Thirst
by The Atlantean
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves have been engulfed in war for centuries. Elsa, a vampire, and Jack, a werewolf, have been thrown into the very middle of it and have to fight to survive. However, they are both hiding their pasts that they both want to forget. Vampire AU. Jelsa.
1. The Sun Is Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians.**

 **Chapter 1: The Sun Is Rising**

Elsa moved through the streets of Burgess with her hood pulled low over her face. She was wearing a hoodie under a jacket. She had her hands placed in her jacket pockets. Elsa looked over towards the horizon. She could see the sun starting to peek. It was starting to get light and Elsa didn't really like the sunlight. Elsa started to walk fast. She needed to get back to the convent as soon as she could. Elsa's feet moved faster and faster.

"Where you going blood-drinker?" came a voice.

Elsa froze. She knew who that voice belonged to and it wasn't someone who Elsa wanted to see in a rush.

"Sun's coming soon," said the voice. "Don't wanna get caught in its light."

Elsa turned around. The speaker was a man who looked a little older than Elsa. He was big – muscular – and looked like rugby player. He wore singlet top with rips in it and old jeans. He had his brown hair spiked. Next to him was a girl who had black hair in a pixie hair style. Her hair also a turquoise streak in it which hung down over her right side of her face. She was wearing a band t-shirt and a black jacket hung over the top. She wore a mini-skirt over some tights which ended in sneakers. She knew who these two were.

"Hello Edmund," she said to the man. "Hello Tooth, nice to see you two again."

"Don't call me Edmund," the man scowled which Elsa laughed at. His name was Edmund Aster Bunnymund. Not many people call him by his first name. He preferred being known by his last.

"So what can I do for you?" Elsa asked. "If it's not an emergency, I would like to go now. As you say, sun's coming up and I really don't want to be around when that happens."

"Can't handle a little heat blood-drinker?" Bunnymund stepped forward.

"Can't handle a little silver?" Elsa retorted.

Elsa turned around and started to walk away. She felt Bunnymund's hand on her shoulder which forced her to turn around. Elsa hit his hand away.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked again but this time, her sunny voice had completely gone. She said it in a demanding voice.

"Just want a little fun," Bunnymund said.

Elsa grimaced and then tried to leave again – tried being the word here. Bunnymund pulled her back. Elsa knew that they were trying to pick a fight. They had been fighting for years now. It was starting to get on her nerves. Bunnymund lunged at her but Elsa dodged it with lighting fast reflexes. Elsa then pushed Bunnymund away and he flew several metres. Tooth watched the fight with a bit of an amused look on her face.

Elsa was about to speed off before Bunnymund tackled her to the ground. Her head hit the pavement and the pavement hurt her head. Elsa let out a gasp of pain. Bunnymund might not be able to kill her but he could definitely hurt her. Bunnymund threw a punch which whacked into the pavement when Elsa rolled to dodge. The pavement cracked under Bunnymund's strength.

"Not full moon," Elsa said. "You're not at your full strength."

"I can still take you on," Bunnymund said.

Bunnymund lunged at her _again_ and again Elsa dodged the attack and pushed him back again. The force caused Bunnymund to collide with the wall causing it to break underneath his weight.

"Point to the blood-drinker," Tooth said.

"Not for long," Bunnymund growled.

Bunnymund tackled Elsa but Elsa resisted and held her ground. Bunnymund let out a snarl. He tried to push Elsa down but she threw him off instead. Bunnymund then pulled out a gun. Elsa laughed. A bullet wasn't going to hurt her. She didn't realise just how wrong she was going to be. The sound of the bullet was the last thing she heard before she felt enormous pain. Elsa placed her hand up to her face and felt burns. They were in a straight line across her left cheek. Elsa let out a shout of pain. What was that? Elsa looked over at Bunnymund who was grinning. The burns on her face felt like fire.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"A little present from your wolf friends," Bunnymund said.

Elsa didn't have time to argue. Elsa could feel the warmth of the sun coming up. Elsa shielded her face from the rays. All that got her was another bout of pain. The sun was coming up and if Elsa didn't do anything soon, she would be roasted. Elsa took off. She could still hear Bunnymund's laughter following her. She stuck to the shady spots while she ran. She could run at exceptional speeds as it was one of her many new talents that she had received. Thankfully, the sun was only peeking when it burned Elsa. It wasn't fully up and wouldn't be for a while.

The convent came into sight. There were many convents scattered around the world that housed people like Elsa or blood-drinkers as the dogmen like E. Aster Bunnymunder like to call them. Each side had some kind of insulting name for the other side. The name didn't faze a lot of the others that Elsa knew but it fazed her a lot as it was a constant reminder of what Elsa had to do in order to survive. Some days she wondered why bother with it all? But there was something inside of her, some faded human part of her, that kept her going. She thought all the human was gone with her when she became who she is but maybe not.

She pulled on the convent's doors and headed inside. She breathed quite heavily. She looked at the time which was shown on the clock near the door. It read 4:56am. Sunrise usually occurred after five am, so she was lucky. She looked down at her hand. On the back of it were blisters. When she looked at, the horrible pain returned. A mirror hung on the wall next to the door. Contrary to popular belief, Elsa's kind can actually have a reflection. Her reflection showed a nasty burn, similar to the one on her face.

Elsa headed over to the bathroom and pulled out the medical kit. She then headed into the kitchen and started to dab some burn cream against the burn on her hand. She just needed it to take the sting off before her regeneration abilities kick in and heal it. Since it was a UV radiation burn, it would take some kind. The burn on her face, on the other hand, she didn't know what that was. It looked like the burn on her hand, did that mean that it was caused the same way? UV radiation burns on people like Elsa look different than any other regular burns.

"You okay?" Elsa looked up and saw a familiar face. The speaker was Elsa's friend and confidant, Ragnar. She smiled at him.

"I think so," Elsa replied.

"Sun got ya?" he asked. He picked up the burn cream and applied to Elsa's face.

"Not just the sun," Elsa said. "The wolves had a new trick up their sleeve."

"Is it that bullet thing?"

Elsa looked at him. "How do you know?"

"There have been a few reports coming through," Ragnar said. "The wolves have gotten a hold of some kind of bullet that they have engineered to have UV radiation ingrained in them and you know that can't be good."

"Guess that's what I got a little," Elsa scowled. "Well we have silver nitrate in weapons. Guess they wanted to fight back a little." Elsa paused for a moment. "I was surprised to have gotten out of there with just some sun burns. Werewolves are generally better at hand to hand combat than vampires are. Maybe that wolf wanted to show me their new toys."

"Perhaps," Ragnar finished up dabbing Elsa's face.

Elsa sighed. "I think I might go to bed. The sun is about to come up and I need my rest, give my body time to regenerate."

"You must be thirsty?" Ragnar asked. He headed over to the fridge where stacks of red coloured liquids were in IV bags. He chucked one over to Elsa and she caught it. She could feel the coldness of the bag against her skin. Now that he mentioned it, she was starting to feel a little thirsty. She had tried controlling the need for blood over the years, however, getting rid of the need entirely wasn't something that was able to be done. She needed blood. At least she no longer needed to hunt for it. Those dares were behind her now that she had easy access to blood that wasn't ripped from a human being. She tore the bag open and allowed the blood to trickle into her mouth and down her throat. She finished off the bag and threw it in its special rubbish bin.

"I have work later," she said.

"At the hospital?" Ragnar asked.

"Indeed," Elsa said. She worked as a nurse at the local hospital. She had a lot of experience being a nurse. During both world wars she worked as one as well for something to do. She found it to be an easy way to get blood.

"Get some rest," Ragnar said.

"I shall," Elsa said.

She raced up the stairs passing some fellow vampires as she did. Her burns were still throbbing.

Elsa found her room – it was on the second floor of the convent. The convent looked like a large Victorian size house. The ground floor had all the utilities such as kitchen, bathrooms, lounge area, blood storage room, laundry room, storage rooms and other rooms. The floors above were bedrooms. The higher your bedroom is, the lower the rank you were. It goes from Newborn (when you just have been Turned – sometimes called a Fledgeling) then to Neonate (which are vampires who have mastered being a vampire), next is Death Dealers (powerful vampires that are hard to beat – Elsa is one of these) next is Master (head of the convent, equivalent of a Death Dealer Rank), then is Elder (high ranking vampires, usually on the Vampire Council) and then there is Pitch Black, the First Vampire. Elsa, as a Death Dealer, was responsible to help in the war and defeat as many werewolves as she could. Elsa had been a Death Dealer for several decades now.

Elsa relaxed in her bed for about a second before her friend Anton, another Dead Dealer, come into the room. Elsa's eyes flickered open.

"I'm wanted aren't I?" she said.

"Sort of," Anton said. "Pitch Black has been informed that there is a group of werewolves around here called The Guardians. Black finds them worrying. He's instructed you, me and Ragnar to take care of them."

* * *

Jack was in a series of tunnels beneath Burgess. The tunnels had a cut in the middle where water flowed through. He was dressed in scruffy clothes that had several rips and holes in them. In his hand was a photograph of a young woman he once knew from his past life as a human. He sighed as he stared at her. She had disappeared many years ago and Jack didn't know what had happened to her. That had been a mystery for many years.

Jack heard footsteps approaching. Jack quickly hid the photo in the inside pocket of his jacket. He didn't really like talking about her. There was a person once but she had died many years ago. Jack looked up and saw Tooth and Bunnymund coming. Bunnymund looked annoyed at something. Jack knew that look anywhere. A blood-drinker had gotten under his skin. Tooth was looking quite amused at the entire situation.

"Hey guys," Jack said in a cherry voice. "What's going on?"

"That bloody blood-drinker," Bunnymund said while Jack laughed.

"Did she get on your nerves again?" Jack asked. He was amused. For many years now, Bunnymund had been constantly getting jerked around by some female vampire. Jack had never met this vampire as he didn't really like getting involved in fuelling the bittiness and distain between vampires and werewolves that Bunnymund often ended up doing.

"Yes," Bunnymund stretched his muscles. He groaned in pain. That vampire must have gotten him good. "I got her though. The new bullets ended up being helpful."

"You shot her?" Jack looked up at his friend.

"She deserved it," Bunnymund muttered darkly.

Jack wondered what this female vampire did to annoy Bunnymund other than just being a vampire. He wondered if there was some history between them.

"So what are you doing down here Jacky?" Tooth asked.

"This is where we hang out," Jack said simply.

"I mean all alone," Tooth elaborated. "Sandy and North are somewhere around. I'm sure you would have been able to find them."

"Just felt it," Jack shrugged.

"Ah," Bunnymund said, "he was thinking about _her_."

"I was not," Jack spluttered, turning red.

"He was," Tooth grabbed his shoulders and shoved them in a friendly way.

"Stop it," Jack said.

"So who is this girl?" Bunnymund asked. "We've been hearing about her for what feels like a century."

"Not telling," Jack said, "and have not!"

"Have so!"

"Come on," Tooth said. She poked it.

"You speak about her nonstop and now you shut up about it?" Bunnymund shook his head. "Do not see the logic in that."

"I do not speak about her all the time!" Jack retorted.

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Now, now children," Tooth said in her mother tone, "behave."

"Leave it alone," Jack snarled.

"Touchy," Bunnymund said.

"There you guys are," came a voice.

Jack looked up and saw North and Sandy coming towards them. North was the leader of their group which was called The Guardians. North was one of the first werewolves – Tsar Lunar, the very first werewolf was bitten by a wolf and accidently bit North. North in turn bit all the other Guardians in a series of events (well except for Jack who was bitten by another werewolf and then inducted into The Guardians). Jack stood up as soon as they came into view. He was glad to have a distraction from Bunnymund's interference.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "Did something happen?"

North's heavy sigh told Jack all he needed to know. "Some of our brothers got into a fight with some Undead."

North never used the term 'blood-drinker' for vampires, instead he called them what they were – Undead – and Jack knew why. He hated the whole disparity between vampires and werewolves. North often fought for the way to come to a close but that was always in vain. There was just too much bad blood between the leader of the werewolves, Tsar Lunar – or Manny as North called him, and the leader of vampires, Kozmotis Pitchiner – although he now goes by the name Pitch Black. Apparently, according to North, the bad blood goes back centuries to the very origins of both werewolves and vampires. North also just happened to be one of the few werewolves that actually wanted the war to come to a close. The majority of werewolves wanted the vampire's blood. These werewolves included Bunnymund. Jack, on the other hand, didn't really care about the war. He just wanted a quiet life, away from all of this. He wanted one with _her_ but that wasn't going to happen. She was dead anyway. That thought made Jack sad.

"What happened?" Jack asked more urgently.

North sighed again and looked at Sandy. Sandy was North's go to guy. He had been the first of The Guardians to get bitten. Jack knew very little of his previous life. Sandy had been born around the 1300s. North had found him in France, although Jack didn't know if Sandy was French or not, dying from wounds. He had been in some battle during the Hundred Year's War between England and France. North had taken pity on him and turned him to save him. Since then, Sandy – who was known as Sandman as that had been his last name – became North's faithful companion. That was all Jack really knew about Sandy's tale. He was sure there was more too it.

"All dead," North said. "Silver Nitrate coated on their weapons. I must say, they are getting bolder by the day."

There was a smashing noise which made them all jumped. Bunnymund had punched the wall in his anger. Part of the wall had smashed under Bunnymund's power. Werewolves were still quite a force to be reckoned in when they're not fully transformed. They had strength, speed, powerful senses and regeneration (similar to the vampires) even not in their fully transformed state. However, once they are, a werewolf is virtually unstoppable.

"Calm down," North told him.

"Calm down," Bunnymund repeated in disgust. "Those are our comrades, our brothers, out there and all you can tell me is to calm down?"

"We have to be smart about this," North said. "We mustn't do anything rash."

"What – and let them win? No thanks."

Bunnymund then headed back the tunnel.

"Bunnymund!" North called after him.

"Edmund!" Tooth shouted but it made so different. He was gone. "What do we do?" Tooth asked North.

North shrugged. "Nothing we can do, I'm afraid. Bunnymund has always been a bit of a hothead when it comes to the war."

"So what happened to werewolves that the blood-drinkers got to?" Tooth asked bringing the conversation back around to why North came to them in the first place. "Apart from being destroyed."

"Silver nitrate on their weapons penetrated their blood stream," North explained. "No chance."

"Did something cause this attack?" Jack asked. "Or was an act of senseless violence?"

"No information on who did," North answered. "Although Black will say that we did and his Undead were defending themselves."

"And our side will see it as more bloodshed in this war that the vampires caused," Jack finished.

"So what do we do?" Tooth asked. She folded her arms. She didn't share Bunnymund's view that all the vampires were bad people but she still didn't like the vampires very much.

"We can't do anything – yet," North said.

"Bunnymund won't like doing nothing," Tooth said.

"I didn't say we won't be doing nothing," North said. "I said we can't do anything."

"That's the same," Tooth said.

North sighed again. "I'll talk to Manny about this. Maybe he will have an idea. Jack, want to come?"

"Sure," Jack said. Manny wasn't someone who you normally get to talk to. He would be all mysterious and silent.

"Tooth you come too," North said. "Sandy you follow as well, Manny wants to see all of us."

Jack followed North through the tunnels until they came to the very heart of the tunnels underground Burgess. Manny didn't live in the States. He was a Nomad and preferred to wander. Jack knew he was originally from England or something like that, might have been Normandy.

They soon arrived where they needed to go. They soon found Bunnymund waiting for them. Manny worked in mysterious ways. Bunnymund looked as confused as the others did but he didn't question it. Not everyone could understand Manny – well except for North. Somehow he could speak the same secret language that Manny spoke.

North gestured for them to enter the room and they did so. When they came, Jack couldn't see Manny at all. He could sense that there was someone in the room. There was a shadow of someone in the shadows. Manny preferred it that way. As the first werewolf, he had certain scars all of his body which he feels like would scare people.

"What can we do for you?" North asked.

"Danger," came a raspy voice. "Death Dealers, here for you."

 **A/N: So this is my idea for a Vampire AU story. It is based off the Underworld Vampires and Werewolves - to an extent (Underworld is a amazing series of movie, highly recommended, if you have seen them, there will be heaps of references that you will get - such as Dead Dealers). It will also have my added touch thrown in. This will not be a Twilight Vampire story. No Sparkling Vampires in this story.** **I'll be writing this alongside my other story Starstruck (which should have an update in a day or two hopefully).** **Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Should I continue? Please review =)**


	2. The Nightshift

**Chapter 2: The Nightshift**

Elsa was at work sifting through drawers. She was currently looking for medicine for one of the patients on her floor. Elsa worked the nightshift at Burgess Hospital as a nurse. Not many people worked the nightshift which was perfect for Elsa. She didn't really like interacting with a lot of people. Sometimes she got a little thirsty and those people were sometimes tempting.

"What happened to you?" the voice of her friend Ginny came into her hearing range – for a vampire that was quite a distance. Elsa looked into the face of her friend. Ginny reminded Elsa a lot of her sister which mad her sad. She had the same hair colour and even sometimes did it up in the same way. Her energy was even the same. Ginny was a human. She didn't possess any supernatural abilities. Sometimes that made Elsa jealous. Ginny was also a nurse. She often worked the nightshift as it was easier than working the dayshift – in her opinion anyway.

"I had a fight with the cooking stove," Elsa said. "It won."

Ginny laughed. "Those burns look nasty. Do you want me or maybe a doctor to take a look at it?"

"Nah," Elsa said. "I've already fixed myself up. Should be good to go in a few days."

Elsa didn't dare to mention that she had regeneration that was super-fast and could heal anything. However burns from UV radiation took more time so the timeframe that Elsa gave Ginny may be accurate.

"Good," Ginny said. "So," Ginny leaned on the drawers that Elsa was looking through, "you seem worried about something. Boyfriend trouble?"

"I'm not worried," Elsa lied. Truth be told, she was worried. She was told that there was a group of werewolves running about and that she had to take care of it. Werewolves were not always easy to take care of. The less experienced ones were easy for her but there were some werewolves like that Bunnymund fellow that were tough. Elsa was confident in her skills but would they be enough?

"I don't buy it," Ginny said. "So boyfriend trouble?"

"I'm single," Elsa said. "So no boyfriend."

"Hmm," Ginny folded her arms and started to think, "if it's not boyfriend trouble, could it be something related to work?"

"Ginny, seriously there is nothing wrong."

Elsa soon found what she was looking for and headed off to one of the patient's room. One of her patients had been having spikes in their levels so the patient's doctor told Elsa to apply medication twice every hour. Elsa inserted the syringe into the IV and pushed. The medicine went in. Elsa discarded the syringe and headed out the door.

"He okay?" Ginny asked.

"Should be," Elsa smiled.

Elsa headed back to the nurse station where she took a seat behind it. She opened up the computer and started to type up things. Ginny took a seat next to Elsa and Elsa felt her stare on her.

"Could you stop," Elsa said. She rested her face on her fist while her elbow rested on the table.

"I'm trying to figure you out Elsa," Ginny said as she leaned back in her chair. "There is something about you. We've been friends for a while but I've never been able to figure you out."

"Maybe that is because there is nothing to figure out?" Elsa suggested. In fact there was a lot about her that Ginny didn't know – her being a vampire for starters.

"You're hiding something," Ginny said.

"Yeah I am," Elsa said. "I'm secretly a vampire who has been snacking on the patients. That's why I can only work the nightshift. The sunlight burns me. That's how I got these burns, not a cooking accident." Elsa tried to sound as sarcastic as possible.

Ginny roared with laughter. "Yeah right," she said through her tears of laughter. "You a vampire? Get out of here. The day I believe that is the day the world collapses."

"Thought you could use a joke," Elsa said. She was glad that she wasn't telling Ginny for real that she was a real vampire. That was one conversation she didn't want to have with her.

"Vampires do not exist," Ginny said. "They were used to explain serial killings. It's the same with werewolves. They just exist in stories. They're made up."

If only you knew, Elsa thought but she didn't say anything.

"Besides," Ginny said, "if you really were one, you would probably die of thirst. The lack of blood would have killed you."

"True," Elsa laughed too.

"Well if you were a vampire at least you don't sparkle. Vampires do not sparkle!"

"Tell me about it," Elsa said. Ginny was right – at least she didn't sparkle.

Elsa continued her shift as usual with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Everything went like clockwork. She went around dealing with her patients, one by one. The night went on and Elsa soon found herself busy folding sheets. Everything around her had been quiet. Elsa hated the quiet. It caused her to remember things – things to drift back into mind – and these were things that Elsa didn't want to remember. Elsa heard screaming coming into her brain. Elsa shut her eyes. The memory of an innocent girl came into it. Elsa slammed her fist against the wall. Tears streamed down her face. Go away, Elsa thought. She didn't want to remember. She wanted to forget.

"Elsa?" the voice of Ginny came out of nowhere. The memory of the girl screaming went away when Ginny spoke. Elsa turned around and saw Ginny looking at her. Elsa saw concern all over her face. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine," Elsa said. She forced herself to smile. "I thought you had gone home. Your shift ended twenty minutes ago."

"You look like you were crying," Ginny said. "Did something happen?"

Elsa was spared answering when her cell interrupted into noise. Both Ginny and Elsa jumped at the sudden noise. Elsa was glad that she didn't have to answer Ginny's question. Ginny was one of those people who could tell when someone's lying in situations just like this. Elsa looked at the caller ID. It was someone who she had to answer.

"Sorry," Elsa said.

"Elsa – wait," Ginny said.

"I'm fine," Elsa said. She walked away and answered her phone. "Yes?" she said.

" _Ah my dear Elsa, how are you_?" the man on the telephone was none other than Doctor Frasier, the Master of the convent that Elsa stayed at. Elsa owed everything she had to him. Elsa had first come into the states in 1912 when nothing was keeping her back in Norway. During 1917, Elsa met Doctor William Frasier. They were both working the medical front back in the States when World War One hit. Soon he offered her a place at the convent that he was the Master of when he discovered that she was just like him, a fellow vampire. He offered her a safe place to be, work in 1939, a friend in him and friends in the other vampires at the convent. Up until that point, Elsa had been a bit of a drifter; just going from place to place – never really fitting in. Because of her vampirism, she felt like she didn't belong anywhere. Doctor Frasier changed all that. He offered her a home. Elsa could never repay him for his kindness.

"I'm doing okay," Elsa lied. She never was okay. She stopped being okay the minute she became the monster she was.

" _You're wanted back at the convent_ ," Doctor Frasier said. " _At once._ "

"My shift isn't over," Elsa said into her phone.

" _As your boss, you are allowed to take the rest of the night off_."

Doctor Frasier had worked at the same hospital that Elsa worked at. They had worked together both World Wars and now he worked as a Neurosurgeon. In his previous life, Doctor Frasier had been a surgeon. He had been born during the American Revolution. His family had been declared traitors as they supported the British regime. His family had all been killed by some rouge patriots except for him as he was only seven at the time. He went to live with his Aunt and Uncle who lived in New York. They were huge on making America their own independent country. Growing up, he followed in his uncle's footsteps to become a doctor and take over his uncle's practice. One of his patients came in with unusual symptoms that he couldn't diagnose. During a psychotic episode the patient had, Doctor Frasier had been bitten and soon experienced the same symptoms. It wasn't long before Doctor Frasier realised he had become a vampire.

Doctor Frasier may have been opened about his past but that didn't mean that Elsa was exactly forthcoming about hers. He knew a little bit like where she was born and how she got Turned but Elsa was a private person. She kept her past to herself.

"I'll be right there," Elsa said and with that, she hung up her phone.

Elsa headed straight for her locker and, to her annoyance, Ginny followed. She was still wearing that look of concern. Ginny was the kind of person who would never let anything go. It was annoying to Elsa. She sometimes just wanted to be left alone. Man, she reminded her so much of Anna.

"Your shift isn't over," Ginny said simply as Elsa opened her locker. Elsa didn't respond. She just shoved things into her bag. "Elsa, did you hear me? Your shift ends in two hours. You can't just leave now."

Elsa shut her locker and looked over at Ginny. There were days were Elsa wished she could tell Ginny the truth about everything but Ginny would find her repulsive and wouldn't want anything to do with her. Ginny was one of the few human friends that Elsa had found over the years. She didn't want to lose her.

"I've been given the night off," Elsa said simply. "Trust me Ginny, I know what I'm doing."

"Doesn't sound like it," Ginny said. "If you want I can cover."

"Thanks," Elsa turned to leave but she stopped. A thought had just occurred to her. She had the thought earlier but now she was going to press it.

"Why aren't you home?" she asked.

"Mortgage payments," she said. "Picking up extra shifts wherever I can get them."

"Ah," Elsa said. Elsa remembered what it was like to have money problems. When she first set out to run away, she realised she needed money. She would get jobs wherever she could but at least she didn't need to buy food. The one necessary she needed came free – well not entirely free, there was a price just one that Elsa didn't need coins or notes for.

Elsa soon raced out of the hospital and down the street. Elsa headed back to the convent as fast as she could. Doctor Frasier sounded like something important was going down and she wanted to be a part of it. She sped up. She couldn't use her vampire speed as there were people all around her and Elsa wanted to stay conspicuous. At least she didn't live too far away. Her convent soon came into view and she bolted inside. Ragnar was by the door, it looked like he had been waiting for her.

"We're wanted in the council room," he said.

Every convent had one. The council room was a large circular room that had a large bench with seats behind it. Tiles littered the floor and some of them formed the symbol of the Vampire Order – some weird shape that Elsa never was able to work out. It was always too blurry. Elsa shuddered to think what they wanted in there. Only council members were allowed to summon people there. She wondered what was going on now. Could it have something to do with the mission that she, Ragnar and Anton were given?

Elsa followed Ragnar to the room and entered it. Inside, Anton was already there. He wasn't alone. Four people sat at the council bench. Elsa recognised two of them. One was Doctor Frasier who smiled at her and she returned it. As Master of the convent they were in, he was allowed to sit on the council bench and be an Acting Council Member. The other person she recognised was none other than Pitch Black himself. Elsa stared into his cold, dark eyes. Thoughts, faster than trains, went all around her brain. What was he doing here? He only graced people with his presence if it was something important. Well that certainly made things a lot worse.

"Elsa Winters, my liege," Doctor Frasier said as Elsa walked into the room.

"Rank?" Pitch Black asked. His voice sounded quite cold and sent shivers down Elsa's back.

"Death Dealer," Doctor Frasier said. "She's one of our finest ones."

"Ah," Pitch leaned back in his chair and his extremely long fingers tapped against each other as he examined her. Elsa felt like she was naked and exposed. There was something about his stare that made her quite uncomfortable. "I understand the three of you have been recently given a mission. Am I right?"

Elsa's voice failed her. She was staring up at Pitch Black, one of the most fear vampires in history. He was the very first one as well and just happened to be responsible for spreading vampirism throughout the world. He was also their leader, anything he says, happens. How could she speak to him? It would be like meeting a member of the royal family. It was quite intimidating. Fortunately for her, Anton's voice didn't fail him. Anton had met Pitch Black a few times before on other missions so he was known to him. That could explain why Anton could speak to Pitch Black without losing his voice.

"Yes sir," he said.

"You have been instructed to take down The Guardians, am I right?" Pitch Black continued.

"Yes sir," Anton repeated.

"This is a very important mission Frasier," Pitch turned to face him. "The Guardians are dangerous. The last group tasked to take them down, well not a single member survived. They were slaughtered."

"I assure you," Doctor Frasier said, "that these three are my best Death Dealers. They could be potentially some of the best Death Dealers we vampires have to offer."

"Now that _is_ something I like to hear," Pitch Black said, his voice sounded almost comical. "So you three ready for a task of this magnitude?"

"Yes," they all said. Somehow Elsa's courage came back to her just in time.

"Again," Pitch Black said, "that is something I like to hear. Let me tell you something. The leader of The Guardians is a man called Nickolas North. He was one of the very first werewolves. Tsar Lunar, as you are aware is the very first werewolf, bit him not too long after he, himself, was Turned. Since then, Nickolas North has been Tsar Lunar's most trusted ally. North does everything he can to protect him. Now, North has a little band together which is situated right here in Burgess. I want you three to find it and take it down. I want Nickolas North to be eliminated. With him out of the way, we could do a final assault on those blasted dogmen and finally cleanse the world them which is something the world is in dire need of. So, find him and bring me his head. I want to be sure that he is dead. It is something I have been trying to do for nearly a millennium. His time is up. Are we all clear on this?"  
Elsa, Anton and Ragnar all nodded.

"Good," Pitch turned back to Doctor Frasier. "You've assembled some find troops here. I am faith that we will finally end this war."

"Me too," Doctor Frasier said. He turned to Elsa, Ragnar and Anton. "Our supreme leader is counting on you. Don't screw it up. Do you all hear me?"

They all nodded. It seemed to Elsa that a storm was blowing their way and she didn't know if they were going to survive it.

* * *

Jack stared at the outlined shape that was Manny. Could it really be that there were Death Dealers after them? Jack had seen the destructive power that they had. There was a group for werewolves not too far from Burgess who got destroyed by a couple of Death Dealers. A couple took out a whole pack of werewolves – that was over eight werewolves. Jack wondered who these new Death Dealers were and what was the best way to stop them from killing him. He couldn't die just yet. He was still searching for answers about what happened in his hometown all those years ago. He had no clue and no answers. He needed them. He needed them more than air itself.

"I bet it's that blonde vampire," Bunnymund pounded the wall.

"That vampire who you always get your butt handed to?" Tooth asked with a friendly shove in Bunnymund's direction.

Bunnymund didn't respond to Tooth. He just scowled. They looked to Manny for answers. He didn't say anything. Manny usually only said what was needed to be said. Then he would go off to the next group of werewolves to impart wisdom to them.

"Looks like Manny doesn't know," North said.

"Death Dealers," Manny said in the same raspy tone he used before, "coming, soon."

"When?" Jack asked but Manny shook his head. Manny didn't always know all the answers although sometimes it did appear that way.

"We should be taking the fight to them!" Bunnymund said. "Get them before they get us. It's the most logical thing."

"No," North said and there was something in his voice that none of them had ever heard before. "We wait. We prepare. If we initialise the fight then that's the fuel that Pitch needs to further burn us. Instead we wait and see what we could do."

Jack nodded. "Right."

"So your advice is to sit around and do nothing?" Bunnymund shouted.

"Edmund, calm down," Tooth said grabbing his upper arm.

"Calm down?" Bunnymund roared at her which made her flinch. Tooth released him in her fright. "I've just been told that there are some Death Dealers after me. Forgive me if I'm not calm."

"We can fight this," Jack said. "North is right. We lure them into our trap. If there is more than one then we lure them apart and take them apart one by one. If we do it in our base then we won't come off as the bad guys. They will have been invading us. We were just defending our territory."

"The kid is right," North said.

"I'm hardly a kid," Jack.

"You look like it," North shrugged.

"I haven't been a kid in years," Jack muttered. He stopped being a kid the second he was Turned.

"Back to business," Tooth said, "did we ever decide on what we are doing?"

Everyone turned to North who looked at Manny. They shared something in the look they shared.

"We stack up the defences," North said. "Let them come to play."

 **A/N: So glad to see that people have been enjoying this. Thanks for all the support guys, means a lot. Here is the next chapter. I hope that is just as enjoyable as the first. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Glad to see that you have enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully the second hooks you even further.**

 **Iheartjelsa: Well the doctor angle doesn't have a lot to do with it. It's just a means to get blood for the vampires. Never read your story Problems With No Ends, but will be glad to offer any help I can.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks! Continuing as requested.**

 **angelofdarkness: Yay! Glad to see that.**

 **KAMIKAKES: Well I don't know if I am actually awesome, although people keep telling me that. Thanks for it anyway! Well Elsa and Jack are not feuding themselves, their races are. They've been dragged into the feud but who knows, they may end up feuding themselves or fall in love which turns out to be forbidden love? Who knows? You may just have to read a find out!**

 **TPATFan16: It may turn out to be a forbidden love story, maybe you should wait and find out.**

 **archbaldmatthe1: Don't know what you're really after with rumours.**

 **fireninjafox: Thanks!**


	3. The Hunt

**Chapter 3: The Hunt**

A few nights later, Elsa found herself on top of a rooftop looking down at the streets of Burgess. She was dressed in her Death Dealer outfit; a long black leather coat, leather black pants with black leather shoes. She was poised on the rooftop. She rested her weight on her leg that was pressed against the roof while her other leg was in the crouching position. Her arm rested on top of that leg. She was quite close to the edge of the building. Her blood red eyes scanned the area. They once were a shining blue colour. Her vampirism changed that.

Elsa had been out for the last few nights looking for The Guardians. They seemed to be in hiding. They didn't want to come out to play. Ragnar called them cowards, Anton thought they were scared, Elsa though they were smart. If you head in the direction of death, then you're an idiot. They probably were waiting for them to come. Elsa felt some vibrations in the air. Elsa knew that there was someone behind her. Elsa stayed where she was, in the same position.

"Any luck?" Anton's voice came from behind her.

"No," Elsa said. She got to her feet but her eyes remained on the city. Vampires possessed extraordinary vison. She could see for miles all around her. "They're hiding. They're playing the defensive card." Elsa turned around to look at Anton. "Any luck on your side?"

"Ragnar and I have looked around the city," Anton said. "There have been no signs at all. Not even a shiver in the air."

"It will be a full moon in a week," Elsa stared up at the moon. It was nearly full and it beamed down on them all. She knew what it meant when it became full. "They will strike then. We have to get to them before that happens. I don't know if we can take down a pack of ravaging wolves."

"We can," Anton said firmly, "and we have done so. The past has proven this."

Elsa stared down at the city. Anton was right. They could do this. Suddenly, Elsa realised what she was seeing. Below them was movement. Elsa counted three people moving through the streets. They moved differently to the others moving around them. Elsa stared down at them, she focused on them. There were two men and a woman. Elsa couldn't work out who the second man was; he had a hood pulled over his head and Elsa's vision doesn't exactly extend to seeing through clothes. However, Elsa did indeed recognise the other two people. She had a grin extend over her face. They were those annoying werewolves that Elsa had to deal with. Elsa had done some research over the members of The Guardians by looking over Pitch Black's notes. She hadn't been surprised to find out that they were the werewolves she was after. Pitch's notes only showed information about four out of the five members of their little group. Elsa only knew two of the five members of The Guardians, personally. Well she would soon be acquainted with the other three soon enough.

"Well, well, well," Elsa said. "Looks like they have decided to come out and play after all."

Anton moved closer to Elsa and assumed the crouching position that Elsa had been in minutes earlier. He used his own red eyes to scan the area below them. His eyes found what Elsa's eyes had found. Anton's face mimicked Elsa's.

"I do believe it's time to play," Anton said.

They leapt off the roof together. They landed on the ground in a very catlike way. They made no sound when they landed. Blending with the crowd, Elsa and Anton moved onwards. Elsa's eyes flickered to her right and she saw Ragnar moving through the crowd. Their eyes met and they nodded. Ragnar knew that their targets were within their reach. They moved together. Their targets started to quicken. Elsa knew that they had sensed them. Vampires and Werewolves could sense each other. Their smell disgusted the other race.

Suddenly Elsa saw the third member of the group set off at a run and the others followed suit. Elsa set off at a run while Anton went after Bunnymund and Ragnar took after Tooth. Elsa followed the third man up and down many different streets. Elsa was running at full speed and yet this guy had several metres on her. He could run fast. Suddenly Elsa was tackled out of nowhere and she slammed against the wall behind him. She saw the third man running off and out of sight.

Elsa turned to who was slamming her against the wall. It was Edmund Bunnymund. He had shaken off Anton and come after her. Maybe he had seen her chasing his buddy and wanted to interfere. Elsa felt like a truck was crushing her against the wall. He was pressing her against the wall and she couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She was slowly getting crushed to death.

Elsa tried everything she could to push him off but he was building more and more strength. How could Elsa not push him off? Then again, werewolves can have extraordinary strength that can overrun even the strongest of vampires. That was when Elsa got a break. Anton pulled Bunnymund off her and threw him off Elsa.

"Go," Anton yelled at Elsa. "Get the last one. I'll deal with this one."

Elsa nodded and without a second glance at the scene she tore off. She looked down street after street but the third man had gone. She didn't even know who he was or what he looked like. She tried to follow his sense but he had gone. Elsa swore loudly. She could have caught him but she had let him go. She kicked a trashcan in her anger. The trashcan flew several metres and smashed into the wall of an abandoned carpark.

Elsa decided to go back and help Anton. Bunnymund was one of the bigger werewolves. Elsa had hoped to get him alone with Anton and Ragnar. Together they would have been able to take him. Elsa raced back to where Anton was. She found him alone – bleeding slightly. Bunnymund was nowhere to be seen. Elsa didn't have to be genius – although she had accomplished many acts over the years and her intelligence was always high – to figure out what had happened. Anton could have taken Bunnymund. He had been too strong for him to manage on his own. Elsa should have stayed and not raced off after someone who Elsa knew was long gone. Maybe with her help, they could have taken Bunnymund together. Maybe at least they could have knocked one of The Guardians off their list.

Elsa helped Anton to his feet and she examined him. His wounds were pretty minor. He would be fine in a few minutes. Bunnymund must have known that Elsa would have come back and he didn't exactly want to deal with two powerful Death Dealers. A quick blow to Anton which would have distracted him and then he would have raced off to join up with Tooth and this mysterious third man. Elsa headed back to find Ragnar and they soon found him looking confused.

"What happened?" Anton asked.

"She led me on some wild goose chase," Ragnar said. "She was faster – faster than any other werewolf I have ever encountered. It was so frustrating."

"Well that wasn't the only frustrating event of the night," Anton said. "Elsa lost her guy and I got beat up by mine."

"Well I guess we should go back," Elsa said. "They're clearly gone and we could be running around for hours looking for them. Besides, sun's coming up soon. I've already been burnt once this week and I don't want to make that a second time."

"Girl's got a point," Ragnar said.

Together they walked back to the convent. Doctor Frasier met them at the door.

"Well?" he asked. He had asked that question for the last two nights and both nights he had received the same answer; that nothing happened. Tonight, however, was going to be a little different.

"We found three," Anton said.

"Excellent," Doctor Frasier said. "Does that mean that the five Guardians can be widdled down to two?"

"No," Elsa said. "They were fast. They got away."

"Hmm," Doctor Frasier said. "No matter. This will just be a good learning tool for the future."

"Agreed," Anton said. "We might go and sleep on it."

"Good idea," Doctor Frasier said.

* * *

Jack stopped running after running for what seemed hours. That blasted Death Dealer had come chasing after him and there was no way he was going to take on this powerful Death Dealer by himself. Jack looked behind him. He found that Death Dealer was no longer following him which made him feel better. He took a deep breath in. Bunnymund had wanted to chase after these Death Dealers and Jack and Tooth had been idiots and abandoned North's wisdom to pull them into a trap. Instead, they wanted to chase them and it could have cost all three of them their lives.

Jack headed back to the tunnels. He figured that Tooth and Bunnymund would meet him there sooner or later. Jack was proven right. He found Tooth already down there. She was leaning against the wall near the entrance – which was through a manhole in an abandoned part of town. Jack had jumped down and found Tooth waiting.

"Waiting for Bunnymund?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "God – what an idiot."

"We're the idiots for following him," Jack said.

Jack followed Tooth's suit and took up a stance next to her. Bunnymund soon came down the manhole where he got a scowl from Tooth.

"What?" Bunnymund said but Tooth ignored him. "What?" he said again.

Tooth just walked by him. Jack knew that she was angry because Bunnymund had defied orders and could have gotten them all killed. Bunnymund looked angry at Tooth's reaction to what had happened. He knew why she was angry. He tried to shout Tooth's name a couple of times but she had walked off.

"Why is she so pissed?" he asked. "They were after us! I wanted to teach those blood-drinkers a lesson or two."

"The way you did it," Jack said, "could have gotten us all killed."

"I didn't ask you two to come!"

"Tooth loves you so she followed and I consider you a friend and I don't want you to get your block knocked off so I followed as well."

Bunnymund sighed. "I didn't want you to follow."

"Bunny, we're a team," Jack said. "We stick together. Next time you decide to run off, make sure you tell us so that we can come up with a plan."

Bunnymund laughed. "Alright, you got it."

"You may want to go make it up to Tooth," suggested Jack.

"That may be a good idea."

Bunnymund gave him a whack on his shoulder before running off to find Tooth. Jack walked off and soon ran into North. He did not look happy.

"I believe I told you all to stay back," he said.

"Bunnymund ran off," Jack explained.

North sighed. "I suppose that is understandable. Bunnymund has always been a hothead. I haven't known that since the day I met him. He has never been able to stay back and allow the Undead to just walk around. He has great prejudice towards them."

"I've never understood why," Jack said.

North sighed again. Jack knew that he was raking up some unwanted feelings. North shuffled his feet around. He looked as if he wanted to tell Jack what was going through his mind but his loyalty to Bunnymund was holding his tongue back.

"Something happened to Bunnymund's family that concerns the Undead," North said. "I don't know all the details but I know that the incident is something in Bunnymund's past that he doesn't talk about. You could always talk to Bunnymund I suppose."

"He's my friend," Jack said. "I don't like invading privacy."

"You basically have by asking," North shrugged. Jack supposed he had a point. "For now, maybe just get him to stop trying to get himself killed."

"Agreed," Jack laughed.

North grabbed his shoulder. "You're a good man Jack and an even better friend."

"Thanks," Jack said.

North gave Jack a smile before he walked off. Jack decided to go see if Tooth and Bunnymund had made up. He headed through the tunnels to see if he could find them somewhere. He soon found them in Tooth's room – which wasn't a very big room, it just had a bed and some dressers for changes in clothes. Vampires like to live in their fancy places but Werewolves like to live more simply. They didn't wear fancy clothes like they did or have fancy things. It had always been like this. Jack didn't mind. When he had been human, it had been like that as well.

When Jack walked into Tooth's room, he found Bunnymund and Tooth in a make out session. It hadn't been the first time this had happened.

"Well," Jack said which caused them to suddenly break apart, "I guess you guys made up really fast."

"I can never stay mad at him for too long," Tooth said.

Jack laughed and then walked off. He walked back to his bedroom where he started to throw a tennis ball around. North walked into his room some hours later.

"What can I do for you North?" he asked.

"I need you to do some recon," North said. "Find out who is after us. You said that a female vampire was chasing after you. I need you find out who else is with her. Head out and draw them out. If you can, discover any other weakness they may have."

Jack nodded.

* * *

Elsa decided that before she went out again to hunt – she didn't like using the word as it reminded her of hunting humans for blood when she first became a vampire – for the enemy, she would do some research on The Guardians. She was sitting in the library (which housed books from over a thousand years ago) and was behind a desk. In front of her, were a number of papers that had all the information about The Guardians. The leader was Nickolas North – one of the first werewolves as Pitch told her. She couldn't get much further than that. She knew that he was born in Russian in about the 1100s. There wasn't much further information than that. His second in command was a man called Sandman or Sandy. According to Elsa's information, he was a soldier in the Hundred Years War before becoming a werewolf. He had been involved in some nasty battle when North had Turned him. It had been to save his life. Bunnymund, well Elsa had some experience with him, had lived during the Golden Age of Piracy – the 1700s. He had been a sailor in navy but a pirate ship had blown up his ship and crew. North had saved him and Turned him in order to save his life.

Tooth was the only woman of the group. Elsa still didn't know why she was called that but she did know she had been a victim of the Black Plague. Her entire family had been killed by the plague but North had prevented her in becoming another person to be taken by the plague. Elsa was starting to sense a pattern here. North had Turned every one of his group in order to save them. Elsa thought that was quite noble. However, that was the fifth member that had escaped her research. She only knew roughly his height and weight (and the fact that the fifth member was a male). Who was this guy? There was nothing on him. Not even in Pitch's notes that were very extensive and written in a very fancy and curvy handwriting. They had gone on for pages and pages and pages. Despite all that, there was nothing about this mysterious fifth member.

Elsa got really frustrated and threw all the papers in random directions.

"I think you're frustrated," said a voice behind her, "but maybe the random paper throwing is a sign of something else?"

The voice belonged to Ragnar. He placed his hands on her chair and his head gently on the top of hers.

"The guy I chased the other night," Elsa said, "there is no information on him. It's like he's a ghost. There is nothing on him. Not even Black's notes could tell me anything."

"Well Black's notes are not completed," Ragnar said. "The fifth member, well maybe there isn't anything to know?"

"There is something about him," Elsa leaned back in her chair. "I'm sure of it."

"Do you want to go out and look for him?" Ragnar suggested. "I'm up for it."

Elsa looked out of the window that was near her. It was getting pretty dark. She looked around at him.

"I'm in," she grinned.

Half an hour later, they were dressed in regular clothes and were walking around the streets of Burgess. Anton had decided to join them. He didn't want to miss out on all the fun they would be having. There weren't many people on the street which was good for Elsa. It allowed her to run around and even race up a wall. These made both Anton and Ragnar laugh.

The fresh air was quite pleasant on Elsa's face. She breathed it in and allowed it to consume her. A girl walked by and Elsa got a good look at her. She had strawberry blonde hair and a kind face. Elsa could see her sister within her. It made her sad. She hadn't seen her sister in such a long time. She missed her so very much.

"What are you thinking?" Anton asked as they walked down the streets.

"Nothing," Elsa shrugged.

"Come on," Anton stopped and folded his arms. "I know that look."

"Just thinking about my sister," Elsa sighed. "That girl, just reminded me of her."

"You miss her," Anton said. "That's perfectly natural. I miss my family too."

"I miss her so very much," Elsa said. "I wish I could see her again."

"If you did," Anton said, "what would you say to her?"

"The truth," Elsa said. "I lied to her about everything. I wish I hadn't."

"What did you lie about?"

"Things," shrugged Elsa. "They were just about what I got up to."

"Ah," Anton said, "a boy?"

"Not just a boy," Elsa said. "There is more than one night activity I got up to back then."

"I see," Anton laughed. He knew where she was going with this. "So why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Did you tell your sister that you were a blood sucker demon who went around hunting people for their blood?"

"Good point," Anton said. "So what did you say to your sister when she found out the truth?"

"I-" Elsa stopped talking. She had heard something. Her eyes scanned left and right, up and down. She was searching for anything that was abnormal.

"You're sensing the same thing I am?" Ragnar asked.

Elsa nodded. "They're here. I can't tell if there is more than one though."

"There's one," Ragnar said. "I can just tell."

Suddenly a figure raced out of the trees that were nearby.

"I'll follow him," Elsa yelled. "Anton you go around and cut him off, Ragnar you take the rooftops, see if you can get ahead of him."

Anton and Ragnar shouted their agreement and headed in the directions that Elsa told them to. Elsa raced up the street. The boy was wearing a scruffy jacket with a hood over a scruffy pair of jeans and sneakers. The hood was over his head so Elsa couldn't see the face. He scowled. She just wanted to know who she was dealing with here. He zipped left and right. Elsa followed. He was clearly trying to lose her but Elsa wasn't going to let that happen again. She wasn't going to let him get away this time. She was still kicking herself about what had happened before.

Elsa could see Ragnar leaping across rooftops. She didn't know where Anton was. Maybe he couldn't get around the buildings. The boy suddenly took a random turn down an alley where a large metal railing gate was preventing them from going any further. Elsa would normally have thought that she had him right where she wanted him but he was a Werewolf. He simply scaled the gate while Elsa scaled the wall. She headed up the roof and down the other side. She would cut him off. Ragnar had gone down the wrong way when they suddenly took the turn. Anton was somewhere. Maybe he went down the wrong way as well.

Elsa landed on the ground on building and started to run up the street. They appeared in a street with a series of shops. Elsa could see through the gaps in the streets the Werewolf she was chasing. She had caught up to him. She was finally going to get him after all this time. She would save her celebration dance until after she had caught him. She quickened her pace even more and then went sideways. She tackled the boy to the ground and they both fell down. That was when Elsa saw his face for the first time.

"Jack?" she said in a scared voice.

"Elsa?" he said in the same scared voice.

 **A/N: What? Jack and Elsa...know each other? Find out more in the next chapter! Cliff hanger much! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Glad to see that the second chapter hooked you even further! Maybe this one will do the same! Hmm, Pitch isn't really curious about Elsa. He is interested in her though as she is a member of the group that is taking down some of his arch enemies that he has been chasing for a very long time. He may be curious, just not sure about that yet. Got questions? Feel free to ask away! I promise I won't give away too many spoilers! Hopefully this chapter answered some of them though and if not, maybe you may just have to wait and see!**

 **Guest: Your wait is over! Here is the next chapter! Hope it is enjoyable for you. Glad to see that you are finding it interesting so far. I hope it continues to do so.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks! Quick question, have you been reading my other story in progress Starstruck? I think you may like it if you haven't been.**

 **Happy shipper 225: Here is the next update! Hope you liked it. Since you asked when I next update, I usually try and update every few days, so regular updates from me.**

 **Bellymuffin99: Thanks so much! I will try and keep up the good work.**

 **archbaldmatthe1: Well this story has a war factor in it - Vampires versus Werewolves in a massive bloody war that has been going on for centuries. But I'll probably not write another war story like The Winter Solider - but that doesn't mean I will never not write another war story. The next stories on my list are not though.**


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories**

Elsa stared at Jack and Jack stared back. Nothing happened while they stared at each other. Elsa's brain was going haywire. This couldn't be the Jack Overland Frost that she once knew? But he knew her name. Everyone who once knew Elsa was all dead, weren't they? Elsa stared into the face of a man who once meant everything to her. Everything about him seemed the same, his hair, his eyes, everything. He looked just like the same boy that Elsa once knew one hundred and seventy five years ago – except of course the clothes. How could this be real? How could this not be a dream? For decades, Elsa had wished that she could see Jack again and tell him everything that she couldn't back then. Now it looked like he had a lot to tell her. Elsa could sense the Werewolf smell on him.

They both got shakily to their feet, each unable to process that the other was right in front on them. Elsa wanted to reach out and touch him to make sure he was real and not some hallucination brought on by who know what.

"Elsa?" Jack whispered again. "Is that…you?"

Elsa could only nod. Her voice had vanished. Her fingers stretched out to touch his face – to see if this was happening. Voices then erupted around her.

"Did she go down here?"

"Where is that blasted dogman?"

The voices of Anton and Ragnar could be heard and Elsa brought to reality. She was a Vampire and she was hunting a Werewolf who happened to be Jack. If Jack stayed here, he would be found and killed. Elsa couldn't let that happen.

"Go," she said.

"What?" Jack looked confused.

"If they find you, they will kill you," Elsa explained. "You have to go, get out of here."

"But I just found you," Jack said. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You could never lose me," the corners of Elsa's mouth twitched as if she was going to smile.

"Can I see you again?" Jack asked.

Elsa hurriedly looked around. Her eyes fell on a park that was nearby.

"Tomorrow, midnight," Elsa whispered, "the park that is across the road from here."

Jack's eyes fell on playground that Elsa's eyes had momentarily before had. He nodded.

"Now go," Elsa said in a scared voice. "Please, hurry."

Jack nodded and he took off. Elsa watched him leave with a sad look. She saw Jack race down the street and take a right. Elsa was stuck in a daze until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder which brought her back to reality. Elsa turned around and found it was Anton gripping her shoulder.

"You okay?" Anton asked.

Elsa quickly feigned annoyance. "Bloody Werewolf feigned left when he went right. By the time I managed to figure it out, he was gone and I have no idea where."

"Bloody dogboy," Ragnar said.

"We should head back," Anton said. "Elsa did you get a good look at him?"

"Not really," Elsa lied. "He had a hood up and I was concentrating more on where he was going rather than what he looked like."

"Understandable," Anton nodded. "Well, like I said, we should head back. I can smell him anywhere so I gather he is truly gone."

"Right," Ragnar and Elsa both said.

Together, all three of them turned around and started to head back to the convent. Elsa gave one last look behind her. Had she really just run into Jack after one hundred years and seventy years being apart?

Elsa remembered the last time she had seen him. It had been about a week after she had become a Vampire. She had felt like had turned into a monster, one that she could never control. So she had shut everyone out, she had isolated herself from society. She kept herself locked up in her bedroom which her parents had moved down into the basement – no sunlight down there. Jack had come to see her every day but every day, he got told by Elsa's parents that she didn't want to see him. Elsa felt disheartened having to tell her parents that she didn't want to see him when they were desperate for Elsa to talk to someone but they had gone along with Elsa and told Jack to go away.

One day she had heard him shouting at her parents. He accused them of not wanting him to see Elsa. Elsa had watched from the door that led into the basement. Jack had not seen her; she had kept to the shadows. Elsa watched Jack loose it in front of her parents. Elsa had nearly lost it herself. It had kept everything to stop herself to yell out to Jack and run to him but she had forced herself to stay back. Elsa knew that Jack would be in grave danger if he ever came too close to her. Jack had to be taken away by the guards that Elsa's parents hired to protect their family. He had gone kicking and screaming, begging to see his best friend in the entire world. Elsa didn't know if he had ever come back.

That was the last time Elsa had ever seen him. She confided herself to her room from then on and only left during the night. Elsa didn't know what had become of Jack. She always thought that Jack had moved on, married and had children. She had always thought that he married one of the local merchant's daughter – Monika, she thought she was called. Monika always did like to flirt with Jack. Elsa had been a little jealous herself but the feeling always passed.

That life seemed so long ago. Her life before becoming a Vampire seemed like someone else's – that it didn't belong nor deserve to be hers. Somehow Elsa couldn't believe that she had once been in love and had a happy life, not now since her life had been nothing but misery.

"You okay?" Anton's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," Elsa faked a smile. "Just zoning out."

"You're wondering whether or not you could have caught him," Ragnar said. "You're reliving the chase and seeing if there was a place where you could have caught him."

"Yeah," Elsa lied, "I just couldn't see an opening."

"Dogmen are known to be clever in the game of cat and mouse," Ragnar shrugged. "Don't beat yourself up. We've all done, I myself, have done it in the not too distant past."

Elsa faked another smile. If only they knew what was going through her brain. Would they call her a traitor for letting him go? Would they believe she had gone rogue? Well, Elsa would hopefully not ever find out. Their leader, Pitch Black, practically called anyone a traitor if they didn't kill a Werewolf on sight. Elsa looked at her friends. Ragnar would probably side with what Pitch said. He didn't like Werewolves very much. He had too many scraps with them in the past to let bygones be bygones. Elsa's eyes sided over to Anton. He was engrossed with her fingernails for some reason. He was a bit of a question mark for Elsa. There would be days when he wouldn't care about the war, say that it must end, and others, he would be calling for Werewolf blood.

Elsa just hoped they wouldn't turn against her. Ever since she became a Vampire, she had isolated herself from everyone, preferred to be a loner. This worked well for Elsa. She didn't have to worry about getting too close to someone if she accidently attacked them or something. However, it was also a sacrifice. She didn't have anyone she could turn to or rely on until she met Doctor Frasier but even then, she preferred her own company. Anton and Ragnar had slowly earnt her trust over the years and she was glad they had. Having Vampires for friends meant that she knew that she couldn't accidently kill them if she lost control and attacked them.

"Elsa," Anton's voice came from nowhere.

"What?" Elsa quickly jumped to and looked around. Both Anton and Ragnar were looking at her.

"We've arrived," Anton pointed in front of her and Elsa could, in fact, see that they have indeed arrived back at the convent.

"You okay?" Ragnar asked. "You look pale."

"I'm always pale," Elsa said. "It's part of the Vampire charm."

"I mean you look as if you've seen a ghost," Ragnar said.

"I'm okay," Elsa lied. She forced another smile. Ragnar was right. She _had_ seen a ghost. She had thought that Jack had long been since dead. Seeing him again brought back both amazing and scared memories that Elsa had long since thought were dead and buried. Seeing him, brought back the past and Elsa wanted to forget the past. Her time with Jack had been a happy time. It almost felt fake.

"You sure?" Anton asked peering into her fake.

"I'm sure," Elsa said. "Honest," she added when she saw that they didn't believe her.

"Hmm, okay," Anton said and Elsa wasn't sure if he bought it or not. They had known each other a while and knew when the other was lying or not.

"Think I'm going to bed," Elsa said.

Before they could say another world, Elsa had bolted inside and raced up to her bedroom. She didn't stop until she had closed her bedroom door behind her. She slid down it until she reached the floor. She buried her face into her arms. What was going on? Jack was back and he was a Werewolf? When did that happen? Did it happen before or after she had left Arendelle? By her guess, it happened after. She hadn't seen any indication of it before she left. Well, would she though? She had spent so much time by herself, she didn't really think she knew anyone anymore.

Elsa got to her feet and opened up a small antique box. She had brought it with her from Arendelle when she left. It was one of the only things she had left from her life there. She opened it and inside was all that was left of Elsa's old life. There were a few photos bounded tightly together by a hair tie. Elsa took the hair tie off and started to look through the photos. There was one of her sister Anna that was taken when she had just turned fifteen. She looked so young in the photo. Elsa didn't know a lot that happened to her sister. She knew she had married a local ice harvester that Elsa's family knew – Kristoff Bjorgman – and had a life with children with him. She was glad that Anna's life turned out to be amazing. It was what Elsa wanted. It made her quite envious. Anna had the life that Elsa always wanted – married to the person she loved and had a life with that person. Elsa never had a chance at this, not when she was Turned.

Elsa then heard the door open and in walked Anton. He smiled at Elsa and she smiled back at him.

"What are you doing?" he came over to look at what she was looking at. "Is this your sister?"

Elsa nodded. "Her name was Anna. She died a long time ago."

Anton's warm smile made Elsa feel better.

"Did she know the truth?" he asked.

Elsa sighed. "She guessed it. When I had Turned, my family grew quite secretive about it all. They kept it all hushed from everyone including Anna. However, Anna is quite a resourceful person. She soon discovered the truth." Elsa sighed again.

"She was never told what had happened?" Anton asked.

"No," Elsa shook her head. "I didn't want anyone to know. I was terrified back then."

Still kind of now, Elsa added in her head. Elsa flicked to the next photo. It was a family photo that was taken when Elsa was quite young. The picture had her father standing proud and tall with his hands behind his back while Elsa stood in front of him. Her mother was sitting on a chair and Anna was on her lap.

"Family photo I see," Anton laughed.

"Yep," Elsa said. She pointed at herself. "I'm the little blonde one."

"I can see that," Anton laughed.

Elsa flicked to the next one. It was a picture of her and her friend Rapunzel and Eugene. In the background, behind Rapunzel and Eugene, was Merida. She almost laughed. She had forgotten that the picture was in here.

"Who are these?"

"My friends Rapunzel and Eugene," Elsa explained. "They didn't live in Norway like my family but rather in Corona which is Germany. They had married a couple of years after I left Arendelle. I had gone to Germany and saw them on their wedding day. They never knew I was there."

Anton placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," he said. "Who's the person in the back?" he pointed at her.

"That's Merida," Elsa said. "She was Scottish. Never married. Preferred to stay single."

Elsa turned to the next photo which was a photo of her just before she turned eighteen. She was dressed in a purple full length dress and a high collar. The top was almost like a jacket. It had black trimming down the front with buttons as additions. She wore a blue stone in the middle of her neck. She wore her blonde hair up in an elegant bun and wore blue gloves.

"Wow," Anton said. "You look different."

Elsa laughed. It was a change from her usual causal outfit of shorts, a t-shirt and a hoodie.

"Girls had to dress like that back then," Elsa said. "Surely you would remember."

"Yeah but it's another thing to see someone who you have only known dressing in modern and casual clothes dressing in neat and proper clothes."

"True," Elsa laughed again. "There isn't much difference for you though."

Elsa looked at Anton's black suit. He wore a black elegant suit jacket over a black shirt with no tie. His long and tailored black pants touched his black leather shoes. Elsa didn't think she had never seen him in anything else – except of course when he went chasing after Werewolves.

Anton laughed at Elsa's comment. He knew what she was talking about. He grinned at her before they heard someone calling for him. He gripped her shoulder affectingly before he left the room. Elsa smiled at him when he left.

Elsa looked back at the photos. She continued to flick through them. The photos she had were just of her family and friends. They brought back so many memories. The last photo she looked at was of Jack. She almost cried when she saw it. She stared at it for a few minutes. Her fingers touched the smooth surface of the photo. There was one thing that she had never told anyone. She opened her antique box again and pulled out a small silver locket on a silver chain. She opened it. Inside was a small picture of Jack. She had worn it always but she had stopped wearing it when she left Arendelle. It was an incentive and she could never go back, ever. She stared at the photo. Jack becoming a Werewolf, there was a twist she didn't anticipate in coming around the corner. The questions were still burning in her brain. She would probably get her answer when she talked to him.

Elsa placed the locket around her neck and fastened the clasp. She let it hang there. The cool metal against her skin didn't feel weird, it felt familiar. She reached up and touched it. It felt smooth. It was almost as if the locket had been waiting to come back. She let a smile come over her face. Elsa then threw herself onto her bed and continued to look at her photos getting absorbed in the memories that came with it. For the first time, she didn't feel sad when looking at them.

* * *

Jack headed back to the Werewolf den completely caught up with his thoughts. He had seen a woman who he that thought was long dead. Elsa Winters had been everything to him. He had loved her with all his heart and then she gets engaged to someone else before racing off. He sighed as those memories came back. The day she told him that she was going to marry someone else was one of the worst in his life.

Elsa and her sister Anna were both intended for two of the Westergaard brothers. The Westergaard family was a high ranking noble family from The Southern Isles. Elsa's family, the Winters' family, was another high ranking noble but from Arendelle. Jack was from a working class family. There was no way he had ever thought that a girl like Elsa Winters would fall for someone like him but she had. Jack had wanted to run away and get married. Elsa did too but she felt like she would be betraying her family and didn't want to leave everything she knew. It wasn't long after that was her engagement to Mikael Westergaard was announced. Elsa had developed this huge crush on him and for good reason. Mikael was a decent looking guy and wasn't a horrible one either. Unlike his brother, Hans Westergaard, who Elsa's sister Anna had been intended for. Jack had got the worst feeling from that guy but it didn't matter what he thought. Anna was heads over heels in love with the guy and wanted to marry him as soon as possible. Since Anna was a little young at the time, she was only fifteen when the announcement was made, her marriage was to be put off until she turned eighteen like her older sister. The wedding for Elsa went ahead as planned and should have taken place the following year.

Neither sister didn't actually end up getting married to them. After a few months from when the announcement had been made, the engagements were suddenly called off for no apparent reason. Jack had always wondered what had happened. Both girls were very eager to marry both brothers. He had always thought that maybe a disagreement between the Westergaard and the Winters families but he hadn't heard of anything of the sort. It wasn't the only mystery that Jack had encountered during that time.

Elsa had stopped seeing and talking to him for some strange reason. Jack knew it didn't have anything to do with the wedding. Even after the announcement was made, she still hung out with him. Jack had no idea what it was. For ages, he would go around to her house and ask to see her. The first few times, he had just thought that maybe she was busy with wedding plans or maybe just busy in general but that didn't make sense for him. She would _always_ make time for him. After a while, it felt like she was avoiding him. That made Jack angry. He wanted to know why she did and what he might have done. The only reason that Jack could think of was that she didn't want to see the man she was actually in love with when she was about to get married.

Then it got stranger for Jack. Suddenly, someone breaks into their house, murders her parents and Elsa disappears. Anna said that the intruder had taken Elsa with him but wouldn't say much further than that. To Jack, it sounded as if Elsa was the main target and the parents got in the way and so he got rid of them. Anna always seemed reluctant to talk about that night for some reason. Jack always got the feeling that she was holding back the truth of what really happened. Rumours started to float around and one of them was that there was no intruder. Rather, Anna had witnessed her own sister kill her parents and then run off. Jack found this rumour to be ridiculous. Why would Elsa kill her own parents?

Jack found the Werewolf hideout and headed down the ladder that allowed him entrance. No one was around which he was glad about. He wanted his privacy. He had just found out that a woman he once loved was back from the dead. He needed time to think about this. He needed time to process this. Jack was about to take one foot forward when a voice echoed around him. Guess he hadn't been alone like had thought.

"How was your outing Jack?" Jack turned around and saw Tooth standing near him. Jack faked a smile.

"Hello Tooth," he said. "My outing? It was okay."

Tooth's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms. "You're lying."

Jack started to get a little nervous. He wasn't exactly the best of liars.

"No," he said forcibly. He tried to sound offended at being called a liar. He wasn't sure it came off.

Tooth unfolded her arms and stared right into his eyes. "Yes you are."

"No I am not," Jack said even more forcibly. Could he tell Tooth the truth? He wasn't sure he could. He wasn't sure that he could tell anyone the truth about what happened.

"Jack," Tooth's voice became more kind, "you can tell me anything. Did something happen while you were out on the recon mission North gave you? Did a blood-drinker give you some trouble?"

"No," Jack shook his head.

"Then what?" Tooth asked.

"Nothing," Jack said again but this time more firmly.

Jack left before Tooth could ask any more questions. Tooth had a habit of digging until she came to what she wanted. Nobody could hide anything from Tooth but Jack was going to try. He had hidden Elsa from Tooth so far, in fact he had hidden her from everyone. They knew that his past was a bit of a sore spot and so they never bring it up.

Jack quickly headed up to his bedroom and closed the door. He opened his jacket by using his zipper. There were inside pockets within his jacket. Inside one of them was the picture of Elsa that he always kept on him. Bunnymund kept teasing him about the photo. Jack lay back on his chair as he stared at it. It was a picture of Elsa that was taken before she turned eighteen. Elsa was dressed in a purple full length dress and a high collar. The top was almost like a jacket. It had black trimming down the front with buttons as additions. She wore a blue stone in the middle of her neck. She looked very elegant in this photo. Elsa wore her blonde hair up in an elegant bun and she had on blue gloves. Jack always preferred Elsa's hair to be down in a braid rather than up. It looked more like Elsa like that.

Elsa had bribed the photographer to give her an extra photo so that she could sneak it to Jack. Jack had wanted one. He had given her a photo of him which she wore in her locket every day since. Speaking of, Jack didn't think she had been wearing it when he had bumped into him. Maybe she had stopped wearing it as she believed it brought back memories of a time she wanted to forget. The reason for that, Jack didn't know.

Jack continued to stare at the photo of Elsa. Seeing her again was like something out of a dream. It didn't seem real. He had wanted to see her again for so long but he had long since come to conclusion that she was dead, that she was long gone and never coming back. That thought hadn't been easy to accept, it had been painful to think that the only person that Jack ever loved was gone. But now she was back and this time, it came with even more questions. But Jack knew that he had been ecstatic to see her again.

The only thing that had changed was her clothes. Her face, her hair had all changed except the eyes, of course. They were no longer the sparkling blue that he remembered but were a deep red colour. All Vampires had this; it was a trademark of them. Apart from that, she still looked like the same Elsa that Jack once knew.

Elsa had become a Vampire. Like him, her human side was gone. Did that mean that Elsa was still Elsa – the woman he adored and spoiled. Elsa must have hidden herself away from life. That explained why she didn't see anyone anymore. It explained why her engagement was broken off. It explained why she didn't want to see him anymore. Jack sighed as he looked at the photo. It was like a whole other world; one where bad things didn't exist and full of hope and possibilities. He missed that world. He missed it very much.

Jack propped the picture up against a glass that was on his bedside table before turning on his side and staring at it. He allowed the memories of the past to fill him up with happiness. Not a day had gone by where he hadn't not thought about Elsa. Jack had always wanted to know what had happened to his long lost love. Looks like he finally got his answer.

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Gracialoveme: Nothing happens to a Vampire if they get bitten by a Werewolf. They just get a nasty scar that is permanent as all Werewolf bites are. But they don't become some weird hybrid and vice versa.**

 **firefoxninja: =)**

 **Me ofrezco como Tributo: Thanks!**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Glad to see that! Hopefully each chapter continues to hook you even more. Glad to see that your questions have been answered. Yep, Jack and Elsa know each other. They have a past. Hmm, yeah Pitch would probably would.**

 **Guest: Yeah they finally do! Yep, Elsa was the girl in the picture (as confirmed by this chapter) and Jack was the boy that Elsa was talking about in the previous chapter.**

 **archbaldmatthe1: Bit jumbled up but okay.**

 **Guest: Thanks so much!**

 **Guest Reviews: Yeah not going to be some Twilight wannabe fic, I loathe Twilight. It is based off Underworld though which is a great series of Vampire films. I haven't really made it clear that Jack and Elsa knew each other but I have hinted it. Yeah when I made Ginny, my mind did drift vaguely to Harry Potter, although I based her off Anna more than Ginny Weasely from Harry Potter. Question; I am updating both at same timeish. Question; Every single one of my stories has Pitch has the antagonist and this isn't so different. Although a future story of mine may not. I try and use the same characters and put them into different situations which is why I use characters like Anton and Ragnar over and over again. Anton has black hair, tall and thin. Is neat and always well groomed and tailored. Thin face but kind eyes which are brown coloured. Ragnar is broad shouldered, attractive looking and is athletic built. He has light brown hair and falls onto his face. He has green eyes and a hard built face. That's a basic description of them as requested. Uni is almost over for the semester. Last day is Saturday (my final exam). No more essays for now. We'll have to see until next semester. I like how you put the time.**

 **KAMICAKES: Things did indeed get real!**


	5. Reunions

**Chapter 5: Reunions**

Jack tried to hide his enthusiasm all throughout the day. All day he could only think of Elsa. Nothing else could penetrate his brain of his. He didn't even listen to North when he was talking to their pack about their part of the war that is going on. North had been giving Jack weird looks throughout the speech. At the end of the talk, North had asked to see Jack at the end of it.

"You okay?" North had asked Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"You sure?" North raised his eyebrows. "You look like you've dazed in and out."

"I'm fine," Jack said, trying to reassure North.

"Hmm, okay," North didn't look entirely convinced but he let it go.

Jack bounded out of the room and up to his own bedroom. He checked his watch. There was eleven hours until his meeting with Elsa. For so long he had wanted to see her. Jack never stopped loving her despite meeting other people and not seeing her in a very long time. Jack always thought that things would work out between him and Elsa. He always thought that she would have ended up running away with him, marrying him and then starting a family with him.

However that never happened. Elsa had disappeared when she was eighteen. Well, Jack probably found the cause of that. Elsa had probably left because she had turned into a Vampire. That may be the first question he may ask her.

Now that Jack thought about it, would Elsa have chosen him over Mikael if she hadn't become a Vampire? She was dead set on marrying him. Jack always had hope that Elsa would leave Mikael and choose him. He knew that even though Elsa had this crush on Mikael, she still loved him very much. But Jack always had this nagging thought that Elsa would have gone through with the wedding, that she would have ended up having the life that Jack once envisioned with her, she would end up having with Mikael.

Jack lay on his bed as he thought about his past with Elsa. Memories flooded back to him. His history with Elsa was like something out of a fairy tale except instead of the hero of the story getting the princess, some other person does. Jack started to throw a ball around the room. A side effect of being a Werewolf is that he liked balls to chase around. The ball actually helped him process things. He would just have to see how things went. Meeting someone who he had loved and lost was something that he never expected to happen. He had thought he had lost Elsa forever. Now it looked like that may not be true.

Jack stayed in his room for the next eleven hours. He didn't do anything but throw the ball around. His thoughts kept returning to Elsa. It had been like this before, when he was more or less dating Elsa, although it probably have been called courting back there despite them not ever being officially involved. Elsa and Jack had been from two different class systems, they would not have been allowed to be together. They had been the best of friends since they were small children. When they're grown up, Elsa's parents had been a little worried that Elsa and Jack were doing stuff that they weren't supposed to (they had been but no one knew about it as they had been discreet and could keep secrets) but Elsa and Jack manage to convince them otherwise. Looking back, Jack thought that they must have been pretty stupid to overlook the signs. Maybe they did as they believed that Elsa was this perfect daughter who did what she was told – she did for the most part anyway.

Jack saw his watch tick over to eleven-thirty. Jack couldn't wait here anymore. He was getting a little impatient. He couldn't wait to see her. Jack quickly and quietly got out of his bed and slipped out of the den. He had constantly kept checking his back to see if anyone was following him. They would have to be an idiot not to notice their strange behaviour. No one had been following him so maybe they were idiots.

Jack retraced his steps as he tried to locate the park that Elsa had mentioned. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. The park, itself, was small. It was just a swing set and a slide. There wasn't much to it. Jack checked his watch again and saw that it was about ten to midnight. Elsa would be here soon and he was starting to get a little nervous. He would be seeing and getting answers from her – answers that he had constantly been looking for. Jack walked over to the swing set and sat down on it. He swung back and forwards on it as he waited for Elsa.

* * *

Elsa lay on her bed all throughout the next day. She was nervous. Soon it would be time for her reunion with her long lost love. So many things were going through her mind. What would she say to him? She would probably apologise. She should have told him the truth – the truth about why she shut him out and abandoned their friendship…and relationship. He deserved to know. Maybe he also dissevered the truth about why she chose Mikael Westergaard as well.

Mikael Westergaard, she hadn't thought about him in about a hundred and seventy years. She never really did have any reason think of him. Ever since her cancelled engagement and her abandonment of Arendelle, she had tried to stop thinking about everything to do with her human life. Some stuff was a lot easier to forget that others such as her sister Anna or Jack. They just kept popping into her mind no matter what she did to stop it.

Elsa was quite fidgety. She couldn't sit still. Her mind was in two minds on whether or not she should go and meet Jack. She did, she really did want to see him again. For so long, she had longed to see his face again and talk to him one last time. But if she did go, she would be digging up the past that she had worked so long to be kept buried.

What would she say to someone who she hadn't seen in over a hundred and seventy years? It felt like everything she could say to him would be wrong thing to say. Well, Elsa just figured that maybe she should wing everything. Jack would have questions, she would answer them. She would ask questions and Jack would answer those.

Elsa continued to debate with herself whether or not she should go. Elsa still didn't know what she should do. She did want to see Jack but did she want all those memories coming back? Thankfully, Elsa was left alone while she made this decision. It was daylight outside so she could pretend she was sleeping. It was easier to think in the quiet and when she was alone.

Eventually the clock chimed half past eleven. Elsa found herself putting on shoes and heading out the door. No need for layers, Elsa had never felt the cold and she had felt it even less since becoming a Vampire. Elsa found Ragnar by the door.

"Hey Elsa," he said. "Where you heading one this find clear night?"

"Oh just fancied a bit of a walk," Elsa lied.

"Want some company?" Ragnar offered.

"Nah," Elsa shook her head. "I think I will be fine."

"Okay," Ragnar smiled at her. "Have fun."

Elsa smiled back and headed out the door. That was close, she thought. The last thing she needed was Ragnar tagging along to her reunion with a man who happened to be a Werewolf. Elsa stuffed her hands into her pockets of her black hoodie and walked onwards. She kept her head down and her hood up. The street lamps were not working apart from the odd one so the only light was from the moon. Elsa stopped at stared up at it. It was slowly starting to get fuller and fuller. Meeting a Werewolf when the moon was full may not be a good idea. When a Werewolf changes, they can lose all sense of themselves and go out of control. Elsa had heard stories of Werewolves killing their entire families when they transform. Elsa wondered if Jack would do the same to her if he was transformed.

Elsa moved on from the stop she was in. The clock above the local Burgess Bank showed her that it was ten to midnight but Elsa did not hurry. Something was telling her to run and leave Burgess. She had spent so long running from her past and now she was walking to it. However, her legs just kept moving as if they had a mind of their own. It didn't matter what her brain was thinking, her heart had always led her to Jack. Maybe that's why she settled in Burgess in the first place, to reunite with Jack.

The park slowly came into view when Elsa turned a corner. The park was in a part of Burgess that Elsa didn't go to very often. When she had first come to Burgess, she explored everywhere but soon she stuck to a routine and a certain area. Elsa looked over at the park. There was no one around except for one figure who was swinging back and forwards on the swings. Elsa stared at the figure. That had to be him. Elsa took a deep breath in. She never ever thought that this moment would come. Elsa allowed another deep breath to fill her lungs before she walked slowly towards Jack.

Jack slowly came into view as Elsa walked closer and closer. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. Jack stopped swinging on the swings but didn't get up from them. He stared at her as she walked towards him. Elsa walked over to him until she was right in front of him. Nobody moved or said anything. Instead, her eyes shifted over the empty swing next to Jack. She took a seat down on it and swung her legs back and forwards a little bit. Jack did the same. Silence encaptivated them for a moment. Elsa wondered who would break the silence first. In the end it was Jack.

"So," he said, "hi."

"Hi," Elsa whispered. She looked over at Jack. His eyes were fixed on her as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Elsa felt a bit like that herself.

"It's been a while," Jack said.

"One hundred and seventy years," Elsa said. "The last time we saw each other was in 1840."

"That felt like another lifetime ago," Jack said.

"It did," Elsa stared out into the darkness. Never did it seem to some consuming.

"So," Jack said again, "when did you Turn?"

"A couple of months after I turned eighteen," Elsa said. "I was attacked one night after the theatre."

"I remember that," Jack said. "You were all bloodied and injured. You could have died."

"I sort of did," Elsa shrugged. The Vampires were not called the Undead for nothing.

"You grew ill as well," Jack continued.

Elsa nodded. "That's what happens."

When Humans get attacked by Vampires, venom gets injected into them. Too much, they die, too little, they survive. However, if enough venom gets into the person, it slowly takes over. The venom causes pain beyond pain as it destroys the cells in your body and turns them more Vampire like – for lack of better word for it. High fevers and chills were also symptoms of becoming a Vampire. This lasts for three days and on the fourth, you become…different. You are now an Undead.

"You were different after that," Jack said. "You had changed."

"Talking about change," Elsa said. "When did you change?"

Jack laughed. "You're talking about the more wolfish side to me?"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded.

"That is quite a story," Jack said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Elsa smiled.

"It happened not long after you left," Jack said, "which I still want an explanation for."

Elsa smiled again. "The explanation you shall get. You deserve it. You deserve the whole story but first, tell me yours."

"As I said, it happened not long after you left," Jack sighed. "When you left, there was a lot of panic in Arendelle. People thought that you were kidnapped or worse – dead. Your parents were dead and people thought that you had joined them. Anna, well she was a wreck. I don't know how she would have kept it again if it wasn't for Kristoff."

"Kristoff," Elsa sighed. "He used to sell ice in Arendelle. He and Anna were quite friendly to each other."

"Their love grew after you had left," Jack explained. "I don't know much myself but I heard that they married when Anna was about twenty. They were very happy on all accounts."

Elsa could practically feel a tear come to her eye. "Good. Looks like she got the life I wanted her to have. The life I could never have."

Jack looked sad at this. He paused for a moment as if wondering how he should continue. Eventually he managed to work up the courage to continue his story.

"Anyway," he said, "Anna looked for you, for many years. The exact amount of time, I do not know. I was one of the people to look for you. I had thought that maybe if you had been kidnapped, you wouldn't have been taken far. So I looked. I looked everywhere. I explored the woods nearby."

"The Arendelle Woods," Elsa said. "There were quite a few tales about those woods. One particularly mentioned not going in alone and at night. Strange things happen."

"Well you would find that those fairy tales weren't all smoke and mirrors," Jack said. "I was walking around the forest and I got attacked. I remember these glowing yellow eyes as the beast gnawed on me." Jack pulled up his jacket to reveal his bare arm. On it, were very deep and what looked like painful scratch marks. They were quite long and there were four of them. Elsa remembered being told once that a Werewolf bite is permeant. There is no cure. There is nothing to be done. "I put my arm up defensively and the wolf got to me. I somehow managed to get my lucky dagger out and stabbed the beast. It was too occupied with my arm to notice. The dagger pieced the beast's heart but my arm was badly wounded. There was blood everywhere. I was in pain, a lot of it. I nearly passed out from the pain. Luckily a friend lived nearby. He patched me up but the wound never went away. A travelling doctor said that a bite that never went away was a sign of a Werewolf bite. I didn't believe it until a couple of weeks later when I transformed for the first time."

"What's it like?" Elsa had always been genuinely curious.

"It is very painful to turn into a Werewolf. You get used to it after a while." Jack sighed quite heavily. "What about you? You're a Vampire now."

"I am," Elsa said solemnly.

"Sunlight is now toxic now to you," Jack said. "What's that like?"

"Horrible," Elsa sighed too. "It's one of the many perks of becoming a Vampire."

"Like silver is to me," Jack added.

"True."

Jack stared into her eyes. "The blue I adored is gone."

Elsa stared back. "But your blue is still the same I remember which is nice."

"So much change but yet so much is the same," Jack sighed. He paused. "So, I don't really know what else to say."

"I know. What can you say to someone who you loved and lost?"

"I do have a few questions though," Jack asked.

"Go for it," Elsa swung her legs up and down before coming to a slow stop.

"Would you have married Mikael?" Jack asked.

Elsa took a deep sigh. She knew that this question was coming.

"Yes," Elsa said. "I knew I had to. Mikael wasn't actually a bad guy. He was nice and he cared about me. Well not in the way you were."

Jack bowed his head. "I had hoped that you wouldn't have."

"I can't say what would have happened on my wedding day," Elsa said. "Who knows, I may have left Mikael at the altar."

Jack cracked a smile. "Maybe." There was a pause while he gathered his thoughts. "So what happened after you disappeared?"

"I just ran," Elsa shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. I travelled for a while before I came to the states in the early nineteen hundreds. I stayed there during the War before getting comfy and then the Second World War broke out and by the time that was over, I was comfy in Burgess. I had met a fellow Vampire who helped me into one of those convents. That's basically my life."

"Why did you leave?" Jack looked upset. "It was like one day you were here and then the next, you weren't. The day Anna said that you were gone, it was like the worst day of my life."

"Ah," Elsa sighed. She looked down. "That." Elsa struggled with how she was going to explain that story. "The day I left also happened to be the same day my parents died. You have already said that people thought I was kidnapped or had died. I obviously didn't die but I left voluntarily, not by force. The reason I left is a dark secret that I have carried around with me and it has haunted me. I left because I was afraid of my inner monster."

"You mean your Vampire side?" Jack was slightly confused.

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

"So what happened?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "I killed my parents."

Jack nearly fell off his swing. "What?" he spluttered. He managed to compose himself.

"Yeah," Elsa could have cried but she resisted. "It was all one horrible night. My parents had become terrified of me and for good reason. One night they came to me and in a flash, they were gone." She bowed her head. "Anna saw the whole thing. That was the moment when I realised the monster I had become. If I stayed, Anna could be hurt and I could not let that happened. So I left that same night."

Jack bowed his head again. He seemed to understand.

"There is more to the story, isn't there?"

"Nothing else that's important," Elsa wanted to leave the story there. She didn't want to go into those memories anymore. They were always painful. Maybe one day she may be able to tell the whole story. At least she told Jack the truth. She turned to him. "What happened to your family?"

"Well from what I found out, Pippa married who she wanted to marry and gave Mum the grandkids she wanted. I only saw them once. I had left many years before but I wanted to see the kind of life they were having. I saw Pippa playing with her two sons and three daughters. They all looked so happy. It made me happy to see that."

"You haven't mentioned your father," Elsa said. "Mr. Vincent Frost."

"Ah him," Jack's face darkened and Elsa knew why. Vincent was a horrible father to Jack and to his family. He would abuse them – physically, mentally and emotionally. Not only that, he would pop pills and drink. When he drank, he turned even nastier than he was before which was hard to do as he was a nasty man.

"I'm guessing things didn't go down well," Elsa said.

"You're not the only one who did something bad," Jack said. Elsa gave Jack a look which showed her confusion. "My father was a cruel, cruel man and this you know. One day, he was abusing Pippa which happened to be on the full moon. I transformed for the first time and attacked. My father didn't survive."

"I'm sorry that you had to do that," Elsa said. "Although I'm not going to say he didn't deserve it."

"That is true," Jack said.

"So I told you what I got up to," Elsa said. "What about you?"

"After I became a Werewolf," Jack explained, "my family got nervous. Although Pippa never did."

"Same with Anna," Elsa interjected. "She was never afraid of me when I always thought she should be because I knew what I could do."

"They loved us," Jack said. "It's what they did." He smiled before he continued. "Afterwards, like you, I travelled a lot before I met The Guardians. I stuck with them and they have done wonders for me. I suppose like that Vampire friend of yours."

"Yeah," Elsa said. "Maybe."

There was a silence before Jack started to crack up.

"What?" she said pushing him.

"I was just remembering the time you had to sneak me out of your bedroom in the early hours of the morning," Jack said laughing. "Your father nearly caught us because he had to leave for Paris that same morning."

Elsa started to laugh. "I had to shove you inside a suit of armour. Dad nearly caught you because you were creaking."

"What about the time when we fishing on the lake? We caught nothing over six hours."

"Or the time we got lost in the woods? Your Uncle Klaus found us huddled under a tree cuddling for warmth. It had rained that night."

"What about when I ate a part of the wedding cake intended for your Aunt and Uncle and you took the blame for me?'

"Oh I got quite the punishment for that," Elsa laughed. "Or that time you cheated off me in school?" Elsa smirked when she said this.

"I was like nine!" Jack said. He pretended to sound offended.

"You were only allowed in my private tutoring sessions because we were friends," Elsa said. "You kind of took advantage of that."

Jack laughed and then paused. "What about our first kiss?"

Elsa realised just how close their faces were when he said that. Their noses were almost touching. Elsa's eyes closed. She could feel Jack's breath on her face as Jack drew even closer. Elsa could remember the smoothness of Jack's lips. They were always so seductive and addictive.

Suddenly Elsa felt the warmth of the sun on her. She pulled away and looked up. Somehow the sun was coming up. She had no idea where the time had gone but it looked like the sun was up.

"I have to go," she said. She turned to go but Jack pulled her back. Elsa felt something in her hand. It was a piece of paper. She looked at it. It had an address on it. "What's this?" she inquired.

"I don't always live with The Guardians in the hideout," Jack explained. "We all have some kind of safe place where we can go. That's the address of my apartment. Please use it. I don't want to say goodbye."

Elsa smiled. "I will try my best to swing by. I do not want to say goodbye not after I finally got you back. You have always meant so much to me even though I thought you were dead and were gone from my life. I just wished we could have more time back then but I guess we have it now."

"Yes," Jack said.

Elsa realised that Jack was holding her hand. His hand felt as smooth and nice as it did all those years ago. Elsa then realised that she needed to go.

"I'll see you soon Jack," she said.

Elsa then raced off back into the direction of the convent leaving Jack grinning behind her. Elsa didn't feel bad that she had gone to see Jack. She felt elated at the fact that she had finally seen Jack again after all this time. It was like picking up where they had left off all those years ago. It was like Elsa's life had finally lightened up. Maybe all it took for her to have her love return to her.

The convent came into view and Ragnar was waiting for her. Elsa wondered if he had been waiting for her to return.

"You were gone long," he commented when Elsa came through the door.

"I had a good long walk," Elsa smiled before she went up to her room and out of sight.

 **A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Yep, Jack and Elsa are from each other's past (this chapter and maybe the previous one too answers that). This chapter should answer your question on their meeting.**

 **Guest: First off thanks so much for that compliments. I've written a few stories that have Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Flynn. A Royal Encounter and it's sequel A Royal Lifestyle, Magical Mischief Mayhem, Resurrection, Somebody I Used To Know - quite a few of my stories have all of them actually.**

 **itsmorefuninthePhillipines : Well I am also writing Starstruck alongside this story and it takes time to write chapters plus I am doing stuff pretty much every day as I'm freeeeee.**

 **archbaldmatthe1: No I am not doing any crossovers with any of them.**

 **fireninjafox: Thanks!**

 **heartfulymi: Thanks so much!**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: That makes me so happy! Hmm, on Tooth, potentially. Not sure yet. I had a few ideas on that.**


	6. Skirmish In The Alley

**Chapter 6: Skirmish In The Alley**

Jack didn't leave straight away. He watched Elsa disappear from view and then his eyes never left that spot. He sighed with a bit of a smile on his face. The sun started to come up and Jack could feel its rays on his face warming it. He swung his legs backwards and forwards starting out into the world but never actually seeing it. His mind was elsewhere. Seeing Elsa again had brought up everything but he wasn't angry or upset. He was happy. He was more than that. He was ecstatic. He hadn't felt like in like a hundred and seventy years. Was it really that long ago? Some days it felt like yesterday he had last been in Arendelle and seen all those people but other days, it feels like several lifetimes ago.

Jack stood up on the swing and continued to swing. He closed his eyes. In his mind he imagined Elsa the way she had been when he had known her. Only the clothes felt different. Well this was 21st century and not the 1840s. Times change and so does fashion. Although the Elsa he remembered was prim and proper. That Elsa wouldn't dream of wearing of wearing pants. She would always look her best and never go against society. Well now she was dressed in casual clothes and with pants. Jack had to give a little laugh at that.

Jack leapt of swings in one motion. He started to run a little bit and he didn't just go in one direction, he would jump onto park benches and over them, swing around on lampposts. A bubbling feeling was filling him up and consumed him. This feeling caused Jack to feel like he was walking on air and have a stupid grin on his face. Passer-bys (mostly early morning joggers) gave him strange looks. Jack didn't grin. He was gone a second later. He didn't go straight to the Werewolf den. He wanted to have a bit of fun by himself so that his thoughts would stay on Elsa and nothing else. He had missed her, a lot actually. He never thought he would see her again and now that he had, a strange feeling was coming through him. It made him feel stuff he hadn't felt in years. It was the same feeling that he had felt when he was around her before. The feeling was love. The love he had had always felt for her.

Jack eventually found himself back at the Werewolf den. He needed to go clean out his apartment in case Elsa decided to pop around to visit which he was hoping was going to happen very much. It would be nice if they could have some time to themselves where sunlight or anything couldn't bother them. They could have some real time together and not be disturbed. Jack jumped down the ladder and headed into his room. He started to gather some stuff together to take to his apartment. He often did this; moving things back and forwards from one place to another.

A knock could be heard and he looked up.

"Hey," said Tooth.

"Hey," Jack said as he lifted up a box.

"Need some help?" she offered.

"Would save me a few trips," Jack said. "Thanks."

Tooth picked up one of the boxes that Jack had placed stuff in and walked out of the den with him.

"So what's all this?" she asked.

"Just some stuff for my place," Jack explained.

"You've had that apartment for twenty years," Tooth said, "and this stuff was sitting in North's place for like, that entire time."

"Yeah," Jack said as they turned a corner to go down the main road. People passing by ducked and dodged them as they walked. To anyone that was looking, they would look like they were moving places.

"So why bother doing it now?"

"I've been meaning to get this stuff to my place for a while now," Jack explained. "I need to get that place sorted and I can't use North's place for a dumping ground."

"Ah," Tooth nodded. "I really need to start looking for a place for me and Bunnymund at some point."

"So you guys are like serious?" Jack dodged a big family coming towards them. They then turned into an alley.

"Yeah," Tooth said. "We've kind of been on and off for a long time now."

"Don't I know it," Jack laughed.

They walked down the alley before Jack stopped quite suddenly. He gave Tooth a look and she knew what he had felt. They weren't alone. Suddenly four very muscular and tattooed men surrounded them. Jack knew that they wanted trouble and he didn't want trouble. He didn't like these kinds of situations. They closed their ranks around them. Jack could see some weapons. One guy had a pipe and another had a crow bar. He was sure he had seen a knife under a guy's shirt tucked into his pants with his shirt slightly covering it. Well, they were going to be a bit of trouble.

"Well hey now," said the guy in front. Jack couldn't see a weapon on him but that didn't mean he didn't have one. He could have a pistol or something in his back pocket. "Where you and the lady are off to?"

"Nowhere," Jack said. "We're just walking."

Jack's eyes flickered from guy to guy. He felt like they were in some kind of gang or something. Maybe they just got their kicks from tormenting poor souls who just happened to travel down this alleyway. Jack and Tooth only came down this way because it was a shortcut to where Jack's apartment was. They could have avoided the alleyway but Jack was glad that they didn't. He got a feeling that these guys needed to be taught a little lesson. Jack didn't like guys like this. He got the worst feeling from them.

"With all those boxes?" another one said. Jack realised that there was a fifth that he didn't see and was also a woman who was heavily tattooed as the rest.

"Moving stuff," Tooth said.

"What kind of stuff?" Jack was starting to feel more uncomfortable than before. He had a feeling that this is what they did. They rob and fought.

"Just stuff," Jack shrugged.

Even though they were closing in ranks, both Jack and Tooth stood their ground. The girl suddenly dived into the box that Tooth was holding. Tooth didn't even have time to react. Normally she would but she was focusing her energy on the men in front of her. Tooth was startled when the girl did this. The girl pulled out a woman's scarf from the box. Jack's face whitened. That scarf was Elsa's. Anna had allowed him to take a few things with him when he left Arendelle. The scarf was special because Jack had given it to Elsa for her sixteenth birthday and she had treasured it. The scarf was made out a light material and was a light blue colour and was decorated with flowers.

Jack started to sweat and feel nervous. He didn't like anyone touching Elsa's old things that he had. He kept them away so that prying eyes couldn't find them. He was moving them to his place to keep them safe.

"What is this?" the girl asked. She draped the scarf around her neck and pranced around in it. Jack's whole body tensed up. "I like this scarf."

Jack made a while grab for the scarf but he couldn't get to it. One of the males, judging by the way his body language screamed protective so presumably maybe the woman's partner or in Werewolf terms; mate, had grabbed Jack's hand to stop him from grabbing his scarf back. Jack managed to loosen himself from the grip.

"That's now my girl's," the man said.

"That's mine," snarled Jack.

He was getting even angrier now. These things had once been all he had left of Elsa. The scarf had been something she treasured. Jack could still smell Elsa's sense on the scarf as a Werewolf sense of smell was far superior to that of a human. That smell used to fill him with joy. Sometimes he could still smell the perfume she once had. Jack's anger was starting to be seen in him by these guys. They started to laugh now which just infuriated Jack even more. His eyes started to dart from one laughing face to another.

"This isn't important to you is it?" the man said.

The man shoved Jack causing him to drop his box and to stumble into Tooth. She too dropped the box she was carrying. Luckily nothing spilled out of the box when it fell onto the ground.

"Give that back," Jack snarled. His fist clenched and every pore of his skin radiated anger.

"That's the lady's now," the man said. He pushed Jack back. "You better realise that you will never see it again."

Jack's anger took control. He lashed out at them. Jack picked up the first guy and threw him against the wall which cracked beneath Jack's strength. This caused outraged among his fellow gang members. The two guys that held the pipe and the crow bar came at him. Jack caught the pipe in one hand and used the other to push the guy backwards. Jack's strength caused him to smash into the wall like the first guy and got knocked out. The guy with the crow bar was stopped too but by Tooth and not Jack. Tooth grabbed him from behind and, using the same strength that Jack possessed, lifted him up and threw him several metres. He landed a fair distance in the direction where they came from.

The last two guys came at them. They looked pretty frustrated at them now. The first guy aimed a punch at Jack but missed when Jack ducked to dodge it. Jack then tackled the guy to the ground. Tooth dodged a few punches from the other guy before grabbing his hand when he tried to punch Tooth. Tooth squeezed the fist until a cracking sound could be heard. Tooth released the hand. The guy cradled his hand and collapsed in pain. Jack thought perhaps that Tooth broke the guy's hand and it sounded rather like she did it rather painfully.

Jack then lunged at the girl. His hand slammed against her throat and she started to splutter as the air was cut off from her.

"Jack," Tooth warned but Jack ignored her.

"The scarf," Jack said. "Now!"

The girl looked simply terrified now. All her smugness from before had vanished. She struggled against Jack's grip but Jack only tightened it further.

"The scarf," he repeated but this time with a lot more force.

She struggled to get the scarf off. Jack took it off her and threw her away from him. She scrambled to her feet before racing off. Jack could feel the anger still pumping through him. He looked down at the scarf in his hand and the anger subsided as he channelled his focus into concentrating into looking at the scarf.

"What the hell Jack?" Tooth asked. "You just went ballistic."

"I couldn't let them take the scarf," replied Jack.

"It's just a scarf Jack," Tooth said. "Just a stupid scarf. Buy another one if you must."

"It's not just a scarf," Jack almost yelled this. He then forced himself to calm down. "It has sentimental value."

Tooth was quiet for a few moments. "It belonged to her right? The girl who's photo you always carry around?"

"Yes," Jack picked up his box and continued to walk.

Tooth picked up her own box and followed Jack. They walked around for about ten minutes in silence.

"What was she like?" Tooth asked.

"She was the most amazing creature," Jack's face formed a smile. "She was my best friend and probably my only friend. I loved her more than anything. She had my heart and I had hers."

"She sounds special."

"She was," and still is, Jack added in his head.

Tooth grinned and the rest of the trip was in silence. Jack was too caught up in his memories of Elsa to say anything else.

Jack and Tooth soon reached the apartment that they were heading too. The apartment used to belong to some guy that Jack knew twenty years ago. He had been a human that Jack had befriended all that time ago. The friend unfortunately got visually mauled by another Werewolf. Jack had been his only friend and only person left that he knew. His parents had died at a young age and he ran away from foster care when he was eighteen. Jack had bonded with him and the guy needed a friend which Jack helped with. The apartment had been the guy's grandfather's who had died before his parents had died.

Jack led Tooth into the building and used his passcode to get to his floor. The apartment was in an okay part of Burgess. There were some robberies in the area but nothing too serious. Jack wasn't too worried about that kind of thing though. He was more than capable of defending himself. Jack led Tooth up to the fifth floor where he used his key to unlock the door and let them both in.

Jack's apartment had a wide open space that he used for a living room. It had two armchairs by a fireplace with a long square red mat lay. The living room connected to a kitchen and the kitchen had a round tabled used for meals. There were two rooms that were on the left had side of the apartment. One was a bedroom and the other was a bathroom. On the right hand side of the apartment was a small room used as a study.

"Welcome to mi casa," Jack said.

Tooth laughed. "Where do you want these?"

"Just on the table," both he and Tooth placed the boxes on the table.

"So I'll leave you too it," Tooth said. "Bunny has something planned for me."

"Have fun," Jack said.

Tooth smiled and left Jack to his own devices. Jack decided that it was best to start to unpack. He opened up one of the boxes and started to take things out and put them away.

* * *

It was pitch dark when Elsa decided to leave the convent. She was eager to see Jack again. As usual, she couldn't get him out of her head. She had been fully distracted by him. Anton had asked her what was up and she just pretended to be happy. She took out the piece of paper with the address Jack gave her. She knew the area vaguely and thought that she could probably get to the address with no problem.

Elsa zigzagged around the streets looking for the area. Eventually she managed to find the area that had the street address on it. Elsa looked at the address on more time to make sure she got it memorised. Elsa continued down the main street staring at the streets she passed. She passed a few guys as she walked by. They were drunk. They wolf whistled at her as they passed her. Elsa just ignored them.

"Aw don't be like that," one of them said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Drunken idiots, she thought. She just continued walking, keeping her eyes facing forward. The only other people that she saw were a few people down an alleyway. They were acting really crazy and to Elsa they were probably high. Elsa walked down the main street but she wasn't seeing any street sign that looked right. Elsa then realised where the street was now. She had been down it once before as one of her friends once lived down there. Elsa had forgotten this before for some reason. Jack had pushed everything out of her mind.

Elsa journeyed back down the main street and passed the high kids from before. A couple streets down from there, she found a street that she wanted. She walked down this street and turned left on the first street she came to. This was the street that she wanted. Jack's apartment was in a decent part of the area. Elsa walked down the street until she came to the right building. She gazed up at it. It looked like a nice building. The area looked just as nice as well.

Elsa entered the building and found a series of buzzers with apartment doors listed by them. There was also a code that you could use to get in. Jack had written a series of numbers of the piece of paper and Elsa guessed that they were a code to get into the building. Jack must have wanted to have Elsa be able to come and go whenever she wanted. Elsa used the code and she heard a buzz as the door unlocked. Elsa opened the door and headed to the stairs. Jack had written the apartment twenty two on his paper. Elsa checked the map. Apartments twenty one to twenty five were on the fifth floor. Elsa then walked up enough flights of stairs to get to the fifth floor. Elsa journey across to the twenty second apartment. Elsa then took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. She had to knock a few times before Jack appeared. He was only wearing pyjama bottoms and no shirt. Elsa's eyes journeyed down to his abs that were a lot of defined than they used to. She then realised what she was doing and looked back into Jack's face.

"Hello," she said.

"You came," Jack looked pleased at this. "Come in."

Jack stepped back and allowed Elsa to enter. Jack got out two wine glasses and poured them both a red wine glass. Elsa took a seat on the floor near the fire place and took the glass that Jack had handed her. Jack got the fire working before sitting next to Elsa. Elsa took a sip from the wine glass. The wine was good.

"The wine is good," Elsa said.

"I know a guy who knows his wine," Jack said.

Elsa laughed. "North?"

"You know about that?" Jack said.

"Well The Guardians are quite infamous between Vampires," shrugged Elsa. "North was one of the first Werewolves. We know quite a bit on him."

"True," Jack nodded.

"So," Elsa looked around the place, "nice place you got here."

"Would have made a good place for us once," Jack said.

Elsa grew silence. "That life was a pipe dream Jack."

"I know," Jack said. "Maybe not now though."

Elsa sighed. "I'm a Vampire, you are a Werewolf. We've always been Romeo and Juliet Jack. Star crossed lovers."

"True," Jack sighed too. "Although I will never give up on us."

"Neither," Elsa said. "There is something about you that makes me always come back to you. I can't seem to get rid of you. Never have. Never will."

"Do you want to get rid of me?" Jack seemed a little nervous when he asked this.

"I'm here aren't I?" Elsa smiled. "No, I always want you in my life." There was a silence while they exchanged smiles with each other. "So whose place is this?"

"Belonged to some friend of mine way back," Jack explained. "He left it to me in his will. I was his only friend."

"How nice," Elsa said. "It reminds me of how sometimes you were my only friend. I had people like Rapunzel and Merida but they didn't live in Arendelle. Rapunzel lived in Germany, Merida lived in Scotland. You were the only person who I hung around with when we were growing up."

"I often think of that too," Jack said. "I know I didn't have many friends. You were the only person I connected to. Well until I met The Guardians."

Elsa smiled. "The Guardians were your saving throw."

"Just like how you once had been."

"Just like how _you_ once had been."

"I have something for you," Jack got up and disappeared for a few minutes. He came back carrying something in a small paper bag. He handed this to Elsa and she put her hand into it. She felt something soft. She pulled it out and gasped when she saw it.

"My scarf," she said in a soft whisper. "Where did you get it? I thought that it was left in Arendelle along with rest of my things."

"I have a few of your things, Anna gave them to me when I wanted to leave Arendelle."

Elsa smiled at Jack. Guess Jack had wanted a few things of hers to remember her by. Elsa would have done the same thing except she didn't have time to get anything of his which was a shame. She wouldn't have minded something of his to remember and treasure him by.

"Here," Jack helped her drape the scarf around her neck. "Looks good."

"Well you did always have good taste."

Jack and Elsa grinned at each other. Elsa then suddenly felt his lips on his. His lips were soft and seductive just as they were before. Elsa let Jack kiss her and she kissed him back. She placed her hand on his shoulder to pull him in further. They were interrupted by the sound of the door suddenly opening. Elsa looked up.

In walked Tooth and Bunnymund, fellow members of The Gaurdians and fellow Werewolves. They were looking shocked at what they saw before them.

 **A/N: So Tooth and Bunnymund look like they finally know. What will happen next? Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **DarkQueenOfWonderland: Glad to see you have been enjoyed the story.**

 **Kay-IlluminatedPurity: Glad you enjoyed that part. I found it heart warming too. This is the next chapter, hope it is exciting as you wish.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks a lot.**

 **Fireninjafox: Thanks!**


	7. A Promise To Be Kept

**Chapter 7: A Promise To Be Kept**

Elsa stood to her feet. Her fists were clenched. Of course Tooth and Bunnymund would show up at the worst timing. The three of them stared down at each other. Each had a look of rage on their faces. Why did they have to turn up and ruin their time together?

"So," spat Bunnymund, "this is what you get up to eh Jack? Making out with this blood-drinker? Where do you're loyalties lie Jack? Obviously not with your own kind."

"It's not like that," Jack said. He looked a little angrier than before.

"Yes it is," Bunnymund said. "You're with Death Dealer Elsa, Jack. She's a powerful and manipulative vampire. Of course you're loyalties do not lie with us. I should've known."

"Wait," Jack looked confused. "How do you know Elsa?"

"We've run into each other a few times," Elsa explained.

"She's that annoying blood-drinker," Bunnymund said. "Out of all the blood-drinkers you choose to fraternise with, you choose my mortal enemy."

"Bunnymund, if you would let me explain –" Jack tried to say but he was cut off.

"I don't care," Bunnymund said. "I don't want to hear it. Vampires are the enemy. It would be like getting into bed with a Nazi. You clearly have no loyalties to us, the Werewolves. After I tell North, he will kick you out of The Guardians. You may even get the death penalty for your actions. For all I know, you could have told her all our secret plans for the war. You could have cost us all our lives. She's a demon, a viper, pure evil. All Vampires care about is the utter destruction of Werewolves."

"Don't call her a demon," Jack shouted at him. "She's far from that. She's so much more."

"She is one," Bunnymund screamed back. "She's a form of pure evil."

Jack was about to reply but Elsa placed her hand on Jack's arm which caused him to look startled and turn to face her. He looked confused. Elsa had a softened expression on her face which seemed to calm Jack down. His face turned from rage to calmness.

"It's okay," Elsa said. "That's what they think we are. It is what they're taught to think."

"See, she admits it," Bunnymund smirked. He seemed to think that he had gotten Elsa.

"I never did," Elsa said. Her previously softened face had turned a little sour. Then her face adopted a sadden expression. "They're right though. Jack, you are a Werewolf, I am a Vampire."

Jack looked at Elsa with a lost look in his eyes.

"I'm finished with you Jack," Bunnymund said. "Since you prefer blood-drinkers as company."

Bunnymund turned to leave, he even had his hand on the door handle, but he realised something. He looked behind him and saw that Tooth hadn't moved. She had her eyes fixed on Elsa and she had a thoughtful look on her face. She seemed to be studying Elsa. Her staring made Elsa feel a little uncomfortable.

"Tooth!" Bunnymund said in a loud voice to her. "Aren't you coming?"

Tooth didn't answer Bunnymund. She was thinking very hard. Finally she spoke after several long minutes.

"Tell me Elsa," she said. "Where did you come from?"

"What?" Elsa was taken aback by the question. "I was born in Arendelle."

"Aha," Tooth said. She had a grin playing around her mouth. "I thought so."

"What is going on here Tooth?" Bunnymund demanded of Tooth.

Tooth turned to face him. "Edmund, haven't you made the connection yet?"

"What connection?" Bunnymund looked lost. He wasn't the only one. Jack and Elsa both had as well.

Tooth sighed. "Bunnymund, where have you heard the town of Arendelle before?"

"I don't think I have."

Tooth sighed again. "Yes you have."

"No I haven't," Bunnymund seemed adamant on this.

"Do you listen to anything that Jack says?" Tooth asked sounding fed up. Bunnymund paused on this. He seemed to be thinking. "Bunnymund, Jack is also from Arendelle."

"What has that got to do with this?" Bunnymund exclaimed. He then paused under a look from Tooth. "Oh," his voice got a lot softer. "She's from Arendelle too but what does that mean?"

Tooth sighed heavily. She obviously thought that Bunnymund was being quite thick.

Tooth turned to Jack. "May I see the photo please?"

It took Jack a few seconds to figure out what she was talking about. Elsa was completely lost herself. To her, Bunnymund seemed to have no clue what Tooth was talking about but to Elsa, she thought that maybe Tooth knew that Elsa's and Jack's history but for the photo that she was talking about, that was where Elsa was lost. How Tooth knew about their history was beyond her. She doubted that Jack could have told them about her otherwise Tooth and Bunnymund would have known her earlier. She probably would have met Jack earlier. However, maybe they didn't recognise her.

Jack took out his wallet and handed over a small photograph. Elsa didn't get a peek at it. She wondered what it was. It had to be something important or Tooth wouldn't have asked for it. Tooth took the photograph from Jack and stared at it. Her face broke into two as a smile emerged on her face.

"I thought so," she said.

Bunnymund took the photo and stared at it. Unlike Tooth who had smiled at the photo, he looked confused and angry. He looked like he didn't know what he should make of it all. He passed the photo back to Jack and he stared at his friend.

"What is this?" he demanded of Jack.

Elsa took the photo off Jack. She got a shock even though she was expecting to see what she saw. It was a photograph of her from when she was still a human and lived in Arendelle. She was dressed in her long blue dress with a high collar. Her mother's broach was dead centre on the neck. She remembered having this photo taken. It had been initially set up so her father could have updated photographs of both his children on his desk. Elsa had talked to Jack a few days prior and had told him that she was having a photograph taken. He had asked for one and so Elsa had asked the photographer for a spare one. He had agreed and so Elsa was able to present Jack with a photograph of her. This was the same photograph that Elsa had given Jack all those years ago.

It looked faded with age. There was several fold lines across the photograph. Apart from that, the photograph looked like it was in relatively good condition. Elsa couldn't believe that Jack still had this photograph of her. She had given it to him so long ago that she had thought that maybe it had been lost in time.

In response to Bunnymund's question, Jack just shrugged. Maybe he didn't know what he should say. It seemed to Elsa that Tooth did though.

"Edmund," Tooth placed her hand on Bunnymund's upper arm which seemed to calm him down. "Elsa is the girl that Jack has been yapping on about. She's the girl that Jack loved years ago and could never let go of that love. She's the girl in the photo. She means everything to him."

Bunnymund started to splutter. "What?" he managed to get out. "You mean that they know each other when they were human?"

"More than that," Tooth said. "They loved each other." She then turned to Elsa. "Why didn't you guys ever get married and lived happily ever after? The way that Jack tells the story, you guys seemed perfect to each other."

"Things got in the way," Elsa explained. "I was born into the Winters' family which was a powerful family in Norway, still is actually. The Winters had a lot of money, had high ranking status. They were practically royalty in Arendelle; they were the descendants of the Arendelle family – the founding family of Arendelle – after all."

"While Elsa lived in the high society life," Jack said, "I wasn't. My family, the Frosts, were from the other end of the society spectrum. My family owned a store in Arendelle, Elsa's family own a business empire."

"So because of your statuses, you couldn't be together?" Tooth asked.

"Well yes," Elsa said. "My father would have killed me if he knew I was more than just friends with Jack."

"So he knew that you and Jack were friends?" Bunnymund seemed now interested in Elsa's and Jack's story.

"Well we had been friends since we were little kids," Elsa said. "Our friendship encouraged my father to pay for Jack to have private tuition with me. Father saw how well we got on and he was eager for me to have as many friends as possible. Besides, Mother loved Jack's family shop and often got on with Jack's mother."

"So what happened next in the story?" Tooth looked eager. "Did you guys ever runaway together only be tragically stopped by Elsa's parents?"

All the anger and that fact that they saw a Vampire with a Werewolf were all gone. They all seemed more intrigued with what had happened between Elsa and Jack all those years ago. Tooth seemed more eager than Bunnymund though. It looked like she was watching her favourite TV show.

"I wanted to," Jack said in a small voice.

"Didn't Elsa?" Tooth's face fell.

"I couldn't," Elsa said. "I had commitments to my family and I couldn't leave everything behind. Besides, my wedding was the next year. I couldn't miss that."

"Wait – wedding?" Tooth exclaimed.

"Elsa was engaged to a man called Mikael Westergaard," Jack said looking sour. "He was more of her class."

"So no living happily ever after?" Tooth looked upset.

"No," Elsa shook her head. "We didn't get our chance back then. Everything was against us; my family, my status, being Turned. Now in this day in age, we have finally be reunited but still everything is against us. Bunnymund showed me that."

Elsa bowed her head. Her hope of being back together with Jack was fading very quickly. Bunnymund's reaction had showed her that trying to be with Jack was impossible. She was a Vampire, he was a Werewolf. There was no way that they could be together. It seemed like their love was cursed. They couldn't be together once before and now they couldn't be together again. Elsa's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sound. She looked up and saw that Tooth and punched the wall in frustration.

"If only this blasted war wasn't going on," Tooth said. "Then Elsa and Jack could be together."

"You're seriously okay with this?" Bunnymund looked shocked at Tooth's words.

"So what if Jack is a Werewolf?" Tooth said. "So what if Elsa is a Vampire? Their love goes back over a century. We need to fix this so they can be together again."

"You're serious," Bunnymund repeated as he folded his arms. "We are going to let Jack end up with a blood-drinker?"

"Can you stop saying that?" Jack said, clearly infuriated.

"Yes," Tooth glared at him. "The way Jack spoke about her, she is clearly incredibly special to him."

"I get that but –"

"But nothing," Tooth said firmly. "I'm a sucker for old romance tales and this one fits the bill."

"So we're helping them?" Bunnymund said.

"Yes," Tooth nodded.

"How?" Bunnymund looked at a loss.

"We need to beat this stupid war," Tooth said. "It isn't right that Jack and Elsa can't be together because of some silly war."

"Huh?" Elsa and Jack were looking as lost as Bunnymund was.

"The war is the thing that is in the way," Tooth said. "What purpose does it serve?"

"None," Jack said. "Tooth is right. The war is the stupid thing that is going here. Together we can stop it, I'm sure of it."

Jack turned to Elsa. She nodded to Jack.

"The war is costing people their lives," she said. "We don't even know why Pitch Black and Tsar Lunar are even fighting in the first place." She then turned to Tooth. "Tell me Tooth, how did you know that I was the girl that Jack was talking about?"

"Your scarf," Tooth pointed at it. Elsa looked down and she realised she was still wearing it. Elsa blushed slightly. "Jack told me that scarf used to belong to a woman he loved. It seemed very important to him that he wouldn't have just given it up to some random person. The conclusion was very obvious to me."

"I see," Elsa nodded. "The scarf had been a present from Jack to me when I had turned sixteen. He had been very embarrassed when he handed the scarf to me all those years ago. It just made him cuter."

Tooth laughed. "Sounds great."

"So why help me?" Elsa asked. It had been preying on her mind. "I am a blood-drinker as Bunnymund would put it. Why help the enemy?"

"To be honest," Tooth said, "I've never been into the war like Bunnymund is. I always thought it was a waste of time and if it is preventing my best friend from finding love, then why bother with it all?"

"For the glory of our brothers and sisters," Bunnymund said. He looked angry. "Are you really saying that you feel nothing for the fallen ones?"

"Not at all," Tooth said. "I'm saying that enough is enough. This war is getting out of hand. Like Elsa says, why did the war even start? Pitch and Manny have been fight for years, it is time for it to end."

"But working with a blood-drinker is practically treason."

"Not when you think about it," Jack said. "Manny never really cared about that kind of stuff. He was more concerned with making sure that his Werewolves weren't ending up dead because of a Vampire."

"That is true," Bunnymund said. He paused in thought. "Manny never really did seem too concerned with the war. But why isn't he?"s

"Maybe because he knows it is a waste of time?" suggested Tooth.

"Who is this Manny you guys are talking about?" Elsa asked. She had been a little lost for the latest part of their conversation.

"Oh Manny is North's nickname for Tsar Lunar," Jack explained to her.

"Oh," Elsa smiled, "okay then."

"Well we will be going," Tooth said. She smiled at the pair of them. Maybe she loved seeing them interacting the way they are. "Don't worry about your secret getting out. We will keep it hush, hush."

"We will?" Bunnymund said but a look from Tooth shut him up.

"We really appreciate it," Jack said.

Tooth grinned before she dragged Bunnymund out of the room. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. That could have gone either really badly or really well. She had been expecting the former rather than the latter though. She had expected there to be some kind of battle which would cause great damage to some side which probably would have been her.

"Well that went better than expected," Jack said.

"Agreed," Elsa said. "Do you think that they will keep their promise?"

"Yes," Jack nodded. "I have complete faith in them."

"That's good," Elsa smiled at Jack.

"How about a walk in the moonlight?" Jack suggested. "The moon likes Werewolves."

"There is no moon," Elsa laughed. "It's all cloudy."

"How about a walk under the clouds instead?" Jack laughed too.

Elsa slipped her hand into Jack's which made him blush. "Sounds good to me."

Elsa and Jack headed out of Jack's apartment still hand in hand. Jack locked up his apartment before heading down the stairs with Elsa. Together they walked out of his building and into the street outside. The streetlights were still not working but Elsa didn't mind. Her world was brighter than ever with Jack by her side.

Elsa looked up at the night sky. Pity it was so cloudy. There were no stars or no moon to light their journey with. Ah well, Elsa didn't want to focus in on the negatives. She had Jack by her side. She didn't know how much longer that would be able to stay like that. Tooth and Bunnymund may have agreed to keep their secret but Bunnymund didn't look too happy about finding his buddy with a Vampire. Elsa wondered if he would stay loyal to Jack or to his Werewolf kind? Elsa hoped that he wouldn't say anything. Tooth seemed to have him on a short leash. Bunnymund did seem to be pretty whipped but would Tooth be able to keep him from saying anything? This is assuming that Tooth wouldn't say anything herself. But Jack seemed to have faith in his friends and Elsa didn't have anything to doubt his word so Elsa smiled inside.

"So," Jack said with a sneaky smile to her, "what are you thinking about. Is it happening to be someone devilishly handsome like me?"

Elsa laughed. "Well you do happen to occupy my thoughts a lot."

"Of course," Jack grinned broadly.

They continued to walk until they came to the same park that they had met. Elsa got into the swings while Jack stood up behind her on the swings. Together they swung back and forwards on the swings like they did when they were a little children. Then they journeyed down the slide together. It reminded her of how they used to play on the playgrounds in Arendelle when they were little children.

"Just like when we were little," Elsa said laughing at the bottom of the slide.

"Those playgrounds were the best," Jack said. "Especially the one that your father had commissioned. It had all the best rides. It had a flying fox, swings, monkey bars, the whole lot."

"That playground really was the best," Elsa sighed.

Jack pulled her in close for a hug. Jack's strength had increased since their last time together. It was almost bone crushing but Elsa just laughed. They walked from the park together. They walked in silence for a few seconds. Elsa and Jack had reached a point in their lives that they don't need words to say what they mean anymore. Their looks and body language were all that was needed. Jack smiled down warmly at her and she smiled warmly up at him. His smile always made her melt inside.

"Nice night, huh," Jack said.

"Gorgeous," Elsa said. "Very clear night and no wind."

"Indeed," Jack said.

They came to a large field where Elsa knew where children loved to take their pets and have fun in the field. They walked onto the field.

"Good place for a picnic," Jack said to her.

Elsa did a sly smile. "Are you asking me out on a date Jackson Overland Frost?"

"Er," Jack suddenly blushed. Elsa laughed. It was adorable that even after all this time, she could still make Jack blush.

Elsa smiled. "I would love to. It reminds me the picnics we used to have in Arendelle."

"Indeed," Jack smiled. "Under the fresh moonlight or the glorious sun."

"We did have a few," Elsa smiled too.

She then looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds were disappearing and moving through the sky. Stars glistened down upon them and smiled at the couple below them. Elsa smiled up at them. She started making out consultations in the sky. She learned all about Astrometry growing up. She knew quite a few consultations and she could see quite a number of them. Her eyes then drifted onto the moon. The moon was so lovely and bright tonight. It gave off a brilliant aura. It was so full tonight…wait full?

Elsa then realised what she was looking up at. In the sky, there was a full moon dominating the sky. She had forgotten that the full moon was tonight. She knew it was soon but she didn't realise that it was tonight. After all her careful planning, she had been thrown off by this simple error. Elsa quickly looked over at Jack. He was staring at the moon, transfixed. Elsa felt terror fly through her. Jack was a Werewolf. During the full moon, Werewolves transform into a powerful, unstoppable beast that not even the best Vampires can fully combat on their own. Sometimes not even several Vampires can combat a fully transformed Werewolf. Elsa wanted to run, she needed to get out of here as soon as possible or she could get ripped apart but her feet wouldn't move, she was frozen to the spot as she watched the scene take place before her.

Jack started to breathe heavily as the moon power him into transforming. He let out a snarl mixed with some kind of growl. His clothes started to rip as he grew bigger. Hair sprouted all over his face and body which grew long lengths. His face extended into snout like shape and his teeth grew longer and sharpened. A long breath came out of Jack's nostrils which had a grunting sound to it. Jack's arms lengthened and Jack's fingernails and toenails grew into claws. It even sprouted out of Jack's shoes. Jack let out a long howl which caused shivers to go down Elsa's back. Jack then went down on all fours with a loud thudding noise and turned to face Elsa. His yellow eyes glared into Elsa's red eyes. All Jack's kindness had gone when the eyes turned from blue to yellow. The eyes glared into Elsa which caused Elsa to take a step back.

Elsa soon found herself face to face with a fully transformed Werewolf.

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like Elsa is a lot of trouble. Can she get out of it? Also is Tooth and Bunnymund going to kept their secret? Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Glad that you enjoyed A Royal Encounter! I did enjoy writing it. Are you going to read A Royal Lifestyle, the sequel? That's if you haven't yet though. Thanks for the nice words! Glad you enjoyed the chapter too!**

 **Guestie: Yeah it was intense, I think it just got worst in this chapter.**

 **Jelsalover3: Wow, what awesome comments. Updating as requested.**

 **abbyb11507: Yay! Glad that you like the story.**

 **DarkQueenofWonderland: Elsa may not have to run then but maybe she should now. Glad you have been enjoying the story so far though!**

 **lollipop3056: This chapter will reveal what happened to Elsa. Thanks so much for the nice words!**

 **Kat-IllumintaedPurity: Glad you found it exciting. To be or not to be, that is indeed the question which is not fully answered in the chapter. Who knows what they will end up doing? Bunnymund seems pretty fired up about Elsa's and Jack's relationship.**

 **Guest: Thanks so much, glad that you enjoyed the scarf bit. Updating as requested.**

 **fireninjafox: Yeah, your review pretty much sums up everything.**

 **Guest: I think that's what everyone was thinking, just by reading all the reviews.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks so much! This should answer your question about Bunny and Tooth.**

 **Frostbite Productions: Ah okay, doing the Spiderman/Jelsa crossover I see. There have been some fan pictures about that.**

 **KAMIKAKES: Yeah it did, didn't it? Agreed on the Jelsa kiss!**

 **Guest: Wow, thanks so much. Really happy that you have been enjoying this story. Posting again soon as asked.**


	8. A Full Moon

**Chapter 8: A Full Moon**

So this must be what fear feels like.

That was the only thought that was going through Elsa's head as she stared into the eyes of a fully transformed Werewolf. Her skin was sweating and if it could, her heart would be racing. Elsa could feel the beast's breath snorting down on her. Every blonde hair that covered the skin was standing on its end. Werewolves came in many different colours; dark red, brown (light and dark), black and in some cases blonde (all different shades). It depended on the hair colour of the transforming individual. Elsa started to cower under the glare from the beast's eyes. She forced herself to focus. This was no beast. This was Jack. This was her true love. This was her best friend, her closest friend in the entire world. Surely, she would be fine.

"Jack?" Elsa said nothing in more than a whisper.

The beast let out a roar. Elsa took a step backwards. Would Jack really hurt her? Well, only a selected few Werewolves could keep their minds when they transform. Werewolves often lose all sense when they transform. Would Jack recognise her? Werewolves, when transformed, go after their prey. Since the war, Vampires had become the Werewolves' prey. Vampires could be easily tracked by Werewolves; their smell was disgusting to them. Right now, it appeared that Elsa was Jack's target. She was a Vampire. Could she be in danger? Elsa didn't want to think so but the situation was looking like it.

The beast roared again and the fear sank through her skin and into her bones. The beast raised it claw and slashed it in Elsa's direction. She raised her arm in her defence and the claws went right into her arm. Elsa collapsed onto the ground gasping pain. Blood poured out four deep gashes on her arm. The Werewolf attacked again, roaring as he did. Elsa ducked backwards but claw marks appeared on her face anyway. Blood dripped down her nose and onto the ground.

Every instinct inside of her was telling her to get out while she still could. But something was making her stay. It was the knowledge that Jack was in there somewhere and Elsa could never be afraid of Jack.

"Jack?" Elsa whispered.

The wolf leapt forward but Elsa rolled to avoid the teeth of the beast. The Werewolf part of Jack had taken over. Elsa scrambled to her feet. She had to get away and now. Elsa started to walk backwards. The beast before her snarled and started to walk slowly before her. Salvia dripped from the large canines. Elsa could see every single tooth in the beast's mouth.

Elsa started to shiver slightly. She had come across Werewolves before. She had stared them down before even but this time was different. It was Jack she was fighting.

Elsa stumbled slightly as she raced to get out of there. Elsa took off at a sprint. The Werewolf was right behind her. She could hear the thudding of the beast's feet behind her. It was basically right on her tail. Elsa used her Vampire speed to try and get as far away as possible. But Werewolves are fast, faster than Vampires. Elsa didn't know if she could escape. She had always thought that the thing that would get her in the end was going to be sunlight and not being ripped apart by the jaws of a Werewolf. The pain in her face and in her arm had disappeared while she focused on not getting eaten.

Elsa had an idea to get away. It wouldn't be easy to execute. She was in a lot of pain and losing blood. Elsa then started to climb up the nearest the wall. Maybe she could jump across the rooftops to avoid it. She didn't think that Werewolves could climb but that was her only chance to get away. She wouldn't be able to outrun the beast. Elsa eventually found herself on the roof of the building she had chosen. The Werewolf was trying to climb up behind her but it didn't have the climbing abilities that Vampires had. The beast could no longer grasp things as it didn't have a hand anymore, so trying to get up this difficult wall would be a challenge.

Elsa scrambled away from the edge of the rooftop. The further she could get away from the beast, the better for her. Werewolves scent got weaker the further away you were. Luckily Elsa's convent was quite a distance away so she should be safe there. Elsa leapt from rooftop to rooftop. She could hear the beast trying to follow but down the narrow streets, it was impossible for it to get though. The beast let out a long howl and as it did, Elsa was sure that the moon got a little brighter. It was probably her imagination though.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She had gotten away. That was almost unheard of. Although nobody had ever tried escaping through a series of streets. Most cases were of being chased through woods or open areas. Elsa didn't want to return to the ground yet though. She didn't know how far away the beast was. Elsa needed a break though. She rested on the ground. The pain from her injuries returned and it was worse than before. Elsa cradled her arm. There were four incredibly deep gashes. Blood was pouring out of them. They needed to be fixed and quickly.

Elsa got to her feet. Holding her arm, she quickly gathered all her remaining strength and raced in the direction of her convent. Behind her, she could hear Jack howling at the moon, still looking for its lost prey.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" those were the first words that came out of Ragnar's mouth when Elsa had knocked on the convent door.

It had taken Elsa a while to get back but she had managed it. She had mustered up some strength to knock on her convent door and Ragnar had opened it. He was often on guard duty of the convent as he was Anton's right hand man. Anton looked after the convent when Doctor Frasier was travelling and this could be quite a bit due to his commitments of being a high class surgeon and a high ranking member of the Vampire Order.

"Werewolf," that was all that Elsa had the strength to say.

Werewolf injuries were not the same as ordinary injuries. They had the ability to do a lot more damage and in humans, near impossible to fix. If a human got bit by one, the wound will never heal. That is why a lot of Werewolves have scar marks from their encounter with the Werewolf that Turned them in the first place.

"What possessed you to go out on a Full Moon?" Ragnar asked.

He escorted her to the infirmly and started to help her. He asked one of Newborns to get Doctor Frasier. Only he could deal with something like this.

"Didn't realise," Elsa said. "Forgot that it was."

Ragnar could only shake his head. He did his best to patch Elsa up while they waited for Doctor Frasier. He came bursting into the room only minutes later. He looked quite upset at the scene he found.

"What had happened?" he demanded of them.

Elsa recounted her encounter with the wolf but changed it slightly. She had said that she was walking around when a man approached her asking for the time. Elsa had given it to him but scented that the man was indeed a Werewolf. She said that she could tell by the look on his face that he knew that she was a Vampire.

"What happened next?" Ragnar asked.

"We fought," lied Elsa. "He pushed me around and I pushed him around. Nothing too serious though. I felt like he was playing with me though. Testing me. Then the clouds shifted and I realised what I was dealing with. I started to run but he caught up to me."

"Werewolves can do that," Doctor Frasier said. "They can outrun us any day when they've fully Transformed."

"Yes," Elsa nodded. "He managed to attack me, he got my arm when I put my arm up to defend myself and my face after that."

"Sounds like he was lying in wait," Ragnar said.

"I don't think so," Doctor Frasier looked puzzled. "I think he was a rouge Werewolf looking for trouble. Looking for someone to mess with."

"He was smirking when he found me," Elsa said.

"That confirms it," Doctor Frasier said. "He was lying in wait for his next victim and when he found you, he must have thought he reached the jackpot."

"Sounds dangerous," Ragnar said.

"Indeed," Doctor Frasier nodded. "Can you give a description of the man?"

Elsa did so but she gave a very generic description. She also said that the Werewolf had dark brown hair which contradicted with Jack as when he had transformed, his hair had been blonde. She didn't like lying to Doctor Frasier who had practically been a surrogate father to her over the many decades she had worked with him. Or indeed to Ragnar who has always been close to her.

"Hmm, not much," Doctor Frasier.

"It was dark and I wasn't paying attention," Elsa explained.

"I wasn't criticising you," Doctor Frasier. "Merely stating a fact."

Doctor Frasier headed over to a series of drawers and pulled out things like stiches and medical instruments. Elsa, who was on a hospital bed, was told to lie back on it. She did as she was asked. Doctor Frasier started to stich up her arm. Elsa gasped in pain. Normally an injury like this wouldn't be painful but this was no ordinary wound. Werewolf bites were very dangerous and could be very painful.

"This is a very deep wound," Doctor Frasier noted. "You are lucky to be alive."

"I guess I am," Elsa shrugged.

She stared down at her wounds. She had to agree with what Doctor Frasier said. It was almost a miracle that she was still alive. Jack had come very close to eating her as a whole. Doctor Frasier worked meticulously to stich up her wounds after cleaning the wound thoroughly. That had been quite painful too. After he had fixed her arm, he placed some special bandages over there to keep the stitches in place. It was necessary to keep them in place. Werewolf bites were infamous for reopening multiple times. After Doctor Frasier finished with her arm, he moved onto her face.

"At least your face is okay," Doctor Frasier said. "You managed to dodge the attack in time. It's not deep. It will heal quickly but it will take time to."

"Thanks," Elsa said.

Doctor Frasier put some coverings on it after he washed out those wounds as well. It wasn't uncommon for Werewolf bits to get infected. However Vampire infections didn't last long and weren't dangerous due to their immune system. The minutes had ticked by while Doctor Frasier had worked. Almost forty minutes had past while Doctor Frasier worked. He took his time when he worked. He wanted to make sure that his work stuck. He prided himself on his steady hand and his attention to detail. He considered himself one of the best, if not the best, surgeons in the country. To Elsa, that just talked his arrogance but Doctor Frasier was a good man – well to her and other Vampires anyway.

"That's all better now," Doctor Frasier said. "Now go to your bed and rest. I don't want you running about now, you hear me?"

"Yes Doctor," Elsa said. She had no intention of going back out while there was a savage Werewolf out there. No doubt there could be other Werewolves running wild out there. She was practically a walking steak.

"Excellent," Doctor Frasier said.

Elsa hopped off the bed and hurried back up to her bedroom. She relaxed on her bed for less than a second before Anton came bursting into the room. He looked just as worried as Ragnar and Doctor Frasier had.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Elsa nodded. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Anton sighed but he still looked worried while he looked up and down Elsa's wounded. His eyes lingered on her bandaged arm. Anton asked what had happened and Elsa recounted the same story she told Doctor Frasier and Ragnar. Unlike them, something seemed to be stirring in Anton's expression. Elsa wondered if he was buying her story. Anton always did seem to have a knack for knowing when Elsa was lying. However, he didn't say anything. He just told Elsa to take care of himself while he was smiling at her.

Elsa finally got some sleep when he left the room. She was quite tired after everything that had gone on.

* * *

Jack found himself in the middle of a wooden area the next day. Jack had no memory of how he got there. The last thing he remembered was staring up at the moon. He must have transformed. Transformed….Elsa….those two thoughts went ricocheting through his mind. Had he Transformed while he was with Elsa? That couldn't be good. Well, she was a Vampire. He was sure that she could take care of herself. Well, that was what he was hoping anyway.

Jack then was suddenly aware that he was naked. That was a little side effect of transforming. Clothes suddenly didn't fit. Jack didn't know where he was or how he was going to get back to his apartment. He journeyed through the woods to see how far he had taken himself. He found that the woods were backing a playground but it wasn't any playground, it was the one where he had met Elsa for their reunion. He wasn't very far from his apartment. Somehow, his Werewolf instincts had taken him home. He guessed he scored a very lucky break in the end. There was something shiny on the ground. He ducked down and grabbed it. It was a key and it wasn't any key; it was the key to his apartment. He guessed it had dropped out of his pocket when he transformed. He hadn't had anything else on him so he was glad he found everything.

Jack made his way back to his apartment. He had no idea how he was going to get back. The sun wasn't up too much. Only a few rays were shining over Burgess. Jack didn't see a lot of people about. He guessed that was in favour. He hurried across the street. He was just begging that he wouldn't come across someone. Getting arrested for indecency wasn't on his list of things to do. Thankfully no one saw him. If someone was peeking through their windows and saw him, then Jack wasn't aware of that.

Jack soon found his apartment but he didn't take the main entrance in. He took a side door that wasn't commonly used. He didn't want to be risked taking the main stairs. He managed to get into his apartment with no problem. He used his key to enter his apartment. He quickly headed to his room. Some clothes would be a good idea. He grabbed a t-shirt and some pants to put on. After he had put his clothes on he headed out to the Werewolf den.

Once there, he found Tooth grinning at him in a sneaky way. He knew what he was on her mind. Jack smiled in an embarrassing way.

"Hey Tooth," he said.

"Hey lovebird," she said. "How was the midnight stroll with Elsa?"

"Well it got interrupted by the full moon," Jack said sheepishly.

Tooth gaped at her. "You Transformed? You know what that means?"

"What?" he said.

"Jack," Tooth's manner had completely changed. She had gotten a lot more serious. "Werewolves hunt their prey when transformed."

"Yeah, so?"

"Jack, Vampires are Werewolves' prey!"

"Not Elsa," Jack said. "Surely, I wouldn't have attacked _her_. Elsa is like my whole world. Why would I attack her?"

"Because she's a Vampire," Tooth said very simply. "Jack, I think you need to check on her. Make sure she's alright."

"Okay," Jack suddenly got a lot more concerned. What if he did hurt Elsa?

Jack then realised that he had no idea where Elsa lived. She may have mentioned something about a Vampire convent but he wouldn't know where that was. He may just have to search for the old fashioned way.

That is what he did. For the next three days, Jack took to searching the streets at night time as that was the only time that Vampires could come out. The full moon was no longer a problem as it had faded away. Tooth and Bunnymund helped out, although Bunnymund wasn't happy about it.

"Is Bunny okay?" Jack asked on the third night.

"Yeah," Tooth said. "He just doesn't like the idea of his best friend running off with a Vampire. He still considers them his deadly enemy."

"He's not going to say anything, is he?" Jack asked sounding a little concerned.

"I don't think so," Tooth said. She paused to think. "Bunnymund values friendship and loyalty above all. I think he will stay true to his word."

"Phew," Jack wiped his forehead.

Jack stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued searching. After a couple more hours of searching, Jack was starting to get nervous. Horrible things were going through his mind. What if he hurt her so badly that she couldn't leave her bed? What if he had killed her? Jack shook his head as if trying to get rid of those evil thoughts. He mustn't think like that. Jack was about to turn around to check another area, when they came across the same playground as before. Jack was now starting to consider it his and Elsa's playground. There was someone on the slides. The person was wearing a hoodie with long sleeves so it obscured their face. There was something about that person though. Jack headed over to that person while Tooth watched.

"Elsa?" he said and the person looked up. He saw Elsa's kind face but something else terrified him. There were nasty scares on her face. "Did I do that?" he added in a simply terrified manner.

Elsa quickly looked away. "They're fine."

As she looked away, Jack caught note of her arm. There was something white poking out of her sleeve. Jack quickly grabbed it despite her protests. He pulled back the sleeve. There were bandages on her sleeve. Jack could almost sense what happened.

"Elsa, what did I do last night?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," but Jack could tell she was lying, so he pressed her a little more. "Okay," she took a deep breath in and told him the truth. Jack was horrified to learn what he had done.

"Elsa, I am so, so, so sorry," he said.

"I know," Elsa said.

Jack reached out to touch her but she almost shivered under his touch. Jack drew back but Elsa smiled at him.

"Sorry," she said. "I guess I am still a little shaken up by what happened."

"Elsa, you know I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I do know that," she sighed. "It was just scary to see that Jack I know and love completely disappear."

"Elsa, when we transform –"

She placed a finger on his lips. "I know."

"So, forgive me?" he asked gently.

"Jack, there is nothing to forgive," she said. "You weren't yourself. I do know a thing or two about losing control."

"You do?" Jack was shocked to hear this.

Elsa bowed her head. Her hands grasped the swing chains and she rocked backwards and forwards.

"When I was just starting out as a trainer, I did some truly horrible things," she said.

"Are you talking about your parents?"

"Not just them," Elsa sighed. "I did other atrocious things. I rather forget about them but I will atone for them until I die, whenever that is."

Jack took her hand. "Elsa, I am sure you have done your penance. I think you need to forgive yourself."

"I can't," Elsa said. "The acts were so horrible and I just want to forget but they are burned into my memories."

She closed her eyes for a moment before she looked up and smiled at Jack.

"So I guess neither of us can control our inner demons," she said.

"I guess not," Jack said.

Jack then placed his lips on Elsa's. She didn't even flinch when he did this. She welcomed his lips and pulled him closer. They kissed for a while, all the problems from before seemed to have melted away. When they broke apart, they were both smiling at each had a warm glow around them.

"We will face our inner demons together," Jack said.

Elsa nodded. "We shall."

"Together, there is nothing we cannot face," Jack said.

 **A/N: Well, Elsa turned out to be okay, phew! Plus she has made up with Jack. Yay! Glad that worked out. But does Anton know something? What about Bunnymund? Who is he going to choose, Jack or the Werewolves? There are so many questions that will all get answered in due time! Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Yay! Glad you enjoyed this chapter and A Royal Lifestyle. Thanks for the nice words. Sorry, so far, no How To Train Your Dragon Characters yet. I was thinking about adding Hiccup and Astrid for a bit of Hiccstrid at some point though. They would have been perfect for my story Magical Mischief Mayhem though. I regret not putting them in that but I felt like with them, it's just too many characters to deal with which is the main reason why they haven't made an entrance yet. Any future stories may be a different story though. But Tangled characters, Guardians, other Disney characters (like Merida) and Frozen characters can be pretty much found in all my stories. Rapunzel and Merida may not always make an appearance but they should always be mentioned though. Thanks for the review.**

 **iskirstie160: Thanks for much the kind words and thanks for the review.**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Yeah, someone predicted what was going to happen in this chapter. Jack did end up doing something he regretted but Elsa seems like he has forgiven him. Some of her dark demons are also revealed. You may have to wait on Bunnymund but Tooth seems like she is in Jack's corner. Thanks for the review.**

 **SureSnowflake: You would hope so he would. However, this chapter shows otherwise.**

 **Guest: Updating as asked! Thanks for the review!**

 **heartfulyumi: Yeah they did. Thanks for the review.**

 **fireninjafox: Yep, you got that right. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest (MixyBell): Well, no. This will not be some cliché true love thing. I hope that answer pleases you. This chapter does explains why not though. Although, maybe that will be true later. Haven't decided yet. May have to wait and see! Thanks for the review.**

 **KAMICAKES: Sorry for ruining Jack's and Elsa's moment (I hope I have made up for it in this chapter with their adorable moment at the end). Yeah, Elsa does need to run. Cool picture! I was going to make Jack a black fur coloured Werewolf but your review gave me a better idea. Yeah transforming is painful. Maybe it will end well, who knows? (Well you do no, haha) Thanks so much and thanks for the review!**

 **DarkQueenOfWonderland: Yep, pretty much summed up the ending of the last chapter. Thanks for the review.**


	9. An Invitation

**Chapter 9: An Invitation**

Elsa was in her room. She was packing. It had been several weeks since her encounter with the fully transformed Jack. The only evidence of it was the nearly faded scars on her arm and face. Werewolf bites only truly disappear on Vampires. Humans do no possess the same powerful regeneration abilities as Vampires.

Elsa threw several things into a large bag. She, along with Anton, Ragnar and Doctor Frasier, were going to the Vampire capital. It wasn't in Transylvania which was made popular in a fictional story about a fictional Vampire. Her plane ticket was for France. Pitch had gone to France not long after becoming a Vampire himself and soon purchased a lot of land there and built his own castle in 1276 and a small community (the first Vampire convent to be built). It became known as Château Rouge (literally Red Castle) because of rumours of people dying a bloody death in that castle.

A private plane was going to take them to Paris as soon as the sun went down then they were going to lay low in Paris before heading out to Château Rouge. Elsa finished packing her bag and zipped her bag shut. Pitch Black had invited them to his Château for a very special Vampire council. Elsa, Ragnar and Anton had become favourites of Pitch's since being tasked with hunting down The Guardians.

"You ready to go?" Anton had popped his head through the door.

"Yeah," replied Elsa. "I'll be there soon."

Anton gave Elsa a warm smile. "I'll be downstairs waiting for the car if you need me."

"Thanks," Elsa said. "I won't be too long."

Anton gave Elsa a nod before he left the room. Elsa's hand found her old antique box. She didn't dare put it in her bag but instead took the photos out of it and placed them gently within the inside pocket of the jacket she was wearing. Somehow those photos had become talismans for her. They had journeyed with her whenever she had travelled over Europe and to American after she had left her home.

When she came down the stairs, she found Anton and Ragnar were waiting in the main room of convent. The door opened into the vast area with couches, chairs, TVs and it led into the main kitchen area. They were waiting for Doctor Frasier who had been out of the country the last five days on Vampire business in Hungry. He would be returning tonight and then heading straight back out with them to Paris.

Anton and Ragnar looked up when Elsa walked down the stairs. Anton had been checking his messages while Ragnar was reading one of his crime novels. Elsa placed her bag with the others which were sitting on the couch along with Ragnar. Elsa placed her hands in her back pockets and walked away from her bags.

"You okay Elsa?" Ragnar said. He looked a little concerned at his friend's behaviour.

"Yeah," Elsa's mind was all over the place. She was a little worried about this trip to Paris. It had come out of the blue. Elsa thought that maybe it could be Pitch being angry at them for not completing their mission of killing The Guardians. She was also worried about Anton as well. She still wasn't entirely sure that Anton had bought her story about the Werewolf that had attacked her. Anton was that kind of guy who would dig until he got to the truth. Elsa just hoped that he wouldn't.

"You sure?" Anton asked.

"Yeah," repeated Elsa. She checked her watch. "I think I might go for a small walk."

Anton checked his watch too. "Frasier will be back soon. He will want to leave as soon as possible. You know he doesn't like waiting."

"I won't be long," Elsa said. "Promise."

"Okay," nodded Anton. "Go, clear your head."

Elsa nodded. "I will."

Elsa quickly headed out of the door and onto the streets. She just needed a good walk to clear her fears from her head. She stuffer her hands into the pocket of her jacket and walked around the streets. Somehow, almost as if she was on autopilot, she ended up at Jack's residence. It was almost as if her subconscious was leading her Jack. Well it had when she first met Jack and it had always done so since. Elsa walked towards Jack's building and she let herself in. Jack had made sure that she could come and go whenever she pleased. She walked up the flights of stairs as she did. She saw a woman coming down wearing smudged makeup, her hair was a mess, her clothes look like she had put them on in a rush and she was holding a pair of black high heels. She gave Elsa an embarrassed look as she walked down the stairs while Elsa smiled back.

"Interesting night?" Elsa asked her.

"If it was with guy in the twenty-second apartment, most definitely," the woman laughed. Elsa knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Jack Frost?" Elsa asked.

"You know him?" the woman seemed surprised. "Well, if you want to go hook up with him, he's waiting for someone special.

Elsa smiled. "Well, there goes my night plans."

The woman laughed and continued walking down the stairs. Elsa couldn't help but smile at what the woman said. She continued onwards until she found Jack's apartment. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Jack answered the door. He was shirtless again. He leaned against the doorframe while he gave Elsa a flirty grin.

"Hello," he said as he folded his arms. He was still giving her that flirty grin.

"Hi," Elsa said. Her voice sounded a little rushed. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going away tonight."

"You mean like leave?" Jack sounded panicked.

"I don't mean like that," Elsa said. She knew what Jack was thinking. He was thought that Elsa was leaving like the time she once did. "I mean like on a trip."

"Oh," Jack sounded relieved. "I thought you were leaving like you did before, you were leaving me."

"I would never leave you again," Elsa said. "I left you once because I couldn't handle the monster inside but now that I have it under control and I can be around you without fear of hurting you."

Jack smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to Pitch's house," Elsa said. "He is summoning me and some others for a special Vampire council meeting."

"Ah I see," Jack nodded. "So I won't see you for a while? The torture Elsa!"

"Well," Elsa said. "I was thinking that you can get Tooth to start our crusade to finish this stupid war between our kind while I will go through Pitch's archives at his house. There must be something in there that can help us."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack leaned in and gave her a goodbye kiss on her cheek. "Be safe. Pitch is dangerous."

"Don't I know it," Elsa said. "He's slippery too. I don't even know why he is calling us to this meeting. I'm not of high enough rank to even be allowed into these kinds of council meetings."

"Oh yeah," Jack laughed. "Vampires have ranks. We really only have Pack Leaders and their Deputies with Manny on the top."

"Don't packs have rankings?"

"Well some are higher than others," Jack shrugged. "The Guardians are one of the top packs as North is the Pack Leader and he is the first Turned Werewolf – well apart from Manny but he was bitten by a wolf not a Werewolf."

"Ah I see," Elsa smiled.

"So where is this place?"

"France."

"Not Transylvania?" Jack looked confused.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That's just a story Jack."

"Oh," he looked a little puzzled for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded. "Pitch moved their many centuries ago and built the first Vampire convent there. The idea that Transylvania is the Vampire capital came from a story. It's not based on fact at all."

"Oh," repeated Jack.

"So anyway, I'll be seeing you soon."

Elsa waved goodbye to Jack before Jack grabbed her arm to pull her into a most passionate kiss she had ever had from him.

"What was that for?" she said.

"I just wanted you to miss me while you're gone," Jack said slyly.

"I will always miss you while I'm gone," Elsa breathed. She kissed him back before she did a small wave to say goodbye and then she headed down the stairs.

Getting back to the convent seemed like it had only taken a second. One moment she was walking out the front door of Jack's apartment building and the next she was walking down the street that had her convent on it. Elsa opened the door and found Ragnar and Anton still in the same place as they had been before. It didn't look as if they had moved since Elsa left or if Doctor Frasier had come yet.

"Had a good walk?" Anton said. He didn't even look up from his phone. It looked as if he was now playing Solitaire.

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "Doctor Frasier here yet?"

"Got a text from him two minutes ago," Anton said. "He's on his way. He should be here soon."

Elsa headed to the fridge to grab some blood. There would be some on the plane but she hadn't some all day and she was thirsty. She took one of the blood bags and tore it open. The blood poured down her throat and over her teeth. The blood tasted so good which only made Elsa upset. She always hated having the feeling whenever she had blood. She placed the bag, maybe a little too forcibly, in the trash. Anton had raised his eyebrows but he didn't say anything. Elsa walked over to Ragnar and sat down next to him.

Anton turned out to be correct. Doctor Frasier walked through those doors less than fifteen minutes after Elsa did.

"Let's go," he said. "Car is running. We're burning moonlight."

Elsa and the others grabbed their bags and headed out the door into Doctor Frasier's car. Doctor Frasier liked flashy things like nice clothes, nice watch, clean and well-groomed and his car wasn't anything different. It was a silver Rolls-Royce that didn't come cheaply. Elsa piled into the back with Ragnar while Anton got in the front. Doctor Frasier didn't take too long to get to the airport, through customs and onto the plane.

There weren't a lot of people around as it was night time and most flights would have taken off by now. Elsa was grateful for that. Sometimes she still gets those urges whenever she saw someone – to hunt and to get blood. That urge had gotten weaker over the years and especially since the convent gave her access to blood but sometimes it was still there which Elsa hated.

The plane that they got onto was just as flashy as Doctor Frasier's car, suit, house and appearance. The plane was a rental – it didn't actually belong to him no matter how much he wanted it to. The pilots were human so Doctor Frasier had told them in the car to be extra careful how they spoke and acted around them. He said that the flight will take them ten hours to get to Paris – the plane was quick – and since they were leaving at ten o'clock, they will arrive in Paris at eight in the morning. The airport had cover which led to private rooms so the sun wouldn't burn them. He had told the pilot that he had light sensitivity so that would give them an excuse for why the blinds were down.

Elsa wanted to sleep the entire flight like any other human but she couldn't. She wasn't tired. Her body clock had changed from being diurnal to nocturnal. Being diurnal and a Vampire at the same time didn't really work at all. The only time you could go out is during the night and sleeping at night would mean that you would practically be cooped up all the time. It wasn't easy for Elsa to adjust.

The pilot took off as soon as they were all ready. Elsa did several things to keep herself entertained. She played chess with Anton, she played cards with Ragnar and then read several books. After a while she decided to watch some movies which she did. Elsa could smell the humans in the cockpit. Her eyes never left them; they were on them rather than on the movie she was watching.

"Elsa," warned Doctor Frasier. He turned to Ragnar who was looking at the pilots the exact same way as Elsa did. "Ragnar, do you know how to fly a plane?"

"What?" they both said. They turned to look at Doctor Frasier who was as calm as a cucumber.

"They're off limits," Doctor Frasier said. "We do not hunt anymore. We do not have the need to anymore. I know you're both thirsty. We have blood, use that."

He grabbed some packets of blood and handed it to them. Anton even took some. Luckily the pilots were shut off to them. The door to the cockpit was closed. Elsa didn't want to even imagine what they would be thinking if they heard what they were talking about. Elsa took the blood and drank. Elsa and Ragnar both muttered thanks to Doctor Frasier who gave them a smile.

"How can you do it?" Elsa asked him. Anton and Ragnar both went back to what they were doing but Elsa stayed next to Doctor Frasier.

"It's all about control," Doctor Frasier said. "Anton understands this and that's how he doesn't need to hunt. Elsa, you need to do this."

"I've tried," Elsa said. This was true. Over the many years, she tried and tried to tame the demon inside of her but to no avail.

"I know," Doctor Frasier said. "That will change one day."

"When?" Elsa asked.

"To that, I do not know."

The plane suddenly started to descend towards the ground. Elsa looked out the window and could see miles and miles of land underneath her. The pilot's voice came over the intercom saying that they were about to land. Elsa was glad that they were. When they landed, they moved through airport until they came to the airport where they stayed at the local hotel. Doctor Frasier managed to close all curtains and no sunlight was coming in.

Later, when the sun had finally come down, they left the hotel. It wouldn't take them long by car to get to Château Rouge. It was only several hours South-West of Paris. Ragnar loaded the bags into the car. Doctor Frasier drove them to Château Rouge and when they arrived, Elsa was met with a magnificent site.

The castle wasn't just large – it was massive. It had long walls surrounding a small town which undoubtedly all housed Vampires. The castle itself looked medieval with a French twist but it looked like it was modernised. There were still large stain glass windows that had Christian figures on them. There was even a medieval gate. The gate opened when they arrived and they made their way through the streets of the small town. Elsa could see some Vampires walking around the town.

Another set of gates led into the main castle area which also happened to have a large keep. The huge double doors opened by two men wearing what looked like black uniforms and third man came out. He was wearing a neat black suit. Elsa and her companions got out of the car. Pitch Black shook Doctor Frasier's hand as if they were old school friends.

"I see you've bought Elsa, Ragnar and Anton," he looked pleased. "Excellent."

"Indeed," Doctor Frasier said.

Pitch Black threw his hands into the air. "Welcome to my humble abode, Château Rouge."

* * *

"What's the matter Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Elsa's gone for a while," Jack said.

He was sitting in his room in the Werewolf Den. Elsa had asked him to look into trying to stop the war but he had no clue on where he was supposed to start. Even if he got the Werewolves to make peace, the Vampires would never agree to that and some Werewolves probably would only make peace if the Vampires agreed to it. It wasn't going to be easy for this Werewolf to do anything.

"Ah," Tooth smiled. "That is why you're pining."

"I'm not pining!"

"Yes you are," Tooth was now laughing. "So what is on your mind apart from a beautiful blonde?"

"The war," Jack said. "Elsa asked me to look into trying to stop it but I have no idea how to do it. I'm just one man here."

"Well it's called the ripple effect," Tooth said. "The ripples start out small but grow larger and larger. It just takes someone to start them."

"I see," Jack said. "You think that I should start those ripples."

"Indeed," Tooth said.

"How?" Jack asked.

"By doing the right thing."

"Which is what?" Jack asked.

"By doing what you need to do in order to be with Elsa," Tooth said. "We need to finish this war before it's too late."

* * *

Bunnymund watched as his girlfriend and his best friend were talking. He shut the door to his room. His room was exactly the same to everyone else's. He had a bed – although it was more of a double bed than a single one – as well as some drawers and a bedside table. Bunnymund's was a mess. He had been a mess for a while now.

When he had seen his best friend kiss that demon blood-drinker, he had almost fainted with shock. His best friend and his arch enemy, together. Bunnymund had known Elsa for a while now. He had always grown quite annoyed and frustrated with her. She would always somehow outsmart them. He remembered the first time he had come across Elsa. It had been in 1947. The war had just ended and everyone was reinventing themselves. Bunnymund had gotten some odd jobs around Burgess such as working in a shop or working on people's cars during this time. Other Werewolves were doing similar things. Jack, himself, had gotten a job in construction. Most Werewolves could be found in physical labour as they had the strength to perform in those jobs.

Bunnymund, during this time, got work helping to rebuild a town called Corona in Germany. Bunnymund was walking home one day when he saw someone in the shadows. When the sun shifted, he had seen this someone shield themselves from the sun and got burned. He knew only of one group of people who got burned by sunlight. Bunnymund followed this someone and it turned out to be a blonde woman. He had lost her but he couldn't help wonder why a Vampire would be out during the day. He didn't seem too phased by her after a while; after all it was just a lone Vampire – until he saw her in Burgess. Bunnymund had thought that she had followed him there until he learnt that she had gotten a place at one of the nearby Vampire convents before the Great War. Bunnymund never learnt why she had been in Corona but he never cared.

From then onwards, a rivalry had been born between them which is why Bunnymund took it very personally when he saw what he saw. Bunnymund had been torn between loyalty to him and to the Werewolves. Werewolves hated Vampires; they loathed them so very much. He had no idea what he should do. Should he keep Jack's secret like Tooth and Jack had asked him or should he say something to North? This very question had messed up Bunnymund's mind until he came up with an answer. It was betrayal but he had to do it.

Bunnymund left his room and walked down the corridors in the den. He made sure not to alert Tooth and Jack as they would ask what he was doing and he hated lying to the pair of them. He knocked on North's study when he arrived to it.

"Come in," called North. Bunnymund walked in. "Ah Edmund," he said when Bunnymund walked in. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, there is something I need to tell you," Bunnymund said.

"What is this about Edmund?" North suddenly looked concerned.

"Sir, it's about…it's about Jack," Bunnymund had been hesitant but he knew what he needed to do. "I fear he may have gotten himself into some trouble."

 **A/N: Bunnymund what are you doing? Well guess we will find out in the next chapter along with what is going to happen with Pitch, Elsa and the others while they're at Pitch's castle in France. I decided that the Vampire HQ is in France rather than Transylvania. Bit of a twist and not cliché. I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Frostbite Productions: Needs some editing work though. Also Adgar died around 1840 so he couldn't be alive in 1850.**

 **Guest: Well part 9 (chapter 9) hadn't been written when you posted that review. It is now though.**

 **Guest: Your kiss wish has been fulfilled.**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Yay! I'm happy that you found the previous chapter exciting. More exciting things to come! Anton may or may not be getting suspicious, wait and see. On Bunnymund, I'm afraid that we just found out where he lies. Feel free to ask any question you desire. I answer all questions.**

 **Guest: No problem on clarifying that. Happy to be of assistance. Oh awesome, hope you have enjoyed checking out my other stories. Starstruck has been completed, hope you have enjoyed the ride of that story. I shall indeed keep writing.**

 **Guestie: You can say that! It's probably going to get more intense.**

 **Calmdownmari: Updating as requested! Thanks for the compliment on my writing. I do my best.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks so much. Yeah, Elsa is okay, for now that is (don't want to give too much away, this may be a small hint of what is yet to come or is it?). I think you may be upset at Bunnymund's choice in this chapter.**

 **iheartjelsa: A Vampire-Werewolf breed is really only possible in my rule book by a female Werewolf and a male Vampire breeding. A female Vampire cannot conceive a child as they are 'dead'. Also the Vampire and Werewolf abilities protect themselves from the other. So Elsa turning into a Vampire-Werewolf breed is impossible. It would be a twist indeed but not one that will appear in this story. Well you already have perspectives from both sides of the war. You have Elsa, Anton and Ragnar showing the perspective of the Vampires on the war and Jack and the other Guardians showing perspective of the Werewolves of the war. Ending the war is going probably going to take a lot more than one person able to be see both sides of this war.**

 **Frozen101: Yeah, they know each other. They have deep history which is hinted at in some chapters here and there. Thanks so much.**

 **Guest: Yeah Vampires can bleed. They still have functions that humans have just slightly different such as no heart beat but they still have some blood in their bodies.**

 **KAMIKAKES: Yes, Elsa did survive! The end was fluffy indeed, I enjoyed writing that. I love writing fluffy Jelsa moments although I do miss writing fluffy Kristanna moments. Jack does have blonde hair but you can imagine it to be so light it's almost white. He's blonde because it's not really a thing for someone to have white hair unless they're albino. Elsa used to have blue eyes. When she became a Vampire, they turned red. But yeah, I know where you're coming from. Bunnymund is an ass at times but he means well. More Jelsa in this chapter as asked.**


	10. How It All Began

**Chapter 10: How It All Began**

North looked at Bunnymund with a strange look in his eyes. He seemed to be a little lost with what Bunnymund was saying.

"What do you mean?" he asked him.

"Jack, well," Bunnymund stiffened slightly. He felt like he was going to the principal's office to tell on someone but he must save Jack before it was too late. Elsa was going to take advantage of Jack. He not only had to save Jack from Elsa but he had to save Jack from himself. "Jack, I fear, is being taken in by the enemy."

"What do you mean 'taken in'?" North said.

"One of his old acquaintances has reappeared in his life," Bunnymund explained. "She is now a Vampire and is using her friendship to get leverage on Jack. I fear she is using her position to get information out of him."

"Ah," North looked like he understood. "I see. How does Jack and this old acquaintance know each other?"

"They used to be close in Arendelle," Bunnymund clarified." Apparently they used to be in love or something like that."

"Ah, okay. Please go get him for me."

Bunnymund nodded and headed out of the door.

* * *

Jack knocked on North's door. Bunnymund had come to tell him that North wanted to see him about. Jack didn't have the faintest clue what he could mean. He though perhaps that North was going to give him another mission; maybe another recon mission. He really didn't know. When he knocked on the door, North told him to come in and Jack did.

When Jack entered, he saw North sitting behind his usual desk. He looked as if he had aged about twenty years which is odd for a Werewolf as they do not age. He looked a little grave when Jack walked in. Jack wondered what could be on his mind. His mind looked like it had a lot on it.

"Come in, come in," North said. "Sit down m'boy."

Jack hesitated but sat down anyway. Jack had the most horrible thought. Something was different this time around. There was something in his eyes as if there is the weight of the world on his shoulders. It wasn't like their normal conversations, there was usually a warmness in them but today, there was something different. Jack just couldn't place a finger on it.

"Yes?" Jack said but in a small voice.

"Edmund has come to me with his concerns," North said, "over what he believes is an inappropriate relationship that you have been having with a young woman with a taste for blood."

Jack's heart sank. Bunnymund had told North about his relationship with Elsa. Truth be told, he wasn't completely surprised. Bunnymund considers the Vampires to be the Werewolf's enemies. He was in favour of the war. However, he had hoped that Bunnymund would feel a sense of loyalty to him and not say a word.

"Oh," that is all that he could say.

"Now," North said, "do tell me about this girl."

Jack was a little surprised by North's words. He had expected to be yelled at or even told that he must choose between The Guardians and Elsa but not being asked questions about his relationships. Jack's stunned face made North chuckle.

"If you expect me to throw you out, you are sadly mistaken," North smiled which just made Jack feel even more confused. "Jack, I know that you once had this girl, who I heard from Tooth that you were quite in love with, back in your home country of Arendelle. When Bunnymund mentioned that the girl you are in a relationship with was from Arendelle too, I simply put two and two together and got four."

"I see," Jack's mouth was dry. Was North really taking Tooth's opinion in this matter? When Tooth learnt that Jack and Elsa were old lovers, she immediately accepted them and declared that they should finally be together.

"Look Jackson," North only used Jack's full name when he was being serious. It always made him jump to. "Bunnymund can be a bit headstrong when it comes to Vampires. He doesn't understand the full story."

"What is the full story?" Jack asked.

"You do know that I was bitten, I became the first the Werewolf," North said. "Manny, or Tsar Lunar as he became to be known by, was bitten by a wolf. His brother – well really his step-brother as his Manny's father remarried – was Kozmotis Pitchiner."

"So Kozmotis Pitchiner is really Pitch Black?" Jack asked.

"Yes," North said. "You see I do not know the full story except that once the brothers who were very close suddenly went their separate ways."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because he was jealous," a raw voice from behind them made Jack jump while North smiled. Jack spun round in his chair and saw that Manny was in the shadows.

"Continue Manny," North said.

Manny stepped into the light. He had many scars from his many transforms and battles while transformed. Being the first Werewolf wasn't easy for him. Sometimes he would be stuck in his transformed state for weeks as he couldn't turn back into a human.

"I was born in St. Petersburg, Russia, like our friend North here, in 1054," Manny said, "to good parents. My mother died not long after I was born and my father remarried, some years later, to a young woman whose husband had died in the wars and left her with a young child to manage. This child was named Kozmotis Pitchiner." Manny sighed but continued. "We got along very nicely which made my father proud that he had made the right choice in his marriage. I married a woman with money just after my twenty third birthday and Kozmotis married a couple of years later. By then, my wife had given birth to our son who was the apple of our eyes. I worked as a trader and managed to get some money for our family. It seemed like our perfect life couldn't get better."

There was a silence while Manny talked. Despite his raw voice, no one else spoke or dared to even breath while the voice encaptivated the room.

"One day," Manny continued, "I was hunting in the forests near our little cottage when suddenly this rabid beast attacked me. It left me for dead in the woods only for me to be discovered by Kozmotis who was visiting with his new wife. They fetched doctors after doctors but I wasn't expected to live but I did. I healed but my wounds never did. They stayed with me till this day.

"A month later, I transformed for the first time. I turned into a ravage wolf with no control over my actions. My family escaped unharmed but left because they feared what I could do to them. I didn't disagree. My wife and son meant everything to me so I sent them to my brother in Moscow – where they moved to after their marriage. I became a recluse, I feared for the safely of others as I couldn't control my transformations. I had a great desire to learn how to control it so I could get my family back. However, that wasn't the end of the story.

"My brother had known about my ability to transform and wanted it for himself ever since he saw my first transformation. He was always greedy for power and desired it very much so. He journeyed to the forest where I got attacked and but no luck. He found me and when I neglected to tell him the secret. I followed him to a cave where a wolf was thought to be living. It had attacked some of the local livestock and the farmers were craving its blood. I followed my brother to that cave where what looked like hundred live bats came down on him. I got rid of the bats and helped my brother to safety.

"However, after that, he was never the same. He had a fever and aches in his bones for many days until he came out of it, brand new. He had become a lot colder and very different with a craving for blood."

"He had become a Vampire like how you become a Werewolf?" Jack asked.

"Indeed," Manny said. "I didn't know at the time but over time it became apparent so. With his new power, Kozmotis went after my family. He had always been jealous of my luck with love and family. You see, Kozmotis' wife had been having an affair with a local sailor and gotten pregnant with the sailor's child. They had run off to be together. It wasn't just that, Kozmotis could never hold down a job. His employers said that he had issues with authority and got into fights with his co-workers which often ended badly for Kozmotis. They didn't have a lot of money because of this. I knew he was having trouble with his family. I had offered to help but he took it as a great offense. He had yelled at me for my offense. He seemed to think that he could handle everything but he couldn't. The result of all this? He attacked and killed them all in his rage and jealously."

That news shocked Jack to the core. Pitch Black had been a monster and killed all hope of his brother's happiness.

"Go on," North prompted when he sensed that Manny's voice had gotten stuck in his throat.

"I attacked in my revenge," Manny said. "It was a full moon and so I had the upper hand but Kozmotis managed to flee and declared that he would finish me off one day. It wasn't long after that did I bite a man called Nickolas North and he became the same as me which was something I dreaded for two reasons. The first was because I dreaded hurting someone and the second because I gave Kozmotis an idea."

"How to make others into the same as you?" Jack said. "You told him the secret of turning someone into a Vampire?"

"Indeed," Manny said. "He went off to start his own race and others soon joined North and I. The others declared me Tsar Lunar as they considered me the leader of the moon. Kozmotis then declared himself Pitch Black as he was the nightmare in the dark."

"What happened with the war?" Jack asked.

"It was Kozmotis' final revenge on me," Manny said. "To get rid of me and my kind."

"So the war was born out of jealousy?" Jack asked him.

"Yes," Manny nodded.

"So the Vampires started the war?" Jack asked.

"No," Manny said. "Kozmotis started this war and taught his kind to hate me and other Werewolves. My fellow Werewolves started to hate them too and so the war was born not only out of jealously but also hate."

"The war needs to end Jack," North said. "So why don't you tell me about this girl?"

"Her name is Elsa," Jack said. "Elsa Winters. She was born in Arendelle in 1822 to the wealthy Winters' family and disappeared eighteen years later in 1840."

"You were in love with her," North stated.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "We meet when I was twelve and the friendship was encouraged. I got private tutoring because of this and Elsa's father intended me to be a doctor or maybe a barrister. As we got older, I started to develop feelings for her. I knew I could never have a relationship with her so I pushed them deep down but it didn't work. Then, when we were sixteen, we shared our first kiss after a party and our relationship flourished from there. I had discovered that she loved me just as much as I loved her. However, just a couple of years later, she got engaged to a suitor that her father had flaunted and I was pushed aside."

"Then she disappeared?" North asked.

"Yes," Jack said. "It was all rather strange at the time. Before the event, Elsa had withdrawn from society and broken off her engagement. She wouldn't even see me which made me very upset at it all. Then suddenly, Elsa's parents had been murdered and Elsa was nowhere to be found. At the time I had no idea what had happened, it was only recently that I learnt that Elsa's parents had gotten scared of Elsa because she had been Turned. She had murdered her parents by accident and raced off because she felt like she was a monster and she needed to be away from everyone especially her sister for fear of hurting them. But back then, I thought that whoever had murdered Elsa's parents had taken her. That had been a popular opinion back then. I knew that I had to find her. I didn't rest for many days as I was sure that I would find her one day. I looked but never found her. I was more than upset at this. I needed to find her before it was too late. Then one day while I was in the forests near Arendelle looking for her and got attacked by a wolf. You know the rest."

"Until now," North said.

"Until now," repeated Jack.

"The war needs to be finished Jack," North said. "Manny wants it over. I want it over but Pitch Black doesn't. The only way to finish this war is to kill Pitch Black."

* * *

Elsa walked into Château Rouge. The entrance hall was large and was decorated with suits of armour and was lit by a series of torches that were hung on the wall. On the wall was trophies of animals that Pitch undoubtedly had hunted himself. Elsa got the most horrible feeling when she looked at some of them. Some were human. Stopping herself from throwing up, she followed Pitch into an extravagant great hall. There was a large wooden table with dozens of chairs lined up. Some of Pitch's servants were making up a fire and decorating the table with food.

"Come on and sit," Pitch said.

They sat down at one end of the table. Elsa felt very comfortable at everything. Doctor Frasier was thoroughly enjoying it all. He relished in everything that was going on. Maybe he felt like this was where he belonged. Elsa was sitting next to Anton who guessed how she was truly feeling.

"Let me guess," he said. "You do not like this."

"Pitch Black has the need to impress everyone that he meets," Elsa replied back. "The way he does it, isn't exactly ethical."

"Ah," Anton said. "You have gotten those vibes off our leader and one true father of the Vampires."

"Indeed I have," Elsa had always gotten a bit of a shiver going down her spin whenever Pitch was in the room.

"I remember when I first came to Château Rouge," Anton said. "It was many years ago. I felt the same way as you are feeling now."

"Come now," Pitch's booming voice suddenly interrupted them. "Let us eat, rejoice that you are here then you may go to bed."

"Your hospitality is without equal Lord Black," Doctor Frasier said which made Pitch simply beam.

Elsa had forgotten; Pitch liked to fancy himself as nobleman and in a castle like this with servants to tend to his every need, he sure looked like it. A servant placed a bowl with a dark liquid in it. She didn't need to taste it to realise what it was. It was blood.

"Blood soup," Pitch said. "It's a popular dish in these parts."

Well when you only dine with Vampires, Elsa thought, it would be. She ate it without question. She hated to admit it but it was very good. After the blood soup came a steak that was so rare that it still had the blood coming out of it. After Elsa had eaten, they drank blood cocktails in an elegant room. It had large comfy couches, a fireplace, a large grand piano, chairs that were just as elegant, a large mirror above the fireplace and beautifully painted portraits.

Elsa took a seat down on one of these couches next to Anton while the rest of their party stood. Ragnar took a leaning positioned near the fireplace while Doctor Frasier and Pitch talked while holding their drinks.

"So why were you invited here?" Elsa asked Anton. She was eager for them to continue their conversation.

"I was the young apprentice of Doctor Frasier," Anton said. "He brought me here to indulge in the Vampireness of the place – yes that was the word Doctor Frasier said." He added when he saw the look on Elsa's face.

"So then what?" Elsa asked.

"He showed me the town and then we were invited for a special meal at Château Rouge by the invitation of his Bloodness, Lord Pitch Black."

"Ah," Elsa let out a giggle or two. "I see. So were you impressed with the place?"

"I will admit I was," Anton said. "However I found the air of the place and the host to be," he lowered his voice so that Pitch Black or Doctor Frasier would hear them; Elsa leaned in close to hear what Anton had to say next, "quite strange."

"I believe I know what you are saying," Elsa said.

She looked over to where Pitch was standing. He was giving her the strangest of looks which she didn't like at all. She contended herself with chatting to Anton instead with Ragnar pitching in from time to time.

After all of this, Pitch declared that it was getting late and the sun would soon be rising. Together they all went off to bed but Elsa was a little late getting to be herself. She had taken the wrong turn and found herself in another one of those rooms that she had just been in except it was grander and bigger. Anointed in the centre and above the fireplace was a large portrait of a woman. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a bun that was pinned to the back of her hair and had dangles, curled, that hung over the sides of her face. She was dressed in a rather plain but elegant red dress with a broach pinned to a side. Her blue eyes were stunning and matched her sapphire earrings. She was in a sitting position and had her left hand over her right hand which was resting in her lap. A golden band could be seen on her ring finger of her left hand – no doubt it was a wedding ring. But who was this woman and why was she displayed oh so proudly in Pitch's house. There could be no question about it, she was important to her.

"Elsa?" a voice behind her startled her and she turned around to see Pitch standing only a couple of metres behind her.

"Sorry," Elsa said. "You startled me."

"Oh then it is I who should be sorry," Pitch said. "I should have known that you would be involved with your thoughts."

"It's just this woman," Elsa gestured to the painting. "She is intriguing me. I am sorry but I know I mustn't pry."

"Do not apologise," Pitch said. He smiled up at the woman that was looking down at the pair of them. Her name is Katerina Pitchiner and she used to be my wife."

Elsa was a little taken aback. She had never known that Pitch had been married.

"We had met in Russia a long time ago," Pitch said. "We fell instantly in love with each other when I was studying to be a doctor in Moscow but sadly she contracted an illness after only a few years of marriage and died suddenly afterwards."

"I am sorry," Elsa said. She meant it. To lose someone that you love, well Elsa knew that quite well.

"Yes," Pitch sighed. He moved closer to Elsa which made her even more uncomfortable than she was before. "You know, in many ways, you remind me so much of her."

"I d-do?" Elsa said. When she looked back at the portrait, she could see a resemblance between her and the late Mrs. Pitchiner.

"Yes," Pitch breathed. He drew even nearer to her now. He tucked some loose threads behind her ear. Elsa didn't know what she should think. She was paralysed by fear. Pitch leaned in close but Elsa suddenly sidestepped him.

"What is it?" Pitch asked.

"I cannot," Elsa said.

"Why?" Pitch's voice sounded a little firm. Maybe he didn't like being said no to.

"I-" Elsa couldn't think of a reason. The only thing that was going through her head was an image of Jack. He was the one who Elsa loved. Pitch gave her the wrong feelings.

Pitch was drawing closer again, Elsa was about to speak, to tell him no, but someone else did instead.

"Elsa?" Elsa turned around to see Anton was in the doorway.

"Anton," Elsa looked at him gratefully. "Good day, Mr. Black."

Elsa hurried off to join Anton.

"What was that?" Anton asked as soon as they had reached the stairs.

"A situation that you had rescued me from," Elsa said. "I think Pitch may have had another motive to invite us to Château Rouge."

"I think so to," Anton nodded. "Well hopefully he may have gotten the message."

"Hope so," Elsa said.

They had turned into the corridor that had Elsa's room on it.

"Well good day Anton," Elsa said. She smiled at him before she disappeared into her room behind her so that she could finally get some well needed rest.

 **A/N: So it looks like Bunnymund's plan backfired for the good of Jelsa. North may be proven to be an ally after all. Some background information on the war has been revealed as well. Manny's and Pitch's beginnings are also revealed. Also Pitch looks like he was interested in Elsa (wasn't going to include it but then a reviewer suggested it so I thought that it was a good idea and worked for the story). Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **lollipop3056: All your questions have been answered. On Bunny, well he felt like Jack wasn't thinking straight and that he thought he was acting in the best interest of Jack and the Werewolves. I think you will find the answers most agreeable. Elsa doesn't have to worry about a thing when she gets back, thankfully. Probably only going to get more intense.**

 **Guestie: Bunny was only doing what he thought was right, even though that meant betraying a secret that he had been entrusted with by his best friend. Don't worry about Jelsa, not going to rip them apart so soon. Thanks!**

 **fireninjafox: Yeah, that is what I was thinking.**

 **KAMICAKES: No, you read that wrong. She wasn't a hooker, she was a one night stand and was doing the walk of shame. She wasn't spending the night with Jack, she was saying she would rather have. Jack is not that kind of guy. Well at the time of chapter two, no Pitch wasn't but maybe times have changed. Yeah Bunnymund is a bit of an arse for doing that but in his own stupid way, he thought he was doing the right thing. Thanks so much.**

 **Guest: Thanks so much. I hope they do indeed get better and better.**

 **heartfulyumi: Why indeed Bunny but he did think he was doing what was best for Jack and the Werewolves despite it may have been the wrong thing to do.**

 **Kat-IlluninatedPurity: I fear you may be right. We have yet to see what will happen between Tooth and Bunnymund but I fear it may not be positive. Yeah you're feeling is correct, I wasn't going to go down that path but it fitted so well. Yeah this is a Jelsa story. Any Pitch/Elsa will be purely one sided. Thanks.**

 **SureSnowflake: Agreed. Although beheading Bunnymund may not work. He is a Werewolf after all and only has silver as a weakness. Maybe they should use a silver axe.**


	11. The Archives of Pitch Black

**Chapter 11: The Archives of Pitch Black**

Elsa only got a few hours of rest but she couldn't go to sleep. She was too restless. Elsa's eyes snapped open. Her bedroom was one of many in Château Rouge. It was seated in the guest quarters of the building. Ragnar was seated in the room right next to her. All the bedrooms in the guest quarters were practically identical. They all had a single bed lined with white linin. A small wooden bedside table with two drawers seated in them and a lamp on top which was plugged into a plug right behind. A small wardrobe with some coat hangers hanging in them was also visible. Elsa had hung up some of her things in this wardrobe and placed her bag inside it as well.

Pitch Black was on the mind that each room should only be used for its original function. For example a bedroom should only be used for sleeping and nothing else, not for studying, not for relaxing it. Pitch did have a strange outlook on life.

Elsa pulled off her sheets and stood up. Pitch had outfitted his castle to have window with special attached screens so that no sunlight could ever come in. Since Elsa couldn't sleep, she decided to go poking around. She opened her door and stepped out. The entire castle was pitched dark. Elsa used to be afraid of the dark when she was a little girl. Combing around her family's massive house in the dark wasn't fun for a little girl with a massive imagination; the suits of armour are walking, the portraits are moving, someone is watching her, there are ghosts walking alongside her. But now, she was herself a shadow in the night now, prowling and hunting.

Elsa's senses were at their best in the night. Well, they would be as she was a creature of the night. Elsa didn't need a torch or some kind of light source to see. Her eyes were primed to see in the dark. Elsa headed down corridor after corridor. She was careful not to be too loud but that again wasn't a problem. Her feet made no sound as they made contact with the polished wooden floors. She constantly was checking her surroundings to make sure that no one was around her. That was the problem with old buildings; they always made you think that something is watching every move you make.

Elsa had a rough idea where Pitch's archives were. She had heard stories from other Vampires about Château Rouge and established a rough map in her head but it may not be good enough. Elsa passed into another part of the castle and moved past the entrance way into the chapel. When Château Rouge was built it was during a time of great religion in the area. Pitch adopted this practice to appear more normal. Vampires were considered children of the devil. Pitch didn't want that kind of attention. However Elsa did know that Pitch used to be a devote Catholic but his faith turned to hatred when he became a Vampire. He had thought he had been abandoned and now Elsa didn't know what he believed.

Elsa continued moving until she found what she was looking for. Pitch was an incredibly intelligent and loved accumulating knowledge which turned into a massive library forming. Elsa opened the door to this and entered. There were shelves on upon shelves of books in rows. Elsa quickly realised that the books were lined alphabetically and by year. The books were as recent as AD 2015 and as early as 1450 BC. Elsa was impressed by his collection. She headed backwards into the library. Pitch would have his personal archives in a special place. She was right. It took her a while before she found them. They were in a row just off to the side of the main ones. Elsa did the mistake of searching the older volumes first as she thought that Pitch would have stored them there but he didn't. She eventually went through the years studying the tones that she found. It wasn't until she got to the twenties and searching the book Mein Kampf (it is original German) did she believe that it was a waste of time what she was doing and she decided to circle back to the beginning.

She shut the book and placed it back where she found it. She headed back to the start and was shocked that she found more than she thought was there. The start, which she had assumed to be when the books started according to year, hadn't been what she thought. There was another row of books just before the row that she that she had started at. Elsa found folders and folders of books. She randomly picked one at random and opened it. She was shocked to find what she found.

The folders had pieces and pieces of handwritten notes. The handwriting was small and cursive. The handwriting was neat but sometimes unreadable. She knew it was Pitch's handwriting. He had liked to document his life since his Turning. Very little information about his previous life wasn't known such as the wife that Elsa reminded him so much. A shiver ran down her spin just thinking about that moment. What would have happened if Anton hadn't stepped in when he did? Well she would hopefully have the strength to throw Pitch off. The same Vampire strength that flowed through Pitch also flowed through her. Elsa decided to focus on what was in front of her instead. Her eyes went to the writing that was sitting on her lap. She managed to get some things out of it.

 _Feb 12_ _th_ _1152_

 _The subject, DX – 2999, showed same signs. Fever present. Aches and pains present._

 _Death occurred at 18:31._

 _Dose too much?_

Elsa read this feeling quite lost. What was Pitch talking about? Was this some experiment that Pitch was doing? Elsa read further.

 _Feb 28_ _th_ _1152_

 _Subject, DZ – 1111, showed little signs of change. Fever broke within hours. No aches or pains present._

 _Subject survived._

 _Dose too little?_

Elsa was still a little confused at what she was reading. She decided to press onwards. There could be a clue further down that she was missing. She skipped a little ahead as pretty much all she was reading was pretty much all the same until she came to something different which sparked her interest.

 _June 30_ _th_ _1155_

 _Subject, XX – 2110 – success. Fever present. Aches and pains present. The three days present. Change present._

 _Subject is a success._

Elsa stared at this and then it clicked in her head. Pitch was describing what happens when someone is Turned into a Vampire. She looked at dozens of other entries. They were pretty much identical to all this. That is what Pitch was doing. He was experimenting on people to determine how to change people into Vampires. The art of Turning wasn't an exact science. Sometimes the victim Turned, sometimes they didn't. It was all to do with how much venom goes into the victim. According to Pitch's notes and Elsa's own knowledge, too much venom would cause the victim to spasm, have high fevers, aches and pains before dying. Too little would cause some fevers, some aches but you will survive. Based on these notes, Elsa knew what he was after. Pitch was after the perfect amount of venom to inject into his victims to Turn them into a Vampire.

Elsa shut the folder. Pitch had been looking for the way to create the perfect Vampire army and according to his notes he had created one. Elsa looked through the other notes. There were notes on the every person that he had ever experimented on. According to the notes, they were prisoners sent to Pitch to be a part of his – what he called – scientific research. The prisoners were offered a deal; if they participated they may have the chance to live instead of being in prison or being hung for their crimes.

Elsa read further. At the beginning, Pitch had a one hundred percent death rate as Pitch had lost control in his desire for blood. He had overkilled his victims. Then Pitch had a desire for not to kill but instead only inject a little bit of venom into his victims. His death rate dropped to zero. Then he started to experiment with how much venom he would then inject into his victims. It varied from ten percent to nighty eight percent. Elsa studied his work. Pitch had worked on this for years and years. He was trying to get the formula just right. Then Elsa found something quite remarkable.

There was an extensive list of everyone that became a Vampire during his trials. One name jumped out of her. It was a Mary-Jane Hopkins. A twenty two year old woman from London in 1221. Elsa stared at her. She knew her. She didn't know that she had been part of Pitch's original trials. Elsa looked through Pitch's notes. There wasn't much in it that she didn't already know. However there was one thing that she knew that Pitch didn't. She had died many years ago. This wasn't in his notes. Maybe Pitch didn't know. Elsa went through more of Pitch's archives. They documented many Vampire events such attacks or killings. Elsa soon came across a little insert in one of Pitch's folders. It was about a series of attacks in Arendelle. As soon as Elsa saw the name Arendelle, she knew it was talking about her and the Vampire that Turned her. Elsa stared at the documentation of it. There wasn't much. Only a paragraph about suspicious attacks that were happening in Arendelle. There were also newspaper clippings from that time that documented the attacks. Underneath, in Pitch's handwriting said the word 'Vampire'.

A noise suddenly alerted Elsa to the fact that she was sneaking around a library without permission. If she was found by Pitch or one of Pitch's men as she went through Pitch's personal books, she could be pulled up for practically treason. Elsa quickly shut the folder and placed it back on the shelves. She hurried across the rows and out of the library. She managed to get back to her room before she ran into Ragnar.

"Elsa," he said when he saw her. He was surprised to see her just as much as she was surprised to see him. "What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep," replied Elsa. "So I went for a walk. What about you?"

"I heard a noise that awoke me," Ragnar explained.

"Oh," Elsa said. "Well, the meeting is tomorrow, I think I may try and get some more sleep."

"That may be a good idea," Ragnar smiled.

Elsa smiled back before she hopped back into bed.

* * *

"Kill Pitch Black?" Jack wasn't sure that he had heard that correctly.

"Indeed," North said. "He is the one who is behind all of this. I don't like having to murder people but while Pitch still breathes, then it could be dangerous to let him live."

"How?' Jack said. "We have weapons but that may not be enough. I don't even know where he lives."

Jack was suddenly struck by a thought. "He's in France."

"France?" Manny repeated. He went into deep thought for a moment. "Of course."

"Of course what?" North asked. "Manny, you're not making much sense."

"He bought property there back in the twelve hundreds," Manny explained. "There were rumours about what he was doing there."

"Rumours?" Jack didn't like the sound of that.

"People went in and they never came out," Manny said. "People said that they died a bloody death. They nicknamed it Château Rouge – literally Red Castle."

"So you both think that he's hold up in Château Rouge?" North asked.

"Yes," Jack said while Manny nodded.

"Do you know where the property is?" North asked. He turned to Jack. "Did Elsa mention anything where she was going?"

"No, just France," Jack said. "I actually joked that she was going to Transylvania."

"That's just a myth, Jack," North said.

"So does everyone know that but me?" Jack looked a little flabbergasted.

"What about you Manny?" North asked. "Do you know where Pitch is held up at this Château Rouge?"

"Rough idea, it's near Paris, somewhere" Manny said. "But our Werewolves senses should help with that."

"Indeed," North said. "Jack, gather the rest of The Guardians. We leave at first light for Paris."

Just the mention of The Guardians was enough to get Bunnymund into his brain. Jack didn't know what he was going to do with him. He had betrayed him all be for the good of the Werewolves in his brain but that didn't change a thing. Jack had trusted him with a secret and Bunnymund had betrayed that. Bunnymund spouted all this crap about loyalty but it didn't seem to have rubbed off him. Jack sighed a low sigh. What should he say to him? What should he do? Tooth would kill Bunnymund if she found out. Maybe Jack shouldn't breathe a word of this to Tooth until he got the full story from Bunnymund. He could be missing something and everything turned out okay which was something that Jack wasn't expecting at all.

"Okay," Jack nodded.

Jack stood up and left North's office. His head was buzzing with what he heard. He had found out about not only Pitch's history but Manny's as well. He had found out more than he ever thought. No one really did know a lot about it but it guessed that Jack now had the full story – about the war, about how Werewolves and Vampires first got their start. It was all rather strange to Jack. Jack breathed in deeply and headed in the direction of his room where he found it empty. He wanted to throw himself onto the bed but he decided against it. He needed to find Bunnymund.

It didn't need a genius to figure out where Bunnymund is. He found him in his room. They were relaxing on his bed and both looked up when Jack entered the room. Tooth smiled broadly at him but Bunnymund gave him a strange look.

"North wants me to collect to Guardians," Jack said.

"Why?" Bunnymund's eyes narrowed.

"Mission in France," Jack said.

"Oh cool," Tooth said. "I guess that is where Pitch is."

"Indeed," Jack nodded.

"I better go pack!" and with that Tooth was out the door and running towards her room.

"I need to talk to you," Jack said.

"About what happened with North?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yeah," suddenly Jack's voice got a lot firmer. "How could you do that to me Bunny? I thought we were friends."

"But you were hanging around a blood-drinker!" Bunnymund retorted. "I had to do something."

"Who is someone from my past!" growled Jack. "She is not being a spy. She is not trying to get information out of me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know her!" Jack snarled.

"But she's a Vampire Jack!" Bunnymund said. "You cannot trust her."

"I trust her with my life! Bunny, I trusted you to keep a secret for me and you decided to stab me in the back."

"You did what Edmund?" an angry voice from behind them said.

Jack whirled around and saw that Tooth standing behind them with a horrible look on her face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

* * *

Elsa was in the library again. Another whole day had gone by without any further incidents. It appeared that after their little meeting, Pitch hadn't tried anything more but that didn't mean he wouldn't. Elsa was interested in finding out more about his wife and family. Not much is mentioned about his family which is why she was trying to find out more now. She was going through Pitch's personal files in his archives.

This time, Elsa was a lot more on edge. She was looking through Pitch's personal life. If Pitch saw her going through them, it was practically treason in his eyes. Pitch was a private person and hated anyone prying but Elsa was curious. She wanted to know more. However there wasn't much to find out. All that Elsa could find was a birth certificate and a death certificate. The cause of death that was listed was indeed an illness, according to this, it was ovarian cancer. But there was something else in these files. It was a letter from the time that Pitch was a human. According to the letter it was saying that Pitch's wife, Katerina Pitchiner, had divorced Pitch. The reason? It wasn't stated. Elsa wasn't going to give up. Katerina Pitchiner would have had a reason to leave Pitch. She knew that Pitch was creepy but Elsa was sure that he wouldn't have been back there.

She found photos of Pitch and some woman who resembled the lady in the portrait which meant it was Katerina Pitchiner. There were also other people who Elsa guessed was people from his past life. There was also a man who Elsa recognised. It was the leader of the Werewolves, Tsar Lunar. What was Pitch doing with him? Were they friends in their past lives? It was likely.

Then Elsa found what she was looking for. It was a newspaper article telling about a scandal and the scandal revolved around Katerina Pitchiner and her husband, Kozmotis Pitchiner. Elsa knew that was Pitch's real name. He had adopted the name Pitch Black after he became a Vampire. Elsa saw that that Katerina Pitchiner had an affair with an unnamed man. So this was what Pitch was hiding; the fact that his wife had left him for another man. Elsa couldn't help but feel sorry for Pitch but then she had no idea of what happened between them. The marriage could have been a sham since the very beginning. Well, she hoped that they did love each other at some point as they did end up married to each other. But times were different then, people married for all sorts of reasons such as for money or to increase one's class. It could have been for one of the reasons. Love didn't always play a part in choosing a partner to spend the rest of your life with. Elsa should know. Her father wouldn't have cared that she had loved Jack. He wanted her to marry someone of high class.

Elsa decided that it would be soon time to get back to her room. Elsa shut the folder that she was reading and put it back. Elsa found her way back to her room without any problems at all. Once she got there, she got a massive fright. Her room wasn't empty. Inside she found Anton and he wasn't looking too happy.

"Anton?" she asked.

"Elsa," he said firmly, "why would you have a picture of a Guardian in your procession?"

"What?" Elsa said.

Anton produced her picture of Jack, held it up and showed it to her. Elsa's heart sank when she saw that Anton had it in her hand.

 **A/N: Uh-oh, what's going to happen now with Anton? What will happened with Bunnymund, Jack and Tooth too? Well, bad news guys, Uni starts tomorrow for me so updates may not be as regular. I'll do my best though! Anyway, I hope that enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest Reviews: I'm sleepy too, lol. Well it is 10pm here when I am writing this review and that is kind of late for me especially since I've had a busy day (21st party). Pitch is always the bad guy in my stories because in the source material he is. I really wouldn't know who would be the bad guy if I didn't make him the bad guy apart from maybe an OC like in Battle For Her Heart. I did have an idea in one of my many Jelsa stories that had North as the enemy as well as Pitch but I will never write it. North as the bad guy just didn't seem right to me. It would be awkward trying to write that story. Yeah, I thought that reviewer's idea was a good one which is why I included it. Always happy to have people give me good ideas from time to time. His wife did cheat, this chapter just proved that everyone is telling the truth but people are only telling the truth that they know or the truth they want others to know. I think Pitch is ashamed that his wife cheated and so doesn't like people knowing that. Yeah there was a reason why she looked like Elsa. There will never be Pitch/Elsa in my stories, hints maybe but Jelsa will always win the day. Well for the moment, I was on my winter break but now its over, so not happy. I may be able to update quickly, hopefully, but not sure. I don't know how much workload I am going to get. The first couple of weeks are pretty good though (as people can drop out of that class during that time), so maybe during this time, I might. I generally am able to update quickly as I don't really do much apart from uni work and writing. A rhetorical question is simply a question that does not need answering, so it is really up to you if it is or not but I would say, in my opinion, that it wasn't.**

 **Guest: Yeah, lucky when Anton came when he did. You can imagine what would have happened if he didn't, it would definitely have gotten awkward.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks, yeah, Elsa don't panic!**

 **Guestie: Yeah, Pitch is creepy, this chapter may just increase that creepiness. Interesting how you mentioned serial killers, Vampires were invented to explain serial killers at one point in Human history. But is Pitch really a serial killer? Well, I would definitely say yes. Based on his history, he has killed quite a few people. He's not the only Vampire in this story though who has killed (and could be considered a serial killer). I'll leave that up to you to figure out who I am referring to.**

 **LayLay123: Well all good things must come to an end I'm afraid. Well Elsa has drunken blood from humans before and it didn't make her a bad person. A bad act doesn't necessary mean that the person is bad. Thanks so much!**

 **lollipop3056: Agreed! Glad they're on Jelsa's side too. Well, maybe Jack will find out. Who knows? Thanks so much!**

 **Guest (Mixybell): Pitch does digest me sometimes too. Pitch was good once in this story too but his jealousy and rage got the better of him. I haven't seen many stories that go into Pitch's background too much though. I do like his background though too.**

 **Frostbite Productions: I do because I've done research into it. Frozen is set between 1840-1850, so Adgar probably died before 1840 but you could push it if you wanted to. Your writing needs work and editing, I'm afraid. Why are there words missing? You said it was your phone but I've never heard of a phone doing that.**

 **KMiKO12: Pitch may want Elsa. At the moment, she reminds him of what he lost which he is trying to cling onto. Thanks!**

 **KAMICAKES: No problem on that clarification, always happy to help! Well he didn't lie as evidence in this. North only told Jack that she ran off. He never mentioned how she died. Glad you liked Manny's story. Haha, you may have to wait for Pitch's death - if that is going to come that is.**

 **Kat-IlluninatedPurity: Well all good predictions, you may have to wait for later chapters to find out the truth. I have some ideas for Pitch's death. Not sure how I am going to do that - that's if I am going to do that at all. Pitch could escape, who knows? Thanks!**


	12. An Old Photo

**Chapter 12: An Old Photo**

Anton was resting in his room. He had a lot on his mind. Something was off about Elsa. He hadn't noticed it until the day she was attacked by a Werewolf. Now that he thought about it, she had been off for a while. He couldn't put his finger on what was off but he knew that something was. He had a feeling that she was holding something back, something important. He had racked his brains trying to figure out what it could be and now he thought that he may have a clue on what it could be.

On the day that Elsa came back attacked by a Werewolf, she had been asked to describe her attacker, Anton had the feeling that she had been lying. Anton could often tell when someone was lying, there are just little tells that people do whenever they lied and Elsa, like a lot of people, had one herself. He just felt like that most of the story that she had been told was a lie and that the only truthful part was when the attack itself.

But why would Elsa lie? That was the question prying on Anton's mind. Anton had racked his brain for an explanation and he found one; that Elsa knew the Werewolf that had attacked her. But how would Elsa know a Werewolf? Every time Anton seems to solve a question, a new one pops up. Anton could only come up with some scenarios that could explain everything but he wasn't sure. He had thought that maybe Elsa had come across a Werewolf that needed help. Elsa had a kind heart and so she would stop to help anyone that needed her help, regardless of if they were friend or foe. Another scenario that was going through Anton's head was that maybe Elsa knew the Werewolf before he (she had mentioned it was a he so he was assuming that the Werewolf was indeed a male) became a Werewolf and thus didn't want him to get into trouble from the Vampires. Both of those were very likely and Anton liked those explanations. The only other one that he could think of was that instead of Elsa knowing the Werewolf before he became a Werewolf was that it was the other way around, that the Werewolf knew Elsa before she became a Vampire but Anton knew a little bit of her background. He was sure that she hadn't mentioned anyone with the ability to transform at the full moon.

Anton wondered what Elsa was hiding. It may not necessary be related to the Werewolf attack although he did feel it wasn't a coincidence that she had lied about the Werewolf attack. Anton tossed and turned and then he heard the sound of a door shutting. Anton tore off his covers and headed to his door. He saw Elsa with her back turned to him as she was shutting the door. She slept in the room diagonally to him. Anton quickly hid as she turned around but leaving the door opened a little bit so he could see what she was doing. Elsa took off down the hallway and out of sight. Anton wondered what she could be doing. Where was she going? Was she simply unable to sleep and decided to go for a wander around the castle? Well, that was likely. What else could she be doing?

Anton then decided on something that wasn't something he liked to do. It was conventional but he knew if he wanted any answers he had to start somewhere. He decided to search Elsa's things. Anton didn't like to pry but this time, he knew that something was up with his friend and she wasn't likely to tell him anything which was unfortunate. Anton felt like he was a pretty trustworthy person whose advice hadn't caused anyone to go down the wrong pathway yet. Anton quickly grabbed his blue dressing gown and placed it over his pyjamas; a white t-shirt and some blue and black stripped pyjama shorts with some white socks on his feet. Anton pushed open his door and walked out onto the corridor.

Anton's white socks slipped on the polished floor as he walked. It had caught him off guard just how slippery these floors can be. Anton quickly tip toed over to Elsa's room and quickly looked around. He knew that Ragnar was next door and his sleep patterns can change as quickly as the weather. Sometimes he could be a very heavy sleeper and could sleep through the apocalypse and on other times, simply the smallest noise could wake up him. Anton quickly made sure that he wasn't making any noise and that no one was around before he turned on the bedroom handle. It wasn't locked so Anton simply walked right in.

Anton pushed the door open and entered Elsa's bedroom. Since there was no light source and no natural light, the room, like the hallway, was dark. Anton took out a torch from his dressing gown's pocket. He often kept on in there since being a night dweller, it was nice to have a little bit of light from despite it not mattering whether he did or not. Vampires had an incredibly high sense of sight during the dark but sometimes things can be seen differently in the night and in the light. Anton clicked the torch on and shined it around the room. There wasn't much it was giving him so he rested it on he rested it on Elsa's bedside table. Anton then continued to look.

He opened Elsa's wardrobe and found her bag with all her things in it. He doubted that she would have bought anything important things with her but you never know, maybe she did and maybe she didn't. Anton didn't find anything in the bag that wasn't out of place. He found clothes and toiletries among some other things like books. There wasn't anything there that had any hidden meaning to it. Anton paused, crouched over Elsa's bag, and he thought about the situation. Maybe she didn't bring anything with her. Anton made a note to have a look through her stuff at her place in the convent. Although, just that thought made Anton feel very guilty. He was looking through Elsa's personal things. Elsa had always been a private person. She never told anyone about her past life as a human, just details here and there. She didn't even say a lot about her time as a Vampire either. Elsa would freak if she found Anton doing what he was doing. Maybe he should just leave it and ask Elsa. She might tell him the truth if he asked. Anton was sure that Elsa found him someone that she could trust.

Anton stood up and turned around. That was when he had noticed it. The beam of light coming from the torch was shining on Elsa's jacket that was hanging in her closet. Anton felt as if the light was leading him in the right direction. Was there something in her jacket? Well, guess he was about to find out. He headed over to it and saw that the beam of light was resting on an area of the chest. Anton quickly gathered up his torch, clicked it off, placed it back into his pocket and then proceeded over to Elsa's jacket. There were some pockets in that position and Anton checked them and found nothing. The other pockets (that were in a position that you would normally find pockets) were empty too. Was this a wild goose chase? That was when he realised something else.

When he had searched through the pockets on the chest area, there had been something heavy there but somehow Anton just forgot about it. He checked it again and found that there were inside pockets. Anton checked them and drew out what looked like old photographs. They were the same photographs that Elsa had showed him before. There were the ones that he had seen before and many that he hadn't. Some people he didn't know and some he did know. On the back were some names that detailed who were who in the photographs.

Anton checked through all of them. He couldn't help but think that somehow the answer to his questions were in here somewhere. The photographs held the secret, he was sure of it. Elsa kept these away from people. Anton thought that maybe he had been the first to see the photos in such a long time. Elsa kept her human life private and didn't like to discuss it. She would change the subject whenever someone bought it up. Anton didn't know why she didn't but he had decided not to push it as he knew it was a sensitive subject with her.

Anton then stopped it on a particular photo. It was a photo of a boy, probably around Elsa's age. He wore a high collar white jacket trimmed with blue. The photo was only of the top half of the person so what he was wearing below was unknown to Anton. The boy had light blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Anton stared at this photo. He was sure that he knew this boy but he didn't know how. The photo was old and if it was from Elsa's past then it was probably taken in the 1830s or 1840s which looked about the right age for him. So how did Anton know this boy? He was sure he knew him but he didn't know how. Anton racked his brains for an answer, waiting for that moment of realisation when he would realise who he was. Was he a fellow Vampire at the convent? No, that wasn't it. Someone from his past? No, that wasn't right; everyone who Anton once knew was dead. Then who could it be? Anton knew that the answer was on the tip of his tongue, it was just waiting to be found in his brain.

It was as if a lightbulb went off in Anton's head. He knew where he had seen this boy alright. His name is Jack Frost and he wasn't just anyone, he was a member of The Guardians – a group of Werewolves.

Anton was puzzled by this. Why would Elsa have a picture of one of The Guardians? Then it hit him. The picture was old. The boy was dressed in clothing appropriate for 19th century Norwegian clothes. Could this boy be someone that Elsa knew back when she was a human when she lived in Arendelle? That was a distinct possibility. Could he be the Werewolf that Elsa met and she lied in order to cover for the fact that she once knew him – or still knew him? Anton couldn't rule anything out for the moment. Anton looked down at the picture. Elsa had never mentioned knowing him or even mentioned him. Did something happen between that that Elsa wants to keep hidden? If he didn't mean anything to her, surely she would have causally mentioned him at some point and she had a photo of him with her other photos that Elsa treasured. Did that mean that she treasured him too? Again, Anton wasn't going to rule anything out. He needed to have this cleared up and he wanted it cleared up now. He was curious about what they meant to each other back then in Arendelle, probably when they were both human, and now when they were Vampire and Werewolf.

The clock chimed several times which brought Anton back to the world. Anton realised just how much time had actually gone. He had spent quite a bit of time looking at these. Maybe he should put everything back and ask Elsa about it in the morning or should he wait for her to get back? Well, Anton didn't know when she was coming back. For all he knew, she could still be hours away.

Just as Anton decided that he best be leaving, the door handle suddenly turned. He guessed that now his confrontation of Elsa was going to happen and lot earlier than he expected. He braced himself for what was going to happen next.

* * *

Elsa stared into Anton's eyes. Her eyes kept flickering from the photo of Jack to Anton. Anton didn't look furious though. He did look a little angry.

"Er," that was all that Elsa could get out. How was she going to explain this? She had no idea how she was even going to start trying to explain this. How was she going to say to Anton that she had a picture of a Guardian because she is secretly in love with him and knew him from her past?

"I'm waiting Elsa," Anton said. "Please, tell me the truth."

Did Anton even deserve the truth? Elsa's brain suddenly took an interesting thought. Elsa could simply create a lie around why she had that photo. Anton didn't need the truth. All he needed was an acceptable answer that wouldn't invite a lot of questions.

"I have it because of research purposes," Elsa said, saying the first thing that came to her mind. If she dawdled on her answer, then Anton would know that she was lying.

"Research purposes?" Anton repeated, raising his eyebrows as he did.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "I wanted to do some background information on The Guardians and since we don't know a lot about the latest addition, Jackson Frost, I thought I would delve into his history."

"And what did you discover?" Anton's voice sounded weird. She wasn't sure he was buying it but maybe with a bit more explanation then maybe he would.

"That he was born in 1915, back home in Burgess," Elsa made up on the spot. Anything to kept Anton away from thinking about Arendelle.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Elsa said. "He had four brothers but they all died during the Second World War."

"Ah-ha," Anton nodded his head. He seemed to be buying it. "Then tell me Elsa, why is he wearing 19th century clothing that is founded in Norway?"

"Er," Elsa's heart dropped. Could Anton really know his time period clothing? "Well that's because he was going to a costume–" her sentence was interrupted by Anton's next question.

"And tell me why I found him tucked up with your other photos?" Anton continued. "Photos that you treasure?"

"Er," Elsa said again. "Because that's where I keep my ph –" Her sentence was yet again interrupted by Anton. Elsa drew very quiet when Anton gave her a look.

"You want to know what I think?" Anton said. "I think you knew this boy when you were both human. Now I don't know what happened between the two of you, if it was love, if it was rivalry, if it was just friendship, but all I know is that you hid the fact that you know him and still know him today as I am sure that he is the Werewolf that attacked you and you led Doctor Frasier on a wild goose chase."

"Er," why was that the only thing that could come out of her mouth?

"Am I right?" Anton asked.

"Yes," Elsa squeaked. What else could she say? Anton clearly knew that she had been lying about the Werewolf attack and he seemed to know that she had been lying now.

"What happened?" Anton asked in a tired voice.

"We loved each other," Elsa said in a barely auditable voice.

"Ah I see," Anton said. "You mentioned that you had once left Arendelle because you had Turned, did you leave him behind?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

"And now you have reacquainted with him?"

"Yes," Elsa repeated.

"I see," Anton said. "What are you going to do?"

"I cannot leave him Anton."

"I never said you should."

"But you said –" Elsa's voice was drained by Anton's kind face.

"I'll leave you to it," Anton said and he left while humming a tune.

He left the room leaving Elsa thoroughly confused on what had happened.

* * *

"You did what Edmund?" Tooth yelled at Bunnymund.

Bunnymund cowered under the look Tooth was giving him. Jack didn't blame him. Tooth could be very scary when she wanted to.

"You," she poked Bunnymund in the chest, "betrayed the secret that Jack and I asked you, so nicely, to keep?"

"Er, maybe," Bunnymund said.

Tooth wrung her hands. She looked like she wanted to strangle Bunnymund. Jack knew how she felt. She would have to get in line first.

"How could you do that!" she yelled at him. Bunnymund opened his mouth to speak but Tooth yelled over him. "That wasn't a question! I don't want to hear how you think that all Vampires are the bad guys or how you're saving Jack or how you your loyalties are to the Werewolves. I don't want to hear it."

"Tooth –" Bunnymund's voice failed him. It looked like to Jack that he didn't know what to say to her. If he didn't do something, could his relationship with Tooth be over? Well it wasn't like this was new. They've had a very on and off relationship. Someone would screw up and they would get into an argument and then break up. They would get back together though.

"I think Bunnymund was only doing what he thought was right," Jack said in a small voice.

"What?" both Tooth and Bunnymund spun round to face Jack. Both had a look of pure disbelief etched onto their face.

"You're defending him?" Tooth said that as if Jack was talking crazy talk.

"I'm not defending him," Jack said firmly. "I'm simply saying what Bunnymund was doing. Besides, everything turned out okay. North agreed with our plan to end the war. He didn't seem to mind that I was with Elsa."

Tooth's brief happy moment was taken over by a look of seriousness. "But Jack, what if North hadn't agreed? You could have been kicked out, you could have been killed for 'treason'." She mimed air quotes.

"True," Jack shrugged, "but North isn't that kind of guy. He would probably just banish me to do what I needed to do."

"Maybe," Tooth shrugged as well. She then turned onto Bunnymund. "I still cannot believe what you did." Tooth spoke in a very dangerous voice. Jack was glad that he wasn't Bunnymund. "What you did was purely despicable. What kind of friend betrays another friend? Jack has kept all your secrets. He kept your secret about us when you thought that North wouldn't agree. He kept your secret about your nightmares when you transformed. He has kept so many of your secrets and he has never breathed a word of them."

"That is true," Bunnymund went a little white. He turned to Jack. "Jack I'm –"

Jack put his hand up to stop him. "No need."

Bunnymund smiled weakly at Jack before turning to Tooth. "Sweetie, honey, babe –"

"Don't even try it," Tooth snarled. "I will need some time to forgive you. Jack may have – a little too easily and soon for my taste – but I will not be so forgiving. Now go pack, North has requested us for a mission."

Tooth stormed out of the room, slamming the door as she went. Both Jack and Bunnymund flinched at this.

"Well," Jack said, "looks like she has your name on a list."

"Yeah, she does," Bunnymund sighed. "I'm used to her angry, I've seen her fuming before – and it has been at me – but this time is different."

"Well you screwed up," Jack said, "big time."

"How do I make it up to her?" Bunnymund looked desperate.

"Don't ask me," Jack said. "Besides, you got to make it up to me as well. I may forgive but I don't always forget."

"True," Bunnymund said. "But surely you screwed up with Elsa? How did you fix that?"

"I didn't really screw up as you put it," Jack said. "We had our fair amount of fights but then she got engaged to someone else and then distanced herself from me. I thought she was telling me that she didn't ever want to see me again but the truth was the opposite; that she was protecting me from herself."

"So this thing with Elsa," Bunnymund said, "I'm still not sure, I'm okay with it. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad North is but I'm not sure."

Jack shrugged. "That's fine. Take your time."

"It's the real thing though?" Bunnymund asked.

Jack nodded. "I want to be with her for the rest of our lives – which may be a lot longer now. I want to marry her, have children with her, just be with her."

"At least you're not throwing everything away for some girl."

"Elsa was never 'some girl'," Jack said. "She was always 'the girl'."

"Like the one?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Like how Tooth is with you."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," Bunnymund shrugged. "But she isn't like using you to get to us?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "She is not."

"Well then, that's good enough for me," Bunnymund smiled. "But seriously, how do I get back into Tooth's good books?"

"I dunno," Jack laughed. "Tooth can be pretty complex."

"Tell me about it," Bunnymund muttered. "I just hope I can fix this before it becomes a major thing."

"Me too," Jack smiled. "You and Tooth belong together. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Bunnymund said.

The door then opened and Tooth came back in.

"What are you guys waiting for?" she asked sounding a little annoyed. "Come on, they're waiting!"

Jack patted Bunnymund on the shoulder before they left the room together following Tooth.

 **A/N: So did Elsa avoid trouble with Anton? Speaking of trouble, Bunnymund is shoulder deep in trouble (make that double - sorry couldn't resist in making a Team Rocket reference). Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Really glad that you enjoyed Starstruck and the previous chapter. Any other of my stories you are interested in? Based on what people have reviewed, I recommend Battle For Her Heart or Never Mix Personal With Business. People have enjoyed those. Looks like Elsa didn't get into trouble about the photo although I do believe there is more to that. Will Pitch kept pursing Elsa? Well maybe to an extent. Thanks so much!**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Well it looks like all your fears were solved! Thanks so much!**

 **fireninjafox: Yep, that's bang on the mark.**

 **Guest (Mixybell): Agreed! You gotta love Anton! He is always the good guy.**

 **itsmorefuninthePhillipne: Okay answering the two questions. 1: No the daily updates are not back. I am going to be busy at university. It's just that the first week is generally pretty slack so some chapters will be able to be up pretty quickly but once I am in the swing of things everything becomes crazy. 2: Will Jack or Elsa die? Hmm, maybe you might have to read to find out. I don't rarely kill them off as I love Jelsa so much but I do have something planned for them in the later chapters.**

 **Frostbite Productions: Not sure about what the first part of that review says. Sorry. But the second half, wow, thanks so much!**

 **Kat-Illuminated: Thanks for the offer about help, I'll probably take that up at some point. Yeah that is sound advice for Bunnymund and it looks like he is seriously trying to back peddle with Tooth in this chapter. Well I can safely say that Anton isn't there for Pitch. He finds Pitch as creepy as Elsa does and he isn't a fan of the Vampire-Werewolf war (see previous chapters for this). It looks like Anton is okay with the relationship, but will this last? Who knows? Well I do, of course. I think I can say that Anton is the good guy in this story and will not pull a Bunnymund. Thanks for the luck. I will need it just based off what I've seen in my courses so far. Anyway, thanks so much!**


	13. Flying High In The Sky

**Chapter 13: Flying High In The Sky**

Jack, Bunnymund and Tooth all assembled in North's study. Mandy was still in there. He had chosen a spot in the back of the room, in one of the corners that faced North's desk. North was still sitting behind his desk. His fingers were entwined and he was leaning back in his chair. He had a patient like look about him. They weren't alone. Sandy had drifted into the room and was hovering around North's desk.

"Ah, excellent," North clapped his hands together which made a loud noise that made everyone jump. "Everyone is here. Righto, let's get started. As well all know, there is a war between our kind, the Werewolves, and the Vampires. This war has gone far enough and Manny and I feel like it is time that it comes to an end."

"Here, here," muttered Tooth.

North beamed at her. "Righto, so you guys are all probably wondering how we are going to do this, no?" he looked around the group and he could see some faces that were nodding to his question. "So, the answer is simple. Most Vampires, I believe, with some help will come to a peace agreement. Their side has lost many numbers and they won't want that to continue."

"Our side has lost numbers too," Bunnymund interjected.

"I was just about to say that," North waggled his finger at Bunnymund.

"You said 'most'," Tooth said.

"Ah yes," North sighed. "Not every Vampire will be willing to come to a peace agreement. This is because of Pitch Black. He has poisoned the minds of the Vampires against us and thus poisoned the minds of Werewolves against Vampires. He has a small group of Vampires that are dedicated to his course and these Vampires help other Vampires 'see the truth' as they put it. Pitch Black must be stopped. Agreed?" there were a murmuring of agreement among The Guardians. "Excellent!" North looked happy about this. "Based on our knowledge, Pitch Black has a castle in France. We go there to search for him. Is everyone packed? We leave at first light!"

"Yes," came the muttering of The Guardians.

"Great!" North said again. "Okay, we have a couple of hours before we leave, so everyone get yourselves prepared."

They all left the room at the same time leaving Manny and North in there alone. As soon as they started to amble out, Manny headed straight to North's desk. He lowered his head and North leaned in. They started to talk in a low whisper.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tooth had caught up to Bunnymund and Jack. She promptly ignored Bunnymund which gave him a saddened expression. Tooth would stubbornly be mad at Bunnymund for a while before she finally gave in and forgive him. She could never stay mad at Bunnymund for too long. However, there was something different this time. Bunnymund really had overstepped a line. Jack wondered if he could ever recover from that.

"I dunno," Jack replied. "Maybe something to do with the mission?"

"Hmm, maybe," Tooth shrugged.

Tooth then bounded off to her room leaving Jack and Bunnymund alone. Jack just shrugged at Bunnymund when he gave him a lost expression. Jack then walked to his room and collapsed on his bed. He sighed up at the ceiling. Soon they would be in France. Maybe he will see Elsa again? Getting into Pitch's stronghold wouldn't be easy. He just wished there was a way for him to communicate with Elsa, to tell her that he was coming. His old friend Jamie Bennett – who was now living with his family in DC when he moved because of work – would tell him to use a cell phone.

Jamie Bennett, now there was a guy who he hadn't thought about for a while. Jack had met him only about a couple of decades ago. Jamie wasn't a Werewolf or a Vampire. He was just a human who had a lot of interested in the supernatural. He was a guy who believed in ghosts, aliens, fairies and the strange and mysterious. Jack had met him studying for a project he was doing on Werewolves when he was five years ago. He had been in the library just looking up books and he had asked Jack to reach a book that he couldn't reach. Jack had noticed that it was a book about Werewolves and Jamie had told him that it was for a project he was doing on animals. According to Jamie, the rest of the class was doing their projects on things like lions but Jamie wanted to do something different which Jack approved of. Jack had given a few pointers for his project (which ended up giving him an A for the project which Jack loved to bask in) and Jamie had thanked him. Jamie's mother had seen them working (she volunteered at the library) and had thanked Jack herself. It didn't take them too long to become really good friends.

The following year, Jamie had worked out that Jack was a Werewolf. Jack didn't know how he had found out but Jamie had researching Werewolves that entire time. Although Jack had the strangest feeling that Jamie may have witnessed one of his transformations. Jack had transformed into a Werewolf in a forest that was near Jamie's house. Jamie had told his sister, Sophie Bennett and together they pretty much became obsessed with the whole situation. Jack had admitted it and they became very close. Over the years, Jack had become Jamie's tutor, baby sitter and friend.

However, now Jamie is twenty five years old and married. He lived with this woman called Emma Stevenson. They had met when Jamie was at university. Jamie had kept Jack a secret from Emma as it would be strange to explain their relationship to her but she soon figured it out as she was quite smart and she accepted it despite her being weirded out by it all. They married after a few years later and they couldn't be happier.

Thinking about Jamie's and Emma's relationship reminded Jack of Elsa and the problem he was having. The only problem was is that he didn't know Elsa's number nor knew if she even had one. He didn't know what she would be like in this technology era. So how could he get into contact with her? Well, it looks like he may just have to wait to see her. Jack decided, instead, to try a few French verbs. Jack knew a little bit of French. He had spent a year in France after he just joined The Guardians they were doing quite a bit of travelling. Jack tried to do a few simple French verbs but he couldn't get the pronunciation correct. He guessed that he was a little rusty after all these years. Jack let out a little chuckle. Maybe he would get a little better when he arrives in France.

It seemed only a few minutes later but North was yelling around the den saying that it was time to go. Jack checked his watch and was shocked to see that hours had gone by. Jack quickly gathered his stuff and headed out of his room. He and the other Guardians scrambled into North's car which was one of those big Jeeps, coloured a dark green colour. Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund and Jack joined North in the car. Manny was staying behind.

"All good?" North asked them and when they nodded, he started the engine of the car. It burst into life and Jack could feel the car vibrating due to the engine.

North drove the car to the airport. When they got there, they hadn't booked a flight, so they had to wait around for a while. That didn't include having to wait in line to get a flight. The flight that would have been optimal was leaving in an hour but it was fully booked. North had let out a groan, you could tell that he wanted to be in France as soon as possible. The next flight wasn't leaving for seven hours. They booked those tickets and waited around in the airport.

It wasn't fun. With Tooth and Bunnymund not really talking to each other, really caused some tension in the air. North had bought a newspaper and was reading that. Jack ended up sitting with him as he didn't want to be dragged into anything with Tooth and Bunnymund. They were sitting on a bunch of seats and they were sitting on opposite sides. Bunnymund would try and edge closer but Tooth just ignored him. It was part of her stubbornly ignoring him. Jack hoped that it would go away at some point. Sandy had gone off to explore the airport.

Jack just stared out into the airport. He just focused on the people that were moving around the airport. Jack could see some people racing to catch a flight. One guy raced off when he named was said over the intercom. Jack did whatever he could do keep himself from being bored. He hadn't really bought much with him, so he ended up buying some these from some local stores such as books, cards and travel scramble – although no one was really enthusiastic about playing that with him. Although Tooth and Jack played a few rounds of Gin and to Jack's delight, allowed Bunnymund to join in for a few rounds of Scum. Jack was just glad that he wasn't going to die of boredom in this hotel.

Eventually North checked his watch and told everyone to gather everything and head off to the gate. They all lined up at the gate, ready to check in when they were called. Since they had booked their flight so late, they were all split up. There were only two people sitting together and North had casually handed these two tickets to Tooth and Bunnymund. They had only realised that they were sitting together when they compared their tickets when they were standing by their seats. It was difficult to swap seats by that stage as everyone had taken their seats and they didn't want cause a fuss.

Jack, who was only a few seats behind them, could only laugh. Jack was sitting next to a woman who was constantly writing things down on a notebook. Jack saw that she was writing down facts about something in French. Jack could translate what she was writing from his rough knowledge of French. Jack could tell from her writing that she was a journalist. Next to her, sitting at the aisle was a man that seemed overly excited about something. He was dressed in a business suit and looked like he was going on business somewhere, well until he looked further. He, like the woman next to him, both were speaking French to each other. The way they were speaking to each that they obviously know each other well. It wasn't until the woman held his hand and gave him a small kiss that he realised they were probably married. They were wearing matching wedding bands after all.

"Are you guys going back home?" he asked in rough French.

"Qui," the woman said and then smiled at him. She could tell that his French wasn't very good. She switched to English and spoke in a very heavily accented voice. "We are going back to see our children. We 'ave been away for nearly two weeks now on 'oliday in America."

"Sounds fun," Jack smiled.

"First time going to Paris?" she said the word 'Paris' in a very French like manner and flourished her fingers.

"Non," Jack said trying to sound French. "I used to live in that area a while back but now going back to visit a friend."

"Ah, I see," she said.

The rest of the flight was relatively easy. Jack learnt a lot about the French couple lives. They lived in Paris with two sons; Louie and Pierre. The husband works in business in the States so he flies back and forwards. Jack eventually fell asleep midway through the flight. Jack slept for several hours and woke up with a blanket over him. He hadn't had one when he woke up. He guessed that the people next to him were decent enough to do that. He could see Tooth and Bunnymund sleeping in their seats. Jack let out a small chuckle when he saw Tooth's head resting on Bunnymund's shoulder. Jack had seen them talking from time to time during the flight before and had enjoyed it. He had even heard Tooth laughing at something that Bunnymund had said which made Jack's heart soar. Maybe they were finally making up. Jack certainty hoped so.

They landed a couple of hours later. Jack followed the French couple off the plane as soon as he gathered his bag. He joined North, Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy as they hopped off the plane. Jack noticed that Tooth and Bunnymund were a bit more civil with each other. Jack wondered if it was the plane ride or they had reached an understanding with each other. Jack just hoped that this was the beginning of their relationship coming back on track.

North led them outside after he had talked to the rental company about hiring a car for a while. The car was big and it was suitable for carrying all of them and their luggage in the massive boot. Jack and the others ambled into.

"Onwards," North said. He pulled out what looked like a piece of paper and programmed some numbers into a GPS system. "Off we go!"

* * *

Elsa was left in her room feeling very confused at what had just happened between her and Anton. One minute he was brandishing a photo of Jack and the next, he was smiling at her and seemed to accept that she was dating a Werewolf. Elsa was quite perplexed on what was going on. Did Anton just say that he was fine with it all? Elsa just stood in her room for several minutes thinking about the meaning of this. Elsa just collapsed on her bed as she tried to take this all in.

Elsa didn't realise how much time had passed until her clock chimed four o'clock in the afternoon. Elsa guessed she should get some rest before she had to get up. Elsa's eyes closed. Barely, what felt like a minute later, she heard someone knocking on her door. A second later she heard Ragnar's voice.

"Elsa," he said. "Come on, it's time to get up! Pitch is demanding everyone there."

Elsa looked at her clock and was amazed to see how much time had passed.

"Okay," she called back. "Be there in a minute."

Elsa quickly got up and she rubbed her eyes. It didn't feel like she had a proper sleep but she didn't feel too tired. She got dressed and as she did she found her photos. Elsa slotted her picture of Jack, the one that Anton took out, back into the collection of photos. She sighed as she did. She clutched the photos closed to her once beating heart. So many memories were in these photos and Anton had drudged up some of those memories. The past seemed to be coming back more and more recently. It started when she ran into Jack again. That moment changed her life and she knew it would continue to change her life. She didn't think it was a coincidence that the day she ran into Jack was the day that all her past memories that she had wanted to be kept buried, had resurfaced. Elsa placed the photos back into her jacket pocket and threw that over her t-shirt.

Elsa headed out the door and found that Ragnar had waited for her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elsa nodded.

Together they headed down the corridor and back down the main staircase. Elsa knew that Pitch would want to have everyone present for breakfast. He was that kind of guy. Elsa and Ragnar headed through the doors to the Great Hall. Everyone else was already there. Pitch was seated at the head of the table with Doctor Frasier sitting to his left. Anton was sitting diagonally to Doctor Frasier which left a space between him and Pitch.

"Ah," Pitch clapped his hands. "At last. Elsa you sit next to me." He nodded to the empty seat to his right.

Elsa felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She wondered if this was simply a nice gesture or if he was trying to continue what he had tried to start with her a couple of nights ago. The seat to the right is after all, the seat of honour. Doctor Frasier usually sat in it as he was one of Pitch's closest friends and allies but now it looked like Pitch is shifting his attention and favour onto someone else. Doctor Frasier simply grinned at Elsa as she took her seat. It didn't seem as if Doctor Frasier minded Elsa taking his spot.

Ragnar sat down next to Doctor Frasier and opposite Anton. Elsa was seated next to Anton, herself. She kept sending him side glances to which he simply smiled in return. Maybe Anton enjoyed making Elsa confused and acting all mysterious. Pitch grinned widely at Elsa when she had sat down. Elsa had forced a grin in return.

"So Elsa," he said. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

Obviously he was trying to pull her into a conversation with him. Elsa decided to just go with the flow. She really wanted to have a conversation with Anton but she wanted to have a private conversation with him and she couldn't really have one while people like Pitch and Doctor Frasier were listening in.

"Okay, I guess," Elsa replied as some food and another blood cocktail was placed in front of her. She didn't realise just how thirsty she was when she saw the blood cocktail. She made sure not to gulp it down all at once but instead, she sipped it politely.

Pitch launched into a conversation that was mainly about him and his ventures in the Vampire-Werewolf war. Elsa pretended to be interested in the conversation making sure she said things like 'yeah' and 'of course' as the conversation continued. She was more interested in her fork than what Pitch was saying. More than half of what he was saying was going over her head. It was simply a boost to try and impress her. It reminded her of her talking to Jack. When they had gone out on their first date, Elsa had been the one to talk through the night as Jack had kept asking her things about her and always spun the conversation onto her. Jack had been interested in her. Pitch was just interested in himself.

After breakfast, Pitch insisted on giving Elsa a tour of the castle himself. Elsa couldn't think of a decent excuse so she accepted. She had hoped to corner Anton after breakfast to talk to him but it looked like she may have to wait for that. Elsa followed Pitch around his castle accompanied by Doctor Frasier, Ragnar and Anton. He kept jabbering on about his castle but Elsa was actually interested in the history of the castle. It was built in a time way before hers and she had always been interested in history. She had been taught history in her private lessons when she was growing up.

"Interesting," Elsa said after Pitch told her a story of how a certain painting came into his possession. Apparently it had been smuggled out Russia during the 12th century.

"Isn't it?" Pitch beamed at her.

Elsa nodded. "I do love a good history lesson."

"Ah, then I can give you many," Pitch grinned.

"I am getting tired now," Elsa said. They had been walking around pretty much all day with a small break for lunch. "Maybe it is time to rest?"

"Agreed," Pitch nodded. "We shall pick this up tomorrow but for now, let us rest."

Pitch led them into a lounge like room where Elsa quickly grabbed Anton by the shoulder before they went in. She had been waiting for this opportunity. She desperately needed to talk to him.

"So what's up?" he asked her when she led him towards the staircase.

"You know what's up," Elsa said. "You broke into my room, found my picture of Jack and now you're acting cool about me having a romantic relationship with a Werewolf?"

"What you do is your business," Anton shrugged. "It's not up to me to judge. If you're happy then I'm good. He seems to mean a lot to you and so I leave it alone. Besides, I have never been too thrilled about the hatred between Vampires and Werewolves. I mean we are practically in the same boat here. Together we could work together to discover where we came from and for what purpose."

"I see," Elsa said, "and I agree. Jack and I have decided that the war needs to end."

"I approve with that," Anton said. "I have never been too fussed with the war. I fight it as Doctor Frasier is my boss and Pitch is the leader of my kind and do what I'm told but to tell the truth, I am sick of it."

"So am I," Elsa sighed. "If only there was way we could stop it all."

"Do you have such a way?" Anton asked.

Elsa bit her lip. "Maybe. Jack and I are working on it."

"Hopefully you will come up with an answer."

"I hope so –"

"Doctor Frasier," Anton quickly interrupted and whispered to Elsa.

They both drew quiet as Doctor Frasier walked by. They smiled at him and he smiled back. He then headed up the stairs and out of sight. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't think that he had heard anything.

* * *

It was quite late for Pitch but he was working on several things. Today he felt like was a good step in his quest for a relationship with Elsa. They seemed to have connected today which was certainly a good thing. Pitch leaned back in his chair and fiddled with his pen. He was sitting in his private office and was behind his desk. There was then a knock at the door. Pitch told whoever it was to come in. Pitch got a surprise when Doctor Frasier walked in. He had thought he had gone to bed long ago but he guessed not.

"Doctor Frasier," Pitch said. "I am glad that you are here, sit down." Doctor Frasier nodded and took a seat in the chair opposite Pitch. "What do you think about this," Pitch said. "I'm thinking about making Elsa captain of my guards. I was thinking about announcing it at the council meet tomorrow."

"She is a good fighter," Doctor Frasier shrugged. "She sure is suited for the job."

"That way she can stay here and maybe something will start up between us," Pitch shrugged too. "I don't know what will happen but I have high hopes."

Pitch smiled at Doctor Frasier. Doctor Frasier half heartily smiled back which made Pitch wonder what was going on.

"There is something you should know," Doctor Frasier said.

His concerned voice made Pitch fully alerted. Pitch wondered what Doctor Frasier could have to tell her. There could be a number of things that he had to tell him. It could be practically be about anything. Maybe it had something to do with Elsa. Did Doctor Frasier not approve of him wanting a relationship with Elsa? Well if he did, then that was going to be a sticky point between them. Pitch was determined to do what he could to get Elsa to fall for him. Elsa did have a knack for making people fall for her wherever she went. It was just one of her many perks. When Pitch had first met her many years ago, he had fallen for her right then and there. He did know that Doctor Frasier had once fallen for Elsa but that was many years ago and he wasn't completely sure that crush was over yet. Maybe that is the reason why Doctor Frasier may not approve of Pitch wanting a relationship with Elsa. Maybe he was hoping for one with her himself. Well if he was, maybe it would be a race to see who Elsa would pick.

"Yes?" Pitch asked Doctor Frasier.

He really wanted to know what Doctor Frasier was thinking in that head of his. It sounded quite serious and craved his attention.

"Elsa is having a romantic relationship with a Werewolf known as Jack Frost."

 **A/N: Oh no. Pitch knows. Doctor Frasier now knows. What is going to happen next? Is Elsa in danger? Well it sounds like she has an ally in Anton but will that be enough? I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **heartfulyumi: Writing more as asked. Hopefully it will just keep getting good.**

 **lollipop3056: I agree with you on Bunny! Tooth does indeed have a point. Maybe Jack will see Elsa again. It sure looked like Pitch bother Elsa again in this chapter but something is telling me that he won't be after this. Yeah, it is intense, probably only going to continue like that. Thanks so much!**

 **Calmdownmari: Glad you have been obsessing with the story, I do hope that continues. On updating, I do try and update as soon as I can. I try to do daily updates but that is tough due to uni work.**

 **Frostbite Productions: Hmm, no Jelsa since you have mentioned someone else as Jack's love interest?**

 **fireninjafox: Yeah =)**

 **Guest: Hmm, what is your 'what' on may I ask?**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: It seems like you are on the mark about Anton. He looks like he is going to keep her secret for her and he has similar aims to her. He may end up being an important ally to her. Yeah, Bunnymund will need all the luck in the world to make up with Tooth (although they did seem like they were slipping back into their normal habits in this chapter, but does that mean Tooth has forgiven Bunnymund? Time will tell. Wow, glad to see that you are jumping for joy. I'm happy that my story is something you have been enjoying. Putting out more as asked.**


	14. The Council Meeting

**Chapter 14: The Council Meeting**

"What?" thundered Pitch.

Did his ears deceive him? Did he hear Doctor Frasier correctly? No, he can't have. Surely, not. Elsa wouldn't be stupid enough to date one of those disgusting dogmen.

"You're lying," Pitch spat.

He was angry now. Maybe because he thought it was true. Maybe it was the image of the person he was falling for with one of his deadly enemies.

"I overheard Elsa talking about it with her friend Anton," Doctor Frasier said. He then recanted what he had overheard.

What he was hearing, made Pitch even angry. Pitch stood to his feet in his rage. He slammed his fists down on his desk. Doctor Frasier flinched in shock. Pitch started to pace up and down behind his desk with his hands clenched behind his back. He was shaking with rage. Pitch didn't want to believe it but he never doubted his friend. Elsa was bedding the enemy it sounded like. Well, he didn't exactly know the extent of the relationship. It could simply be a flirty kind of relationship but that didn't matter to Pitch. She had crossed a line and she had with Jack Frost. Pitch knew who that was alright.

Jackson or Jack Frost was a member of The Guardians that were led by his deadly enemy – his step brother, Manny. It just had to be a member of The Guardians. It couldn't have been some random Werewolf that wasn't associated with Manny. It seemed like Manny was always there, it always felt like he was laughing at him. Pitch stared up at a picture of himself in his office. He was wearing a black top with a black cape draping around his shoulders. His fingers were decorated with gold rings sporting stones from all around and had a golden band around his to represent a crown. Pitch liked to consider himself a self-anointed king of the Vampires, and Elsa was hopefully, with some work, going to end up being his queen. His fists clenched tightly together. This caused his pale white skin to become even whiter. His rage was getting more and more terrible. He always considered treason to be the dirtiest of all crimes.

"This is treason," Pitch snarled. "How dare she do this!" He threw his pen down on his desk. "I was so close," Pitch held up his thumb and forefinger very close, "and she does this!" Pitch turned to face Doctor Frasier who cowered slightly under Pitch's glare. "Do you know anything more about this relationship?"

"No," Doctor Frasier shook his head.

"Hmm," Pitch bit his lip. He was very curious about the competition. "Would Anton know, you reckon?"

"No," Doctor Frasier shook his head again. "It just sounded like he had found out and Elsa was asking him to keep the secret."

This stumped Pitch. Pitch didn't like the situation he was presented with. He needed to know more about Elsa's relationship. If it was found to be treason then the consequences were disastrous. If he could get her to repent and break off the relationship then the punishment wouldn't be too severe but that would be up for the court to decide because of course, there would be a trial. This was treason, as plain as it could be. Anton, well he wouldn't be punished. Pitch disliked having to punish people simply because they kept a secret that were asked of them. He would leave Anton alone. He would simply use Doctor Frasier's evidence. That would be enough.

"What should we do sir?" Doctor Frasier had noticed that Pitch hadn't spoken in the last couple of minutes.

"Nothing," Pitch said. "We wait until tomorrow."

"The Vampire Court?" Doctor Frasier asked. "I thought we would be discussing the latest in the war and deciding on more Vampire Laws."

"That was on the menu," Pitch said, "but it looks like there will be a change on it."

Doctor Frasier nodded. "Right."

Pitch started to calm down but jealousy, rage and hatred was still burning within him. The person he wanted to love turned out to love another and that another turned out to be his worst enemy. How could this happen to him? The image of Elsa with that...that...Werewolf was pounding in his head. His blood was roaring around his veins due to this thought. If it could, his heart would be hammering. That image just made him feel so mad.

He was glad that Doctor Frasier had told him. What would have happened if he had tried to pursue a relationship with her and found out the truth? Elsa, he had thought that she was someone different. He had thought that this time it would be different but she was just the same. She was running off with some other guy who happened to be his deadly enemy. Life was throwing it all at him again. First his wife runs off with the sailor who he hated as he would always get on Pitch's bad side and now Elsa who reminded him so much of his wife (and it was the good memories like his love for her) was running off with another one of his enemies - Jack Frost who was a favourite of Nikolas North who was the right hand man of basically his most hated enemy and unfortunately his step brother, Manny. What was he going to do about this? Should he leave it up to the court? No, he knew what he must do. Elsa had probably slept with one of his most hated enemies. This act was unforgivable. It was treason.

Suddenly, all his love for Elsa turned to hatred.

* * *

Jack was travelling in the car that was being driven by North. He had his headphones in and was listening to Spiceworld – an album by the popular girl group, Spice Girls. He was humming along to Spice Up Your Life. Tooth was chuckling at him every few seconds. Jack didn't seem to notice. He was too busy enjoying the song.

"So how do we know where to go?" Tooth asked North.

Jack took out is headphones and paused his music. He wanted to be a part of this conversation. It sounded like it was going to be interesting.

"Our Werewolf senses," North said. "We can smell them out. I can sense a large group of Vampires which means that it must be the main Vampire convent and the sense is getting stronger and stronger the more we go in this direction. This means that we are getting close. By my estimates we should be there in a couple more hours."

"No," Tooth shook her head. "I mean how do we know to come to France? We were told to pack our bags and get on a flight bounded for France. I get that we can sniff out Vampires but across continents is a bit of a stretch."

"It is indeed a stretch," North smiled at her through the rear view window. "Jack informed us that Pitch is in France and Manny remembered that Pitch bought some land there many centuries ago which is where we are going now."

"Oh," Tooth looked at Jack. "How did Jack know to come to France?"

"Elsa told me," Jack said. "She came to tell me that she was going away for a few days. I think she didn't want me to worry that she had suddenly disappeared again."

"I see," Tooth turned back to North. "So what's the deal with this Vampire convent? Is it just bigger than all the others?"

"Well that is true," North said, "but a normal Vampire convent is some large building in a random place such as a large manner or large apartment building. This convent is more like a city. You see, many, many, _many_ years ago Pitch bought a large bit of land in France as it was cheap as the previous owner had gone bankrupt and needed cash fast. Pitch had some relatives from France and had spent some time there in his youth which is why he chose it. I think he also wanted to be as far away from Russia as possible. You heard that Manny said that they were both from St. Petersburg. I think Pitch wanted a complete change of culture and sights as anything Russian reminded him of Manny.

"Pitch built a large castle here and equipped it to suit his needs. That simply means that it was fitted for a Vampire to live there – no sunlight could ever penetrate that castle. Soon houses were built for the purpose of housing other Vampires and they started to appear as Pitch started to spread the Vampire curse wherever he went and soon they started to spread it too. In those days, the number of Werewolves and Vampires were small but Pitch wanted to change all that. He wanted Vampires to outnumber the Werewolves like ten to one but that would be tricky. It would take some doing which is why he built the entire Vampire community. It would be easier to lure wandering human travellers there."

"Just one question," Tooth interrupted. "Where is Pitch getting all the resources to do all of this? Like money for instance."

"According to Manny, there was a relative that died leaving Pitch mounds of gold," North answered, "and when that wasn't enough, I gather he just stole it."

"Ah," Tooth said.

"Makes sense," Bunnymund said.

"Yeah," North then paused for a little bit. "Now where was I?" He looked a little confused.

"Pitch was luring travellers in," Jack supplied.

"Ah yes," North's face lit up as he remembered. "Right so, as a number of travellers started to go missing in that area and people got frightened. Rumours floated around – some believed to be from some travellers that escaped themselves – that suggested that the travellers were meeting a gruesome and bloody death. This then caused the name Château Rouge – literally meaning Red Castle – to be resurrected. It was named so because of all the supposed blood that was all around the castle."

"What was Pitch doing to all these travellers?" Bunnymund asked.

"Probably doing what all Vampires do," North gave a little half shrug as he turned the steering wheel. "Probably feeding them to his Newborn Vampires or feeding on them himself. Otherwise I gather he would be trying to convert anyone he came across. He did envision a large Vampire army after all."

"So is that how the other convents started up?" Jack asked.

"Yes," North said. "The success of the Vampire city that Pitch had erected caused him to send high ranking Vampires on missions to – lack of better words to use – take over the world. He sent them to places to buy land or property and set up Vampire convents. Then they would start recruiting."

"Do you think that was happened to Elsa?" Jack asked. "She was recruited?'

"I cannot say," North replied. "She might have or she may have just been wandering around by herself and was an easy target for a thirsty Vampire who Turned her."

"Oh," Jack grew silent. Elsa had never really gone into detail about the night that she had been attacked by a Vampire. All she had said to him in the park was that she had been attacked after the theatre one night. Elsa did love going to the theatre although she probably didn't now. He made a mental note to ask her about it, well that was if she wanted to talk about. Elsa had never been crazy about her Vampire side.

"How much further?" Bunnymund asked.

"You sound like a little kid Edmund," Tooth laughed which caused Sandy to let out a small giggle.

"I just want to know when we'll get there," scowled Bunnymund but he didn't seem to be too upset.

"I do not know," North said. "I have never been there."

"Really?" Tooth seemed a little surprise.

"Well as a Werewolf and Pitch Black's supreme rival's right hand, I doubt I would be invited round for dinner," North said which made everyone chuckle.

"Right," Tooth sounded amused. "Maybe I should have given that some thought."

Everyone chuckled again. The sun started to go down as they drove on and on.

"Not good," North said as he watched the sun starting to descend through the sky.

Jack knew what he was thinking. They were entering Vampire territory in the middle of the night. They now had the advantage.

"Okay," North said after a couple more hours. He was checking the GPS system as he went. It was now properly dark now and North had turned on the headlights. "We are close."

A city suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It loomed over them and seemed quite intimating. A number of medieval looking houses could be seen in the shadow of a ginormous even more medieval looking castle. The castle even had a large keep to the left of it. The lights were on in the houses and Jack could see some people moving around. The city looked like something out of a novel. Jack could see street lights illuminating pathways that lead all of the city and up to a huge iron gate which led into the main grounds of the castle. A wall had been erected around the city so that anyone couldn't just wander in. There was a gate and Jack could see a couple of Vampires carrying sticks with flames roaring on them – old fashioned torches. They must check everyone who entered and left the city just like the guards by the gate at the castle. North parked the car a fair distance away from the city. They didn't want a whole heap of crazy Vampires chasing after them in the middle of the night – their time to shine.

They had parked just within the woods. A huge number of them surrounded the village. Jack could never really tell who had the best advantage in the woods. Both Werewolves and Vampires had super reflexes that certainly played a part in navigating the woods. Maybe that was why North parked in the woods despite the difficulty in getting the car to move around the towering trees. It was a neutral zone.

They all clambered out of the car and got ready. Jack threw on some easier shoes to run in. He knew at some point there was going to be a chase. Vampires could sniff out Werewolves from miles away sometimes. He wanted to be ready for that when it did. He threw some of the unnecessary things he was carrying such as his headphones which were attached to his iPod into a safe place in the car. Although he doubted that a thief would steal them. It was an odd place for a thief to be lurking around anyway.

"Welcome," North said. "To the Vampire Capital."

Jack stared down from woods. From where he was standing, he had a good view of the entire ground. He was elevated above the city which gave him a height advantage.

Guess he had arrived.

* * *

Elsa was getting changed for the Vampire council meeting. Everyone going within the sacred room had to wear black robes which reminded Elsa of what monks use to wear. Elsa tied the rope cord – that hung around her waist. She pulled it tight as she did. The ends of these robe cords had a knot at the end which was carefully crafted. They had a black hood which Elsa drew down and it hung slightly over her face. The door then knocked and Ragnar and Anton both came in. They were wearing identical robes to Elsa but Ragnar hadn't yet put his hood up.

"Ready?" Ragnar asked.

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. They left the room together and Elsa shut her door with a small snap. They set down the corridor together. "So what are kinds of meetings are used for?" Elsa asked them as they walked. She had never been to these council meetings before. She knew they were incredibly important though as only high ranking Vampires or specially invited Vampires (which is how Elsa, Ragnar and Anton managed to get access to it) were allowed to attend these meetings. Elsa had attended some smaller council meetings back at the convent which they all stayed at. She gathered they wouldn't be much different to what went on during those.

"They just discuss issues that are brought up by members of the council," Anton replied. He had been to a few of these meetings before. He had been invited by Doctor Frasier and was allowed to sit in on the meetings. "They also discuss new laws to be put into play and they also act a justice system for all law-breaking Vampires."

"So they pretty much do what all councils do," Elsa said.

"Well yeah," Anton shrugged.

"So what made Pitch erect a council," Elsa asked. "He doesn't sound like the kind of guy who likes to give away power."

Anton laughed. "You would be right there. Not people know this but the council isn't a council. Pitch likes to consider himself the king of all the Vampires so the council is really like his advisors rather than a council. It just gives away the right look."

"Like 'hey look at me, I take you opinions seriously'," Ragnar said.

"Yeah," Anton nodded. "Not many people are aware that the council actually doesn't have any power. Pitch has the final say on everything and he can either veto something or put something into effect at the snap of his fingers."

"So more like a dictatorship rather than a democracy," Elsa said and Anton nodded. "Great," she added very sarcastically.

They made their way along the corridor and down the stairs. Instead of turning into the Great Hall – where they ate, they turned in the other direction towards another set of large doors. Two fiery torches hung in holders on either side of the doors along with two Vampires standing near them wearing the same robes that Elsa, Anton and Ragnar were wearing. They had their heads staring up and had their hands joined together with their robes covering them. Elsa, Ragnar and Anton walked pass them and the doors opened for them. The two Vampires who were guarding the door bowed their heads to them as they passed.

The room was a large circular room which had benches erected in varying heights around the room. In the middle, on a rather high bench, were six men and one woman Vampire. In the middle was Pitch Black. These were the highest of the highest Vampires. They decided the fate of hundreds and hundreds Vampires across the world. Elsa saw Doctor Frasier sitting on a lower bench to the right of this bench. He was wearing similar robes to Elsa but he had a strange symbol in red on his robes. Only the high ranking Vampires had this adorned on their robes. Elsa took a seat where Anton told her to sit. The bench that she was sitting on was a ground level bench to the right of the main bench. They sat on the very edge of it. Ragnar went in first, Elsa second and Anton last. They were on what Anton called the visiting bench. There were some other people around on their bench and Elsa figured that these must be the people who had been specially invited to attend this council meeting. Elsa stared at these people. She didn't recognise any of these people so she guessed that they must be from convents from all around the world. A couple of Vampires behind her were muttering in Finnish.

There was some murmuring around as other Vampires started to pile in and take their positions around the room. More and more peoples started to take their seats. Elsa checked the giant clock in the room which ticked the seconds away. The meeting wouldn't start for another ten more minutes. Elsa was starting to feel a little nervous but she didn't know why. She just had to sit and listen. Nothing would be required of her.

"Why are people invited to these council meetings?" Elsa asked Anton.

"All sorts of reasons," Anton shrugged. "Sometimes they're special guests of Pitch or another council member. Sometimes they are sent by their head of their convents in their place so they can relay what happened during the meeting or is a representative of that convent."

"Ah," Elsa said. "Okay then."

A vampire started to hand things out and Elsa took what he gave her. It was simply a list of what was going to be talked about during this council meeting. Elsa read through it. It all looked a little boring to her. Pitch then stood to his feet and silence encaptivated the room. Everyone seemed to stop talking and what they were doing at the same time. Pitch spread his arms wide.

"Welcome," Pitch said. "To the four thousand and seventy second Supreme Council of The Vampric Order. Tonight we have a few items on our agenda. Tonight let's start with item one, war effort. Klaus, please stand up and give us a report."

A tall vampire with hair as bright as the sun stood up. He was wearing the same robes but instead of a red symbol, it was a blue symbol. Elsa knew that the different colours meant different things depending on where you stood in the ranking of the Vampire system. Elsa didn't know them very well but she knew that red (which was the colour that Doctor Frasier wore) was the lowest – a part from colourless - and blue was somewhere up high. All the Vampires on the highest bench wore white with Pitch wearing gold. The symbols denoted which area you belonged to. Elsa thought that the symbol denoted he was from Germany. Well that kind of was obvious by his name. There were other symbols on his chest which often denoted where you stood in the Vampire order such as if you were a convent leader or a high ranking army member.

Anton leaned in close to Elsa. "That's Viktor Klaus. He's the leader of the military. He responds mainly to Andrei Erskivolski who is the military minster." Anton nodded to the man on the far right of the main bench.

"Yes!" Viktor Klaus said.

"Any news?" Pitch asked him.

Klaus then jabbered on about the war effort. Apparently they were lacking in supplies in some places and needed reinforcements in others. Pitch wasn't too happy about this but he agreed to the aid to be provided as soon as possible and got the military minster – the man who Anton had pointed out to him – to be on it as soon as possible. Klaus then informed Pitch about some recent victories in Russia that they had against the Werewolves. Pitch smiled widely at this and there was a twinkle in his eye. Elsa knew that Pitch had something against Russia. Elsa always theorised that it was because Manny, the leader of the Werewolves, was from there.

"Next," Pitch said. He scanned the room and it landed on one of the Vampires. "Johnson, how is the new convent going?"

A smaller man than Viktor Klaus stood up. He had his hands clasped in front of him and looked straight at Pitch.

"That's Ian Johnson," Anton whispered in Elsa's ear. "He is responsible for setting up new convents in the United Kingdom."

"Sir," Johnson said. "Three new convents have been established in the United Kingdom. One in Ireland and two in Wales."

"Good," Pitch said. "What about recruitment?"

"Three new Vampires have been recruited," Johnson said. "Five people unfortunately did not survive the transaction and died. Four did survive."

"That is not enough Mr Johnson," Pitch said.

"I know," Johnson said. "But if too many people ended up getting attacked or killed, it may alert the authorities. I wouldn't want a cop to come knocking on my door."

"Fair point," Pitch said. "Try and recruit up to five new recruits every year. That should be enough not to alert anyone. We need those convents filled. New recruits are the way to go at the moment."

Elsa knew what he meant. Newborn Vampires have the tendency for blood and seek it out wherever they went. Pitch used this so that they would be bloodthirsty for Werewolves. He was going to use them to blitzkrieg the war. His plan was to just unleash an army of Newborns on the Werewolves that they would be fighting.

The meeting went on. Elsa found it very boring. Pitch called upon several members of the council room to give reports. Doctor Frasier stood up at one point to give news about what was going on in his convent. All convent leaders had to do this. It was a way for Pitch to know what his Vampires were up to.

"And what about The Guardians menace that is practically in your backyard?" Pitch asked, his eyes narrowing.

"We are working on it," Doctor Frasier said looking a little frightened. "I have my best men on it."

"Hmm, okay," Pitch said. "Not good enough. I want them eliminated as soon as possible Frasier."

"Yes sir," Doctor Frasier sat back down.

After the last few members spoke, Pitch stood back up.

"Now to our last item for tonight," Pitch said.

There was the sound of people turning over the pieces of paper that they were given. Elsa turned over hers and, to her surprise, she found nothing. She looked at Anton who shrugged at her. There was a small muttering of confusion among the guests. Maybe Pitch had just added something at the last minute and it didn't make the printer.

"Lord Black," said the woman sitting on his far left, "what last item? Surely we've covered everything so far."

"There is one more thing that came to my attention last night," Pitch said. "Sorry, forgot to mention it." He smiled at the woman who looked a little put out. "Elsa Winters, please step forwards."

Elsa felt herself go white. Why would Pitch be calling her forward? She desperately hopped it wasn't anything to do Pitch trying to kiss her that other night. She hoped that he was calling on her for something innocent. Elsa took a deep breath in and stood up. She may her way past Anton who was giving her a funny look. He wasn't the only one. Ragnar was as well. They both seemed as perplexed to why Elsa was being called up. Normally visiting or invited guests never got called up.

Elsa made her way up the row that led to the main bench that was erected in the middle of the room. All the other benches were designed to be around it. Elsa looked into the eyes of the all the high ranking Vampires. They all looked just as confused as she was. Her eyes soon met Pitch, in the middle. Pitch was staring down at her and she started to feel a little uncomfortable. What could she have done? She had no idea. It could be a number of things. Maybe Pitch wanted to ask her something. If so, she hoped it wasn't something she would have to refuse in front of all these people.

"Elsa Winters?" Pitch asked. It was always customary to confirm the name.

"Y-Yes," Elsa said. She could feel her nerves taking over. This wasn't something she had wanted to do.

Pitch was giving her a scary stare. It made Elsa slightly recoil.

"Some interesting information has come to me," Pitch said. "Do you want to know what kind of information that was?"

"Yes," Elsa answered.

"Last night I was told something that didn't seem real but yet came from a reliable source," Pitch continued. "Please confirm, are you having a secret, romantic relationship with a Werewolf known as Jack Frost?"

Elsa felt her heart sank. How did he find out? Was he pulling at strings or did he really know something? She had to pretend that she had no idea what he was talking about. She pretended that she found the whole thing to be ridiculous.

"No," she answered firmly and professionally.

"Are you sure?" Pitch asked. He tapped the ends of his fingers together.

"Yes," Elsa said.

"Doctor Frasier can you stand up," Pitch said and Doctor Frasier did. Suddenly Elsa realised who it was that informed Pitch. Doctor Frasier must have overheard her conversation with Anton. "Can you please repeat what you had overheard?"  
Doctor Frasier did a curt nod in Pitch's direction. "I overheard Elsa telling a fellow Vampire about her relationship with a Jack Frost who is a member of The Guardians."

"For the sake of loyalty of the fellow Vampire," Pitch said. "We will not name him. I do not like forcing people to break trust between friends for the sake of the court asking." Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. At least Anton wasn't going to get in trouble. Elsa wouldn't want him to get into trouble because of her. Pitch then asked for Doctor Frasier to recant everything that he heard. Based on what he was saying, he heard practically the whole conversation. Elsa felt her heart sink further and further with every word he said. "Doctor Frasier, thank you for your testimony. You may sit down."

Doctor Frasier did. Pitch black started to mutter with his fellow high ranking council members they were nodding at what he said. Pitch smiled and nodded at them. He then moved his eyes back to Elsa.

"Elsa Winters," Pitch said in a stern voice. "Having a relationship with a Werewolf is considered treason. Teaming up with a Werewolf or Werewolves is treason. Bad mouthing the war and trying to get peace with the Werewolves is treason. Treason comes with the harshest sentence. It is considered the worst offence." He took a deep sigh. "Based off the evidence presented today and by a consensus within the court, you have been found guilty on all offences. I then, hereby, sentence you to death."

 **A/N: Oh-no, what is going to happen next? Is Elsa going to be alright? I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Owlgirl55: Ah cool. Recommendations from my stories? Maybe, Never Mix Personal With Business or maybe Battle For Her Heart if you haven't read them, maybe Winter and Snow Love and it's sequel A Frosty Love, maybe Somebody I Used To Know. From other stories? You Belong With Me, Ship of Dreams, Recover, Give It A Chance, Infernal Ice, Frostbitten. Next chapter going up as asked.**

 **WhaleCum20: Thanks so much. Sorry but I can't update every day but I do try to. Oh, don't worry about the username, I've seen worst.**

 **Calmdownmari: Yep, the truth is out.**

 **lollipop3056: The Dr did indeed hear the conversation - practically the entire thing. What's going to happen to her? Well it doesn't look good so far. Continuing as asked. Thanks so much.**

 **noircorda: Hmm, where are the spelling mistakes? Nothing came up on the spelling check but sometimes I do miss stuff. You just have to wait and see what is going to happen next. Pitch and his wife, well so far you know that she had an affair and run off with the guy she cheated on with before dying from cancer. I don't know how much further I am going to go into depth with their relationship. I may if the opportunity arises. He was happy with his wife for a period of time until she had her affair and probably growing up from time to time. What is going to happen with Elsa doesn't look so good at the moment. Thanks so much.**

 **Guest (MixyBell): He should have held it in, shouldn't he? What do you mean 'what is from'?**

 **fireninjafox: Yep, drama and even more drama in this chapter.**

 **KMiKO12: Dun, dun, dunnn indeed. Doctor Frasier does know and now everyone does. Thanks so much. I do try and be a fast updater.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks so much! Tooth and Bunny will hopefully make up at some point and I hope that the Werewolves get there soon and on time. Anton looks like he is going to be safe, but can the same be said for Elsa?**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Yep, Pitch is furiously jealous and it's just going to get worst. I think at this point, all his love has turned to hate. You are right, her relationship caused her to be labelled as a traitor. Oh, he told Pitch because he is very loyal to Pitch, not because she took his seat or is jealous himself. Always a lot of questions you seem to have. Thanks so much.**

 **Frostbite Productions: Hmm, Elsa not going to end up with Jack, not something I like to see. Hmm, on the story, okay.**


	15. A Judgement Is Passed

**Chapter 15: A Judgement Is Passed**

Jack looked to North to see what they should do. Getting inside the Vampire stronghold wasn't going to be an easy task. That place was crawling with Vampires. How could they break into that stronghold? Well, Jack just hoped that North had a plan because he certainly didn't.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"We break in," North said.

"How?" Tooth asked. "Vampires can sense Werewolves. How could we do that?"

"Well," North said, "if we're lucky we might just get away with it."

"Luck?" repeated Bunnymuned. "Luck? So our entire mission relies on _luck_?"

"Well not really," North smiled. "I spoke to Manny before we left. Some news had come to him Pitch Black is holding one his council meetings."

"And this is important how?" Tooth asked.

"Well for two reasons," North said. "The first one is that Pitch will be occupied with the meeting than us and second, a day and night curfew and lockdown is implemented."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because Pitch doesn't want outsiders coming in while he is busy and he doesn't want to have to deal with the day-to-day activities of his city while he is in his meeting," North explained. "This doesn't mean Werewolves. Pitch is arrogant enough to believe that no Werewolf will ever locate his base."

"That seems like an awfully a lot to do for some basic council meeting," Tooth said.

"Well during a council meeting in 1347 a bunch of humans invaded the city believing they were practicing witchcraft," North explained. "They broke in and assaulted the city. No Vampires were lost but all humans were killed."

"What's the story with the humans?" Jack asked.

"They belonged to a small village that used to be less than a kilometre away," North explained to them. "Pitch had been concerned with them for a while as they hated Pitch and believed he was worshipping the devil. After the attack on Pitch's Vampire capital, Pitch sent his own assault on the city. The city burned that night. No one survived. After that, Pitch wanted to make sure that no one could do that again. Pitch believed that the humans waited until he had been distracted. He considered it an attack on his beloved Vampires."

"So that's why Pitch puts it on lockdown," Jack said. "To have people vigilant and prepared for any more attacks."

"Yes," North said.

"But if they're more vigilant and prepared doesn't that mean that they would be prepared for us?" Tooth asked.

"Like I said," North said, "Pitch is arrogant that a Werewolf won't find the place. They won't be ready for a Werewolf guest. They will be looking out human travellers seeking a place of refuge from their perilous journey rather than a Werewolf."

"Ah I see," Jack said. "So if we just causally jump in there, they probably won't be prepared for us."

"No," North shook his head. "If we're cautious, we shall be fine."

"That's good," Tooth said. "Now let's get going. I can imagine we are not going to waltz through the gate."

"No," North gave a small chuckle. "We shall jump the wall."

"Of course," Tooth said.

They made their way down the steeping slope of the cliff that overlooked the city. As North said, when they drew closer, they didn't see anyone around except for the two guards by the gate and they looked as bored as they can be. The Guardians didn't go anywhere near them thought. They were sure that if they went any close, the Vampires would be on them like a wildfire. They circled round to the back and they used their Werewolf abilities to jump high and to jump over the wall. They do so, effortlessly.

Jack had never been within a Vampire city or convent or even place before. There would always be some Vampire to chase him out of it. He still didn't even know where Elsa's convent was. Speaking of Elsa, she could only be in one place. Jack was sure that she had been invited by personal invitation of Pitch Black. This kind of place seemed to be the kind of place that only special people were allowed in.

"Now what?" whispered Jack.

Even though that there was no one around, they wanted to be as still as the night itself. The slightest noise could give them away. For an answer to Jack's question, North pointed in the direction of the castle. Jack felt a little silly. Of course they would be going to the castle. Why wouldn't they not be? Jack followed North and the rest were behind him. They journeyed through the darkened streets of the Vampire capital city and headed in the direction of the castle. They went to the large wall. This one may not be so easy to jump. They climbed up the wall using their Werewolf strength. They appeared on the battlements and then jumped off. Jack shuddered at the thudding noise when they landed. She just hoped that no one had heard them.

Jack looked around but no one had heard them, thankfully. Jack had thought it was nothing short of a miracle that they hadn't been seen or heard. It may just be their dumb luck that has stopped anything going wrong. North gestured for them to head in the direction of a certain part of the castle.

"The council meeting is over here," North whispered to all of them. "If Elsa is here, it will be in there and most certainly so is Pitch Black."

"Right," they all whispered back.

There was a judging building out of the castle. Jack knew that this must be the council room. It was a sort of odd room. It was slightly square and yet round at the same time. It even had a circular roof that was connected to the square points of the room. There were high windows that Jack used to spy on what was going on in the room. He could see many benches with Vampires stacked behind them and one large one in the centre of the circular shape in the room.

The other Guardians followed Jack's example. Jack could see what felt like hundreds of Vampires sitting in weird black robes that sort of creeped Jack out. It looked like they were all members of the cult. Jack reminded himself that it probably was with someone like Pitch Black as the big cheese of the operation. Jack was lucky that all the Vampires were looking at the main bench where Jack saw where Pitch Black was sitting in the centre. Jack felt enormous loathe at him. He was the reason why he couldn't have a normal relationship with Elsa. Without him, when he and Elsa met for the first time, they could have picked right up where they had left off all those years ago.

Thinking of Elsa, where was she? Jack scanned the room but couldn't see her at all. She would probably be in the back somewhere. He remembered Elsa having to attend these kinds functions with her parents as she was the heiress to a large fortune. She was always shy despite portraying the air of confidence and often preferred to stay at the back where she couldn't be seen. This was the reason why Jack was looking at the back. He couldn't see her at all. He then started scanning the benches a bit further in from where he was looking. She could be sitting at a special placed reserved for guests or maybe even special guests. Suddenly Jack felt a prod on his shoulder. It was rather a sharp one and Jack let out a gasp of pain. He turned next to him and saw Tooth staring at him.

"What?" he breathed.

For a response, she pointed at a place in the room which happened to be a space in the very centre of the room in front of the main bench. A blonde woman with a braid was standing in this very spot wearing the same robes as everyone else in the room. She looked like she had been called forward. Maybe she was asked a question and she came forward to answer it. Yes, that had to be it. North was saying something in his ear, something about exploring Pitch's castle. Jack nodded but said he would stay here and watch the council meeting, maybe he could overhear something of importance. North seemed to agree and he and the other Guardians headed off and out of sight.

Jack kept staring at Elsa and didn't seem to preoccupied with what else was going on. Elsa was consuming his thoughts. Jack knew he had to focus on Pitch though. Werewolves had improved hearing so Jack could hear Pitch saying some gabbled stuff which he wasn't really listening to until he heard something dreadful come out of his mouth.

"Based off the evidence presented today and by a consensus within the court, you have been found guilty on all offences. I then, hereby, sentence you to death."

Jack felt himself collapse from it. Death? Sentenced to death? For what? The nasty answer then came to him. Pitch Black must have found out the truth about him and Elsa. That could be the only reason why. Pitch would consider it pure treason that Elsa was in a relationship with a Werewolf. Jack knew what he must do. He must save her and quickly! Elsa couldn't die, not after he had searched so far and wide, long so very hard, for her. After all this time, could fate really strip them of any chance to be together? It had once and then it gave them a second chance. Jack had wished so hard to be together with Elsa forever, Jack had thought that they may have gotten it but maybe not.

Jack stared back through the window. He could see some Vampires stringing her up to the ceiling with chains. Could they really do that to her? Could they? Jack felt a nervous feeling going through him. He had to save her. He just had to. He would never forgive himself if he didn't. Suddenly Jack felt a change in the winds. He looked up to see the full moon in the sky. Jack felt a feeling erupting within him.

* * *

Sentenced to death? Had Elsa really heard that correctly? Had she really been sentenced to death for loving a Werewolf? Well, now that she thought about it, it didn't surprise her. Pitch had always hated the Werewolves and practically having one of his beloved Vampires having an affair with one of them was practically inexcusable. Elsa could feel a horrible feeling coursing through her. Had her life really reached its end? Elsa didn't want it to end. She wanted to continue it. She wanted to live it with Jack but had Pitch really decided not to let that happen? Elsa suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders and she looked up and saw two Vampires wearing the outfits that all of Pitch's guards wear. She gulped in shock. They threw her down to the ground in such force which made Elsa gasp in pain.

Two other Vampires came towards her with long chains. They tied her to the ceiling and hoisted her up. The chains cut into her skin and made her wither in pain. She had thought that maybe she would be taken away to a cell to await execution but maybe Pitch wanted to deal with her as soon as possible.

"Do you admit the truth?" Pitch asked her in a stern voice.

Elsa looked into his cold, dead eyes. There would be no point in denying anything at this point. They had already made up their minds. Even if she denied the truth, they would still kill her. They would kill her regardless of what she would or wouldn't say.

"So I am going to hell for loving a Werewolf?" Elsa asked. "Fine then. I will admit it. I love Jack Frost with all my heart. I loved him ever since I was a human living in Arendelle. I will still continue to love him in whatever hell you guys send me to."

Pitch looked livid. "Do it." When he spoke, it was in a dangerous voice. He looked angrier than Elsa had ever seen him or in fact anyone get.

Above them, a small opening appeared in the ceiling. Elsa knew what they do were doing. A small device was lowered. The Vampires had a special machine that fired UV light to execute prisoners when Pitch wanted a speedy execution and it wasn't the daytime. For so long of her life, Elsa had wanted to die, to just to step into the light and let it take over. She hated living as a Vampire. She hated having to do the things she had to do. She was sure that was the reason why she was probably on the way to hell. But now it seems ironic that now that she had found Jack again, she wanted to live and live life to the fullest.

"Any last words, traitor?" Pitch spat.

"You may kill me," Elsa said. "But you will never win the war."

Pitch looked even more livid. "Start it."

The machine started to whirr and a beam of light came down onto Elsa. The burning feeling was excruciating. Elsa screamed in pain. Pitch had a smile on his face. Elsa didn't know how much more she could take of this. Then suddenly there was a noise as if glass was shattering. Through the haze of the pain she could see a large blonde, hairy beast roaring in the room. As the beast leapt through the air it smashed the machine with its claw. Elsa felt a relief course through her which was accompanied by vast amounts of pain and this burning sensation. When she looked down, she could see a large burning hole in her chest.

Elsa looked up and she saw the beast pounce on Pitch. Elsa realised that she had seen this beast before. It was the transformed Jack. Elsa couldn't even fully comprehend why Jack was here. Had he followed her to France? Well that could make sense. How else could he have found Pitch's capital? Elsa saw that several Vampires leapt on Jack to get him off their leader. Jack roared and swiped at the Vampires who were attacking him. Jack slashed and clawed at them. The Vampires ducked and dodged the attacks. Elsa saw Pitch escape from Jack's grasp and leave the room. What a coward, Elsa thought.

Several other Vampires left the room but Elsa noticed that Anton and Ragnar didn't. Maybe they were afraid that Jack would attack Elsa. Well, Elsa wouldn't lie, she was kind of afraid of that too. She couldn't move, she couldn't escape the chains. She was in too much pain to try and make an effort to leave. This would be ironic, to escape the torture of the sun but only to be killed by her beloved Jack. Well, this was a surprising turn of events. Elsa saw the room empty around her. Most of the Vampires had already left when Jack had burst in at the beginning but some had stuck around to save Pitch but now they were leaving. They didn't want to be eaten by a Werewolf.

Suddenly Jack took notice of Elsa. Elsa could feel fear pumping through her veins. She tried not to feel fear. She knew that Werewolves could sense fear. She didn't want to give it anymore ammo than he already had. Jack started to come towards Elsa. He let out a long low growl. Jack had come up to Elsa and he was now face to face with him. Elsa could feel Werewolf breath snorting all over her. Elsa stared into the face of the beast. She could see Jack's blue eyes staring right back at her. She tried to will Jack to remember. Come on, remember me, she thought, it's me, Elsa.

For a few long minutes, she had thought that the Werewolf was going to pounce, that it was going slash her up. But then the strangest thing then happened. The Werewolf let out a small pouting noise. Then Jack licked her, all over her face. Elsa recoiled slightly by it all but then a smile came over her face. Jack had recognised her, he had actually recognised her. The door flew open and Elsa looked around and saw the rest of The Guardians coming towards her. Jack cut Elsa's chains with his powerful claws and then helped to support Elsa when she fell against him when her bonds were cut.

"You okay?" North asked her.

"I think so," Elsa responded but then gasped in pain.

Jack, in his Werewolf state, whimpered in pain and licked Elsa's wound. He seemed to be trying to fix it.

"We have to get out of here," Tooth said. "We need a place to help Elsa."

"I know a place," Anton suddenly pipped up.

All The Guardians looked around and Jack made a growling noise when he looked at them. Both Anton and Ragnar backed up slowly looking fearful.

"It's okay," Elsa said trying to get up as she supported herself. "They're friends."

Jack seemed to calm down at her words. Jack did seem to understand what was going on and register that Anton and Ragnar were friends. He just protected Elsa anyway. He seemed to be fearful that something else could happen.

"What's the place?" North asked him.

"My cousin owes a place not far from here," Anton said. "I accidently went a little crazy when I first became a Vampire and Turned him too. He's not there at the moment. He's in Vienna at the moment attending a concert there."

"Then we head there," North said. "Until Elsa is fully healed."

"What about the full moon?" Anton asked and North looked fearful. He took a look outside and saw that the moon had been covered by the clouds. "It's gone for now. Maybe we should move while we can?"

"Agreed," North said.

Anton helped Elsa onto Jack's back. He seemed to understand what was going on. Elsa could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness as the pain was starting to get to her. She didn't know how much she could last. The room was staring to spin and blacken. It was a fight to stay conscious. She wanted to stay awake. She didn't know what could happen if she did fall unconscious. She may not come out of it.

"Elsa isn't looking so good guys," Tooth said. "We need to get her to a safe place and like now."

"Okay," Anton said. "You coming Ragnar?"

"Well," Ragnar hesitated. "They're Werewolves."

"So?" Anton said. "They're friends of Elsa! Pitch tried to kill Elsa based on loving one of them. How could you stay after that?"

"That is true," Ragnar said. He paused for a moment. "Well okay. Let's leave now."

"My photos," Elsa suddenly said.

They all looked at her in surprise. It appeared that no one in the room was aware of what she meant.

"I know what she means," Anton said. "I'll go gather all our stuff and meet you outside the city."

"There's a hill just west of here," North explained. "We have our car there. Be there as soon as you can."

"Got it," Anton said. "We are fighting a clock here. Pitch could be coming at any moment and the moon could come out at any time. I don't want you guys transforming while I am with you guys. Death by Werewolf is not something high on my things do list."

North nodded and gave a little chuckle at what Anton had said. "Let's go."

That was the last thing that Elsa heard. Elsa then felt the world go black around her.

 **A/N: Well it looks like Jack had saved Elsa! Phew! It did come close there for a while but it looks like Jack did get there in time. Thankfully, he recognised Elsa in his transformed state and didn't attack her like before. Why that is, shall be explained. I have a feeling that North may know. I know some reviewers were upset at the thought that Elsa could die and that Jelsa wouldn't happen. But you guys can breath easy! Elsa is okay, well for now anyway. Anyway, I hope that you guys all enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **WeirdWerewolfFan: I have no idea how much fast I can update. I think I could probably manage at least once per week, I do try to update at least every few days. On University people, well I don't have to go into University during the weekend but you are forgetting that we have a lot of assignments, essays, readings and a whole bunch of other crap we have to do in order to pass the course. This takes up practically every weekend of the semester which impacts my ability to write and thus update. Thanks for enjoying the story! Happy birthday? Did I have a birthday and not realise it? My birthday has not passed yet, it is a while away, why did you think it had? Yes my winter holidays are over but the countries that you listed are not the only ones in the Southern Hemisphere which is indeed where I live. There is Polynesia (like Tonga, Cook Islands, Samoa etc.), maybe Indonesia and my home country, New Zealand. Also, just a small side note, it's Antarctica, by the way. Next update being posted as you requested!**

 **fireninjafox: Yep more drama and definitely spells trouble.**

 **heartfulymi: Well it's not a matter that he hates Elsa, more like he is very loyal to Pitch. He hates Werewolf-Vampire relationships as much as Pitch does.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks! Looks like they did come in time!**

 **Jelsalover3: Thanks so much!**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Well we don't know what happened between Pitch and his wife. Maybe he neglected her or abused her? We don't know yet. But I believe that she just fell in love with someone else. It's unfortunate but it does happen. With Elsa, he just choose the wrong woman. Elsa's heart belongs to Jack. I don't know if Pitch will find anyone else although hint there was a female Vampire at some point (find out at another time - it may not be in this story, am I saying too much? Am I giving too much away? won't say anything more on that although she has been mentioned already) and there probably would be a number of female Vampires who would want to be with Pitch just based off his position perhaps. Looks like Jack did get to Elsa before her death sentence. Phew!**

 **WhaleCum420: Of course Elsa is going to end up with Jack! This is a Jelsa story after all.**

 **Frostbite Productions: Oh phew, I thought you weren't going to make it a Jelsa story. Good annoucments.**

 **Guest: Well Anna is not going to be in this story. She died a long time ago, probably around early 1900's, maybe like 1905-1910. I can say that she did have a great life with Kristoff though surrounded by children and grandchildren. She did not become a Vampire or a Werewolf. So she will not be appearing to save Elsa. Although, Jack may have gotten there in time to save Elsa.**


	16. Escape From The Vampire Capital

**Chapter 16: Escape From The Vampire Capital**

North watched as Anton sped away. He wasn't very sure about him. That Vampire could be a spy for a Pitch but something was telling him that Anton was going to be there. Elsa, before she had passed out, seemed to trust that Vampire and the fellow Vampire he was with. North didn't like trusting people he didn't know but maybe he should just go for it. Elsa was in trouble. She needed help. He supposed that that Vampire was probably thinking the same thing as North was. Maybe they just had to tough it up and just trust each other. That would be what Jack would want.

North with help from Bunnymund positioned Elsa on Jack's back. He was still transformed but Jack seemed to understand what was going on. He went down on all fours and allowed North and Bunnymund to do this.

"I hope she be alright," the Vampire asked. "Oh, Ragnar's the name. The other Vampire who was here is Anton. We're friends of Elsa."

"I hope so too," North said. "I assume you know who we are. We're friends of Jack who I assume you know who that is."

"I do," Ragnar said. "For Jack, I do now."

"Um guys," Tooth said. "Elsa's not going to get any better by us exchanging pleasantries."

"True," Ragnar said. "I think maybe we should end up getting the hell out of here. I don't want to be around when Pitch brings in his full force in here."

"Let's go," North said. "The car isn't far from here. That's where I said we will meet."

The Guardians and the fellow Vampire headed out of the smashed wall that Jack must have made when he burst into the room. Granted, that Vampire Ragnar did so hesitantly but he joined them in leaving the room. They sprinted across the streets of the Vampire city. Other Vampires tried to stop them from leaving but as soon as they saw the fully transformed Werewolf nipping and growling at them, they fled as quickly as they could. North just hoped that other Vampire, Anton he thought he was called – well that is what Ragnar said after all – will make it out of the city. Elsa was depending on him to get her stuff like those photos she mentioned. North was curious to what those were. He will just have to ask her when she wakes up.

North took the wall surrounding the city in one massive jump followed by the rest of them. Ragnar was able to keep up with them which impressed North. Ragnar didn't even to be seen breaking a sweat as they raced across the field. Jack, who in his transformed state, was a lot faster than a non-transformed Werewolf and a Vampire. Jack kept snapping at them to run faster and faster. He really wanted to make sure that Elsa got the help that she needed. He wasn't the only one though. All of The Guardians wanted that too and Ragnar kept giving Elsa concerned looks all through the journey.

They soon found the car where North had parked it. The hill hadn't been too difficult to climb. There had been a long sloping pathway which they had taken to get to the top of the hill. Jack rested his feet by the car. He still had Elsa resting on his back. Elsa hadn't stirred or made any noise in the meantime.

"Where is Anton?" Ragnar muttered.

"Do you think he is lost?" North asked.

"No," Ragnar shook his head. "He is probably just taking his sweet time."

"He's not going to rat us out?" North felt a little weird asking another Vampire this when that Vampire could be a rat himself.

"Anton is loyal to Elsa," Ragnar said. "I'm sure it all will be fine."

"I hope so," North gave a sideways glance to Ragnar.

Ragnar just laughed. "I know what you're thinking. The war has mess with our brains so much that we are unsure who we should trust. We know that we can only trust members of our species but when we are faced with strangers of the enemy, do we trust them? I put my faith in Elsa. She seemed to trust you guys. So therefore I do."

"Does Anton feel the same?"

"Well Anton had never been too concerned with the war," Ragnar explained. "No offence but to tell the truth, I was pro-war. I thought that the Werewolves were the bad guys."

"What made you change your mind?"

Ragnar sighed. "Elsa did. She was willing to die for her love that she had for a Werewolf. She wouldn't have done that lightly. She could have begged for forgiveness. Claimed it was a weak moment or that the Werewolf had seduced her. She could have repented but she didn't. She stood proud of her love for that man and that made me realise that there has to be more to this. I had been loyal to my leader, Pitch Black, but he was willing to kill Elsa simply because she had fallen in love. You can't choose who you love but Pitch seemed to believe that you can. He condemned Elsa and for what? Simply loving someone. That doesn't seem right to me."

North was stunned. "That…that…well, thanks." North did a sort of half shrug.

"No problem," Ragnar smiled. "Now where did that Anton get to?"

* * *

As soon as they had separated, Anton had raced to his room. He gathered up all his things – he didn't have a lot of stuff, just a bag containing what he had bought – before he headed over to Ragnar's room. Inside that room, he did the exactly same thing. Although it wasn't easy. Ragnar wasn't the neat freak that Anton and Elsa were. His entire room was a mess. Anton wondered how it could have gotten like that in just a few short days. Anton spent a few minutes tidying up the room and making sure it went into Ragnar's bag in a neat way. Anton stood back to admire his handy work for a few seconds before zipping up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder to join his own bag.

Anton quickly darted into Elsa's room and found that she had everything practically all ready for him. She hadn't even unpacked yet which made things easier for Anton except of course, the clothes she had been wearing before she had gotten change were neatly folded on her bed. Anton first checked that Elsa's photos were in her jacket pocket where he had left them when he had pried into Elsa's history. They weren't in there.

Anton felt a moment's panic sweep over him until he saw that they were on her bedside table. Anton breathed a sigh of relief. Elsa must have been going through them before the council meeting. The very thought of Elsa made Anton realise that she was probably nearly at death's door right now and he was dawdling. Anton quickly gathered up the photos and placed them on top of Elsa's clothes before he placed those in her bag which he found in her wardrobe. Anton picked up Elsa's door and headed to her door. Anton's hand was on the door handle when he heard voices coming from outside.

"Come on, let's check her room," one said.

Breathing hard, Anton quickly ducked into the wardrobe of Elsa's room. He knew it wasn't ideal but it was the best that he could think of in this situation. The door of the wardrobe was cracked open so he could see what was going on. Barely a second later, the door flew open and two Vampires walked in. One was a short brunette woman Vampire who had changed out of her black robes into a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans on. She also had matching leather shoes on and what looked like driver's gloves on. The other was a taller man who was still in his black robes.

Anton recognised one of them. The girl in the room was one of Pitch's inner circle Vampires. She had been with Pitch probably about the start. She had nearly died in childbirth and one of Pitch's first Vampires had saved her. Her baby had died as it had been a still birth and her death was reported the same day. Her name was… Anton froze there. What was her name? Then he remembered. It was Jean something, Barton perhaps? She had changed her name quite a few times since she had Turned. Barton wasn't exactly 13th century French – Anton knew that she had been born around 1250's to 1290's. The exact year, he wasn't sure. Anton had seen her a few times around during his life. As to the identity of the man that was with her, Anton wasn't sure. He didn't think he had seemed him before. He could be new, that was always a possibility.

"What do you think Henri?" she asked him in her French accent. She pronounced his name as 'enri.

Well that solves the mystery of who he was, Anton thought. He seemed to be French like how Jean is.

"I don't know," he replied in a French accent. "I doubt she would have come back 'ere. She was in pretty bad shape."

"I do agree on that," Jean said as she went through Elsa's bedside table's drawers. "One of her Werewolf lackeys might have though." she shuddered. "A Werewolf in our very own capital. The nerve of those blasted Werewolves. I would like to get my hands on one of them and when I do," she made a miming gesture and to Anton it looked like she was miming ripping someone's head off.

Henri laughed. "I feel the same way but Pitch's orders are to find the traitor."

"I doubt she really is a traitor," Jean said. "A Werewolf probably just seduced her, tricked her into thinking it was love."

"She seemed pretty sure at the council," Henri responded.

Jean stopped checking the drawers. "You know you're right. She was _sure_. Hmm, that could just confirm my theory or it could prove to Pitch that she is a traitor that needs to be burned by sunlight until there is nothing left."

"Agreed," Henri said. "Anything in the drawers?"

"No," Jean slammed them shut. "You sure this is her room? It feels like there is nothing in here."

"Positive," Henri said. "Pitch told me himself that he placed her in this room."

"Check under the bed," Jean suggested.

Henri did as she suggested. Anton could see him push up the sheets of the bed and poke his head underneath.

"Nothing there," he said when he stood back up.

"Maybe the wardrobe," Jean said.

Jean drew closer and closer to the wardrobe. Anton could feel his breath starting to get faster and faster in his panic. He did not want to be found by these two Vampires. He was outnumbered and may even be outmatched. Jean's hand found the wardrobe door handle. Anton started to prepare himself for a fight.

"Stop Jean," Henri said. "The place has obviously been cleaned out."

"Yeah it had," Jean took her hand off the door handle. "Probably a Werewolf or two came in here and cleaned it all out."

"Or maybe a Vampire?" suggested Henri.

They both stopped to consider this.

"Nah," they both said at the same time. They both then started to laugh.

"Why would a Vampire help a Werewolf?" Jean asked.

"Why indeed?" Henri said.

"Come on," Jean said. "Pitch will want to hear about this. He needs to know that Werewolves are most definitely helping her."

"Well one did manage to save her from death," Henri said.

"Well that had been a fully transformed one," Jean said. "They don't know friend from foe in that state."

"This is true," Henri said.

Together they left the room and Anton could hear them moving down the hallway. He could breathe again. He had been very lucky that they hadn't checked the wardrobe. Things could have gone a very different way if they had. Anton took a few moments to make sure that they weren't coming back before he headed out the door. It took him a while to get out of the actual building. Pitch had everyone on high alert looking for Elsa. He really wanted to get her back so that he could complete the execution. Well hopefully she was with those Werewolves and outside the city lines. Besides, Anton wasn't too worried about her being found by Pitch. She was with a fully transformed Werewolf. There was no way that Anton wanted to tangle with one of those. No Vampire did.

Anton had gotten two steps down the hall when he heard his name being called. Anton froze. He couldn't even manage to escape without being seen correctly. Anton turned around and saw Jean and Henri chasing down the hallway. Anton put on a fake smile. Hopefully they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hey Anton," Jean said. "You got a minute?"

"Sure," Anton said, not really, he added in his head, I am kind of against the clock, my best friend is dying from sunlight wounds and I would like to be under cover if the full moon comes back out.

"Listen," Jean said, "I know Elsa is your mate. Where do you think the Werewolves would have taken her?"

"I don't know," Anton answered. "I don't know these Werewolves."

"Oh sorry," Jean suddenly adopted a look of panic. "If I meant to imply that you've been having contact with Werewolves, I am so sorry. That was not my intention."

"It's okay," Anton said.

"I really meant, did Elsa mention any places that she was going?" Jean asked.

"Nope, sorry," Anton said. "But she wouldn't mention something like that, would she? If she was planning to escape with Werewolves, she wouldn't mention it to me, would she?"

"No," Jean said. "I suppose you are right. But why do you have all those bags?"

"Er," Anton froze again. "Because," Anton managed to get his courage back, "since I was near Elsa, Pitch had me change rooms as fellow Vampires would be running up and down here and he didn't want me to be disturbed."

"Ah I see," Jean nodded along. "How considerate."

"It is, isn't," Anton placed a fake smile on his face.

"But why do you have multiple bags?" Jean asked as she observed the number of bags he was holding. "Did you really bring a lot of stuff for just a few days?"

Anton panicked again but his brain hadn't failed him yet. "Um, these aren't all mine. Some of them are Ragnar's. Pitch asked him to move as well and I said that I would collect everything for him."

"Ah that makes sense," Jean said. "I got to go but remember its Level One alert at the moment."

Level One security meant total lockdown and everyone on a massive manhunt.

"I kind of guessed," Anton laughed. "Everyone is on the edge."

"Yeah," Jean said. "Pitch wants her alive. Once you have found your room and all set up, go see Pitch. He will probably want to assign you somewhere. He was talking about needing someone on guard duty. Oh tell Ragnar too. Pitch may assign you both to the gate."

"Got it," Anton said knowing that he would never go do that.

"Excellent," Jean said. "Glad to see that you choose our side rather than siding with Elsa."

"Well she is a traitor," Anton said. "I don't associate with traitors."

"Good," Jean folded her arms. "Who do you think the Vampire who Elsa told that she was dating that Werewolf? Did she tell you anything?"  
"No, sorry," Anton said. He was suddenly aware of how much time had passed. He didn't want Ragnar or North to think that he had turned traitor. "Listen, we're on high alert. I gotta get going."

"Oh right!" Jean suddenly looked embarrassed. Anton knew that she did like to gossip from time to time. "Sorry! I'll leave you to it."

She left with Henri who hadn't said a word to Anton during this entire exchange. Anton breathed a little sigh of relief. He dodged that bullet. Anton quickly left the building. He dodged Vampires whenever he saw them by ducking into spare rooms or quickly went down another corridor. It took him twice as slow to get to out of the building because of all these detours but finally he started to run through the streets of the city. No one was bothering to deal with him. They were too busy running about looking for Elsa.

He soon leapt over the wall – he didn't want to go through the gate as they were stopping people leaving the city as they were in lockdown – and headed across the field that's separated the city and the cliff where North said he was.

* * *

North folded his arms. "Where is he?" he muttered out loud.

It had been a long – well it felt like a long time – waiting for Elsa's friend Anton. He wondered what Anton was up to. Had he decided to side with Pitch? No, Ragnar seemed pretty sure that he wasn't going to rat them out.

"What's the dark thing darting across the fields?" Tooth had come up to North and was pointing at something on the field.

North saw what Tooth was looking at. He could see a dark thing darting across the field at high speed. North knew it had to be a Vampire or perhaps a Werewolf coming at them. North braced himself. Was it friend or foe?

"Hey guys," came a voice from behind them.

North got a bit of a fright but was glad to see that it was a friend standing behind him and not a foe.

"Hey Anton," Ragnar said. "You got everything?"

"Yep," Anton tapped the bags he was holding. "Sorry for the wait, got into a little trouble with some Vampires but it's all sorted.

"Excellent," North walked up to Anton. "Should we head out now?"

"Oh yes," Anton said.

"So where's this cousin's house of yours?" North asked.

"Not far," Anton said. "Let's go!"

Together they headed in the direction of Anton's cousin house. North just hoped it wasn't a trap waiting for them. North liked Ragnar, he seemed to be someone that he could trust but could he really? What about Anton? Could he be someone that he could trust too? North didn't know anything about them. For all he knew they could be in league with Pitch and that was the reason why it took Anton so long to get the stuff rather them him running into trouble. Well, Elsa seemed to trust them and that was good enough for him. He just hoped that it wouldn't take them too long to reach their destination. He didn't know how much time Elsa had left.

* * *

Pitch slammed his fists onto his desk. His inner circle (a special group of handpicked Vampires based on their abilities, skills and loyalty) had come back with some very bad news and had all flinched when Pitch had slammed his fists into his desk. None of them had been able to find Elsa. Pitch wanted her more than ever now. He wanted her to be strung up again and burned until there wasn't anything left. Pitch slammed his fists on the table again and this time it knocked off some of his things on the table.

"How could you have let her go?" Pitch yelled at them.

There was a guilty look on all of their faces.

"Sir," came the voice of one of the Vampires, it was a woman, Jean, "she had help."

"Of course she has help," he snarled. "Those Werewolves are all in league with her. She wants to overthrow me and place a Werewolf in my place. No doubt she has an accomplice in our midst."

"Who is it?" another Vampire asked, Charles Cromwell – a Vampire from 1505 England.

"Is it the Vampire you mentioned at court?" asked another Vampire, Alexi – a Vampire from 1766 Russia.

"Yes it is," Pitch said.

"Who is it?" asked Charles.

"Anton," Pitch said through gritted teeth.

"Anton?" Jean said, clearly surprise.

"Yes," Pitch said taking a seat and entwining his hands. "It _must_ be him. He was the one who Elsa was discussing about her relationship with Jack Frost. I thought that he didn't turn them in because they were friends but maybe there is more to it." Pitch then noticed a look on Jean's face. It almost looked like she was guilty about something. "Jean, if you have something to say, speak up now."

"I saw Anton," Jean said. "He said that you had relocated him and Ragnar because Elsa's room became a crime scene but I think now he was grabbing stuff to get out of the city."

Pitch growled. "Find him. Find them now. I want them all captured and brought here alive. I want to see their faces when they get burnt to smithereens."

"But where is he?" asked Alexi. "If we're dealing with North, I don't really know where he could have taken them."

"Could there be a Werewolf place somewhere?" Charles asked. "Like could there be another pack of Werewolves nearby that are helping them?"

"Hmm, not that I know of," Pitch said. "I am proud to say that no Werewolves have been in this area for close to a thousand years."

"What about Anton?" asked Alexi. "He's with them."

"Anton's cousin has a place not too far from here," Jean said while shrugging. "He could have taken them there."

"Let's go there," Pitch smiled. I got you now Elsa, he thought while grinning evilly, it's time for you to pay for your crimes.

 **A/N: Well it looks like Pitch knows where they're going. Hopefully it will all sort it self out - or will it? Wait and see readers. What is going to happen next? I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **fireninjafox: Thanks!**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks so much. Well it looks like they got out but if the can escape Pitch is another story.**

 **WeirdWerewolfFan: It's okay on the birthday thing. Just wondering what made you think it had passed already. Really? You don't know about Polynesia and New Zealand? Hmm, strange. Ah grade 7, that's Year 8 I believe to me. Actually you live in a completely different time zone to me. My time zone is way ahead of yours. You just live in the same hemisphere to me which means that you should have similar seasons (like summer in Dec-Feb, winter is June-August etc.). It's okay the uni thing. I just wish I was back in Year 8, it was a lot easier back then. I didn't like have a degree to try and get.**

 **Mickhe11: Yeah I did feel like it was a little obvious that they knew each other, I just hoped it wasn't that obvious. I kind of hoped that people would think that maybe Elsa and Jack had dark pasts and they came together or something like that. Thanks so much! Elsa will team up with the Werewolves. The Vampires have pretty much condemned her.**

 **Guest: Well you might have summed that up very nicely.**

 **heartfulyumi: I always think what my reviewers write are important.**

 **Guest (MixyBell): Not a bad idea for Pitch's demise. I have other plans but that's if I decide that Pitch is going to die. Not sure how I want to play this out. I do have an idea though, may be taking it from the movie Underworld (which this is semi based off) on how they dealt with the bad guy in that.**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Ah that's good that I'm not giving too much away. I don't want to spoil things. No, it's not her, she was mentioned a couple of chapters (I think) before that. Keep guessing if you wish. Oh I don't want to cause panic attacks, super sorry, well hopefully no more! Need all the luck I can get, passed the night friendly first week back (basically it's a nice easy going week where we don't have to do any work) and now getting properly into the semester. That means study, assignments, study, essays, readings, study, study and more study. Looking forward to your next review!**

 **KMIKo12: Yes he did! Yay! Well just imagine a normal Werewolf and change the colour to blond.**

 **Frostbite Productions: Hmm, not sure what you are on about in that first bit of your review. Okay on your announcements.**

 **Jelsalover3: Yay Jack indeed!**

 **SureSnowflake: Yep, he will always be there for her.**


	17. A Safe Place To Hide

**Chapter 17: A Safe Place To Hide**

North followed Anton at a fast pace. They had left the car where it was as they needed to be quick and the car wasn't exactly that and a Vampire could outrun one any day. They burst through the trees with the branches colliding with their faces as they ran. Jack, who was still transformed, simply flew through the trees. Finally they came out of the forest after running for what seemed a long time and came to a large stretch of land. A small little cottage could be seen in the horizon.

"That's it?" North asked.

"That's it," Anton said proudly.

They raced down the cliff at a great speed. Gravity was helping them by pulling them down towards the ground. They hit the ground at great sped before using that sped to hurdle themselves forward in the direction of the cottage. The cottage was actually a lot further away than North seemed to believe. Even at a Vampire's sped, they had to run a fair distance before it came into view.

The cottage itself was a small cottage and it looked like something taken out of the nineteenth century countryside. It was small and had a chimney jutting out top of it. It had two windows next to a tall, thin and white front door. A veranda was outside the door, painted white to match the door, with equally white steps leading up to the front door. The steps lead from a small garden path surrounded by several different kinds of flowers such a roses and lavenders. North wasn't much of a gardener but his late wife had been. She used to love to garden and North had picked up a few things along the way.

"Your cousin lives here?" North said.

"Yeah," Anton said. "Like I said, he's not here. He's travelling around South East Asia at the moment. I have received the odd post card from him from time to time."

Anton walked up to the gate and pushed it open, it creaked as it did. The rest of them followed Anton's lead. Anton took out a small key that had been hiding in his bag. He slotted it into the keyhole and he pushed open the door. They emerged into a small hallway which was lined with pictures of people who were wearing clothes of many different time periods. Anton told North to go into the small living room which was just to their left as soon as they walked into the house. The living room composed of a couch and a few arm chairs grouped around a fireplace and a TV.

Jack squeezed into the house and into the living room. Anton and Ragnar helped Elsa off Jack's back and placed her onto the couch. Elsa rested on and stirred slightly. Jack rested himself next to Elsa. Anton crouched next to her and investigated her wounds. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Is she going to be okay?" North asked. "My knowledge on sunlight injuries is not immense, I must confess."

"There's no cure for sunlight burns," Anton said. He stood up. "It's like silver injuries in Werewolves."

"Ah," North said. "So nothing we can do then?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Anton said. "Ordinary burn treatments do not work. We just have to wait for her regeneration to kick in."

"How long will that take?" North asked. "Vampire regeneration and Werewolf regeneration are different in how they work."

"They are indeed," Anton sighed. "This is because they have to regenerate against different things really."

"Of course," North nodded. "So going to be a while, I presume?"

"You presume correct," Anton replied.

"Well there is no cure but is there a way to speed up the process?" Tooth asked.

"Now that you mention it," Ragnar said, "isn't blood used?"

"It is," Anton said.

He headed out the door and was gone for a few minutes. North looked around at his fellow Guardians. They looked just as perplexed as he was. Eventually Anton came back carrying a few clear bags filled with blood.

"My cousin keeps some blood in a long-term storage container here," Anton explained. "I figured there would be some left."

"Ah I see," North said.

Anton crouched next to Elsa again she stirred slightly.

"Anton?" she said in a small voice.

Jack piped up at the sound of Elsa's voice. He got up from his resting position and placed his head near Elsa. He let out a small moan and a whimper. He tried to lick Elsa's wounds but Anton gently pushed him away. Jack growled at Anton which caused him to recoil in horror. Anton took a few steps backwards and nearly bumped into Bunnymund who was standing directly behind him.

"Easy Jack," North stroked the top of his head and back to behind his ears. "Anton is just trying to help Elsa."

Jack stop growling but he didn't take his eyes off Anton. Anton timidly approached Elsa but Jack didn't stop him. Anton crouched down next to Elsa and pushed her head up with some cushions to support her. Elsa made a small sound as he did that. Anton ripped open one of the blood bags and gently tipped down the contents down her throat. Elsa stirred a bit more as he did this.

"What happened?" she weakly asked.

"You got burned really badly," Anton explained. "We're using blood to fuel your regeneration."

"Oh," Elsa's head flopped slightly and Anton used more cushions to support it more.

"Don't talk," Anton told her. "Save your energy. You will need it."

Anton ripped open a second blood bag and trickled the blood down her throat. It seemed to be working. Elsa was coming about. The blood seemed to be doing its work. North was amazed at the properties of blood.

"Where are we?" Elsa said. Her voice was a little stronger but she didn't look very good. There was still a nasty burn in her chest that looked like a fourth degree burn. North just hoped that Elsa's regeneration abilities will work.

"My cousin's house," Anton said. "We needed a safe place from Pitch and I thought this place will do."

"Pitch?" Elsa looked a little frightened.

"Don't worry about him," North said. "We should be safe here."

"You just concentrating on getting better," Anton said. He ripped open a third blood bag and tipped its contents down Elsa's throat.

"Why so much blood?" Tooth asked as Elsa swallowed the blood.

"Blood doesn't just cure a Vampire of its thirstiness," Anton said. "It can help a Vampire when they are damaged in a fight or when seriously burnt by the sun."

Elsa managed a weak smile. Anton tipped the very last drops of blood into her mouth. Jack wandered over to Elsa and rested his head next to her. She placed her hand on his head. Jack certainly looked happier to have physical contact with Elsa. Elsa closed her eyes and rested against the cushions.

"So how long is he going to stay…wolfish?" Ragnar asked gesturing at the giant wolf in the room.

"Jack should turn back to normal sometime in the morning," North explained. "Werewolves will stay transformed for the entire night of the full moon and return to normal the next day."

"I see," Ragnar then turned his attention back to The Guardians. "There is no danger of you guys turning into wolves is there?" he asked quite nervously. "One tame wolf I can deal with but five Werewolves is way more than I can handle."

"I get it," North laughed. "No, at the moment there is not. The full moon is completely covered by clouds and should be for a while now. So at the moment, no there is no danger."

"Good," Ragnar smiled.

Elsa then said something that was incohesive. North heard a jumbled string of the words 'Jack' 'recognise' and 'me'. Everyone looked at her, all puzzled. North then chuckled slightly when he realised what Elsa was saying. Everyone then looked at him and they looked even more confused than they were before.

"What?" they all asked him.

"I think Elsa is asking how Jack managed to recognise her," North said.

"But Werewolves can't recognise people when they're transformed," Bunnymund said. "They just go mad."

"Not always," Tooth said. "They revert to primal urges really. That's why transformed Werewolves hunt their enemies."

"Ah I see," Bunnymund said. "But Elsa is a Vampire, a Werewolf enemy. Why did Jack not attack her then like he did the first time?"

"Well, I do have a little theory," North said. Everyone looked at him expectantly. North cleared his throat and spoke. "Everyone has a scent on them; humans, Werewolves and Vampires. When a human is turned into a Vampire or Werewolf, they lose this and adopt the scent of the species which is to identify the one to the other. However, I have seen cases where some humans _retain_ their original human scent, although, very faintly and very hard to trace. Werewolves have an amazing sense of smell, even more so than Vampires and especially in their transformed state. I believe that Jack managed to sense Elsa's human smell on her and that triggered something in his brain. I believe that he managed to remember the person that he remembered Elsa to be. Elsa and Jack once knew each other as humans and fell in love. This scent reminded Jack of that and made Jack see through the Vampire scent on her. This allowed Jack to keep his mind, in a way. Jack has made a connection with Elsa through this and will stay by her side."

"So why didn't Jack attack us?" Anton asked. "Ragnar and I are Vampires. What about you guys as well?"

"And why didn't that happen the first time that Jack transformed with Elsa?" Tooth asked. "You still haven't answered that."

"So many questions," North gave a laugh. "Well Anton, Jack didn't attack you and Ragnar because Elsa told him that you were friends. Remember how I said that Jack made a connection with Elsa? Basically, Jack will react to anything Elsa does or say. She said that you were friends and she wasn't afraid. To Jack, that meant you guys weren't enemies. As to us, well a Werewolf will never attack another Werewolf. The scent I told you about doesn't just work as a way to track enemies but allies as well. Since the Vampire scent has become associated within a Werewolf's brain as being an enemy, they will always attack them as Tooth said. Werewolves in their transformed brain will always go for their enemies."

"Jack once told me he killed his father," Elsa suddenly said.

"Well, yes," North looked at her kindly. "As the person closest to him, you would have known that Jack's father wasn't a nice man. He would abuse his family, drink a lot and gamble away any money the family had. All that Jack remembers on the night of the attack was that his father was abusing his sister before he transformed. In his brain, Jack had associated his father with being his enemy and Jack's protective brother side came out at the same time. These things acted together to get rid of the enemy to his family and to himself."

"I see," Elsa said. She then paused and then suddenly blurted out what she said next. "I murdered my parents as well."

North wasn't expecting that answer. "I suppose you would have a reason."

"Not a good one," Elsa sighed. Her eyes were still closed and there was a pained look on her face. "They wanted to get rid of me as they felt I was a threat and I was, I knew that. They attacked me and I killed them. They didn't stand a chance against me. I didn't have to kill them. I could have stopped but I smelled blood and it overcame me."

"You find that is common for Newborn Vampires," Anton said. He looked surprised to hear this. Maybe Elsa didn't share too much about her family and her past. "Newborn Vampires have no control over their urge for blood."

"I don't want excuses," Elsa said. Her eyes fluttered open. North could tell there was great sadness in them. "I murdered them in cold blood. No matter what, I should have had some form of control."

North gave her a smile. "It was self-defence Elsa."

"What about all the others I killed for their blood?" Elsa spat. "Was that self-defence?"

North sighed. "Elsa, no Vampire can fully control their desire for blood."

"Try telling Frasier that," Elsa sighed. She closed her eyes again. She looked like she had used up all her energy. North knew what she was talking about. Doctor Frasier, one of Pitch's most loyal Vampires, had been able to control his desire for blood and had been for a long time now.

"Anyway," Tooth said, breaking the silence. "North keep going with what you were saying."

"Where was I?" North muttered before he realised. "Ah, yes, scents. Well as I said a Werewolf can use scents to not only identify enemies but allies as well. A Werewolf can tell another Werewolf apart from everyone else and will identify that as their ally. This works even when another Werewolf is not in their transformed state. Onto the very last question, why did Elsa get attacked by Jack in his transformed state before and not now? Hmm, that is a very good question. My guess is that the first time, Jack just saw that Elsa was a Vampire and attacked her but this time looked deeper and saw who she is."

There was a small silence following this.

"What is that?" Ragnar suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had engulfed them. They all looked up. Ragnar was standing by the window, staring out of it while he listened to the conversation.

"What is what Ragnar?" Anton asked. He walked over to where he was standing and looked out the window too. "I don't see anything."

"There!" Ragnar insisted as he pointed out the window.

North came over and looked at what Ragnar was pointing at. All he could see was the blackness of the night. There was no light as the clouds were covering the moon and the stars that could have provided some kind of light source. The light from house only illumined a few metres beyond the house and that was it. North was puzzled. To him, he couldn't see what Ragnar was on about. Then he saw it. Something moved out there. North jumped back in horror.

"What?" they all said.

"There's someone out there," North said.

* * *

"But where is the place?" Charles asked.

"I don't know," Jean said. "Anton only mentioned it to me a few times that his cousin lived around here."

"Think Jean," Pitch said sternly. "Where is the house?"

"I don't know," Jean was panicked stricken now. "I'm sorry but I don't know."

Pitch sighed. He knew there was no point in trying to force Jean to remember something she didn't know. There had to be another way to find the house.

"You sure they would have gone there?" Pitch asked.

Jean shrugged. "It's nearby and it's a safe place. Why wouldn't they go there?"

"Good point," Pitch relaxed in his seat. "Very well then, start a search. Look for a house nearby. There aren't many houses around here so it should be seen. If someone is in that house, find out what they know. If they're just human, well, they're for you to decide what to do with them. If you find those annoying Werewolves, kill them, kill them all and bring me their heads. Elsa is in bad shape, I want her alive so we can continue the execution."

"What about the wolf sir?" Alexi piped up.

"Ah," Pitch said slowly. "Bring reinforcements. A transformed dogman is not to be taken lightly."

"R-Right," Alexi said but he, like the rest of them, looked petrified.

"It's just a filthy dogman," Pitch said noticing this. "We deal with them all the time. Besides, I'm sure once you have Elsa under your control, it won't attack. I saw how it behaved. It was a friend to her. I don't know how she managed that but I'm sure with Elsa under your control, the beast will do anything you want. Elsa won't be able to fight back, not this soon. She's in bad shape. She should be easy to control."

"Okay," Jean said but she still looked uneasy. "What about Anton and any other Vampire that is helping her?"

"Bring them to me," Pitch said in a very dangerous voice. "I want to show them how dangerous it is to mess with me."

"Yes sir," Jean nodded.

There was a silence after this. No one really looked sure on what to do next.

"Go," Pitch said.

They all quickly raced out of the room. Pitch leaned back in his chair. Soon, everything was going to come together.

* * *

Everyone hurried over to the windows and looked out into the darkness that was beyond the house. Soon everyone could see the movement of people racing about. It looked like they were getting into position for something. North quickly closed the curtains so they wouldn't be able to be seen but he doubted it mattered now. They had probably already seen them.

"Those are Pitch's Vampires," Anton said. "No doubt about it."

"They've found us?" Tooth sounded a little scared. She then turned on Anton. "You said that this was a safe place."

"I _thought_ it was," Anton replied defensively. "I didn't know that they knew where to go."

"That's because _you_ lead them here," Bunnymund pointed directly at Anton. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted some blood-drinkers. You were on Pitch's side this entire time. You didn't want to help us. You just wanted to score some points with your boss."

"It's not like that," Anton looked scared. "They want me just as much as you."

"Guys calm down," Ragnar said.

"You're just as bad as he is," Bunnymund rounded on him. "You could be in on it just as much as he is."

"Alright," North said in an authoritative voice. "That is enough," he snapped at them and instantly everyone went silent. "There is no point turning on each other. It will get us nowhere. Anton and Ragnar did not lead Pitch Black's Vampires here."

"How do you know?" interjected Bunnymund.

"Because I do," North said. "They are friends of Elsa. Now, we need to think of a way out of here and quickly. Elsa needs more time to recover; we need to give her that time. She's still not out of the woods just yet."

"Well maybe Jack could draw them out?" Ragnar suggested. "Then we run with Elsa?"

Jack growled and moved closer to Elsa.

"I don't think that is going to happen," North said looking at Jack. "Jack seems to want to protect Elsa no matter what and I agree. They want Elsa. They won't go near here if a fully transformed Werewolf is protecting her. So thus Jack should stay with her."

"Then what?" Ragnar asked.

"Well we could use the traitor thing to our advantage," Anton said. "Ragnar and I could pretend that we're on their side, once they lower their guard Tooth and Bunnymund strike and take them out. Then you guys flee and we meet you somewhere later."

"Could work," North said. "It would be very risky. So many things could go wrong."

"It's the best we got," Tooth shrugged.

"Okay," North agreed. "Anton, like you said, you and Ragnar go out with Tooth and Bunnymund behind you. They should be distracted by you guys and this will allow Tooth and Bunnymund to sneak up and take them out. They won't know what to do before it's too late. Then, we'll take Elsa back to the car – the Vampires will ignore the car as they will just believe it's just a couple of humans on a road trip, they should just move onto their objective rather than stop for a drink – and journey towards the nearest town here which I believe is Châtellerault **(1)**."

"Okay," Bunnymund said. "If all goes to plan, we'll see you in Châtellerault in a day or so."

"Well we better move quickly," North said. He peered out the window again. "It looks like they're getting in close now."

"Right," they all said.

 **(1) Real place in France. It's south-west of Paris.**

 **A/N: So it looks like they may have a plan to get out of the mess they're in but will it work? What's going to happen with Elsa? Is she going to be okay? Will they even get away or will they be caught? Will Anton and Ragnar manage to do the distraction plan successfully with Tooth's and Bunnymund's help? Maybe all will be revealed in the next chapter, maybe not, keep reading to find out more. I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Owlgirl55: Yeah, I can update pretty fast. I do try and update daily but often that doesn't happen. Ah, glad that you've been enjoying Battle For Her Heart. Where are up to? Thanks so much. May have to wait about to see what will happen with Pitch and Elsa.**

 **Frostbite Productions: Ah, okay.**

 **WeirdWerewolfFan: Thanks! Well, they could but it would be the difference between having a snack and a proper meal. In my Vampire AU, they can consume animal blood but animal blood is not enough to sustain a Vampire, they need human blood.**

 **lolllipop3056: Well it looks the Guardians didn't get side tracked I'm afraid and it looked like Pitch's Vampires have found them. With what's going to happen to the Guardians, guess the next chapters will tell. What do you mean about Anton? Continuing as asked. Thanks!**

 **heartfulyumi: Yeah, Jean talks to much. Maybe she should just close her mouth but she is loyal to Pitch and wants to score some points with him. So she will say whatever to get on his good side (we've all seen him when he's nasty).**

 **WhaleCum420: Haha, yeah that's what should happen but I have another idea in mind and I don't think it will in hugs. There's too much bad blood at the moment. I still haven't decided yet if the full moon will play a crucial role in the final battle.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks! Well it appears that Elsa is okay but for now, hopefully it will last. Yeah, hopefully Elsa can get away from Pitch. Maybe their plan to escape will work.**

 **Guest (MixyBell): Yeah, it kind of is but hopefully there are some characters that you would like to cuddle.**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Yeah it looks like the good guys are in for it. Hopefully they can stop the war. To tell the truth, most wars are caused by stupid reasons just like this war (Pitch has issues). Well they got to the house alright but getting away may be the problem.**

 **It'sMoreFunInThePhillipines: I update whenever I can. I don't have a regiment updating schedule.**

 **Jelsalover3: Well in this chapter, Elsa appears to be okay but can she stay like that? Her wound was pretty bad. It looks like Anton has it under control, well for now it is but can he fix it? We all talk to books. I know I do at time. I know what you mean about cliff hangers, they are awful.**


	18. Putting The Plan Into Action

**Chapter 18: Putting The Plan Into Action**

"Nothing," snarled Henri as they emerged from yet another house.

"Calm down Henri," Jean said.

After talking to Pitch about what their plan should be, Jean and a lot of other Vampires had gone on a bit of a rampage around the surrounding area from the Château Rouge. They had come across a few houses but they had no Werewolves or Vampires in them. The only occupants were humans who they could practically smell the fear on them. Jean didn't realise just how many houses were around Château Rouge. She thought maybe one or two which included the house that they want but no, they had been to seven already. The humans that lived out here were mainly farmers or people who liked to live in the middle of nowhere. Jean knew that there used to be a village in this area quite a few centuries ago but Pitch had taken care of those humans.

"Where's Alexi?" Jean asked Henri as they joined the rest of their fellow Vampires.

"Still feeding I bet," Henri responded. "He's taken a liking to the oldest daughter."

"Well he's certainly taking his time," Jean clicked her tongue. "We're kind of on a clock here."

After a few minutes, Alexi came out of the house wiping blood off his face.

"Well you took your time," Jean said clearly irritated.

"What?" Alexi said. "She had sweet blood. Never had blood like that before. It was nice."

"I don't care if she has the best blood you've ever tasted," Jean snapped. "We have a mission to do."

"Now that you mention it," Alexi said, "it _was_ the best blood I've ever tasted."

"Just shut up," Jean snapped. She turned to Charles. "Where to now?"

Charles had a map of the area that he was studying. Vampires over the years were sent on scouting missions to map the area. Pitch wanted to make sure that he knew the surrounding area better than anyone therefore his maps were always highly detailed.

"Okay," Charles said as he studied his map. "In that direction," he pointed in a direction that was west of their position, "is a house. It's about three kilometres, which is less than two miles, from our current position."

"Okay," Jean said. "We'll try there next."

They started to run and it didn't take them too long to run the three kilometres. A small cottage soon came into view. They started to group around the front of it.

"Henri," she whispered. "Go check the windows. They have the curtains on and the light is one. You should be able see what they're doing."

"Rodger," Henri replied.

Henri then approached the house.

"Why are we whispering?" Charles muttered to her.

"Because if there are Werewolves in there, they probably can hear us," Jean muttered back.

"We didn't do that before," Alexi said in a small voice.

"Well I only just thought of it," Jean said in a small voice and sounded very matter of factly.

"Oh," Alexi let out a small chuckle which Jean shushed.

Henri hurried back to where they were waiting.

"Well?" Jean asked him, almost tense from the anticipation.

"It's them," Henri said.

"How do you know it's them?" Charles asked.

"Well Charles," Henri said sounding sarcastic. "I saw this big wolf in the room and thought that it was a human pet. How do you think I know?"

"You don't have to yell," Charles said.

"Okay good," Jean got an evil smile on her face. "We got them now."

"What's the plan?" Henri asked.

"Surround them," Jean said. "They will undoubtedly keep the beast near Elsa. Once we have eliminated those other dogmen, the beast will raise its head. Once we have Elsa, we run for it. We split up and meet back at Château Rouge."

"Got it," they all said.

* * *

Ragnar was about to follow Anton out the door before North called them back.

"Um, Anton?" he said.

"Yes North?" Anton said.

"What do we do about Elsa?" North asked.

Ragnar and Anton both looked at Elsa and then Ragnar remembered. North didn't know how to handle sunlight injuries. He was a Werewolf after all. He didn't have to deal with them unlike Ragnar, Elsa or Anton.

"Er," Anton said. "That is a good point."

"Should one of us stay?" Ragnar asked looking at Anton. "So that Elsa isn't left hanging?"

"You're better at the fighting than I am," Anton said. "I'm a lover not a fighter. So you should help out Tooth and Bunnymund."

"But if Jean is leading the group, you should stay," Ragnar said. "She is more likely to believe that you're helping out Pitch than I am. She is friends with you."

Anton had known Jean from time to time. They had a good relationship and were on good terms. Well, if Jean ever found out, that relationship will surely go downhill – if it hadn't already.

"True," Anton shrugged.

"But now that I think about it," Ragnar said, "you're better at doing the healing thing better than I."

"So is Anton now going with North and the others?" Tooth asked.

"I think so," Anton said.

"Okay, enough small talk," North said. "We got to get moving. Ragnar, Tooth and Bunnymund, you guys go out the front to distract them. Sandy, Jack, Anton and I will head out the back to try and smuggle Elsa out."

Ragnar then followed Tooth out a side door with Bunnymund right behind him. They had carefully snuck out the door so that they wouldn't have been seen by any of the Vampires. They ducked behind the tall bushes and looked out into the darkness. Ragnar could see some shapes moving in the distance. Ragnar tried to think of the best way to approach the situation. He kind of wished he had gone with North instead of Anton. It was Anton who would usually be able to plan these kinds of situations. Ragnar was good in the battle field, excellent even, but he wasn't the strategic type.

"Got any plans?" he muttered to Tooth and Bunnymund.

"I was kind of hoping that you had one," Bunnymund admitted.

"Sheesh," Ragnar said, "I was hoping the same thing."

"I may have an idea or two," Tooth said. They all look at her. She suddenly blushed by the attention they were giving her. "Well it's like what North said before, Ragnar will draw them out with his Vampirness and they won't suspect him because why would they, I mean Vampires are known for trusting other. Ragnar will use this to our advantage. Once he's lured a few out, Bunnymund and I will strike. This will hopefully give North and the others time to get out."

"When do we get out?" Bunnymund asked her.

"When we've finished our part," Tooth said.

"Okay," Ragnar and Bunnymund both nodded.

Ragnar moved sideways, making sure to keep low to the ground and in the shadows. He didn't want to be seen too quickly. Ragnar noticed Tooth and Bunnymund doing the same thing but keeping back. Ragnar kept his eyes peeled for any Vampires in the area. He soon noticed one just wandering about in the dark by himself. Ragnar checked the surrounding area to make sure that this lone Vampire was indeed by himself. It turned out he was which was pleasing to Ragnar. He didn't want to start out by having to do the hard bits first. Ragnar noticed that Tooth and Bunnymund were getting into position nearby. Ragnar saw Bunnymund give him a nod. Ragnar nodded back.

Ragnar moved along in the dark. He saw a small rock on the ground and decided that will be good for a distraction plan. There was only Vampire in the area so it wasn't necessary to gain his attention by going up and talking to him. Ragnar threw the rock in a random area and the rock clattered on the ground.

"What was that?" the Vampire said.

He headed in the direction of where the noise came from. Bunnymund moved from his position and quickly raced towards the Vampire. The Vampire turned around just in time to see Bunnymund coming towards him.

"What?" he said.

He didn't get much more out of this. Bunnymund took his neck and snapped it using his Werewolf strength. The Vampire then collapsed. Bunnymund gave Tooth a thumb's up and she mimed clapping. Ragnar then noticed something that Bunnymund hadn't. There were another two Vampires coming in their direction. Ragnar tried to get Bunnymund's and Tooth's attention but it was no use. They were both preoccupied with each other. Ragnar tried waving his arms all about to try and catch their eye but still nothing. Ragnar decided that he had to deal with this himself otherwise his teammates may get into some serious danger and Ragnar didn't want that.

He never thought that he would be helping out a couple of Werewolves before but they were friends of Elsa and Ragnar trusted Elsa beyond anyone else in this world. If she says that they are okay, then they must be. Elsa wouldn't put her trust in anyone. Ragnar moved slowly in their direction. He moved around behind the Vampires and almost glided along the ground. Ragnar snuck up behind one of them. Ragnar slowly reached out and grabbed him. The Vampire let out a little yelp but it was muffled – Ragnar's hand was over was his mouth. Ragnar dragged him away into the night. Once he was a safe distance away, Ragnar broke his neck in one fluid movement.

"Andy?" the other Vampire said. His voice pieced the cool, clear night like a knife slicing through it. The voice travelled a distance in all directions. Tooth and Bunnymund suddenly looked up and realised that they were only several metres away from a Vampire. That Vampire was looking in the opposite direction and seemed to be completely obvious that there were a couple of Werewolves nearby.

The Vampire started walking in the direction of Ragnar. Ragnar shuffled around, making sure that he wasn't heard or seen. Tooth and Bunnymund started to sneak up on him but then he suddenly turned around. He saw them fully and clearly and only a few metres away from them.

"What the –" That was all that the Vampire got out before Bunnymund drew his gun with his famous sun bullets. He fired into the night. The bullet went straight through the Vampire's heart. The Vampire collapsed on a heap on the ground. Bunnymund lowered his gun and that's when Ragnar realised something. The gunshot had echoed all around the night. Everyone could hear it. Ragnar knew that it was best that they should get out of this area as soon as possible. Vampire hearing could trace back whatever they could hear. They would soon be on them. Ragnar was about to go and warn Tooth and Bunnymund but something else pulled his attention.

"Ragnar?"

His name was being called from near him. Ragnar froze. He didn't like this. He was about to be caught for sure. Any moment now, that Vampire who had called his name would call for back up and declare him a traitor. Ragnar could see it now; he would be dragged back to the Vampire Capital to be put on trial, Pitch would declare him a traitor and sentence to death, his last moments would be him screaming in agony while being burned alive. Ragnar slowly turned around and saw that Jean was standing only a few metres away from him. She was staring at him with a confused expression on her face.

She wasn't alone; her friend Henri (who Ragnar had always suspected that they were in a romantic relationship) was with her. Ragnar didn't like to tangle with Jean. She was part of Pitch's Inner Circle of Vampires who he considered to be one of the best Vampires around. Henri, on the other hand, wasn't a part of the Inner Circle like Jean. However, he is a powerful Vampire. Ragnar, himself, was a powerful Vampire but could he tangle with two other powerful Vampires who could easily call in other Vampires to help.

Ragnar and Jean had met only a couple of times before. They didn't really know each other unlike how Jean and Anton knew each other as they had met each other on many different occasions. Anton made his way through to the Capital more times than Ragnar ever did. Ragnar had only ever heard of Henri and never actually met him in person – well until now that was.

"What are you doing here?" Jean asked. "Pitch didn't ask you to come and help did he? I don't recall you being part of the team going around checking houses."

"Ah no," Ragnar pulled up some confidence. He remembered his cover story. "Pitch didn't ask me to come with you guys. You see Jean; I am one of Pitch's spies."

"Spy?" Jean raised her eyebrows. Ragnar couldn't tell if she believed him or not.

"You see when Elsa was being helped by those Werewolves, I decided that it was a good idea to follow them and see what their plan is for Elsa. Obviously they have some kind of escape route planned out and a secret base. My plan was to find this all out, make some excuse and race back to tell Pitch so that could set up an ambush."

"Really?" this time Jean sounded less sceptical. "So where are they heading?"

"Germany," Ragnar said the first country that came into his head. He supposed it was because he had lived in Germany for a number of years after he had Turned into a Vampire and before as well.

"Germany?" Jean looked surprised. "Why go there?"

"Tsar Lunar has set up an army there," Ragnar said. The idea that Tsar Lunar was making an army wasn't a bad one. It may install fear in Pitch and make him send his army off in the wrong direction. It may allow The Guardians to take down Pitch. After all, Ragnar had longed come to the realisation that the only way that the war was going to end was with either Pitch Black's death or Tsar Lunar's death. However, ever since Pitch had decided to call Elsa a traitor and burn her for just loving someone, Ragnar's loyalty for Pitch had taken a serious hit. He doubted that the levels will ever go back to the way they were before.

"An army?" Jean looked shocked.

"Yeah," Ragnar nodded. "Look, I better go back to The Guardians. I told them that I thought I saw something moving around. I thought I'd best give you guys an update."

"Okay," Jean nodded.

"Didn't you hear a gunshot though?" Henri suddenly chimed in. He seemed to have been studying Ragnar intensively. Ragnar had been unnerved the entire conversation by the look Henri was giving him. He was surprised that he had managed to come up with a decent lie with Henri making him very uncomfortable.

"A gunshot?" Ragnar decided play dumb for now. He was quite worried about the dead Vampire not too far from them. The only reason why Jean and Henri hadn't noticed the dead Vampire so far was because Ragnar had been distracting him. Hopefully he could get Jean and Henri to get their Vampires to retreat and go back to the Capital to tell Pitch the 'information' that Ragnar had told him. Ragnar was assuming that he would be brought back to see Pitch to inform Pitch what he had 'overheard' with The Guardians. Once he had the opportunity, he would make a break for it. He would meet the others in Châtellerault as soon as he could.

"Yeah," Henri said, "the gunshot that took out that Vampire over there."

"Er," Ragnar said.

Jean suddenly realised what was going on; the look on Ragnar's face must have also given the game away. Henri must have seen the dead Vampire as soon as he came over and decided to see how Ragnar would explain this away.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" Jean said.

"I was going to get there," Ragnar said.

"When?" Henri said. "When you were going to tell us that there are two Guardians just over there?"

Henri pointed in a direction. Ragnar followed where he was pointing and saw that Tooth and Bunnymund, who were trying to sneak up on them, had frozen under Henri's glare.

"You little sneak," Henri snarled. "Not only is Anton helping out The Guardians but you are too. I guess Elsa's influence stretches further than we anticipated."

"I can explain," Ragnar stammered.

Suddenly out of the darkness, many more Vampires appeared. They were all snarling and looking pleased to have found what they had wanted.

"Get 'em boys," Jean said.

"Run!" Ragnar shouted into the night.

* * *

North helped Elsa back onto Jack's back once more while Ragnar, Tooth and Bunnymund headed out to try and distract or take out the Vampires that were surrounding them. Jack looked eager to have Elsa riding on his back again. Elsa, who was semi-awake, was pleased also. Anton, who had stepped out for a moment, came back carrying a large shoulder bag and several blood bags. He packed the bag full of those blood bags.

"Just trying to be prepared," Anton said when he saw that North was giving him a puzzling look. "I don't know how long we are going to be. Besides, Elsa isn't strong enough to go hunting."

"Please don't mention hunting around me," North said. "I really don't like the idea of a Vampire attacking innocent people."

"Sorry," Anton said. "I guess that I'm so use to it, that I forget just how horrible it really is."

"Yeah, don't talk like that," North said with a sour expression.

"Sorry," Anton said again. "I promise I won't."

"Good," North was happier now. "So, we got everything we need?"

"I think so," Anton said. "The only really thing that can help a sunlight burn is to provide plenty of blood which I seem to have. I have completely taken my cousin's stock here. I left a note saying it was an emergency."

"Okay," North said. "Let's get out of here before they discover that Ragnar's story was all a ruse."

"Agreed," Anton said.

They quickly gathered up their stuff and quickly exited through the backdoor. They were careful in their steps so that no one could hear them. Anton did a quick scout around the area with Sandy by his side. He came back saying there were Vampires around but they should make a clean break.

Jack then took off at great sped. In order to try and keep up with him, they raced on after them. North, Anton and Sandy were running as fast as they could but no matter how fast they were running, they couldn't keep up.

"Why did Jack take off like that?" Anton asked North.

"Probably smelled the Vampires and thought that they were trying to get Elsa," North said. "Jack's mission is to protect Elsa, remember? He isn't about to let anyone hurt her."

"Makes sense," Anton shrugged.

They soon arrived at the car which had been parked near the Capital. Jack was already there waiting for them. He was impatient and was growling at them to try and get them to hurry along. North and Sandy climbed into the front while Jack climbed into the back and rested on top of Anton and Elsa. Jack's head was resting on Elsa's lap. He looked quite comfortable to be in that position. Elsa was awake again and her head was stroking Jack's head which made him look happy. She was looking a little better now. North figured that her regeneration was starting to kick in. North started up the engine of the car.

"Alright," North said. "Let's go."

 **A/N: Alright, so it looks like North and the others managed to get out of the house but can they make a fully escape? Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks! Well so far the plan may be working and that Elsa is okay - for now so far.**

 **WhaleCum420: Well as much I would love that to be true, there are more Vampires than Werewolves I'm afraid. Pitch is trying to spread his Vampireness as far and wide as much as possible whereas Manny and other Werewolves didn't.**

 **firenjninjafox: Thanks!**

 **Frostbite Productions: Hmm, maybe you shouldn't be taking ideas from movies and games etc., maybe you should create an original one that could be sort of based off other stuff.**

 **Chey21: Thanks so much! Next chapter as asked!**

 **SureSnowflake: I don't think that everyone is going to die. Maybe just a few from time to time - who, you just have to wait and find out. Jack's POV? That would be interesting but seriously I would have no idea on how to do that. Jack's a wolf, I wouldn't know how to write a chapter from that. Sorry.**

 **Guest (MixyBell): Well hopefully this update will cure the suspense you are in.**

 **Jelslover3: Um, I would have no idea but I could probably guess based on my knowledge of French words. I would assume you pronounce it Shat (same way you pronounce the start of Château)-ell-eraul (I would assume the t is silent). That is my best guess.**

 **Kat-IllumatedPurity: Well It looked like they didn't fall for it. Sorry Katerina didn't get turned into a Vampire. She died long, long, long ago (as did the sailor). Would you like to take another guess? I will say if you are right if you happen to get the right answer.**


	19. A Room To Rent

**Chapter 19: A Room To Rent**

Ragnar sprinted as fast as he could in the direction leading away from the Vampires. Tooth and Bunnymund were right on his heels while the Vampire army were running at a small distance behind them.

"So what's the plan?" Bunnymund yelled at him.

"Just keep running!" Ragnar yelled back.

Ragnar didn't actually have one. He just thought that they should keep running until they outran the Vampires or the Vampires caught them. Ragnar doubted very much that two Werewolves and a lone Vampire could take out an army of Vampires.

"Run?" Tooth said. "You couldn't think of anything better?"

"No!" shouted Ragnar. "I couldn't."

They continued running for a while. Ragnar's brain was going haywire trying to think of something that they could do to get out of the big mess that they were in. At least they were leading them away from Anton's cousin's house. It would allow North to get Elsa out of the house. Well hopefully they were. Ragnar had no idea if a few Vampires were sticking around to make sure. Ragnar was counting on the Vampires' thirst for Werewolf blood to stick around. They leapt into the nearby woods which may not have been the best idea. The Vampires following them were leaping through the trees as if they were a monkey. Ragnar, Tooth and Bunnymund ran left, right, left, right – it almost felt like to Ragnar that they were running around in circles.

Ragnar, Tooth and Bunnymund paused as they hid around a tree. They were trying to get their heads together while they observed their surroundings. Ragnar carefully looked at the trees and the ground beneath them.

"I think we lost them," Bunnymund said.

"You must know when you're dealing with Vampires," Ragnar was still looking around. "Thinking you had got away is never enough."

Ragnar walked out a few metres. He was cautious in his movements. Suddenly Ragnar was tackled from behind as something flew out of him from the tree. Ragnar wrestled with his attacker and managed to flip onto his back. Ragnar's hands were gripping the fists of the attacking Vampire, who Ragnar had figured out to be Alexi – one of Pitch's Inner Circle Vampires who was considered to be the sneakiest of them all. Ragnar managed to flip positions with Alexi – so now Alexi was on his back while Ragnar was above him.

"Give it up Ragnar," Alexi said.

"Never," Ragnar replied.

They rolled over once again with neither one giving an inch. They were both as equally strong so it was a pretty fair fight. Alexi was giving him a smirking grin which just fuelled Ragnar's anger. Ragnar looked over to where Tooth and Bunnymund were. He had kind of hoped that they would come to his aid. He did need some help after all. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up with Alexi.

"Er guys," Ragnar said while trying to throw Alexi off him – Ragnar was back on his back on the hard ground, "a little help here?"

"A little busy right now," Tooth's voice responded.

Ragnar could see what Tooth was talking about. Tooth and Bunnymund were both occupied themselves. It hadn't just been Ragnar who had been ambushed. About five other Vampires had surrounded Tooth and Bunnymund. They were looking quite concerned at the scene before them. Ragnar found himself slightly wishing that the full moon would come out so that they could transform. Although that may not be the best idea, now that he thought about it. Two transformed Werewolves would certainly get Ragnar out of the trouble he was in but it would surely put him in even more trouble. Werewolves were extremely dangerous when they transform and Ragnar didn't want to deal with that. Ragnar could handle Alexi; he couldn't handle two transformed and savage Werewolves.

"Looks like you're not going to have your friends come and help you," Alexi smirked at him.

"I could say the same thing you too," Ragnar said through gritted teeth.

"You believe that they could get out of that mess," Alexi nodded in the direction of Tooth and Bunnymund surrounded by those five Vampires. "Ha! Not likely. Those are highly trained Vampires specialising in Werewolf extermination. There is no way that they are coming out of this alive. You, on the other hand, are wanted alive by Lord Black."

"Oh really?" sneered Ragnar. Ragnar used all his remaining strength and threw Alexi off him. Ragnar quickly got to his feet and raced at Alexi. He used this momentum to push Alexi, hard, against a tree. Alexi's head whacked against the tree which dazed him for a moment. Alexi fell down and was unconscious. Ragnar then rugby tackled one of the Vampires that were surrounding Tooth and Bunnymund which caused quite a steer within them.

"Run!" Ragnar said as he pulled on Tooth's arm.

Ragnar, Tooth and Bunnymund raced through the gap that Ragnar had created.

"After them," Alexi said as he got to his feet, gripping his head.

Ragnar raced as hard as he could through the forest. The edge of the forest came into view and Ragnar sped up to get out of this forest. It was just perfect for a bunch of hiding places for sneaky Vampires looking for revenge, so getting out was a top priority for Ragnar. He didn't stop running until he was a good distance away. Ragnar came to a stop and rested on a large rock that was jutting out of the ground.

"You guys okay?" Ragnar asked.

Ragnar didn't get a response. He looked around and found that he was alone. Tooth and Bunnymund were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Anton watched North drive through the terrain. Just as they thought, the Vampires left them alone as they thought that they were just humans travelling on some journey. They hadn't seen a single Vampire in the time that they had been on the road. Guess Ragnar and the others had done a good job is distracting those Vampires.

Anton looked over at Elsa. She was starting to perk up a little – you could still see the exhaustion and pain in her face – and had a bit of a grin on her face. Jack, who still hadn't yet reverted back to his human form, was licking her face which made her giggle and grin. Anton smiled at the scene. It was rare to see a Werewolf so at ease with a Vampire. Normally a transformed Werewolf would rip apart a Vampire. However, Anton was easing himself away from the transformed Werewolf. Jack only seemed to like Elsa in his transformed state and would growl at anyone who would come even near him except Elsa who he was sticking to as if they were glued together. Anton was practically against the car window as he tried his best not to irritate Jack. Jack already didn't like him because he was a Vampire – well that was his current theory.

"You okay Anton?" North asked him. North had been checking out the situation in the backseat from the rear view window.

"Yeah," Anton said. "I'm fine."

North laughed. "You know Jack won't rip you to pieces."

"I don't want to risk it," Anton said which made North laugh again.

"Jack is fine," Elsa said rubbing Jack's head which made Jack let out some pleasing sounds and look happy.

"Easy for you to say," Anton muttered. "You're his favourite."

"Luck of the draw," Elsa smiled.

"Not really," Anton said.

"How much further North?" Elsa asked. She started to look quite tired now. It looked like all the energy she had before was being sapped. The wound in her chest was still there and was looking as painful as ever. However the blood that Anton had administered must be doing its work.

"A while yet, I'm afraid," North turned around slightly to give Elsa a softened look. "We're probably a few hours away. So maybe you should get some rest."

Anton opened his bag. "Here," he threw her another blood bag. "Drink this."

Jack sniffed what was in the bag and growled at it. He looked disgusted at what was in the bag.

"It's okay," Elsa reassured Jack while patting his head. Jack calmed down a little bit but he still looked a little disgruntled. Guess Werewolves were not overjoyed by idea of someone voluntary drinking blood. Elsa opened the packet and drained it.

"How can you drink that stuff?" North said with a little disgusted look on his face.

"It's tasty," Elsa said but she didn't look too happy about this fact. Anton always knew that Elsa had a problem with drinking blood. She didn't like the idea that she had to hunt humans for their blood and it created a negative association with blood in her mind. She was probably one of the only Vampires in the world who didn't like to hunt. Most Vampires loved the thrill of the hunt. Anton, however, had met a few Vampires who were in the same boat as Elsa. He was one of them.

North just rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He just continued to drive the car. Sandy put in some headphones, threw up the hood of his yellow jacket, put his feet up and closed his eyes. Next to Anton, Elsa and Jack were both doing the same thing. Anton decided to do the same thing. Besides, it was going to be a long journey. Anton shut his eyes but after some time, he snapped them open. He couldn't go to sleep. He wasn't tired despite being mentally exhausted after everything that had happened tonight; the running from the Vampire Capital, coping with all the Werewolves running around, Jack being transformed, Elsa being injured to the point of near death and trying to escape from all those Vampires that were running around looking for them. It had been a long day for Anton.

Anton closed his eyes once again and placed his mind somewhere else. In his mind, he could see memories starting to form. One was a happy one which he cherished; he was returning home from a long day at work to find his pregnant wife waiting for him with dinner. A warm feeling consumed him and he allowed a smile to come over his face.

"We're here," said North's voice.

Anton suddenly awoke by North's voice interrupting his thoughts. Anton straightened up – in his dream like state he had slowly drifted down the seat into a ball like position – and he looked out. Sure enough, a small town was coming into view.

"Sun's about to peak out," Anton noted as he could see some light starting to make its way along the horizon.

"Yes," North said, observing the same thing that Anton was seeing. "If I don't want you and Elsa to burn like a crisp then maybe we should get you to some cover."

North's car trundled along the streets that had house after house going by. Anton could see some early morning risers getting in a walk before they had to go to work. The clock in the car read that it was a quarter past five in the morning. Anton thought that these humans were dedicated if they were willing to wake up really early and go for a run before having to do a whole day's work.

North stuck his head out the window. "Excuse me," he called to a girl who was jogging along the street.

"Yeah?" she said kindly. She took out her headphones but didn't approach the car.

"Where's the nearest place to rent a room?" North asked her.

"The Knight's Inn," the girl said. She pointed down the street. "It's not too far from here. Keep going down the street and then take a right. The inn will be on your left. It's run by a woman called Vivian."

"Thanks," North called back.

The girl resumed her jogging down the street as she had replaced her headphones. North's car followed the directions that the girl had provided. Soon enough they came to a large building that looked like a pub but a metal sign hanging down told them that it's was The Knight's Inn. The sign had two medieval knights battling each other. One had a mace and the other had a sword. Both weapons were clashing against one another. Below the knights was the name of the inn. Anton got out of the car along with North. They headed up to the inn and pushed open the door. There was an 'open' sign in the window next to the hours. The inn was open 24/7 which was lucky. With the sun about to make its appearance, Anton didn't know how much longer he could last out in the light.

Inside looked like a tavern. There were a number of seats available and were all positioned around. In one corner was a bar that had many bottles on shelves behind the counter. Behind that, a small window could be seen that showed a peak into the kitchens and there was a door next to the bar that had the word 'kitchens' on it. North and Anton headed up to the main counter where a man sat, leaning against the bar. A book was in his hand and he was muttering the words in French. He suddenly jumped to when he saw that he had customers. He hurried to put away the book and placed a warm smile on his face.

"Bonjour," he said. "Comment puis-je vous aider à vous messieurs sur ce beau matin?" ( _How may I help you on this fine morning?_ )

Both Anton and North looked a little confused by the statement. Some of the words Anton knew but he was lost on the overall translation of what the man had said.

North addressed him in English. "Morning, do you have a room that we could rent?"

"Ah English," the man switched languages at the speed of light. "I'm sorry but I don't speak a lot of English." He spoke this in a very thick French accent and he had trouble getting the words out.

North turned to Anton. "You speak French?"

"Not very well," Anton admitted. "I've forgotten most of it. I would have thought you would have some knowledge of the language."

"I neglected to learn it when I was a boy at school," North confessed. "I wasn't exactly the best student when I was a boy."

"Guess we have to do our best," Anton turned back to the man. "Could nous parler someone who can parler anglais s'il vous plait?" ( _Could we speak to someone who speaks English please?)_ Anton knew that he said in very badly, his pronunciation was off and he couldn't remember the French translation for all the words but it was the best he could do. The man looked grateful that Anton had tried speaking French.

"Qui!" the man said. He disappeared for a while before coming back with a woman. She was on the heavy side with long black hair. She wore jeans with jandals and had a long black cardigan over a red t-shirt. She looked a little sleepy. Anton figured that the man from before must have woken her up so that she could help them out.

"Hello," she said brightly. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" She spoke in an Irish accent but there was a French accent in there.

"Are you Vivian?" Anton asked before North could say that they wanted some rooms.

"I am," she grinned. "My sister set this up when she got married but she needed help and so I came along. The man who you met is my brother-in-law, Francis. He's a good man but he could never grasp English." She laughed. "So anyway, I gather you gentlemen wish to rent a room for the night?"

"We would like a few," North said. "It's not just us. There's a group of us – about eight of us."

"Eight?" Vivian looked surprised. "We only have two rooms available."

"Two rooms?" North asked.

"Sorry," Vivian said. "We're a small establishment."

"How big are the rooms?" Anton asked.

"There's a double bed in each room," Vivian said.

"We'll take them," North said. "We can buddy up."

"Excellent," Vivian said. She took two keys hanging from hooks behind her next to a series of cupboards which look like mail slots. "Room eleven and room twelve. It's on the second floor. I'll bring up some spare mattresses later."

"Okay," North took the keys from Vivian.

"You need Francis to help you with your luggage?" Vivian asked.

"No," North said. "We don't have much with us."

"If you boys need any more help, just ask," Vivian said with a kind smile. She then left the counter and headed back through a door behind the counter. Anton and North headed back outside to the car. Anton could see that the sun was about to start its journey up into the sky. Anton was lucky that the light wasn't burning him.

Anton and Sandy got the luggage out of the car while North helped Elsa out of the car. Jack jumped out of the car. Anton checked the inside of the inn to see if Vivian or Francis was still there. Neither of them was so Anton quickly hurried them all inside and up the wooden staircase. Jack trotted along behind them but hurried up the stairs before North could even place a foot on the stairs. They walked up to the second floor and moved along a corridor. They came to room eleven.

"Elsa, Anton, Ragnar and Jack can be in this room," North said. "Sandy, Tooth, Bunnymund and I will be in room twelve."

North handed Anton the room key and Anton used it to open the door to the room. The room was quite quaint – well according to Elsa anyway. The room had hardwood and had a large window with a red curtain attached to it. There was a double bed against the wall and was close to the door. There was a ceiling to floor mirror which when Anton pulled it open, it revealed a wardrobe that had a few coat hangers hanging on a bar. Underneath the bed was a large green circular mat. Anton quickly headed over to the window and closed the curtains. The curtains were one of those curtains that could completely block out the sunlight.

"This should do," Anton said.

Anton helped Elsa into the bed and pulled the covers over her. He gave her more blood to drink before he placed the luggage into the wardrobe. Jack jumped onto the bed and snuggled up next to Elsa. She patted him gently before she closed her eyes. It was only a matter of seconds before she had drifted off too dreamland. Anton smiled down at her. She deserved some sleep. Sleep will help her recover and she needs to recover as soon as possible. Anton headed towards Elsa to fix some of her sheets but Jack growled at him.

"Easy boy," Anton said. He was too nervous to go back and retry fixing the sheets. Jack may not rip him to shreds but he was still scared. He couldn't wait until Jack turned back into his human state.

* * *

Ragnar headed back into the forest. He needed to find Tooth and Bunnymund before the sun rose and burnt him to a crisp. The sun will be up soon so Ragnar will have to move quickly. Ragnar moved through the trees, being very cautious. He didn't dare to call through the woods in case certain Vampires were listening in. Ragnar didn't get very far before someone tackled him to the ground. Ragnar was quite surprised. He quickly fought off his attacker and pushed him off him. Ragnar didn't get a good look at the attacker as it was dark and the attacker was moving quite correctly, so getting a decent look was quite impossible.

However Ragnar stopped when the attacker was pointing a gun in his face.

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like Ragnar is in some trouble. What's going to happen next? So sorry it took me ages to get this chapter. I've been procrastinating. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks! Yep, they got to safely, but not all of them.**

 **WeirdWerewolfFan: Next chapter for ya!**

 **Frostbite Productions: Okay.**

 **Calmdownmari: Well I am heading into the final stage of the story but there is still a few more chapters to go.**

 **fireninjafox: Plan in action indeed.**

 **heartfulyumi: Well this chapter explains some of it but there is still another chapter to know before we finally know what will happen to Tooth, Bunnymund and Ragnar.**

 **lollipop3056: On Bunny, Tooth and Ragnar, well we find out a little about what happened to them but the next chapter will finally solve it. Am I going to let them die? Well, no. They're needed at the final battle. I hope that wasn't too much of a spoiler for you.**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Yep, they do need all the luck they can get, especially Ragnar who looks like he's in a spot of trouble. Good guess on Jean but it's not her. Wanna try again?**


	20. In The Woods

**Chapter 20: In The Woods**

Ragnar acted both foolishly and maybe what could be considered brave. Now Ragnar wasn't the kind of guy who would just give up when he was staring death in the face, he would risk all. Elsa often told him that it would get him killed one day and to be fair it kind of did. That's how he became a Vampire in the first place.

Ragnar was born in Aarhus, Denmark in 1423. He worked as a local fisherman who would go all over Scandinavia trading his fish. He made some money so lived in reasonable comfort but it was sometimes hard meeting the taxes he had to pay. He wasn't married but he was engaged to a young shop keeper's daughter who was five years his junior. Their marriage was set for the following year. Both sets of parents believed it was a good match. Ragnar didn't really care who he married just as long as the lady knew how to cook and could keep house for him.

During one November in 1446, Ragnar was twenty three at the time, Ragnar's life changed forever. Ragnar had heard tales of the woods that were located outside the city. They were said to hold a supernatural creature of the night that would take young children and they would never return alive. The corpses of four young children had been discovered over the last five years that all were a bloody mess and had the same identical two puncture wounds in the neck which led to the Vampire of Aarhus being named as the thing that was responsible. Ragnar had an idea who the Vampire of Aarhus was. He believed it to be a man called Dagmar Bakken who was a preacher in the town. He would preach that the end of the world was coming and that they all should prepare for it. Ragnar believed it was nonsense but some people bought into all of it.

The reason why Ragnar believed that Dagmar was the one killing all these children is that he was suspected in drowning his step-son six years ago. He could never be proven so he had been released. The real killer had never been caught and Dagmar always claimed that his step-son had drowned accidently. No one believed him. Dagmar always got the cold shoulder from people as they thought he was a child murderer. However, even Ragnar thought it was a bit odd for a killer to go from drowning victims to suddenly draining his victims of their blood.

Ragnar wanted to prove that Dagmar had something to do with these killings so he followed Dagmar out to the woods. That the first sign for him that Dagmar was guilty. Nobody went to those woods anymore. People were saying that they were curseds and that bad things happen. When the last child went missing, a girl called Dana, her father and brother had gone into those woods to try and find her. That was eight months ago and they still hadn't returned. Dana had showed up seven months ago. A local farmer had found her bloodied and mutilated body near the woods when he went searching for some rouge sheep of his.

Dagmar and Ragnar both entered the woods. Dagmar had spotted him and called him out in it. Ragnar had outright confronted him and Dagmar had denied it. They had yelled and yelled at each other until something dark had flew up towards them and knocked them out. Ragnar had awoken to find himself in a cage. A man, who Ragnar didn't recognise, was standing over the bloody body of Dagmar. The man had blood all over him and especially over his mouth. Ragnar quickly recoiled from this horror. The man had been drinking Dagmar's blood. The man turned around and had laughed a cold cruel laugh.

"Good, you're awake," he had said to Ragnar. The man disappeared for a few days and during this time, Ragnar had figured out that this man was the Vampire of Aarhus. Well, it looked like the preacher was in the clear. The man had left Dagmar lying, dead, on the table for the time he had disappeared. The smell of a rotting corpse was too much for Ragnar. The man had returned on the third day carrying another little girl who was unconscious in the man's arms.

"The children are just so much tastier," those were the words that came out of the man's mouth. Ragnar had been sick when he saw what the man was doing. After drinking a lot of blood, he took a knife and mutilated her body. Ragnar knew that this man must be possessed by the devil to do these crimes. Ragnar had also started to think that this man must be a real Vampire. Who else would want to drink blood?

The man disposed of both Dagmar and the little girl at the same time before coming back for Ragnar. However Ragnar was gone. He had managed to get the lock open. Ragnar knew how to pick locks and he had a few of his lock picks on him at all times. Ragnar had waited until he was sure that the man was gone before he let himself out. Ragnar knew that if he stayed, he would be killed. However, Ragnar didn't leave. He wanted to settle the score. Ragnar lay in wait for the man with a large heavy piece of wood he had found. When the man had discovered that Ragnar was gone, Ragnar smashed him over the head with the wood object. Ragnar got a surprise when the man had quickly got back to his feet. The man extended his fangs, which made Ragnar terrified, and then he struck Ragnar after making some kind of high pitch sound that made Ragnar shiver. Ragnar felt the man's fangs in his neck. Ragnar struggled with him and somehow managed to knee him in the stomach. The man hissed but let go. Ragnar quickly raced out the building he was kept in but he was dizzy from the lack of blood.

Ragnar kept running and running. The man didn't try chasing him. It may have had something to do with the rise of the sun. Ragnar staggered his way through the forest and managed to somehow make it to a local farmhouse where he collapsed. Later he found himself at his house the next day. Then the transformation into a Vampire took place.

Now it looked like Ragnar's head on approach may get him into trouble again. Ragnar was now wrestling with some enemy. Ragnar's left hand was gripping the hand that had the gun on it and his other hand was gripping the shoulder of his attacker. The gun went off and the bullet grazed the nearest tree. Ragnar pushed his attacker against the tree and that was when Ragnar recognised his attacker.

It was Bunnymund.

* * *

Tooth had been running for several minutes. She started to slow down when she thought that she had run far enough. She placed her hand on the tree next to her so that she could steady herself. Tooth then realised that there was no one around. She started to feel quite alone in this massive wood. What had happened to Bunnymund and to Ragnar? They must have gotten separated when they were running through the woods. Tooth now had to focus on the obvious; she was separated from her group in a dark forest that she had never been in before which meant that she was completely lost.

What should she do? Tooth wondered as she looked around the trees. Should she stay where she was and hope that someone will find her – and she hoped that someone was either Bunnymund or Ragnar and not a Vampire – or should she move around and see if she could find the others? Tooth paused and thought hard. Staying where she was, was always the thing that people get told if they get lost which is good advice. However, if she stayed where she was, she could run the risk of being caught by those evil Vampires. Tooth decided she should go around and see if she could find Bunnymund or Ragnar. Hopefully, they had already found each other and are looking for her.

"Bunny!" she yelled. "Ragnar!"

Tooth then stopped as she heard her voice echo all around her. That may have been a mistake in Tooth's opinion. Yelling out like that may be able to get a response from Ragnar or Bunnymund but it could very well give away her position to the Vampires that are running about. Tooth could stay where she was and risk Vampires discovering her or run the chance of being reunited with Bunnymund and Ragnar. Tooth didn't know what she should do. She was running a risk no matter what she was going to do.

Tooth decided that she should go looking for Ragnar and Bunnymund. If worse comes to the worst, she could always go back to Anton's cousin's house or see if she could find that French town that North had been yapping on about. So at least she had options. She looked up to the sky. It would be getting light soon so maybe she should go to Anton's cousin's house. Ragnar was a Vampire and so being out in the light was unfavourable to him. This could probably mean that Ragnar would take shelter in the nearest safe place which, to Tooth, was Anton's cousin's house.

Tooth moved through the forest, searching for Bunnymund and Ragnar.

"Lost dearie?" came a voice through the trees.

Tooth froze. It wasn't a voice that she recognised. That could only mean one thing. She turned around and saw a Vampire that she vaguely recognised as the Vampire Alexi, waiting for her. Tooth got a little nervous. She was in hot water now.

* * *

Ragnar released Bunnymund when he saw who it was straight away. Ragnar smiled but the look that Bunnymund was giving him, unnerved him slightly. Why was Bunnymund looking at him like that?

"You okay Bunny?" Ragnar asked him.

"Did you do all of this?" Bunnymund asked him. "Did you purposely abandon us too?"

Ragnar looked slightly taken aback at this. Did Bunnymund seriously ask him if he had been involved in what had happened to all of this and that the separation back there was all part of it?

"Yeah," Ragnar answered highly sarcastically, "because I love to put a friend that I care about very much in mortal danger. Seriously man, why the hell would I organise all of this? I am one of the good guys."

"You are a Vampire," Bunnymund answered.

Ragnar couldn't believe what Bunnymund had just said.

"Look, I'm not happy about working with Werewolves," Ragnar said. "I do it because Elsa trusts Jack who trusts you guys. Just accept the fact that we have to work together and we are on the same side."

During this exchange, Ragnar was highly aware that Bunnymund still had his gun in his hand. Ragnar was mindful that the bullets in that gun weren't your ordinary bullets. They had a special make which allowed them to store UV radiation (or sunlight if you will). If a Vampire got hit with one of these bullets, it would be like getting burned by the sun. Ragnar wasn't too thrilled about getting hit with one of those bullets.

"But you could be in league with Black," Bunnymund said as he waved his gun around.

"Look," Ragnar said. "I don't care what you think but for the last time, I am not working with Pitch Black. I am working with Elsa who is working with you guys thus making us working together. Now, I am going to look for Tooth. You can come along if you want or you can stay here believing that I am to blame for everything."

Ragnar then moved on. To be frank, he didn't care if Bunnymund came with him or not. Bunnymund can believe whatever he wanted to. All that Ragnar cared about was if Elsa believed if they were on the same side. So far, it looked like she did and he planned to keep it that way.

Ragnar started to move through the trees. He was using his sense of smell to see if he could locate Tooth. Since she was a Werewolf, she had the Werewolf scent attached to her so finding her shouldn't be too difficult. Ragnar looked behind him and saw that Bunnymund was following him. Ragnar let out a small chuckle. Of course he was following him. Bunnymund wanted to find Tooth as quickly as possible even if it was with a Vampire. Bunnymund may not trust him but Tooth seemed too. She may be able to talk some sense into Bunnymund once they found her.

"I can see you," Ragnar said into the darkness.

"Well, who cares?" Bunnymund moved up closer to Ragnar. "I just happen to be going in this direction.

"You're coming with me to find Tooth," Ragnar smirked. "Don't deny it."

"Hmph," Bunnymund said as he folded his arms.

Ragnar just laughed at Bunnymund's reaction. They continued to look for Tooth. Ragnar kept his eyes peeled but he couldn't find Tooth at all. She could be anywhere in these trees. She could even have left them and gone to regroup with North and the others in that French town or gone back to Anton's cousin's house. The possibilities were endless and Ragnar didn't like that one bit.

Whenever Ragnar would look in Bunnymund's direction, he would huff and turn away from Ragnar. Ragnar would only roll his eyes. Perhaps Bunnymund's distrust of him was as high as Ragnar's distrust for Bunnymund. Ragnar trusted people like Jack because Elsa trusted him and North and Tooth both had the quality that allowed people to trust them instantly and they knew that it was a good idea too. However Ragnar didn't blame Bunnymund for not trusting him instantly. He was stranger to him. Ragnar had fought his kind and often won. Ragnar had killed some Werewolves and he had a strange feeling that Bunnymund knew this and may be holding it against him. The war caused so much distrust between Werewolves and Vampires that it was hard to know who should be the person you ally yourself with and the person you stay away from. Normally, Ragnar would choose the latter when dealing with Bunnymund because, like how Ragnar had attacked and killed Werewolves, Bunnymund had done his fair share in the war and Ragnar knew that it was Bunnymund who had been harassing Elsa in the past.

However Ragnar worked with Bunnymund because he trusted the Werewolves he was with. Ragnar actually liked North, Tooth and Sandy as they seemed to take him into their little rebellion group. Ragnar didn't know what to expect from Jack as he was a fully transformed Werewolf at the moment. Ragnar had a feeling he was going to take on the role of Elsa's protective older brother. Well, Elsa seemed happy with Jack and Jack seemed happy with Elsa. It didn't take a genius to see the way that Jack, even in his transformed state, was highly protective and caring about Elsa.

"Just for your information," Bunnymund said, "as soon as we get this whole mess of the war over with, I'm staying away from you."

"And here I was thinking that we could make daisy chains and talk about our feelings," Ragnar said, laughing as he did.

Bunnymund scowled. "I don't have to like you to work with you."

"Ditto," Ragnar said. "We just have to agree not to rip each other to shreds in the process though. I know we have this stupid little thing where we both think that each other is the enemy but we got to stop it. The war is stupid and needs to end. Pitch Black is the real menace here. _He's_ the one we got to stop."

"You would turn against your own leader?"

"He put my best friend to death!" Ragnar said. "For simply falling in love. I don't know about you, but I consider that an abuse of power, don't you?"

"Maybe," Bunnymund said but he didn't look too happy about agreeing with a Vampire.

"Well if North or Tsar Lunar put Tooth to death for loving you, wouldn't turn you against them?" Ragnar asked in a very reasonable manner.

"How do you –" sputtered Bunnymund.

"Oh please," Ragnar said as if the matter was of no importance. "I saw the way you to are looking at each other. Judging by things, she's mad at you and you're trying to make it up to her."

Bunnymund looked a little shocked. "Okay, we may be in a bit of a lover's quall here."

"May I ask what you did?"

"No," Bunnymund said firmly.

"Okay," Ragnar was startled for a moment before he continued. "But you see my point right?"

"Yes," Bunnymund said through gritted teeth.

"Great!" Ragnar said. "So peace?"

"Peace," Bunnymund had trouble getting the word out. "But if you think that we are going to hug it out then your majorly mistaken."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a handshake," Ragnar said.

He extended his hand out to Bunnymund. Bunnymund hesitated for a few moments before he took in. They did one small shake before their hands were quickly whipped back to their sides. Suddenly a scream could be heard through the night.

"That's Tooth!" Bunnymund shouted.

Together they raced through the forest in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Tooth held her ground as Alexi stepped forward, coming closer and closer to her. Tooth stared straight into Alexi's cold, red eyes. The way he was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable. She felt like she was a mouse staring into the eyes of a snake that was about to strike.

"Can you imagine the reward that Lord Black will give me when he learns that I've dealt with one of The Guardians?" Alexi said in a low hiss.

"No I can't," Tooth replied. "Because that will never happen."

Alexi then raced at Tooth. Tooth just had time to put up some kind of defence. Her hands grabbed Alexi's fists. They were locked in this embrace for a few minutes. Each attempted to push the other over. Their faces adopted a growling expression that made them grit their teeth. Alexi then pulled his knee up and used that to kick Tooth. His foot landed a good clean hit on Tooth's stomach. She was pushed far back and her back slammed against a tree. Tooth felt her back ache due to the course of the blow. She collapsed at the base of the tree. Alexi raced forward at her. He picked her and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed – hard. Tooth let out a scream in pain as Alexi's strength was slowly crushing her to death. Alexi had a grin on his face. It told her that there was nothing that she could do and he knew it. That was seriously demoralising.

Tooth tried to escape but Alexi was too strong for her. The grip he had on her was stronger than iron – stronger than anything. Tooth tried to muster up some strength so that she could kick him in the knees. She was successful in managing that, Alexi just didn't care. She couldn't move her arms at all because of the grip that Alexi had on her.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Ragnar rushed in the direction of the scream with Bunnymund right behind him. They were going as fast as they could. They eventually stumbled across a scene that made their hearts sink. Ragnar saw Alexi crushing Tooth with his very arms. Bunnymund got so mad at this scene. Just the pained look on Tooth's face was enough to make anyone angry. Bunnymund clenched his fists. He then rushed at Alexi and tackled him side on. The force of the tackle was enough for Alexi to release Tooth.

Alexi fell to the ground. He slid backwards on his back. Alexi had a pained look on his face but he got back to his feet. He looked mad.

"That was a big mistake," Alexi snarled.

He raced at Bunnymund but Ragnar expected this. Ragnar tackled Alexi to the ground and they landed in a heap on the ground. Bunnymund drew out his pistol and aimed it at the pair of Vampires on the ground but he hesitated. Ragnar thought that this must be because Bunnymund had a chance of hitting him. Maybe that was because of their recent decision to work together. Alexi took advantage of Bunnymund's hesitation. In one swift move, he pushed Ragnar off him and ran at Bunnymund. Bunnymund was so overwhelmed by Alexi's sudden movements that he didn't even have time to react. Alexi managed to knock the gun to the ground by grabbing the wrist that held the gun and using that to throw Bunnymund over Alexi's shoulder. Bunnymund landed on the ground with a loud thump while the gun clattered to the ground.

Bunnymund grabbed Alexi's collar and thrusted him against the tree with a loud slamming noise. Alexi pushed Bunnymund off in one swift movement. However, it looked like Tooth had other plans. She had seen the gun on the ground – both she and Ragnar had but Ragnar had been like a deer in headlights as he stared at the battle. Tooth picked up the fallen gun in one swoop of her hands and aimed the gun in the direction of Alexi. The gun went off with a sort of mini explosion which caused everyone to be startled.

The bullet travelled in a straight line towards Alexi and Bunnymund. The bullet travelled over Bunnymund's shoulder and straight into Alexi's shoulder. Alex let out a gasp of pain as the bullet struck him. He staggered slightly due to the pain.

"You've won this round dogmen," Alexi managed to get out. "But the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky."

He then ran off and out of sight. Ragnar guessed that he couldn't fight due to his injury. Ragnar let a grin come over his face. Looks like they did indeed win this round. Ragnar hadn't seen any other Vampire, so they must have decided that they lost them and thus ran back to their Capital to report to Pitch. Tooth then suddenly rushed at Bunnymund, after dropping the gun, and gave him a big kiss. Bunnymund looks surprised at it but soon he embraced it fully. Tooth then let go, looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm still mad at you," Tooth said. She then blushed. "But I'm grateful that you saved my life."

"No problem," Bunnymund grinned at her.

Tooth then turned to Ragnar. "Thanks to you too."

"Anytime," Ragnar smiled at her.

"So where are the other Vampires?" Tooth asked them.

"No idea," Bunnymund shrugged.

"Guess they must have disappeared because it's nearly daylight," Ragnar said then look of sheer panic came over his face. If the sun came out, then Ragnar will burn to a crisp. "I think we need to get out of here and find some shelter," Ragnar added.

"Agreed," Tooth nodded. "If we stay out here any longer then you are in danger of being sunburnt a little too much."

Ragnar let out a little laugh. "We should go back to Anton's cousin's house then."

"Agreed," Tooth and Bunnymund said.

* * *

North was sorting out the luggage in his room with help from Sandy. All the luggage had made its way into North's room so that he could sort it.

"This is Jack's," North said as he opened up a bag. He could tell it was Jack's because he found Jack's blue signature hoodie that Jack loved to wear all the time. Bunnymund often asked if Jack was aware of a washing machine.

North threw the bag into a pile that also contained Elsa's bags. He was separating the luggage so that the right luggage could be in the right room. North then heard some scuffling on the door. North opened it and Jack, still in his transformed state, came in.

"Hello Jack," North said. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Elsa."

Jack let out some noises before it went in the direction of Elsa's bag. He picked it up in his mouth and trotted back to the door. North let out a little laugh. Guess Jack wanted to grab Elsa's things while she rested in the room next door.

Suddenly the sun's rays caught the window and shone through, illumining the room. The rays shone on Jack and North knew what that meant. A Werewolf will transform back into human the next day – or when the sun's light hit it. Jack's fur declined. His face moulded back into a human looking face. His yellow eyes turned back to blue. His paws turned into fingers and feet. His large wolf canines reclined back into human canines. Jack's wolfish body turned into a more human looking body.

A naked Jack sat, looking thoroughly confused, in the middle of the large circular mat that rested in the room. He was still clutching Elsa's bag in his mouth. When he realised this, he quickly took out and looked a little embarrassed.

"Welcome back Jack," North said, laughing.

 **A/N: So a little bit into Ragnar's background and Jack is now back! Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **hannahforgetit: Thanks so much for enjoying the story! Adding another chapter as requested.**

 **Kat-IllumintaedPurity: Looks like you could have been true about Ragnar but he managed to get out of that mess. Well you don't know that Ginny is not a Vampire and Rapunzel and Merida did die all those years ago. They could still be alive, dun, dun, dunnn. Nah, they did die a long time ago and Ginny is a human. I'm not surprised that you didn't guess it, I mentioned her like once. Feel free to look back and keep guessing (I will reveal the answer but it will take some time and may not in this story - wink, wink, nudge, nudge). Wow! What an honour! Super happy that this story made your top 3!**

 **Guest: Haha, I try and update as fast as possible so maybe daily checks? I dunno. Anyway, glad to see that you've been making your way through Battle For Her Heart, you're about halfway and there's just so much more jammed pack action! Estimate of chapters, huh, well I did do an estimate of how much more I think the story will be, I think I got about six more chapters, maybe. But I always get carried away with my writing, so it could be more than that. Thanks so much, I shall keep writing!**

 **Mickhe11: Well putting money on things in my stories may end up being a bad idea. You never know what could happen. Also Bunnymund knew that they got separated. He just thinks that Ragnar is behind everything - well until Ragnar convinced him otherwise.**

 **heartfulyumi: Well every man for themselves may not work. Teamwork is important as you're more likely to win. Besides, look where every man got Ragnar - as evidenced by this chapter.**

 **fireninjafox: Well maybe not everyone, Elsa seems to be fine.**

 **Guest (MixyBell): Got it in one! It was kind of obvious though.**

 **WhaleCum420: Sorry I worried you. It's just that University work has tired me out and so I don't have the energy and can't be bothered to write. Plus I've been procrastinating. But here's an update!**


	21. A Little Bit Of Blood

**Chapter 21: A Little Bit Of Blood**

Elsa awoke some time later. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had fallen asleep but she guessed it had been some time. She did get a surprise when woke up though. The smiling face of Jack could be seen from above her when she opened her eyes.

"Hello," Jack said as he smiled down at her.

"Hi," she breathed.

Jack leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was nice to see Jack back in his human form. There had been a moment back in the Vampire Capital where she did fear for her life when Jack had transformed. She had thought that the man she loved was going to end everything. However, something else had happened. Jack had saved her.

"You okay?" Jack's eyes travelled down to her wound. He looked deeply troubled by what he saw.

Elsa nodded. The wound was healing. It was still painful but Elsa had experienced a lot worst – transforming into a Vampire, now that was incredibly excruciating. Elsa's regeneration was certainly taking its time to kick in. Well at least she wasn't dead, that was the main part of it. Jack had arrived just in time.

"I've been instructed to give you this," Jack picked up a blood bag on the bedside table. The way that Jack was eying the blood bag, it told Elsa that he despised it. Elsa sighed as she took the blood bag from Jack. Elsa tore the blood bag open and started to drink the blood. When the blood trickled down her throat, she felt so much better. Jack suddenly became very interested in Elsa's bedside table. Elsa knew what was up. Jack was deliberately not looking at Elsa drinking the blood.

"Now it's my turn to ask if you are okay," Elsa said to him.

"It's just that…" Jack's voice trailed away. Elsa knew instantly what it was though. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was making Jack act like this and be really uncomfortable.

"It's the blood isn't it?" she asked.

"Well yeah," Jack admitted. "It's just that…" Jack seemed to be struggling for words. "It's just that, well, maybe I'm not used to you drinking blood?"

"Maybe," Elsa said but she knew what it was really about. Drinking blood was not only a weird thing for someone to do but was also something that only Vampires did. Elsa knew that Jack didn't have an issue with her being a Vampire but perhaps Jack hadn't gotten passed the whole 'need to drink blood' thing.

Jack threw himself next to Elsa and placed his arm around her. Elsa rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating in his chest. Elsa missed having a heartbeat. There was only silence in her chest now. Jack pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her. Elsa missed these moments with Jack. It had been a long time since she had cuddled with Jack.

"I missed this," Elsa said.

"Me too," Jack kissed the top of her head. "It feels so long ago, doesn't it?"

"Like in another lifetime," Elsa said with a small sigh. She dug her face into Jack's shirt and smiled. She just let the happy warm feeling consume her.

"Er Elsa?" Jack said.

"Yeah?"

"You're getting blood on my shirt."

Elsa pulled her head back and indeed saw some blood smears on his shirt. Elsa quickly grabbed some tissues from the box on her bedside table and wiped her mouth clean. Some excess blood came off into the tissue. Jack just looked at his bloody white t-shirt.

"Sorry about that," Elsa said. "I've encountered that more than once in my lifetime."

"Do you guys have any secret way of getting blood out?" Jack asked.

"Vampires may have one or two ways," Elsa winked at him. She resumed her position from before and snuggled into Jack's shirt. "You're t-shirt smells nice though. The blood is an improvement."

"Normally having a bloody t-shirt is considered suspicious," Jack smiled. "But for you, I guess it's worth it."

Anton walked into the room and took one look at the lovebirds lying on the bed.

"Okay I think we need some ground rules," Anton said. "I have to share this room so no doing whatever you guys normally do, okay? So clothes remain on at all time, got it?"

"Aww," Jack said while Elsa laughed.

"Good," Anton said. He pulled in a mattress in from outside and some sheets. "Vivian managed to get me a mattress, so you two get the bed but now that I think about it that may not be a very good idea."

Elsa and Jack laughed again.

* * *

"What!" thundered Pitch to his Inner Circle.

Pitch had been patiently waiting for his Vampires to return with good news. He had just been behind his desk, waiting. Pitch had expected his Vampires to come in, dragging Elsa Winters and that Anton in with them while proclaiming loudly that they had managed to get rid of those annoying Guardians.

Jean had come in, accompanied by her lover Henri, Alexi and Charles. Alexi looked like he had been in some fight with a Werewolf as his arm was in a sling. Well, if Alexi was standing before them that meant to Pitch that he had won. Pitch had automatically assumed that there was good news so Pitch had greeted them with "So where's the traitor? She's not dead is she?" but his Vampires had avoided his gaze. It hadn't taken him long to figure out what was going on. Jean eventually admitted the truth to Pitch; that they had gotten away. Pitch had never been so angry.

Pitch, in his rage, threw everything off his desk. Papers went flying, pens fell to the floor, pictures on his desk collapsed to the ground and the glass cracked. Pitch grabbed Jean by the scruff of her neck.

"Are you telling me," he snarled at her, "that you failed?"

"I'm sorry sir," Jean stammered. Pitch's grasp on her was causing her to slowly suffocate. Pitch didn't seem to care though. He just wanted answers.

"Sorry isn't good enough," he growled. He threw Jean against the wall. Her head hit the picture behind her and the force of the impact caused the painting to break into two.

Pitch got up from behind his desk and headed over to Jean. She was picking herself from the ground and looked a little dazed from the blow to her head which she was rubbing. As Pitch moved towards her, a Vampire called Harold, stepped in front of him.

"Get out of the way," Pitch snarled at him.

"Lord Black, sir," Harold said, "don't you think that you may be overreacting?"

"Overreacting?" shouted Pitch. "I'll show you overreacting!"

Pitch grabbed Harold and twisted his neck. There was a loud snapping noise as Pitch broke Harold's neck. Harold slumped to the floor, clearly dead. There was a long silence as they all stared at Harold's body on the floor of Pitch's office.

"What are you all waiting for?" Pitch scream at them. "Go find those Werewolves."

There was another silence. It appeared that no one wanted to speak up.

"Well spit it out," Pitch said to them.

"Er, two things sir," Jean said in a small voice.

"Which are?" Pitch yelled at her.

"Er, we don't know where the Werewolves have gone and it's now daylight," Jean said as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Well then while it is daylight, figure it out and then go out," Pitch said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jean looked a little nervous. "Yes, s-sir," she nodded.

"Before you guys go," Pitch said, "deal with this."

His foot nudged the body in the office. Henri and Charles gathered up Harold before they all scuttled out of the room. When they left, Pitch forced himself to calm down. This was only a little setback, he told himself. They will soon find those stupid dogmen and that traitor. This isn't the end. Pitch sat back down behind his desk and placed his feet up on his desk. Yes, he told himself, this was only one small battle in a war that he was going to win.

* * *

Ragnar hurried back to Anton's cousin's house along with Tooth and Bunnymund. The sun was about to rise, so they had to hurry. Ragnar could already feel the tingling feeling of the sun on the back of his neck. If he wasn't careful, he was going to end up as a pile of ashes. Thankfully, the house wasn't too far away. By Ragnar's calculations, it shouldn't take them too long to get there.

When they got to the house, they quickly closed all the curtains to make sure that no sunlight could get in. Anton's cousin is also a Vampire, so his house is decked out to make sure that no sun could get in. When they had done, Ragnar threw himself on the couch. He was exhausted. They had been through so much today.

"You should be safe here from the sun," Tooth said.

"Should be," Ragnar nodded.

"But what about from the Vampires?" Bunnymund asked. "They were here before, what stops them from coming back?"

"The same reason why I'm not outside," Ragnar said. "The sun, of course!"

"Oh right," Bunnymund slapped himself which made Tooth laugh a little. He seemed to have forgotten about that fact. "Vampires don't like sunlight. I feel like an idiot."

"Like always!" Tooth chimed in which made Bunnymund scowl at her but Tooth just smiled at him.

"So I guess, we will just chill here until the sun goes down," Ragnar said.

"I suppose," shrugged Bunnymund.

Ragnar decided that it was best for him to get some rest before they had to move.

* * *

Bunnymund watched as Ragnar yawned loudly. Ragnar then announced that he was going to have some rest. Vampires are nocturnal beasts so it is quite rare to see one during the day. Ragnar grabbed one of the blankets in a cupboard that he found before settling down on the couch in the lounge. He hadn't wanted to use a bedroom that didn't belong to him.

Bunnymund had entered the kitchen, feeling a little hungry. Somehow the tiredness wasn't getting to him but the hunger sure had. Tooth followed him like a lost little puppy. She must have been hungry too. Together they raided the cupboards looking for something to eat. Bunnymund found some bread and some cheese so they decided to make some toasted cheese sandwiches. Bunnymund found a grilling device and started to make the sandwiches. There was a sizzling noise when Bunnymund shut the lid.

"I'm starving," Tooth said. "It took me until now to realise it though."

"Bunnymund smiled. "Me too." They both took a moment to look at the grill. "So what do you make of this Ragnar fell?" Bunnymund thumbed in the direction of Ragnar who was curled up on the couch.

Tooth shrugged. "He seems to be okay. He was willing to help us out so I guess that he must be a pretty stand up guy."

"But he's a Vampire."

"If you're worried that he will decide to drink our blood, I think we're okay. I don't think Vampires like Werewolf blood."

"It's not that…" Bunnymund trailed off. He knew that there was no logical reason to not trust Ragnar. Ragnar had saved Bunnymund and he had also helped save Tooth. Ragnar hadn't turned on Bunnymund and the other Werewolves. It was just that there was such an ingrained distrust between Vampires and Werewolves within Bunnymund. It was hard to overturn his beliefs in just one short night.

Tooth smiled at him and took his hand. "I know how you feel Edmund. It is hard to suddenly change how you feel in one night. But we've got to understand there just like how there are good and bad humans, the same can be applied to Vampires and Werewolves. Pitch Black is the one behind everything. He is the evil Vampire – not Ragnar, not Anton and not Elsa. Together we can defeat Pitch, _I know it_. Once Pitch is out of the way, I'm sure some sense of normality between the Vampires and Werewolves can come to us. We've only know hate, it's time we know some love."

Bunnymund smiled at her. Tooth was the person that he trusted beyond anyone else – even beyond North and Bunnymund would lay his life down for that guy – and if she says it was okay, then it should be okay. When Bunnymund was told by Jack that these Vampires could be trusted, Bunnymund had thought that Jack was being manipulated by the Vampire he was sleeping with. North had understood Jack and Bunnymund had thought that North was being the bigger man. Then when Tooth had said the same thing, Bunnymund had started seeing a trend. Even though he was a bit antsy about trusting Ragnar and other Vampires, but he was willing to give it go.

"Well if you're saying give them a go then I guess I will," Bunnymund said.

"I know that's hard for you to do," Tooth smiled.

"Well as you say, he _did_ save our lives back there. I don't like being in debt to a blood-drinker but I guess I will have to be."

Tooth grinned. "Great! Oh, our sandwiches," she added when she took notice of the burning sandwiches.

Bunnymund quickly managed to get them out. They weren't completely ruined – just a little burnt. They chowed down on the sandwiches which tasted so good. After they had the food, they decided to take a nap themselves. The food had made them all sleepy. They didn't have the same qualms that Ragnar had about sleeping in a bed that didn't belong to them. They both just collapsed on the bed that must belong to Anton's cousin. They were out as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

They woke up a few hours later. Werewolves didn't need as much sleep as humans did, so it came to no surprise to either of them that they woke up only after a short while. Bunnymund found Ragnar still on the couch when he woke up. Ragnar was snoring softly.

"Man, can he sleep," Bunnymund commented.

"Well to him it is his night time," Tooth said reasonably.

"True," Bunnymund shrugged. He looked outside. It was a nice and sunny day. Seems a pity to waste it. "How about a walk in the sun? Do us some good to get some Vitamin D and all that."

"Sounds nice," Tooth agreed.

Together they left the house. It was as if she was automatically doing it but Tooth grabbed his hand as they walked. Bunnymund didn't dare mention it. It felt nice that they were finally coming back together as a couple.

Both had agreed not to walk too far. They didn't want Ragnar to think that they had left him alone. After they had walked for about an hour, they decided to double back but that was when they heard a man shout. Both had run to the man's aid.

"Sir, what is wrong?" Tooth asked him.

"It's horrible," the man said. "My whole family – dead."

"What?" Tooth and Bunnymund said together.

"How?" Bunnymund said.

"Evil, that's how," the man said. "Evil came into this house and took my family."

The man collapsed in pain and grief. He howled with sadness as Tooth patted him awkwardly on the back as she tried to calm him down.

"It's not just my family," he said. "The whole area's been cursed."

Tooth gaped at him. "You mean everyone around is dead?"

"Yes!" the man howled again.

Bunnymund and Tooth looked at each other. There could only be one explanation for the sudden death of so many people in the area; Pitch Black was on a rampage.

* * *

Ragnar yawned as he woke up. He was a little groggy as he did. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. As he did, the blanket that had been covering him fell off. Ragnar got to his feet and headed into the kitchen. He was starting to feel a little thirsty – that was a little bit of an understatement, he needed some blood and he needed it now. He hoped that there was some blood still here. He didn't fancy having to ask Tooth or Bunnymund for their blood. Besides, there was always the fact that Werewolf blood tasted weird – or so they say, Ragnar had never tasted Werewolf blood himself.

Ragnar entered the kitchen and started to look through the fridge. There was nothing there but a small note from Anton. It simply mentioned that he was sorry about taking all the blood and he explained why. Ragnar sighed. He supposed he could always check out some of the human houses nearby. He could simply slip out and be back in a half an hour. Ragnar debated this for a few moments. Well he had to go get blood and he needed it now. Vampires didn't do so well if they didn't have their intake of blood. They lose focus and their abilities aren't up to scratch.

Ragnar decided to go for it. He started to scribble down a note – he didn't want Tooth and Bunnymund to think that he had just abandoned them – when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw that Tooth was standing only a few steps away from him.

"I see you're awake," she smiled at him.

"Yeah," Ragnar nodded.

Tooth came up to Ragnar and gazed down at the note that he was writing. She seemed intrigued by it.

"What are you up to?" she asked kindly.

"I need some blood," Ragnar explained. "So I think I will go out to one of the neighbouring houses – I think Anton did mention that there were some around here at one point or another - here and sneak some blood. I shan't be too long."

Tooth sighed. "I guess you don't know then."

"Know what?" Ragnar gave her a quizzical look.

"We've just heard the bad news," Tooth said. "Apparently in an effort to try and find us, Pitch had his Vampire knock on every door around. Everyone is dead."

"What?" Ragnar was shocked at this. "How did you find out?"

"Bunnymund and I had a sleep but we didn't sleep for as long as you so we decided to go for a small stroll. We bumped into a man who said that everyone was dead."

"How awful!"

"Yeah," Tooth sighed. "So what are you going to do about blood?"

"I don't know," Ragnar shrugged. "I suppose I could go to nearest village and try there but I don't know if I will make it."

Tooth looked like she got an idea. "Drink my blood. Your venom won't affect me so I don't have to worry about turning into a Vampire."

"What?" Ragnar looked very shocked at this. Did Tooth just offer her own blood to him?

"Just take a small amount that will satisfy you," she said. "Once we've reach the others, I'm sure Anton will have some blood for you or maybe you could hunt around."

Ragnar didn't like the idea of it. Bunnymund will kill him for starters but the idea of taking blood from someone who was offering seemed weird to him. No one had ever offered him that. Tooth pulled back her sleeve to expose her bare skin. Ragnar didn't want to do it but something made him lean in. His fangs extended and broke Tooth's skin.

Blood rushed into mouth and down his throat. Oh what a glorious feeling, Ragnar thought. The blood tasted far sweeter than he anticipated. He drank and drank until he remembered he was only supposed to take a little. He quickly stopped and leaned back so that he was away from the sight of blood. With Vampires, it only took a drop of blood to make them pounce.

"Thanks," Ragnar wiped his mouth clean before he noticed that Tooth had a pained look on her face. "I'm sorry, did it hurt?"

"A little," she admitted.

"I'm sorry," Ragnar quickly said.

"Don't be," she smiled at him. Already the fang marks were beginning to head. Two distinctive fang holes could be seen. Ragnar felt a little guilty for being the one to cause them.

They heard Bunnymund coming in from the other room. Tooth quickly covered her arm so that he wouldn't see. She seemed to realise that he wouldn't be so happy to hear what they've been up to.

"So gang, ready?" he said.

They both nodded. They knew what he was on about. It was time to re-join their friends in Châtellerault – the French town that was near here.

"Let's go find the others!" Ragnar said, clapping his hands together.

 **A/N: Alright, heading into the final phases of this story - bringing together all loose ends to finally end this war but who will win? Will it be the Vampires or will it be the Werewolves? Will the war even end? On another note, Sorry that I've been completely AWOL and it's only going to get worse, I'm afraid. I have an essay and assignment due next Monday, so updates will take a back seat I'm afraid. I'll try and get another chapter out by the end of the week but I'm not too hopeful. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **KAMIKAKES: Hmm, haven't yet decided if there will be a moment where all The Guardians will transform. Would be good for the final battle now that I think about it. I may just put it in. Yep, looks like Bunny and Tooth are making up. I do like that ship too and I know what you're favourite ship is, JELSA! Same as mine! Since Jelsa is your first and Bunny/Tooth are your second, may I ask what your second is?**

 **WeirdWerewolfFan: Thanks! Next chapter as asked! I actually can't remember when I started shipping Jelsa, I know it was about a year and a half ago but exact time, I cannot say. What makes me think they're a great couple? Well I just think that they work together, fit together and have a lot of things in common, like their ice powers for starters, and are opposites to each other (opposites attract remember?).**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Yeah, Pitch is really mad (I actually used your review for that bit, so thanks for the idea!) Can't wait for your next review!**

 **Frostbite Productions: Hmm, I'm feeling like you're doing too many stories and taking ideas from too many different places. Maybe base your next story about an idea that you like - one that you designed yourself?**

 **Owlgirl55: Ah, so you were the Guest. I should have figured. Daily checks should be helpful. I'm not going to be able to update every day but at least you will know when the next chapter is out. I also update at the same time, so that should be helpful too. Glad to see that you are making your way through Battle For Her Heart, you are up to an interesting bit. You may just have to wait and see on Jack! Yeah I do reuse characters. I like the OCs I've made so I like to reuse them over and over again. You generally find they have the same characteristics and could be the same person just in a different world. Thanks so much.**

 **Calmdownmari: No sequel to this story but I'm not through with this idea. There shall be a prequel on the story. You may have noticed that not a lot of background was mentioned, that was deliberate. It's all for the prequel which I hope you will read once I upload it which shall happen after I finish this story.**

 **Mickhe11: I like your thinking. It may not get too unpredictable from here on out as it's nearing the final chapters but you never know, I may be able to add in a twist or two.**


	22. A Small Hotel Room

**Chapter 22: A Small Hotel Room**

Ragnar, Tooth and Bunnymund arrived in Châtellerault several hours later. They had raced as quickly as they could there in case there was some Vampire watching their movements. They had managed to arrive without a single hitch. Ragnar was glad that something was finally going right. The last time they were out and about, there were probably around fifty Vampires chasing them. Châtellerault was a small town but looked like a nice place to rest and relax in.

Ragnar headed down what he presumed to be the main street. Tooth and Bunnymund followed him and walked just behind him. Ragnar had realised that finding the others when they have no idea where they were, wasn't going to be easy. But he did have a plan though. He knew that they must have come in either really, really early or during the night so finding a place to stay that was open during that time, should lead them to the others.

They didn't see anyone else out during the night. It was the middle of the night in a quiet village so anyone out, may be trouble for someone. However, Ragnar would have liked to have seen someone to give them a pointer in the right direction. They had no idea where they should go but they did have one thing on their side. Vampires and Werewolves have the ability to smell each other out as they have distinctive smells. All they had to do was follow the sense to wherever Elsa and the others were hiding out.

As predicted, their sense of smell did indeed led them to a place; The Knight's Inn. It looked like a pub merged with a small motel. Ragnar noticed that the hours listed on the window that it was open from the early hours in the morning until late. It looked ideal for a couple of Vampires and some Werewolves to hide out. They all agreed to hang out until the inn opened. They took up positions on the sidewalk opposite the building. If anyone saw them, it would look like some young adult tourists being night owls. They wouldn't have to wait very long – only a few hours – so Ragnar sat down and placed his back up against a wall. Tooth relaxed next to him and Bunnymund sat down in front on them. Vampires have excellent night vision so Ragnar could see the other two as clearly as if it was daylight. Werewolves, on the other hand, don't have as great night vision as Vampires but they could still see. So at least they weren't all bumbling around in the dark. There were some streetlights down the main road and all three of them could see the illumining light from a distance away.

"So," Ragnar said to the other two, "looks like we have some time to kill."

"It does look that way," Tooth agreed. She was scratching and rubbing her arm for some reason. Ragnar wondered why. It was a little weird for her to be doing that.

"You okay Tooth?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yeah," Tooth said. She stopped the moment Bunnymund asked her about it.

"Let me take a look," Bunnymund said. "We've been out in the woods and during the night, you could have some kind of bug crawling over you."

It was at that exact moment when Ragnar realised what was making Tooth so itchy. To a human, Vampire venom is highly toxic. It creates all kinds of pain in the muscles, joints, blood and even in the bone. This is the reason why turning into a Vampire is so painful. However on Werewolves, the effect is a little different. A Werewolf will not turn into a Vampire if they are injected with venom, except something else happens. Irritability sets in instead of pain.

"Nah, it's fine," Tooth insisted but Bunnymund gave her a small smile. He seemed insistent on the issue. Ragnar was getting the feeling that Bunnymund was the protective type when it came to Tooth. He seemed to want to be able to fix any problem that she may have despite it being something minor.

Bunnymund took her arm and pulled it back. Bunnymund probably expected to see some redness with some scratch marks but he didn't. He stared at the two puncture wounds on her arm which were just above her wrist and on her left arm. There was a moment while they waited for him to say something.

"What is that?" he asked simply to his girlfriend.

"Er," Tooth could only respond with that. It looked like she didn't really know how else to respond to Bunnymund's question.

Bunnymund whirled around on Ragnar. "So," he snarled at Ragnar, "the first opportunity you have, you decide to feast on my girlfriend."

"It wasn't like that," Ragnar said firmly. "I needed blood and there wasn't a whole lot available. You saw what Pitch did to those other families."

"So instead of just controlling your desire, you decide to go for my girlfriend," Bunnymund said.

"Do you even understand thirst?" Ragnar said. "The desire for blood isn't something that you can just control. Imagine for a second that you are desperate for a bottle of water but there isn't one around. Wouldn't you do everything you could to get a drink of water?"

Bunnymund paused for a moment. He seemed to be stumped on what to say to Ragnar in response to this.

"Needing a drink of water and drinking blood are not the same thing," Bunnymund said. "You are comparing apples with oranges."

Ragnar sighed. "Yes they are. Vampires need blood in the same way a human needs water. It's not something we have magical control over. We need blood and if we don't drink, we weaken, otherwise, we go out of control looking for blood."

Bunnymund opened his mouth to say something but Tooth interrupted.

"That's enough," she snapped at Bunnymund. Bunnymund seemed put out that Tooth was directing her comment at him. "Ragnar didn't pounce on me. I _offered_ my blood to him."

"You offered?" Bunnymund spluttered.

"Yes," Tooth said. "I knew that if he didn't need blood, he would go out of control. Unlike _you_ Bunnymund, not all of us don't understand how the desire for blood works."

Bunnymund didn't look too happy at what Tooth had said. He didn't say anything more on the topic. Tooth seemed to have put an end to the conversation. Ragnar felt a little guilty especially since Bunnymund was giving him a glaring look. It seemed to Bunnymund that Ragnar has crossed a major line. Ragnar quickly looked away.

Silence engulfed them. Ragnar became fidgety. He wasn't quite sure what he should do. Bunnymund was in the middle of hating him and Tooth was a little mad at the moment with Bunnymund for his insensitivity. Ragnar tried to think of something to break the silence but he couldn't think of anything. So silence would have to do.

* * *

Elsa and Jack were snuggling in their bed together. They were supposed to be asleep but they had other ideas. Jack was on top of Elsa giving her small kisses along her neck and up to her jawline. Elsa knew that they should go to sleep but Jack was impossible to resist. His hands were teasing her by attempting to take off her t-shirt. All the pain from her sunlight injury was gone. Elsa's mind was on other things.

"I think Anton's asleep," Jack whispered in her ear.

Sure enough, Anton was snoring away. Normally Vampires wouldn't sleep during the night but Anton was exhausted. He hadn't slept in the last few days and he needed a well-earned sleep. Elsa, herself, was trying to get as much rest as possible. She should be taking a nap at the present moment but Jack was distracting her.

"Jack, we can't," Elsa said but Jack's lips found her own and Elsa let out a moan of pleasure at Jack's actions.

"Come on," Jack teased. His lips went down to her chest, exposing her bare skin as he did.

"We'll wake up Anton," Elsa said with her eyes darting over to him.

"Elsa," Jack looked into her eyes, "we managed to do more than this and you were practically screaming my name and no one burst in on us."

"I was not," Elsa looked horrified but Jack looked gleeful. They both knew it was true. They got up to some mischief in Elsa's old bedroom in Arendelle.

"Come on," Jack teased again. Jack paused while he ripped off his shirt. His fingers found Elsa's pants' zipper and pulled it downwards. The tease was almost too much for Elsa.

"Well, maybe like five minutes," Elsa whispered.

"I'm still awake over here," Anton's voice came out.

Elsa suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed.

"Sorry," she spluttered. "We didn't realise that you were awake."

"But you guys did you know I was in the room," Anton sat up and didn't look too impressed at them, "and you knew that I asked for clothes to be kept _on_!"

"Er, maybe," Jack said looking a little embarrassed himself.

"Look, I know you guys like haven't been intimate in a long time," Anton said.

"Too long," Jack said.

"Try well over a hundred years, too long," Elsa added.

"Well," Anton looked a little surprised by the number of years but he shook it off. "I understand but this is a shared room. A little respect please."

"But –" Jack started to protest. He had been having a lot of fun and now Anton was running it for him. To Elsa, it was like Anton had taken Jack's favourite toy away.

Their conversation was then cut short by a sudden rapping on the door.

Light started to appear in the sky. This told Ragnar that soon the sun will be making its ascent into the sky. Now would be the time to go and check into the inn and see if their friends were in there. Ragnar got to his feet as well did Tooth and Bunnymund. The last few hours hadn't been too much fun. Some light conversation had been splattered over the course of that time but nothing too much had come out of it. A man appeared at the door and started to open up the curtains and changed the closed sign to an open sign. Ragnar got to his feet.

"Let's go ask," Ragnar walked in with Tooth and Bunnymund right behind him.

A man and a woman were talking behind what Ragnar saw was the front desk. The man had short, cropped brown hair and was tall and very slender. He had a kind face and dazzling green eyes. The woman next to him was blonde and had green eyes that match the man's except her eyes seemed a lot lighter in the tone of their colour. She was shorter than the man standing next to her, in fact that man had several feet on her but she as thin as he was. They both looked up when Ragnar, Tooth and Bunnymund entered the room.

"Consommateur ( _customers)_!" the man said in French and smiled at the three of them. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Francis, comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui? _(Hello, my name is Francis, how may I help you today?)_

Ragnar, Tooth and Bunnymund just stood there and staring. Ragnar understood only a little bit of French and he all he got out of that statement was that the guy who was addressing them was called Francis. Judging by the looks on the his companions' faces, they didn't know much French too.

"Er," Ragnar stuttered. He wasn't quite sure what he should say. Should he address him in English?

"They don't speak French," the woman next to him spoke with a hint of an Irish accent. She laughed. "Sorry but my husband doesn't speak very much English. I am, myself, am fluent in French as my master's degree is in French literature, so I had to learn the language. I've been trying to teach Francis a little English but he's not exactly picking it up." She did a small laugh. She turned to her husband and muttered something in his ear in French. Ragnar didn't quite get what she said. Francis gave her a small kiss and then disappeared behind a door that was behind the counter. She then turned back to Ragnar, Tooth and Bunnymund and smiled widely. "My name is Lara. How may I help the three of you?"

"We're looking for some friends of ours," Ragnar explained. "I think they checked in yesterday if they came to this inn."

"Yesterday, huh?" Lara went through the register and started to check names. "Would you know what they checked under so I can check for you?"

"Nickolas North maybe," Tooth supplied.

"Hmm, yes," Lara didn't even check the register. "My sister Vivian, who helps me run this place, told me about them. I remember because he had such an unusual name. Was it a big group? Five people?"

"Sounds about right," Ragnar nodded.

Lara checked the entry. "Ah yes, here it says that they are expecting the rest of their party is to join them soon. I gather that is you three?"

"Indeed," Tooth nodded.

"Excellent," Lara smiled again. "Room eleven and room twelve. The stairs are right there and the rooms are on the second floor."

"Thanks for your help," Ragnar, Tooth and Bunnymund all said.

"No problem," she sang. "They have the only key I'm afraid."

"Thanks," Ragnar said. "I'm sure if we knock, they will let us in."

Lara smiled. "Enjoy your stay." She disappeared behind a door that her husband had just previously gone through.

"Shall we?" Ragnar asked the other two who both nodded.

Elsa watched as Anton opened the door. Ragnar, Tooth and Bunnymund walked in. Elsa was glad to see them. She had been wondering what they had gotten up. Elsa had figured that maybe the sun had caught them out so maybe they hid during the day in Anton's cousin's house.

"Hey," they all said to each other when they walked in.

"Glad to see you're doing okay," Ragnar said to Elsa who smiled.

"These rooms are small," Bunnymund commented when he had entered the room.

"They're cute," Elsa said.

"So who's rooming with whom?" Tooth said.

"You two," Jack pointed at Tooth and Bunnymund, "are bunking with North and Sandy while Ragnar is in here with us."

"It's going to be cramp," Bunnymund said.

The door opened again and North and Sandy both walked in. Booth looked surprised and glad to see that Ragnar and his fellow Guardians had returned.

"You guys made it," North gave the three of them a small smile.

"Took a while," Tooth said, "but we finally did."

"How long are we going to be here?" Bunnymund asked him.

"Until I hear from Manny," North said. "I have contacted him about what has happened. We need to get a hold of this situation before it spirals out of hand."

"Agreed," Elsa said. "So what do you propose?"

"Elsa, Anton, Ragnar, how well do you know Pitch's Capital City?" North asked them.

"Invite only," Ragnar said. "Only very special people get an invite. My visit was the first time I ever stepped foot anywhere near that place."

"Anton's been there several times," Elsa said. "I had a good look around when I was there."

"Is there a secret way in?" North asked.

Elsa looked at Anton.

"Not that I know of," Anton said. "Pitch has the place locked up tight. He doesn't want anyone in or out."

"Hmm," North paused. It looked like he was thinking hard. "Maybe a distraction?"

"A full moon distraction?" Elsa suggested.

North grinned. "Maybe Manny will agree that may be a good idea."

"Maybe he will," Elsa grinned back at North.

"But while we wait, let's come up with something full proof."

So for the next three days, all eight of them were jam packed into Elsa's room. Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy and Ragnar were grouped on the floor looking up at Elsa and Jack. Elsa was lying on her bed with her long hair, which was out of its usual braid, draping over the edge of the bed and it was touching the floor. Her bare feet was resting on her pillows while Jack was tickling them with his fingers which was making Elsa smile. Jack had one arm behind his head while he leaned up against the wooden head board of the bed. He had his legs stretched out towards the end of the bed. North was leaning against window; it was late at night so no sun was leaning in. Anton was in the corner of the room and had his arms folded and his legs crossed. His head was leading downwards and with his eyes were closed. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"It's official," Bunnymund collapsed onto the ground. "I cannot think of a single thing that will enable us to enter the city apart from what Elsa suggested."

"I agree with the Easter Bunny," Ragnar said. "Elsa did make a good suggestion."

"Did you just call me 'Easter Bunny'?" Bunnymund demanded as he sat up straight and glared at the Vampire.

"Well your name is Edmund Aster Bunnymund," Ragnar said. " Bunnymund or Easter Bunny. Plus Tooth told me about it."

Tooth let out a giggle while her boyfriend didn't look so happy.

"Babe, that was our special name," he said to her.

"Oops," she said. She enjoyed teasing him.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"We need to take out Pitch Black," North said. "That should be our primary objective."

"But the Vampires will smell us as soon as we come near," Jack said. "There's no way we can sneak in."

"So maybe we spilt into two groups?" Elsa suggested. "Jack, Anton and myself enter the Capital while the other group is distracting?"

North was about to answer Elsa's suggestion when his phone went off. North told them to wait while he answered. There were some murmurings as talked. When he got off the phone, they all looked up at him expectantly.

"That was Manny," North said. "He wants us to meet him in one of the main Werewolf dens that are constructed around the world."

Elsa sat up. "Where is that? Russia? I know Manny is from there."

"Not Russia," North said. "Scotland."

"Why Scotland?" Elsa asked.

"Manny moved there after a while," North said. "I went with him and the first Werewolves, apart from myself of course, are Scottish. They formed their own packs which roamed around the United Kingdom. I moved on and eventually formed The Guardians but Manny stayed on in Scotland before becoming a lone solitary Werewolf."

"Sounds sad," Elsa said.

"So if we go, we won't get attacked by a bunch of angry and vengeful Werewolves?" Anton asked, voicing Elsa's and Ragnar's concerns.

North shook his head. "Manny has explained the entire situation to them. They are aware of the fact that Pitch Black has been pulling the strings. They're glad that there are some Vampires that have seen through Black's smoke and mirrors. Unfortunately one had to pay the price of betraying Pitch Black."

North nodded in the direction of Elsa. Elsa's wound had healed but it still needed time. It still hurt whenever she moved in a certain way. Jack was still very concerned about her, he got like this whenever she got ill or injured. When she was fifteen, Elsa got quite sick. People had been afraid that she wouldn't make. Jack had stayed by her side during the entire time she was sick despite the risks that he may get sick himself. Elsa had recovered but she never forgot the care that Jack put into her recovery. It was that moment when Elsa believed she discovered she had fallen in love with him.

"So we go to Scotland?" Anton asked.

"To Scotland," North nodded.

The plane touched down in Scotland a couple of days later. They left The Knight's Inn shortly after North had his phone call with Manny. There was a hurried packing of bags but there wasn't much to pack. No one had had really done any unpacking anyway. Getting to Paris could only be done during the night, so they stopped at several towns along the way to make sure that the Vampires that the Werewolves were travelling with didn't turn to dust. They had taken the car as so not to alert suspicion by any Vampires that may be lurking around. They managed to get to the airport before the sun started to rise into the sky. The private plane that they had arrived in was still there which was how they travelled to Scotland.

It only took them a few hours to get to Scotland as the private plane was fast. When they arrived Edinburg, North took them in the direction of the den. They must have walked around for hours before North started to slow down. There was a set of large concentrate steps that led down into a small area. The area had stone stones and a number of potted plants. There was a door as well. They all hurried down the stairs and North knocked on the door.

Elsa felt a little nervous as he did. This was it. They were about to start planning to take down Pitch Black. She could hardly believe it. Pitch was going to get what he deserved.

The door then opened and someone was behind it.

 **A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update (sorry if there are errors on this chapter, I've been busy this week doing university work so my writing may not be on par this time, sorry about that but I think I got all the errors). Anyway, please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **WeirdWerewolfFan: Next chapter for you! Never heard of the Night Time Series but it sounds interesting. Sorry but I cannot update to a schedule as University keeps me busy, so I write when I can (although I am uploading this on a Friday night like you asked). You'll be glad of those boring weekends, my weekends are always busying doing essays or assignments. South Africa huh? Awesome!**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Haha, I loved that bit too. Your review, once again, gave he an idea for this chapter so that rule was most definitely got broken (another reviewer gave me the same idea and so I thought, yes this needs to be put in). Yep, Pitch had a massive spaz attack. He may have anger management issues. You'll find out what will happen next in due course. Thanks! I look forward to your next review!**

 **lollipop3056: Yep, your feeling was correct. Bunnymund did end up finding out what Tooth did and he wasn't too happy about it. Thanks so much for that compliment.**

 **Owlgirl55. Thanks so much. No time huh, been busy like me huh? No problem with answering that question. I get emails whenever someone posts a review to one of my stories (which always makes me super excited) so yeah, I always read reviews on progressing or completed stories.**

 **heartfulyumi: Speechless huh? I wonder what bit that was (I hope it is a good thing too).**

 **Frostbite Productions: Ah okay. Once again, work on your writing. It needs a some work as it isn't formatted quite right and needs some editing to make it readable. I'm sure once you get it all worked out, it will come out great.**

 **KAMICAKES: Sweet Tooth (just to clarify, that's Tooth and Bunnymund right? I haven't heard that ship name before for some strange reason) probably is one of my favourite ROTG couples (human form only though). I love Kristanna, probs my second favourite ship in the Frozen universe (and may be overall second favourite ship). Sadly there isn't Kristanna in this story, I miss them so much. Jelsa is my favourite too. Haha, yep, the rule is broken (one of my favourite moments of that chapter too and I may have borrowed that idea from your review and another reviewer about that, so it got put in). I'm with you on that romance bit. I love all Jelsa and Kristanna moments. Thanks so much for loving the story. Pitch may or may not die, you never know. You may just have to read and find out what will happen to Pitch.**

 **Mickhe11: Nah, Bunny's not gonna flip, not at this point. Besides, who would he flip on? He's loyal to The Guardians and the Werewolves.**


	23. Inside The Werewolf Hideout

**Chapter 23: Inside The Werewolf Hideout**

A muscular, brunet man wearing a long sleeved grey shirt and long khaki pants with sneakers answered the door. He opened the door just enough to reveal half of his body. His hazel eyes looked at each person that was standing outside the door. His eyes lingered on Anton, Ragnar before stopping on Elsa. The Werewolf – Elsa could practically smell the scent on him – didn't stop staring at her. Maybe he was wondering why there were some Vampires knocking on a Werewolf den. Jack, who had noticed the other Werewolf's gaze on Elsa, shifted in front of Elsa as if he was protecting her.

"Ah Braden," North smiled at him. "Has Manny arrived?"

"Yes," Braden didn't stop looking at Elsa. Elsa felt like she was exposed in some way. Why had this Werewolf picked her out? There were two other Vampires with her. Maybe she just looked the most threatening.

"Great, when?" North asked him.

"Yesterday," Braden said.

"Alright," North said. "I think we will go see him."

Braden stepped back and let North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy and Jack pass but he blocked the way when Elsa, Ragnar and Anton tried to enter.

"Sorry, Werewolves only," Braden said in a stern voice.

"What?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Weren't we invited?" Anton wondered.

"No," Braden said. "Leave."

He was about to slam the door in their faces but North stopped them. He gave Braden a questioning look.

"Braden, didn't you get the memo?" North asked him.

"Yes," Braden replied. "But I don't see why we need three blood drinker's help."

"We need them to help us battle Pitch Black," North told him. "Manny's orders are clear. So we let them in."

Braden begrudging stepped back and allowed Elsa, Anton and Ragnar entry into the den. He didn't stop staring at Elsa. Elsa got the chills from Braden but she walked pass him and into the den. They walked through a narrow entryway which was lined with doors. Elsa wondered what could be behind those doors. She imagined Werewolf secrets over many hundreds of years behind those doors but the truth would probably be something like rooms for the Werewolves who live here to camp out. They moved through the walkway and into a large circular room.

In this circular room, there were numerous Werewolves grouped around a circular table that had all kinds of papers strewn across it. Sitting with his back to the wall, facing them, was Manny. Manny looked pleased to see that North was there. Manny nodded at North and North took a seat next to Manny. There was no one else sitting down which spoke volumes to how important North must be. Well, he was the first bitten Werewolf, Elsa reasoned.

Everyone in the room looked at Elsa, Anton and Ragnar when they came into the room. They didn't look surprised to see that they were in the room but the look that they were giving them was something that Elsa didn't know what to make out of it.

"This is Elsa, Anton and Ragnar," North said, pointing at each of them when their names were called. "They are helping us to take down Pitch Black."

"Why?" came a voice of another Werewolf.

"Pitch is our enemy," Anton said. "He is a powerful dictator who wants everyone to obey him. He needs to be stopped so that the war can be stopped."

"Has it anything to do with his love for her?" Braden had followed them into the room. He pointed at Jack and then at Elsa when he spoke.

"So what if it has?" Jack said. "I saw you looking at her before. What were you thinking Braden? Were you sizing her up? Thinking about what you would do to her if she wasn't a Vampire? Heads up, she's mine."

Elsa smiled at Jack's words. It was nice for Jack to stick up for her.

"I just wanted to check out the Vampire who seduced a Werewolf," Braden said.

"Seduced a Werewolf?" Jack repeated sounding gobsmacked.

"Seduced a Werewolf?" Elsa repeated as well. She turned around to face Braden. She had a look of pure disgust etched over her face. She was so sick of this; people thinking that just because she was romantically involved with a Werewolf, she must be seducing him.

"Well how else could you get him to forget about everything?" Braden said.

"Um, maybe because we go way back?" Elsa said. "Maybe because we knew other before we Turned? Maybe because we were in love then and now wish to resume that relationship? Now tell me how that is seducing."

No one spoke while Elsa talked. They all seemed a little stunned by Elsa's outburst. Nobody said anything during this time. Braden looked a little shellshock by what had transpired in the last couple of minutes.

"Can we get back to what is at hand?" Elsa said. "If we've all finished discussing mine and Jack's love life."

There was another silence. Nobody was looking at anyone. A Vampire had just put them all in their places and they didn't like it. North had a small smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying the exchange that he was witnessing.

"So," North said, breaking the silence. He seemed to be the only one who was brave enough to do it. "Let's get onto it." There were some murmurings amongst the Werewolves. "Now, Elsa here, came up with a plan to get into the Capital."

"Now we're going to listen to a blood-drinker," Braden said. He didn't look too pleased to have to be listening to a Vampire. Elsa's fists clenched for a moment before she forced herself to stay calm. A fight would do no one any good.

"Shut your face," Jack snarled at Braden, "and listen to what the girl has to say."

Braden didn't look too impressed by what Jack had to say but he looked a little nervous at the glare that Jack was giving him. Elsa had to let a smile cross her face. Jack knew how to deal with these guys.

"So what's the plan?" another Werewolf asked. He seemed to be giving Elsa his fullest attention and seemed genuine about his interest. The speaker was a male Werewolf, who looked about to be in his late forties. He had long black hair that fell onto his face which hid his brown eyes. He wore a black jacket and a high collar. Underneath, Elsa could see a grey shirt, all neatly buttoned up. His face looked kind. Elsa just hoped that looks weren't deceiving.

"Pitch Black will see us coming from a mile away," Elsa said. "We can't sneak in. That place is designed so that nobody can get in or out without Pitch's permission."

"Well you did," Braden suddenly cut in. He seemed to be well informed.

"I had help," Elsa smiled at Jack.

"Well it is easy to escape when you have a fully transformed Werewolf on your side," Tooth said.

"It does indeed," added Bunnymund.

"So, back to Elsa," North said. He gestured for Elsa to continue.

"So I was thinking," Elsa said. "We need a little moonlight."

"Ah," the Werewolf who had spoken before, spoke again. "Interesting."

"I agree with you Cade," Manny said in his raspy voice. "So we use the moon to gain entry into the Capital."

"Under the cover of the attack from the Werewolves," Elsa continued. "We sneak in and grab Pitch Black. He will be distracted by the Werewolf attack, so I don't think there will be too many issues with trying to grab him."

"Once the battle begins, there won't be anything else that Pitch will be concerned with," Jack added.

"Basically the plan will be," Elsa said, "is that we split into two groups; one group led by myself, Anton and Ragnar will sneak into the castle to grab Pitch while the others, lead an attack on the castle in order to draw out all the Vampires in order to give the other group free rein of the castle. That was what I was thinking."

"I think we can make it work," North said. "Besides, I was there when Jack had transformed. The Vampires there wanted nothing to do with him."

"Imagine what a whole army of Werewolves could do to the Vampire army," Braden said.

"Now remember," North said. "We only want Pitch Black. The other Vampires are only following instructions." Braden nodded but he still didn't look too happy about this fact. "The only casualties I want in this war are the necessary ones," North continued. "I don't killing for the sake of killing. That's what this whole war has been about. I am sick of it. We need to finish the war so we can finally live in harmony that we have never experienced."

There was a silence that followed North.

"We need to finish the war," Manny said. "I know many of you have prejudices against Vampires and for good reasons. They have fought us. They have killed many of us. But the same can be said in the reverse. We have fought _them_. We have killed many of _them_. This war has been causing hate between us. This needs to end now."

"Our leader is right," Cade said. Cade looked around at each of his fellow Werewolves. "We need the fellow Vampires' help so that Pitch can be taken down. Once he is dead, we can deal with sorting out the aftermath of the war."

"So let's get down to business," North said, "and finish planning."

* * *

Jean kicked a random bucket that was in the corridor. She was confused. Harold had been killed by Pitch for simply protecting her and now Pitch was going round attacking anyone who crosses his path. He was mad that over the last few days, there has been no sign of Elsa or any of The Guardians. Jean knew that Pitch had a nasty temper but who know it was this nasty. There was something different this time. It went beyond the war. It was about Elsa and her betrayal. But Jean couldn't help thinking; did Elsa really betray Vampires?

It was Pitch who had implemented the whole thing. He didn't like it when Werewolves and Vampires mixed. There had been a case; it was before Jean's time. She had heard about it from a friend of hers. Apparently there had been a female Vampire who talked to a male Werewolf without killing him first. Pitch had her put to death for her actions. Jean wondered what Pitch's problem with Werewolves was.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Jean turned around and saw Henri walking towards her. She and Henri had been pretty much together since they had met each other. It had been just after Henri had Turned. Henri had been lost and confused and so Jean lent a helping hand. It hadn't been long until they ended up in a relationship. They had kept it a secret from everyone else as they weren't sure but sooner or later it got out

Henri walked up to her and gave her a small kiss. Jean lingered on the kiss for a few more seconds. Henri smiled at her and placed his forehead gently on hers.

"So what's the matter?" Henri asked again.

"I'm just," Jean searched for the right words to say, "all muddled up about this whole thing."

"In what way?" Henri tilted his head slightly to the left and gave her a concerned look.

"Well, it's just Pitch," Jean admitted. She and Henri always told each other the truth. "Pitch puts Elsa to death and calls her a traitor. But what is her crime? Loving a Werewolf. That feels a little medieval."

"It does, doesn't it?" Henri admitted. He sighed. "I cannot believe that Elsa was simply called a traitor for loving a Werewolf. It goes deeper than that. You would know more than me."

"Well," Jean sighed. "I do know that Pitch always hated the Werewolves."

"Do you know why?"

Jean shook her head. "I don't. Vampires had only existed for about two hundred and sixty years before I became a Vampire. I just did as Pitch told. He saved me from death. He told me that Werewolves were the enemy and I believed him."

"I don't really know much about your life before you became a Vampire."

"I was young and married," Jean explained. "I was also a little naïve at times. I was born into a nice family and when I was older, I fell in love with an older man, he was about ten years my senior. We soon married and got pregnant. However the labour was difficult for me. I nearly died but a doctor there, Pitch Black told me that he could help me and save me from death. You see, I was afraid of death and Pitch told me there was a way around that."

"He told you about becoming a Vampire," Henri said.

Jean nodded. "Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"My child didn't make it," Jean stifled a cry. Henri gave her a sadden look. Jean didn't really tell people that information. "Anyway," Jean cleared her head, "Pitch offered me life over death and I took it."

"This isn't really life," Henri said. "We are the Undead after all."

"True," Jean said.

"What happened to your husband?" Henri asked.

"He thought I had become a monster," Jean said. "That was no surprise. He wasn't the great man I once thought he was. He ran off and married someone else saying that I had died in childbirth alongside our baby. Both deaths were reported the same day."

"So what about Pitch?" Henri asked. "You haven't mentioned him much."

"I looked for him," Jean said. "He had offered me a chance at this life when he met me and so I decided to look for him. I manage to find him here in France and he welcomed me into his league of Vampires."

"You then met me," Henri said.

"I Turned you," Jean said. "You were dying and I loved you from the moment I saw you."

Henri smiled. "So was it Pitch who Turned you?"

"No," Jean shook her head. "He was there but it was another Vampire who did it."

"Ah," Henri nodded his head slightly. "So you were then from pretty much the get go."

"Pretty much," Jean nodded. "So I've seen all that is happening now, happen before. I just don't understand it all."

"Neither," Henri said. "We listen to Pitch because he seems to be right but I don't know about this. Simply condemning someone to death for loving someone? Then killing a fellow Vampire who didn't do anything wrong and just obeyed orders? That doesn't bode well for me."

"Neither for me," Jean sighed. "So what do we do?"

* * *

Elsa wasn't enjoying her time in the Werewolf den. After they had planned out their battle plans and objectives, Jack was volunteered to take her, Ragnar and Anton to their quarters. Elsa had hoped that she and Jack could share a room. They could finally have the privacy that they desired and release some sexual tension that had built up around them.

Alas, that was not to be so. Manny had tried to organise a room for them as per North's request but Braden had arranged other matters. Elsa had thought that he was a simple doorman but that was not so. According to Jack, Braden was Cade's son who Cade had Turned when Cade lost control one night. Since Cade was the leader of the Werewolf den, Braden had some power himself. So Jack was told where to go to take 'the blood-drinkers' – that the word he had used. As they left, there seemed to be mutterings about more things on the agenda that needed to be discussed. Elsa had the sinking feeling that they wanted to talk privately about her, Ragnar and Anton.

Jack had taken one of the doors in the hallway and that opened into a winding staircase that went down. The staircase was quite narrow and creaked quite loudly when Elsa placed her foot on it. For a second Elsa was scared that she would plummet to her death but then she remembered that wouldn't kill her. Due to it being quite narrow, they had to go down in single file with Jack leading the way carrying one of those old oil lamps. It got darker and darker the further they went. Eventually they were plunged into complete darkness but Elsa didn't mind. She thrived in the darkness. The darkness was after all a Vampire's biggest asset.

Elsa followed the little light that Jack was carrying and eventually they came to a room that had bars running from the ceiling to the floor. Jack opened the large iron door and let Elsa, Ragnar and Anton pass them. He closed the door behind them and they heard a click. The door must have locked automatically.

"Why are we locked in?" Elsa whispered to Jack.

"Braden doesn't trust you guys," Jack explained. "I don't know why as both Manny and North are batting for you."

"So he's just prejudice," Elsa said.

"Pretty much," Jack nodded. "There's going to be a meeting whether or not we should listen to you."

"Will us being together come up?" Elsa breathed.

"Probably," Jack shrugged. "I thought that you had shut Braden up about that but apparently not. I'm sure it will go alright."

Elsa gave him a sceptical look.

"Well maybe not," Jack shrugged. "Braden can be quite short sighted at times but I'll do my best to shut his face."

"Thanks," Elsa giggled. A thought then occurred to her. "Jack, the Vampires put me to death for loving you. Would the Werewolves do the same?"

Jack gave Elsa a small smile. "Manny wouldn't let that happened."

Elsa didn't like how Jack didn't sound so sure. Jack gave Elsa a small kiss through the bars before he disappeared. Elsa didn't like the sinking feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Jack headed up the stairs and back into the room where all the other Werewolves were waiting. They were discussing something that Jack couldn't hear when he entered the room. They all looked up when Jack entered.

"Jack m'boy," North said. "Come, come," he gestured for Jack to come over to him and Jack did so, but semi reluctantly. Jack stood behind North and Manny and stared out into the mass of Werewolves. They were all giving him strange looks.

"So are all the blood-drinkers locked up?" Braden asked.

"Please don't say that," Jack said.

Braden gave a short laugh. "I'll call your girlfriend whatever I want Frosty."

Jack gave Braden a scowl. "Show Elsa some respect."

"Show a blood drinker some respect?" Baden gave another short laugh. "Yeah that will be the day."

"Enough Braden," Cade told him. "Jack is only defending his girlfriend."

"Yes father," Braden said through gritted teeth. Cade was Braden's adopted father. Cade had discovered Braden just after he had transformed. Braden was lost and confused and so Cade took him in. Braden was just a teenager when he got bitten. He may be centuries old but he still acts like a teenager.

"Speaking of," Cade turned around, "when need to discuss that."

"Why?" Jack snapped at him.

"Calm down Jack," North told him. "This kind of thing is…unusual. It's unheard of."

"We just want to make sure that the rumours are untrue," Cade added.

"Rumours?" Jack looked around at all the Werewolves. They all avoided his gaze.

"You may have heard some of them," North said. "I believe Braden was vocal about one earlier."

"Alright," Jack snarled. He was so sick of this; having to justify his relationship. "Elsa is not seducing me. I am not seducing her. She is not a spy. She is not manipulating me. She is not some devil out to get us. We knew each other, in Arendelle. We had met, fallen in love and then lost track of each other. We have finally reunited and wish to continue our relationship. We love each other, always have and always will. Now may I ask, is that a crime?" he glared in particularly to Braden.

"Alright," Cade said. "Jack has given his testimony. Does anyone want to say anything?"

Testimony? That sounded like Jack was on trial. Well Elsa had a trial and it didn't go very well for her. Jack looked around the room. Nobody was speaking up. Braden looked like he wanted to say something but he must have thought better since he didn't open his mouth. Instead he just gave Jack a scowl.

"Very well," Cade said. "If it's okay with Manny and North, I think we can all agree that Jack's relationship with Elsa is healthy, romantic relationship free from any alter motive. I would like to issue an apology to both Jack and Elsa for anything hurtful that has been said about them. Is there any objection?"

Nobody spoke but then –

"Yes," Braden said.

"Braden?" Cade said. "What would you like to say?"

"How do we know that Elsa isn't manipulating him?" Braden asked.

"Because I know her," Jack growled. "How many times do I have to say this? This isn't some alter motive on either side. We love each other. Do I have to tattoo it to your face?"

"That won't be necessary," North told Jack. "Manny and I are in agreement. The relationship is fine. You won't be condemned for it."

"But –" Braden started to object.

"Pitch Black sentenced Elsa to death," North said. "Are you telling me that we aren't above such things?"

"No," Braden said, unwillingly.

"Right then," Cade smiled. "Onto the next thing; Elsa may be in the clear but what about her two companions?"

"Elsa trusts them," Jack said. "Therefore I do. She has never led me wrong."

"Ragnar saved our lives," Tooth said gesturing to both her and Bunnymund. "We think he's good."

"What about Anton?" Cade asked.

"Seemed like a decent guy," North said. "He agreed to help us the minute Pitch turned on Elsa for loving Jack."

"Hmm interesting," Cade said. "But the real question is; do we go with their advice or not?"

"I think we should," Jack said. "Elsa usually knows what she is talking about. Her plan doesn't sound too farfetched anyway."

"I agree with Jack," North said. "I trust that Jack knows what he is doing. I doubt that he's leading us into any danger."

"I'm still not sure," Cade said.

"But you were good about trusting Elsa," Jack said.

"It's not about trust," Cade said. "She is a Vampire. She could be swayed by other Vampires."

"Elsa will listen to me," Jack assured him. "I doubt that she will stop now."

"Hmm, okay," Cade said. "But I want all The Guardians to go with the Vampires. Just in case."

"Okay," North said. "I can agree with that."

Manny nodded.

* * *

Elsa was curled up in the corner of the cell. She hated being treated like a criminal. She felt like this once before and that was when she had been just Turned. She had spent her time in dudgeons as that was where there was no sunlight. Elsa sighed. Ragnar was fiddling with some cards in his pocket. He always had a pair handy in case he was bored like he was now. He was playing Solitaire. He had asked both Elsa and Anton if they wanted to play a game but they had both declined. Elsa just wanted some time along with her thoughts. Anton was standing against the bars with his arms and legs crossed with his head down. Elsa wondered what he was thinking. Could he be thinking of a way out of this? Well, Elsa would welcome a way out of this place. She felt like she was not welcomed the moment she had walked in. The stares were getting to her. Elsa liked to blend into the background ever since she became a Vampire. She once used to be paraded about. Being the daughter of a powerful business owner had its perks.

But now, Elsa just wished she could disappear. She buried her head into her knees. Oh how she wished she and Jack could just walk away from everything. But life didn't work like that. It seemed that life was always working against her. First falling in love with a man that she could never be with or go public with, having to marry someone else, then becoming a Vampire and having to deal with all the stupid things that go along with that, murdering people because of her thirst and then having a thirst for revenge. Her life has been one roller-coaster after another. She just wanted to be free from all the drama. She doubted that would ever be a reality.

Elsa's thoughts then returned to Jack. She wished that he would come back but he was busy in that meeting. She wondered what they could be talking about, most probably about her – well her and Jack and their relationship. She hoped they weren't condemning them and going to hang them out to dry.

A noise could suddenly be heard. It was someone coming down the stairs. Elsa looked up as Jack made his way to her. Elsa couldn't believe that he was back. She raced to the bars and smiled at him.

"Jack, she breathed. "What happened?"

"They asked about our relationship," Jack said.

"And?" Elsa could feel every fibre of being shaking.

"It's fine," Jack's face broke into a massive grin. "They don't care – well some did but Manny or North aren't going to do anything against it."

"That's great," Elsa beamed. "What else?"

"They discussed whether or not you guys are trustworthy to use your plan," Jack said. "I backed you as so did Tooth, Bunnymund and North."

"So what's the final verdict?" Elsa asked.

"We head to France in a month," Jack said.

 **A/N: So good news, I managed to get what I needed to get done last week (a 20% worth essay that was 2,500 words - that was not fun to write about especially since I found that I was being repetitive, I just hope that they think that I was backing up my points, ah well, that's all handed in now, also a maths assignment, that was a pain as I could not get my code to function, I just hope that it's all right though!) so updates should be back in their usual swing, for now at least. I do have some stupid university stuff coming up (like a test next week which I will need to study for no matter how much I wish I could just write my fanfics and update them for you guys), so I don't know what my updating schedule will look like over the next couple of weeks. I'll do my best though! This week should be semi-chill, so maybe hope for a couple more chapters up this week. Well I hope that everyone has enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Owlgirl55: Yep, sorry about Anton. Looks like he did ruin the Jelsa moment but do not fear, more of those to come. Ah, glad to see that you have been reading some of my other stories. I hope that you have been enjoying them. I love playing Assassin's Creed. I would recommend you having a go again. I hope that you manage to finish Battle For Her Heart soon. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts about it. Well I normally don't like to start new stories until the one I've been working one has been finished but sometimes I do other stories along side it. I may have a new story up soon, just depending on some factors like if I get around to uploading it.**

 **lollipop3056: Yes, they've finally back together. Manny isn't the one answering the door but he is there. He doesn't have peace but he doesn't attack either as North, his boss, is standing there. Thanks!**

 **Jelsalover3: Thanks so much. Lucky for you, being on holiday, I am not. I'm stuck doing university work. Where are you on holiday? I hope it's somewhere warm.**

 **Mickhe11: True, he did.**

 **KAMIKAKES: Thanks for that clear up. Well Anton wanted some peace and Jelsa wasn't giving it to him. I think Bunny was close to beating up Ragnar. Tooth stepped in just in time. Things may be rough for now but we all know that it will smooth out. Thanks!**

 **JelsaFan121: Thanks!**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Not Manny behind the door. But he is there. No Pitch isn't going to escape to find love. The relationship was in the past. I won't go into it, well in THIS story that is - hint, hint (will there be continuation or a prequel to this story? MAYBE! All shall be revealed!). Yeah, that's pretty much it on the plan. Thanks! Looking forward to the next review!**

 **Frostbite Productions: Okay, sounds good!**

 **Guest(MixyBell): I do too. Well on love interests, there isn't really going to be one. I haven't thought that far ahead. He did have a wife once I think, if I'm remembering this story correctly. On Ragnar, hmm, I don't know about him either. Maybe I could mention at some point that both of them have girlfriends? I haven't yet decided. I'll try and work something in for you.**


	24. The War Begins

**Chapter 24: The War Begins**

"France?" breathed Elsa.

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"So you guys are going to use my plan?" these words spiked Anton's and Ragnar's interest. They both looked up expectantly.

"Well," Jack paused for a moment. Elsa's heart sank. She hoped that the Werewolves hadn't completely disregarded what she said because she was a Vampire. "Not really," Jack said after a few moments. "They weren't too keen on listening to a Vampire but North and I backed you up and they have decided that The Guardians escort the Vampires through the Capital."

"Well," Elsa smiled. "I suppose it could have been a lot worse."

Jack laughed. "It could have indeed."

* * *

A month later, Elsa and the others touched back down on French soil. There were only a few days till full moon and Elsa wanted to use that full moon. It would be the perfect cover for her to implement her revenge plan. Pitch had terrorised the land for too long. He thought he was calling the shots, not anymore. This time Elsa was calling the shots.

"So what's the plan?" Elsa asked Jack.

They were travelling along the road, driving from Paris during the night time. Elsa, The Guardians, Manny, Cade, Braden, Anton and Ragnar were all piled into a container that was attached to a truck. The driver was a couple of Werewolves that were very loyal to Manny. The reason that they were in a container was arranged for the Vampires of the group as they couldn't be in the sunlight. They couldn't afford to travel only during the day. The clock was ticking and they needed to be at the Capital before the full moon appeared in the sky.

"We need to sneak into the Capital," Jack said.

Elsa had been kept in the dark during her time with the Werewolves – both literally and figuratively about everything. After Jack had told Elsa what had been said during the meeting, there hadn't been much else. Elsa, Anton and Ragnar had been left in that cell all through the trip. They had been given blood at regular intervals and food to stop them complaining. Jack had tried to get them out but unfortunately North had to agree with what this Werewolf, Cade, had said. The safest place for them was down there. There were no places were sunlight could get in and so Elsa reluctantly agreed that maybe Cade did have a point. However, that cage made Elsa felt like she was more of a prisoner rather than a guest. Braden certainly felt like that. He was quite similar to Bunnymund in this thinking – that all Vampires must be evil and sent to hell. Although there were Vampires who thought similar things about Werewolves.

"Sneaking in is easier said than done," Elsa said.

"Well, we're gonna try," Jack said.

"Good luck," muttered Elsa.

There was a bump in the road and Elsa's head whacked against the truck. Normally that would have hurt any human being but it was just annoying to be bumped around. The journey wasn't going to be easy. They seemed to be on a very bumpy ride as they kept getting thrown around.

"Can't you tell whoever is driving to take it easy?" Elsa said as she got herself off the floor of the container she was in.

"Brian drives like a manic," Jack said.

"Great," Elsa said. "He's going to kill us all."

"We can't be," Ragnar said.

"It was a joke Ragnar," Elsa tutted. She was feeling a little annoying.

Jack gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Better?" he asked her.

Elsa smiled. "Maybe try it again."

"Oh get a room!" Anton said.

Everyone laughed at Anton's reaction.

"Just leave them alone Anton," Tooth laughed. She, along with the other Guardians, was sitting in the truck's container with Jack, Elsa, Anton and Ragnar. Anton scowled at Tooth's words. Elsa knew that Anton wasn't really one for PDA, he came from a time when that wasn't really seen.

Days rolled by as they journeyed through the Paris countryside. Elsa had to invent games to keep herself from dying from boredom. They went through every game that they could; eye-spy, charades, Anton had a pack of cards on him and so they played every card game they could think of but there were so many games of Scum that they could play before they got bored.

"How much longer?" Elsa winded. Her head was sitting on Jack's shoulder. They were leaning against the wall of the truck's container. Jack had his knees up to his chin and had his arms wrapped his legs. Elsa had her legs outstretched and her arms were hanging by her side. She had a bored expression all over her face. Elsa had lost all sense of time. Day and night had rolled into one for her.

Jack checked his watch. "Shouldn't be too long now. By driving all day and night has shortened this trip considerably."

"Still," Elsa said, "this has been the most boring and worst road trip I have ever been on."

"When have you been on a road trip?" Jack asked, chuckling.

"You know, whenever my parents would take me to another one of their houses."

"That's not really what the definition of a road trip is. A road trip is partying and drinking with your friends."

"Same thing," Elsa said but she knew that Jack was right.

They drove for a few more hours until the truck came to a stop. Jack got out of the truck with the rest of The Guardians, carefully, in order not to shine any sunlight onto the Vampires in the room. Thankfully, the truck had been carefully built in order to stop that from happening. Anton had loaned it from a friend in Paris by saying he needed it to get to the Capital which exactly wasn't a lie, just the whole truth wasn't exactly being told. Jack came back around and told them that they were setting up the base.

"Finally," Elsa muttered.

"Unfortunately," Jack said, "it's still light outside. You guys are going to have to wait here until its night time."

"Got it," the three Vampires said.

"It's full moon tonight," Jack said. "We all know what that means. For your safety, we are going to go as soon as possible. The forecast is for cloudy but the forecast said that will clear later. We have a small window of opportunity."

"Okay," the rest of them said.

* * *

Jack got back out of the truck after telling Elsa and the others what was going on. He went to re-join Manny, North and Cade. He found Braden there as well. Jack gave Braden a look which made him smirk. Braden was seriously annoying him. Jack wanted nothing more than to give a good right hook to that guy but they needed Braden. He was a good fighter and had a some decent kills to his name. He was loyal to the Werewolves as well not to mention he was Cade's son, a very important Werewolf.

"Hey Jack," North said. "How are our friends doing?"

Jack noticed that when North said the word 'friends', Braden scowled slightly but Jack pretended that he never saw it.

"Fine," Jack said. "They're just anxious for the battle."

"We all are," Cade said. "This is going to be one for the history books."

"Tell me about it," Bunnymund said.

"How ready are we?" Jack asked.

North sighed. "It will take some time but I think we could be ready by the time the sun goes down. We aren't in any danger from the Vampires. Even Pitch Black wouldn't send his Vampires on a suicide mission just to get to us. They would be incinerated the moment they step outside."

Jack turned around and watched as the other Werewolves unloaded cars and trucks. They were setting up tents and command posts where they could plan their attack very carefully. Jack knew that Pitch Black wouldn't be an easy target to take down. He knew his reputation and had been aware of it for ages. Elsa was right; he needed to be taken down otherwise he and Elsa could never be a couple. Elsa wouldn't be allowed back to her convent, she wouldn't be allowed to see her Vampire friends, she would be an outcast and everyone who associated with her would be one too. Elsa didn't deserve that. He was sure that once Pitch was gone, the other Vampires would see that they didn't need to fight, that everything could be resolved. The problem was that all Vampires and Werewolves have known is hate and war. Could they come around to something like peace and love? Jack hoped so, for Elsa's sake.

"So Jack," Cade's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "you know what you're doing?"

"Yes," Jack nodded. "I take Elsa, Anton, Ragnar and the other Guardians – apart from North, of course, as he is running point with Manny and you, inside the Capital."

"Good," Cade nodded. "Remember, you are in charge here. I want everything to go as smoothly as possible."

"Why is he in charge?" Bunnymund sounded quite disgruntled. Bunnymund had every right to be. He had been in the Guardians for a lot longer than Jack had. Bunnymund still saw Jack as the 'new guy' at times.

"Because he's the one who the Vampires trust him more than anyone else," Cade explained.

"Reasonable," Bunnymund shrugged.

* * *

Pitch Black woke up early and headed into his office. He had changed after getting up into his usual black suit. He had barely sat down at his desk when two Vampires came in. They were part of the guards that looked out to see what was going on beyond the Capital. Pitch was sure that the guards names were Cindy – a new addition in the Capital, she had only become a Vampire in the fifties – and Graham – a Vampire who had been in the Capital since the 1700's.

"What?" Pitch sounded irritable. He hated to be disturbed at any time of the day but during the early hours of the morning, he was especially irritable.

"We got some news boss," Cindy said.

"What kind of news?" Pitch's eyes narrowed.

"News that you will not like," Graham said.

"That does not make me smile Graham," Pitch said. "What's the news?"

"The dogmen have lined up outside," Cindy said. "I think they're ready to fight."

Fight? Pitch found the idea ludicrous. As if those silly dogmen could stand up against his army of the Undead.

Pitch leaned back in his chair and grinned evilly. "Let them come if they dare."

* * *

Elsa wondered how much longer it was till sundown. She had slept while Jack was gone but she had woken up about an hour ago. Anton and Ragnar had followed suit as it seemed because she found them both asleep when she had woken up. By now, they were both awake and impatiently waiting for Jack to come back.

"When's your boyfriend coming back?" Ragnar complained.

"I don't know," Elsa said. "It's not like I can read his mind."

The door then opened and Jack stepped into the truck. Elsa grinned when she saw him.

"So we don't have a lot of time," Jack said. "We got to move!"

Elsa had just stood up when they were interrupted.

"Jack!" the voice of Tooth suddenly cut through the air.

"What?" Jack turned around to face her.

"They know," Tooth said,

"What?"

" _They know_ ," Tooth said again. "Pitch has his army lining up. They're getting ready to battle."

Jack banged his fist against the edge of the wall. "How did he know?"

"Um, maybe one of his guards told him?" Tooth said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah," Jack sheepishly grinned. "Tooth, round up the rest of The Guardians." He turned to Elsa. "You guys, we better go!"

Elsa, Anton and Ragnar jumped out of the truck while Tooth sprinted away. They were soon joined by the rest of The Guardians (excluding North who was going to stay with Manny to help plan the fight) by the edge of the truck. Elsa looked up and saw some cloud covering the moon. She wondered just how long that was going to last. She could already see some of the clouds shifting. It made her feel uneasy. She didn't want to deal with four fully transformed Werewolves. Jack had recognised her once before, who knows if it will happen again. Besides, Werewolves hunt Vampires in their transformed state and she was with two other Vampires. Even if she was spared, they wouldn't be.

"I told North to start the assault," Tooth said. "Since they already know that we're lining up, they will be on full alert, so sneaking in will be a problem. North should be able to lure them out and away from us."

"Good plan," Jack sounded quite impressed. "So, where should we go now Elsa?"

"You say that as if I would have a clue about where we should go," Elsa laughed. "Well I think we should go wherever we can get in."

"Well I knew that," Jack said. "I was just wondering if there was like a secret entrance we can take."

"A secret entrance that me, a lonely Vampire, would know about?" Elsa laughed again. "Yeah, that'll be the day."

"If there is a secret entrance, only Pitch would know about that," Anton said. "He wouldn't share that kind of information with anyone. He would be selfish enough to save his own skin."

"Sounds like the Pitch Black that we all know and love," Jack said very sarcastically.

"Let's get moving," Ragnar suddenly cut in. His eyes were peering up into the night sky and staring up at the clouds. Elsa knew what he was thinking of.

"I agree," Elsa said.

They moved quickly through the France countryside. The night air was cool and crisp and felt pleasantly cool. Elsa hoped that there wouldn't be much wind yet. Wind would just knock the clouds away from their position and reveal the full moon. They couldn't afford having their plan be implemented too soon. The ducked and dived through what the environment was throwing at them; rocks, grasses.

They heard a noise coming south of their position. They saw numerous Vampires thundering across the ground in the direction of the camp. There was no need to try and alert the other Werewolves that they were coming; they already knew it. Werewolves were thundering across the ground as well. The two sides met in the middle. Elsa and the others watched as the Vampires and the Werewolves were fighting it out.

"Come on," Jack whispered to Elsa. "This is our chance."

Elsa nodded. She grabbed Anton and pushed him forwards with the others bringing up the rear. The attack seemed to have worked. There didn't seem to be anyone standing in their way, waiting to pounce on them. Elsa had expected Pitch to have another army of Vampires waiting to attack and rip them apart. She knew it was dangerous to return to Pitch's Capital but she had no choice. She wanted revenge on the man who believed that just because she was a Vampire, he had the right to control her and every thought she had. She wanted to show him that wasn't the case. The Vampire race will be freed from his reign of terror. She had no idea who would take over from him though. Usually children would take over from their parents but Pitch's family had died long ago. So his heir was up for debate. Maybe it will be someone in his Inner Circle.

Elsa then got a dangerous thought. What if by getting rid of Pitch it would plunge the Vampire race into a civil war? Well if that was too happen, hopefully she and Jack would be far away by then. She just wanted to run away with him as she had never been able to before but now she finally had the chance and she wasn't going to mess it up this time around. Second chances don't come around very often and she wasn't going to let this opportunity fly out the window.

Elsa soon found herself at the wall of the Capital. They jumped over it in one big leap. They landed in the Capital and looked around. There was no one around. Again, Elsa couldn't help but be surprised at the lack of people. Surely they would have smelled that there were Werewolves around. Elsa still had to try and focus on other things when she's around The Guardians. Jack, she was used to by now. The familiar smells that came with Jack overpowered his Werewolf smell. The others, she was still getting used to.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Jack asked, voicing Elsa's thoughts.

"Probably fighting?" suggested Bunnymund.

"Maybe," Elsa said. "We should get moving."

* * *

North was watching the battle unfold. He was frowning at it. He wasn't quite sure how this battle was going to turn out. It could go either way in his opinion. The Vampires weren't putting up a huge fight and North knew why. These were only Newborn Vampires. They were supposed to keep them busy while he prepared for his real assault. If they didn't get a full moon soon, they could be in danger.

"What should we do?" Cade came up to North. He could see the same things that North was seeing.

"Well for the moment we are doing okay," North said. "It's pretty even out there, so I reckon we should be fine until the winds shift and we can transform."

"I just hope that we will survive until then," Cade's son Braden had come to them. He paused next to his father and stood in an upright and rigid way. He folded his arms as he spoke. "I just hope we can trust those nasty blood-drinkers."

"Braden!" Cade snapped. "Not every Vampire is evil and not every Vampire is good. The same goes for Werewolves."

Braden scoffed. "Yeah right. How many times have the Vampires got one over on us?"

"I'm sure Elsa feels the same way," North said.

"She _does_ , does she?" Braden said.

"Look," North scowled at Braden, "Jack trusts Elsa. They knew each other long ago."

"Yeah I know the story, they met, fell in love, blah, blah, blah," Baden said. "How do we know that she won't turn on us the moment she can?"

"Jack trusts her," North repeated.

"But how do we _know_?" Braden said again.

Cade and North exchanged looks.

"We don't," Cade shrugged. "We just got to trust Jack knows what he is doing."

* * *

Pitch looked out his window at the fight that was taking place before him. So far his Newborn Vampires weren't letting him down. They were doing their job alright. Pitch smiled down at the battle. Soon the dogmen were all going to be eliminated. His quest to get rid of that meddling and self-righteous so-called brother of his; Manny. He needed to get rid of him before he went insane. Manny thought he was superior to him because he made something out of his life. Pitch wanted to show him that he was the superior one, that he was going to show Manny what he could do.

Pitch was about to think that the battle was won – his Newborns clearly had the advantage over those dogmen - before something unexpected had happened. He should have foreseen this coming but he didn't. He felt like an idiot now. Of course they would attack on a night like this. They would have been stupid not too.

The winds shifted and revealed a full moon.

 **A/N: Okay let me start by saying how sorry I am it took me to get this chapter out. If any of you have been reading The Past Is In The Past, you will know that I had some laptop issues over the past week. I had to take my laptop into the store like twice to get it sorted out then I had uni work and procrastination took over. However, I got a nice new shining laptop as an early birthday present which is super awesome. Anyway, I know it's been like forever but I plan that it won't take me this long again to get another chapter out. Sorry for any errors. I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest (MixyBell): I am so sorry for the wait. I had issues with my laptop which prevented me from writing. New update for you to enjoy. Hmm, maybe Braden should just get randomly killed off, after all, there are casualties in every war.  
**

 **Guest: Wow, glad that you got through The Frozen Creed! I hope that you have been enjoying that. May have to wait and see what Pitch does with Elsa. No problem about answering your question!**

 **Guest: What a coincidence. That's awesome. Updating as requested!**

 **WeridWerewolf: Sorry, misread or mistyped probably. New Zealand doesn't have a lot of crime which I am very thankful for, so yeah kind of glad I don't live in a crime full country. Haha, never heard of the S** **haka Marine World in Durban. Maybe I will have to check it out one day.  
**

 **Mickhe11: Yep, you're wrong, although I don't doubt that thought had crossed his mind.**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Yeah, that is true although Pitch did go off and find a lover a couple of times before, maybe they made him give up on the idea of love? Start of their plans revealed in this chapter. I think everyone believes in one thing that should happen to Pitch; burn him alive. He probably would just escape the dungeons. Looking forward to next review!**

 **Frostbite Productions: Okay!**

 **Jelsalover3: Ah fun! Never been to Wisconsin myself. Bad luck on the sunburns, sunscreen next time? University has been driving me into the deep end, nothing out of the ordinary there. Although I am now on a break for the next two weeks and that is a relief. It's never too early to start thinking about that, just remember what you think now may be different to what you think in the future. I wish I was a straight A student, super jealous.**


	25. Inside The Castle

**Chapter 25: Inside The Castle**

Elsa and the others snuck through the Vampire Capital. Elsa was surprised not to see a single Vampire about. But then she figured that they were probably off fighting the Werewolves who were trying to knock down their front door. Elsa hurried into the castle which wasn't easy. It was locked and Elsa wanted nothing better to kick it down using her Vampire strength and yell "guess who's back!" but it would just announce that they were there which was something that Elsa didn't want. Elsa turned to look at Jack. The look on Jack's face told her that he was thinking the exact same thing.

Elsa moved to her left – she was planning on using another entrance, one that was not so high profile, there was bound to be one nearby – but Bunnymund grabbed her. She looked into Bunnymund's face and gave him a puzzled expression.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded of her. Elsa didn't like the tone of his voice and judging by the way Jack grabbed him, neither did he.

"Don't talk to her like that," he snarled into Bunnymund's face.

"The door is right there man," Bunnymund seemed taken aback by his mate's sudden harsh words. "We need to get inside before the moon gets us. I don't think your girlfriend wants a pack of Werewolves on her trail."

Jack glanced at Elsa and chose to ignore Bunnymund. "Where can we get in Elsa? Obviously you don't think the front door is the way to go."

"No," Elsa shook her head. "The front door is just too high profile. We need to sneak in. Pitch will not be expecting us. He can't see further than his own nose."

"Lead the way," Jack said.

"Anton?" Elsa turned to him.

"This way," Anton said.

They snuck around the edge of the castle. Anton was in front with Elsa behind him with Jack behind her. The rest of the group was bringing up the rear. Elsa wasn't too sure in where they were going but she trusted that Anton knew what he was doing and where he was going. Anton knew more about Pitch's little hideaway than she did. He practically was a walking encyclopaedia about the history of Vampires and Werewolves.

Anton led them to small door that was part of a tower attached to the main part of the castle. Anton said it was for people wanting a quick smoke. Elsa was surprised that Pitch would leave such a door unguarded. Then she remembered who they were dealing with. Pitch was an egotistical manic. He would have thought that the Werewolves wouldn't have been smart enough to check to see if there was another way in. Nevertheless, Elsa kept her guard just in case. Pitch may posted a guard anyway.

Anton opened the door and they all slipped in. Elsa wanted to hurry – she had a feeling that the moon will soon reveal itself, Bunnymund was right; she didn't want to deal with a pack of Werewolves. They emerged into a dark corridor. The only light source was torches, mounted on the walls, burning dimly and softly. Elsa didn't see a single soul about. Maybe Pitch really wasn't concerned with safety at the moment.

* * *

Pitch looked out in rage at the scene. The Werewolves had paused in their efforts to drive the Vampires away. They were gazing up at the full moon with a hypnotised expression on each of their faces. Then quite suddenly, they started to transform; their body hair grew, their faces turned more wolfish, their eyes turned yellow, their legs and arms started to elongate. Pitch even took a few steps backwards in his fear.

He had come across a few fully transformed Werewolves in his time. He had seen Manny change and he had seen that infernal North change. He had lived to tell the tale which was something that not many Vampires could boast. Most Vampires ran from fear from transformed Werewolves; their power was just too great for Vampires to handle. But this Vampire did not run. This Vampire did not hide. This Vampire was going to face his enemy with bravery.

"What should we do?" a Vampire, one of the council members – Pitch wasn't sure which one, he didn't really bother trying to remember which one – came rushing into the room. He had a panicked look over his face.

"Send everyone we have," Pitch said. "When we have a number advantage, we overpower them."

The council member looked a little sceptical and horrified. "Sir, everyone will be slaughtered –"

"Enough!" Pitch yelled, interrupting the other Vampire in the room. "I am in charge here. You will give the order that every available Vampire will take up arms against the Werewolves. We should have enough silver weapons to take down the horde of dogmen pressing against our gates."

"O-Okay," the council member said. He still looked a little sceptical but scurried out of the room as quickly as he could.

Pitch started to pace up and down. He looked out the window. He could see his precious Vampires starting to lose against those filthy and disgusting dogmen. His fists clenched tightly making them turn paler than they already were.

Don't worry my beautiful creations, he thought, help is on the way.

* * *

Jean was walking around the castle with Henri by her side. They weren't in any particular area or going in any particular way. They were just wandering around. Both of them had heard the Werewolves making howling noises outside just moments before. Jean felt her insides shrivel up inside of her. She knew what that meant; she had heard it on more than one occasion. The Werewolves were starting to transform. Jean had been a bit of astrometry nerd. She knew it was a full moon tonight. There had been no point in informing Pitch of that fact. He would just blame her for not foreseeing the battle that was happening tonight. He wouldn't be too far off in that though. A part of Jean thought that maybe the Werewolves would launch an attack tonight; after all on a full moon they have the advantage.

Jean looked at Henri. He seemed to be deep in thought. Jean wondered what could be going through his mind. They had known each other long enough to know what the other was thinking but tonight was a different story. To Jean, Henri seemed to be in conflict about something but he was hiding his thoughts well from her. Jean was about to open her mouth to speak –she wanted to ask Henri what was preying on his mind as she was starting to worry about him – but she didn't get a chance to.

Suddenly a Vampire – Jean knew it was one of the council members but she didn't know his name – came roaring down the corridor she was in. He ran past them then stopped. It seemed like he just registered that he had passed two Vampires.

"Oh!" he said. He came sprinting back and paused in front of the two of them. Jean gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes?" she said.

"Lord Black wants every available Vampire to go fight," he said.

"He – he does?" Jean asked.

"Yes," the Vampire said. "At once! I got to go and tell everyone I can. Spread the word. Everyone is summoned to arms."

He ran off leaving Jean squirming where she stood. Jean was in two minds. She did want to serve and do her duty to the Vampires but on the other hand, she didn't exactly want get ripped to shreds by the Werewolves ether. What was she going to do? If she fought, she would be killed for sure. No one could survive an onslaught like that. However, if she didn't fight, Pitch would kill her for being a traitor. There was a small slim chance – and that chance was so minuscule that it was smaller than an atom – that they could actually win. To Jean, it was a lose/lose situation with high chance of death attached to either scenario.

"I can see your mind is in conflict," Henri said in a small voice.

"Hark, who's talking," Jean whispered. "I just don't know what to do. If we fight, we die, if we don't fight, we are called a traitor and then executed. I don't really know what we should do."

Henri paused in his strides. He turned to look at his girlfriend of many, _many_ years.

"You're no longer loyal to Pitch," he said simply. "If you were, there would be no question about it. You would fight to him but since you're not feeling that loyalty anymore, you're questioning whether you actually want to die for him and his cause."

"You know me too well," Jean smirked. Her smirk disappeared after only being on her face for a few moments. "You're right, of course, you're always right. Lately, I've just been thinking; what are we fighting for? What vendetta does Pitch have against the Werewolves? What have they done to him? I'm just not sure about any of this anymore."

"This doesn't have anything to do with an Elsa Winters does it?" it was now Henri's time to smirk.

"It might do," Jean said. "It was just that she was put to death for loving a Werewolf. That made me think; is love a crime now?"

"Apparently so," Henri said. "Pitch is blinded by his vengeance it seems."

"He killed Harold for no reason either," Jean continued. "He's on a rampage. By summoning every Vampire to fight, well, he's practically sentenced as all to death."

"What do you wish to do?" Henri asked her.

Jean thought hard about her decision. There were so many variables on either side but ultimately she knew what she had to do.

"Replace Pitch Black," she said simply.

* * *

Elsa and the others were following Anton through the dark corridor. Elsa had no idea where she was in the castle but she trusted that Anton did. Anton was muttering to himself about something or another. Elsa didn't pay too much attention to it. She was too busy trying to focus on seeing if there was anyone about to jump out and surprise them. The attack never seemed to came but that didn't stop Elsa jumping at every shadow – there were a lot of them, the flickering of the torches made shadows dance on the walls which, out of the corner of her eye, made it look like there were someone behind them, abut to creep up on them.

Elsa jumping at the slightest movement made Jack snigger. Elsa smacked him whenever he did that. It didn't stop him though. He was enjoying tormenting her. He hadn't changed one bit. When they were younger, he tormented her immensely, and now he was doing it again. Elsa secretly smiled. She was glad that he hadn't change. Elsa was in her little daydream world as she thought about how Jack would destroy her snowman she built with Anna or tried to cheat off her when they were class together when Anton threw his arm out to catch Elsa before thrusting her against the wall. Anton's actions took Elsa quite by surprise. She had gasped in pain and gave Anton a scowling look.

Jack was about to throw Anton against the wall – he didn't like people manhandling Elsa – when Anton shushed them all to be quiet. The noise of footsteps could be heard rampaging in the adjoining corridor. Suddenly it all made sense; Elsa had been about to step into the corridor when Anton had pushed her aside. The sound of dozens and dozens of Vampires thundered on by. They were yelling and screaming about going into battle. It didn't take a genius to guess what was going on. The war was going on outside mustn't be going very well for Pitch if he was needed to send in more reinforcements. Elsa couldn't help but let a small smile come over her face.

They waited until all the Vampires had disappeared before they made their way down the corridor they had just been in. This corridor was different to the one they had come from. They were no longer in the tower but now in the castle itself. Elsa could see that this part of the castle was still boarded up during the daytime – Pitch made sure not a single ray of sunlight couldn't enter. Elsa walked over the window and started to open the window slightly, just to see what was beyond.

She could see Vampires pouring out of the castle to the attacking army of the Werewolves. That was when she noticed something about the Werewolves. Pitch wouldn't have sent hundreds of Vampires to take down an army of Werewolves, he would have had a reason and Elsa was now seeing the reason very clearly. The reason was illuminating brightly in the sky. The full moon was out in full force tonight. Elsa felt slightly hypnotised by the beauty of the moon. She wrenched her eyes from the moon and stared down at the fighting that was taking place below her. The Werewolves were transforming. Elsa felt something that felt like fear that was coursing through her. She had encountered a transformed Werewolf before and that wasn't something she wanted to experience again. She didn't know what her exit strategy was at this time. She just hoped that maybe if she found a hiding spot in the castle, the Werewolves wouldn't find her – that's if they didn't tear the castle apart, brick by brick. Elsa shuddered at thought.

"What's up Elsa?" Jack asked her.

"Stay away from the window," Elsa advised. She quickly shut the shutters that covered the windows. They didn't just keep sunlight out but they also kept moonlight. Elsa quickened to Jack and pushed him back. "The moon is out and I don't fancy you transforming on me again."

"But if I did, I would just protect you like last time," Jack said as he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"And what about the time before that?" Elsa said which made Jack's face darkened. "I don't want to risk anything. Even if you protected me, what about everyone else? Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy will turn into rampaging Werewolves leaving Anton, Ragnar and myself running for the hills."

Jack turned to face his friends. "Stay away from the windows."

They all nodded. Anton gestured for them to hurry along. They needed to find Pitch before it was too late. At the moment, the battle was providing the perfect distraction; Pitch would be too concerned with the battle and not a group of Werewolves and Vampires wandering around his castle.

"Now where would Pitch be?" Bunnymund asked as they crept along the corridor.

Elsa didn't know why they were being sneaky. Jack, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy were giving off such a disgusting smell, it could be smelt for miles around. The Werewolf smell would probably give them away before they were heard.

"His study probably," Ragnar said,

"Where's that?" Tooth asked.

"Nowhere near here," Anton said.

"It's like on the other side of the castle," Elsa said. "We're near the library I think."

"You are right," Anton said. "We should get moving. Pitch may decide to move to another part of the castle, may decide to flee or may even join the war – which I highly doubt, Pitch wouldn't dare get his shoes dirty."

"So what are we waiting for?" Bunnymund said. "Let's keep moving!"

They started down the corridor again. Elsa or Ragnar would hurry ahead, making sure to keep the shutters on the windows closed. The moonlight was starting to drift into the corridors and Elsa was determined to stop that. They walked in silence; no one it seemed dared to speak a single word. Maybe nobody knew what to say. After all, their mission was to take down, in Elsa's opinion, a vicious dictator. There may not be an appropriate topic of discussion. Elsa just walked beside Jack. Her hand brushed against his. A tingle feeling made its way up Elsa's fingers, through her arm and up to her brain. Elsa always felt like this whenever she made physical contact with Jack.

"How much further?" Tooth whispered after several more minutes had gone by.

"A little bit," Anton said. "Pitch's study is in the East Wing. We're still in the South Wing. We have to do a little bit of walking."

"Okay," Tooth said.

"We just have to make it past the Entrance hall as well," Anton said.

"That should be a task," Elsa muttered.

"Well maybe but –" Anton's voice was interrupted when he smacked into two people.

Anton had turned around to talk to the people behind him and didn't see two other people turning a corner. All three of them had smacked right into each other. They had fallen to the ground in a bit of a heap. They manage to pick themselves up. Elsa saw a male and female Vampire getting to their feet. Anton looked in horror when he saw who he had bumped into. Elsa realised why he was so horrified. She had recognised them as well.

"Anton?" the female Vampire said, looking a little horrified. "Elsa? Ragnar?"

"Jean?" all three of them said.

* * *

"Replace Pitch?" Henri repeated as they continued to walk down the corridor together. "You sure about this?"

"Very," Jean said. "I used to think Pitch was this noble leader who was leading our Vampiric race to glory against our enemy, the Werewolves but now," Jean shook her head, "now, I'm not sure what I think. All that I know is that Pitch has been abusing his power and has been, probably since he first became a Vampire."

"You think that someone else should be in his place?" Henri said.

"Yes," Jean said. "Someone who can be a proper leader, someone who can actually lead us into the future."

"Who do you have in mind?" Henri said.

"What makes you think I have someone in mind?" chuckled Jean.

"Well you wouldn't propose this if you didn't."

"You know me too well Henri," Jean grinned and gave him a wink. "I may have a name floating around my mind. You may just have to wait and see who it is."

They turned the corner and suddenly they felt someone crashing into them. Neither Jean nor Henri had been paying attention to anything else but each other. Jean, Henri and this third Vampire all fell to the ground. Henri helped Jean get to her feet. Jean was about to apologise for not looking out when she spotted who they had crashed into.

"Anton?" Jean said, looking a little horrified. "Elsa? Ragnar?"

"Jean?" the three of them said.

* * *

Elsa stared at Jean and Henri and they stared back at her, Ragnar and Anton. Elsa was starting to feel a little fearful. Jean was one of the Inner Circle. She was very loyal to Pitch. She would probably open her mouth and scream for help before they even got a chance to stop her.

"What are you guys doing?" Jean hissed at them.

Elsa was a little taken aback. That was not what she expected to come out of Jean's mouth.

"I could ask you the same question," Anton said to her.

"We're just walking," Jean said. "I suppose you guys are here for Pitch."

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked.

"Well, what else would it be?" Jean said and Elsa thought that she may just have a point.

"Jean, please," Anton said and she turned to him. "Please don't tell on us. Just let us do what we need to do."

"I have no intention of stopping you," she said quietly.

That came as quite a shock to everyone standing around (except for Henri, of course, he must have been told earlier). Elsa was not expecting Jean to step back and let them go on their merry way. Elsa expected her to fight and hold her ground, tell them that the only way they would get to Pitch was over her dead body (which she was sure Bunnymund would have no problem in arranging).

"What?" Elsa, Ragnar, Anton and The Guardians said in unison.

"Look," Jean said, "I agree with you. Pitch Black needs to be stopped. Now I don't propose that Vampires should all be eliminated but Pitch needs to be stopped and stopped now. His rampage needs to end now."

"Oh," Elsa looked at Jack and he looked back at her.

"So what are you going to do?" Anton asked her.

"Me?" Jean said. "Henri and I aren't going to do anything. We are just going to sit back and relax."

"You're not going to fight?" Tooth asked.

"Against those beasts outside?" Jean said. "No thank you, I like my life, thank you very much. I have no intention for it to end."

"Won't you get into trouble then?" Elsa asked her.  
"Well the only person who I would get into trouble with would be Pitch and if you're going to take care of him, I don't really have anything to worry about, do I?"

More footsteps could be heard racing about. Jean looked a little worried.

"What's going on?" Bunnymund asked.

"The Vampires are getting ready to battle," Jean said. "You're not safe while Vampires are running about."

"What do you propose then?" Elsa asked.

* * *

Jack was walking at a fast pace. He was following these two Vampires – Jean and Henri, that was Elsa and Anton called them anyway – moving through the castle. Jean had suggested hiding them until she could come back and collect them. At the moment, there were Vampires swarming everywhere. They were racing about trying to get ready for the battle that was raging outside. Jack had no idea where she was taking them. He was just following Elsa. She didn't seem too worried. Maybe that was because Anton wasn't too worried and she trusted him more than anyone else, well apart from him and her sister.

"In here," Jean said opening a pair of enormous double doors.

Jack entered behind Elsa and found himself looking upon rows and rows of books, all stacked up in columns in these rows. The place was massive and the ceiling arched into a point which stood high above them. One could easily get lost in this place. Jack marvelled at the library. It reminded him of the ginormous library back at the Arendelle Mansion – the place where Elsa grew up.

"You'll be safe in here," Jean said, reassuring them. "They won't come in here. They're more concerned about what is going out there rather than in here."

"What will you do?" Anton asked her.

"Bit of recon, I reckon," Jean said with a sideways glance at Henri. "I'll make sure the coast is clear from here to Pitch then I'll make sure Pitch is in his study."

"Thanks Jean," Anton said. "Means a lot to us that you're on our side."

"Well, let's just say I would rather be on your side than Pitch's," Jean said.

Jean left them alone in the library as she shut the door behind them. Elsa immediately took off down the rows books and she started to examine them.

"What's your girlfriend doing?" Bunnymund said.

"Fiancée," Jack said at once. The word was out of his mouth before he realised it. He almost hit himself for saying it.

"You're marrying her?" Bunnymund asked.

"You've asked her then?" Tooth said. "Well it was kind of obvious he was," she added when she saw the look on Bunnymund's face.

"Well once upon a time," Jack said. "But that was way back when we were human."

"What did she say?" Tooth asked.

"That she would love to do that but she couldn't throw away everything to be with me," Jack sighed again. "She was engaged to another man at the time, a man who her parents would rather her be with."

"It was a different world back then," Tooth said. "I'm sure if you asked her now, she would say yes."

"But there's still the whole thing about being a Vampire and a Werewolf," Jack.

"Mate, that's over now," Bunnymund said. "Once we have Pitch out of the way, I'm sure you two will be free to be together."

Jack was a little surprised to hear this come out of Bunnymund's mouth but he decided not to question it.

"What are you guys jabbering about?" Ragnar asked.

"Nothing," Jack said. He didn't exactly want his plans to be broadcasted to the entire world.

"So," Jack cast his mind about for a change in topic. "Can we trust Jean and Henri?"

"They're good Vampires," Ragnar said. "Jean and Anton have met on a few occasions. If he didn't have a problem with them, then I say we can."

Jack didn't know if he should but he took Ragnar at his word. Silence fell as no one really knew what to say. After a while, topics seemed to be bounced around them. Nothing was talked about for more than about five minutes. Jack found Ragnar to be quite towering appearance. Normally, he could talk to Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy quite easily but Ragnar put a stop to that. Maybe that was because Jack felt uneasy about Ragnar. He often felt like that when he was around people he didn't really know.

"So," Ragnar said, "what's your plan after the war?"

"I dunno," Tooth shrugged. "Maybe travel with Bunnymund."

Sandy made some gestures with his fingers.

"Sandy wants to come," Tooth laughed. "Sorry Sandy, you would just be a third wheel."

Sandy looked a little put out.

"Is he mute or something?" Ragnar asked.

"Has been his entire life," Bunnymund said. "Something happened to him as a child, I think. I don't really know the details."

"Oh," Ragnar turned to Jack. "What about you?"

"Spend all my time with Elsa," Jack said.

"You are really into her," Ragnar said.

"I love her with all my heart," Jack said. "Have been so since I was sixteen."

"I think it's so adorable," Tooth squealed. Bunnymund rolled his eyes. Tooth saw this. "Oh shut up Bunny! It is!"

Bunnymund just laughed but he had a grin on his face.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Jack suddenly heard Anton say.

Jack looked up. Elsa had wandered down the corridor and absent mindedly, everyone else had followed. Elsa seemed to know where she was going but Jack didn't mind or seem to notice, he had been too distracted by talking Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy and Ragnar. During the time that had passed, Elsa had opened up some folders and started to read them. She had already gone through a few of them already. Jack could see a few folders lying open beside her – Elsa was always a fast reader. There was a look of horror on her face as her eyes darted backwards and forwards over whatever she was reading. Anton had been watching her and looked quite concerned at the look that was on Elsa's face.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Jack asked moving towards them.

Elsa didn't seem to register him until Jack touched her shoulder. She jumped back and looked quite startled.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked again, sounding a little more fearful.

"It's all a virus," Elsa said in a high pitch, shrill voice.

"What?" Jack asked. He didn't quite understand her – although that wasn't new, he often couldn't understand the stuff that came out of her mouth as she was too smart for him.

"Slow down and start at the beginning," Tooth said.

Elsa took a deep breath and continued. "I thought looking through Pitch's notes – he detailed his life quite well in here – would be a good time to past the time and maybe learn something about everything that is going on at the moment."

"Okay," Jack said.

"Pitch wrote about all kinds of things," Elsa said. "The experiments he did, his life and more importantly, the Vampire and Werewolf race."

Jack wasn't too surprise to hear this. Pitch seemed like the kind of guy to do something crazy like that.

"Okay," Jack said. "But I'm not seeing what the problem is."

Elsa took another deep breath. She was starting to shake.

"Turning into a Vampire, into a Werewolf, is all because of a virus," she said simply.

 **A/N: Some Underworld references here - a virus was responsible for the Vampires and Werewolves in that too. But an interesting discovery by the Elsa. What is going to happen with the war? Can Jean be trusted? Is Pitch going to be defeated? What about the Werewolves? Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Tad12347: I don't know whether to be please or sorry that you cried over my story, I'm just going to assume it was for good reasons. Glad you enjoy the story!**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Time for the thunder indeed! Well Pitch doesn't use the lunar calendar and therefore doesn't track the full moon. Plus Pitch doesn't really pay attention to the Werewolves, he under estimates them all the time as he doesn't think too highly of them. Okay, are you like getting psychic messages from across the Tasman Sea or something from me? Because I swear, this is yet another review where you've like read my mind or given me really amazing ideas. Are we like on the same wavelength or something? Onto Pitch, who said anything about kidnapping?**

 **KAMIKAZE-721: Yeah time for the full moon to unleash killer Werewolves! The doctor? I actually can't remember but let's say the doctor just went back to whatever he was up to before. Yeah, it is time for Pitch to get ready to die - that's if he does indeed going to die.**

 **SureSnowflake: Well Pitch doesn't track the full moon as he has no need to. So that's why he didn't realise there was one. Plus Pitch didn't think the Werewolves would even dare to attack his home base.**

 **Jelsa1324: Yeah sorry about the wait. I usually update pretty regularly but stuff got in the way. I haven't read the other story but I'm going to assume, based off what you said, it's a good story. Aw, thanks for the compliment!**

 **heartfulumi: Sorry about the cliffhangers, they're just too much fun!**

 **Guest (MixyBell): I am actually thinking hard about randomly killing of Braden - question is, how to do it. I'm sure I will think of something. I understand about the patience thing, I'm the same when I find a really good story. Hope you are enjoying my other story as well!**

 **Jelsalover3: I hope school is going great for you. I remember when school started back up again, I was very nervous back then. New schools can never be easy but I'm sure you will cope. What grade/year are you going into? Wow, the place must really be huge if it took you half an hour to find your locker. Glad I never have to do school again - well that disappears when I realise I have to do really hard university stuff and then I'm like 'I want to go back to school when it was easy' lol. If it makes you feel better, I've just gone on break for a couple of weeks but then it's back to stupid university work. To answer your question; cliffhangers exist to make people ache while they wait for the next update.**


	26. The Fight To The End

**Chapter 26: The Fight To The End**

"What?" Jack said.

Jack didn't know what he had just heard. A virus? What did that mean? Were they all the products of some mystery virus that had existed for around a thousand years? Was a virus responsible for the Vampire race? The Werewolf race as well? Jack stared at his girlfriend. Elsa was paler than usual. She looked quite ill as well, like she could throw up at any second. The folder was still clutched in her hand. Everyone was looking at her, every single one of them had an expression of confusion on their faces. Elsa, herself, was just as confused as the rest of them.

"Elsa," Jack said in a soft, calm voice. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It's all a virus," she just repeated.

"Do you mean a virus has caused the Vampires and Werewolves to exist?" asked Tooth.

Slowly Elsa nodded.

"What does that mean?" Jack repeated.

Elsa took a deep breath in. "There were these viruses that existed over a thousand years ago. One was found in bats and the other in wolves."

"Wolves?" Jack said.

"Bats?" Anton said.

"Yes," Elsa nodded. "The viruses caused both species to go deranged, rabid even. They went out of control and eventually lead to their deaths."

"Where do we come into the story?" Bunnymund asked.

"Patience," Elsa said. "I am coming to that." She took another breath in. "So these creatures, when they bit humans, the virus crossed over. Not a lot of species do this but some like HIV, AIDS, swine flu, bird flu, rabies, SARS and Ebola are some examples of cross species transmission to humans. This virus is the same. Pitch has dubbed it the Mutatio-A virus which is the virus from bats and Mutatio-B virus which is the virus from the wolves. Mutatio means transform in Latin and Pitch being a Latin scholar explains why he chose a Latin name for it."

"Elsa, you're going down a tangent," Jack said.

"Oh sorry, where was I?" Elsa quickly checked Pitch's notes. "Ah yes, cross transmission. So as I was saying, when this virus enters a human's bloodstream, it mutates. Both viruses used to come from the same virus which Pitch has named Mortus pitchnious before mutating into Mutatio-A and Mutatio-B."

"Did this Mortus pitchnious infect other animals?" Jack asked.

Elsa checked Pitch's notes. "Yes but they died out before they can mutate into their own individual viruses which is what happened with Mutatio-A and Mutatio-B."

"Did the original virus stick around?" Tooth asked.

"No," Elsa shook her head. "Since it causes death, it died out but it lived on in humans."

"So it mutated into a human strain," Tooth said.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "Pitch made a note of the mutation ability of Mutatio-A. He made notes that it was a 'genius' virus as the way to spread it was through venom which is injected into other humans through drinking blood –the virus causes an intense thirst for human blood." She shuddered slightly.

"So the reason we are who we are," Tooth said, "is because some virus?"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded slowly. "Pitch makes a note that the virus causes the body to transform into a form of the creature that the virus came from. Vampires are in incarnation of bats and Werewolves are incarnation of wolves – that part is obvious. He made extensive research about the Vampire transformation. Apparently the transformation's pain comes from the virus turning the cells of the body into more bat-like."

"So we're not supernatural creatures?" Bunnymund actually sounded disappointed. "Like the ones in stories?"

"No," Elsa, once again, shook her head. "We are born from a virus that allows us to be who we are. The virus is – dangerous. It didn't help that Pitch spread the Vampire virus all across Europe because he desired an army of Vampires at his beck and call."

"Does it have a cure?" Jack asked.

"No," Jack sensed a hint of sadness in Elsa's voice. He remembered that Elsa didn't want to be a Vampire. It was a curse to her rather than a blessing – which is how Pitch and some other Vampires saw it.

"So we're stuck like this," Tooth sighed. "Well I long accepted that. This makes no difference."

* * *

Jean hurried out of the library with Henri at her heels. They were off to see if they could locate Pitch. Jean was trying to think of something to get Pitch to stay where he was until Elsa and the others could get to him. She didn't like to be a flipper, a traitor but this is what she needed to do. Pitch was abusing his power. He could no longer lead the Vampire race. He needed to stop.

"Are you sure about this?" Henri said. "It's not too late to run. We can run to Spain and get on the next flight somewhere."

"I don't like to run," Jean said. "It's the coward's way. We need to fix this before it gets too late. If Pitch wins this, he will exert his power over everyone. He is spinning out of control. He needs to understand that he can't control the world."

"I understand," Henri said smoothly. "I just hope that it is not going to backfire on us. Pitch can get rather nasty when he has been crossed."  
"Don't I know it," Jean whispered.

She had seen Pitch get mad on more than one occasion. Anyone one who had been branded as a traitor had felt the full extent of his wrath. No one got out alive. Countless Vampires lost their lives to that death trap sunray of his. Jean shuddered at the thought. She just hoped that she wouldn't be another tally.

"Do you think he will be in his study?" Jean asked Henri.

Henri shrugged. "I wouldn't have any clue."

Jean didn't like that answer. She and Henri pressed on. They hurried through the castle. Pitch's office was on the other side of the castle.

"Jean!" Alexi's voice rang out.

Jean felt her heart sank as she turned around to face Alexi. Alexi walked towards her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey Lex," she said.

"I thought you would be down in the armoury," he said.

"Message for Lord Black," she said. That was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Oh," Alexi looked a little worried. "Anything bad?"

"No," Jean shook her head. "Just an update on how the war is faring."

"Jolly good," Alexi looked heartened. "Should I wait for you?"

"No," Jean shook her head. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Bet I can kill more dogmen than you can," he smirked. "The same goes for you Henri."

"You're on Alexi," Henri grinned.

Alexi laughed before running off. Henri turned to Jean.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" he asked. "Alexi is like one of your closest friends."

"Alexi practically worships the ground that Pitch walks on," Jean muttered to Henri. "What do you think his reaction would be if we told him that we were plotting to take him down with the help of three traitorous Vampires – one who's wanted for association with a Werewolf, one of the worst crimes there is in the Vampire rulebook – and a group of Werewolves who are at the top of Pitch's list to be assassinated?"

"Good point," Henri said. "But he saw Harold get killed. He may understand."

"'May' being the key word," Jean said. "I think it's best not to risk it."

Henri smiled at his girlfriend but didn't say anything. It seemed to Jean that Henri agreed with her. Jean smiled back at him. If there was anyone she could have in her corner, it was him.

Henri followed Jean through the many corridors of Pitch's castle. Jean soon found Pitch's study's door. She took a deep breath in. She had never done something like this before; lying to a man she considered her mentor, her master. She was sure that Pitch would be able to tell, sense, what she was doing. Jean's hand hesitated as it reached out to the door so it could knock. What if this was the thing that was going to get her killed? What if Pitch was going to kill her in the same way he killed Harold? Henri was right; they could both walk away now. They didn't have to deal with any of this.

Jean glanced at Henri. He was looking at her with his arms folded. Jean took a deep breath in. If they walked away now, they would be cowers. What would happen if they didn't do something? Pitch could win this war. He could continue his reign of terror. Jean knew what she needed to do. Jean forced herself to knock on the door.

"Come in!" she heard Pitch's curt voice say.

Jean opened the door. She found Pitch standing by the window with his hands held behind his back. He didn't even look around when Jean and Henri entered the room.

"Despicable," Pitch murmured.

"Sorry sir?" Jean said as she stepped forward.

"I said that it's despicable," Pitch turned his head to face her. "These dogmen come in and try and take our home away from us." Pitch turned the rest of his body to fully face her. "But that is not going happen. We shall repel these forces."

"Yes sir," Jean said.

Pitch tilted his head. "Why aren't you down in the pits fighting?"

"Oh I was asked to deliver a message," Jean said.

Pitch took another step forward. "What's the message?"

"Oh it's more of an update," Jean said. She desperately tried to think of something she could say before Pitch got suspicious. She ended up saying the first thing to come out of her mouth. "The Vampire reinforcement army is down in the armoury as we speak. They are ready to go."

"Good," Pitch nodded. Jean relaxed. Her bluff seemed to have worked. "I want you and Henri to go down and lead them into the battle."

"Lead them?" Jean felt a little flattered – although she didn't want to. Being asked to lead the charge was as a great honour. It was almost being given a gold star.

"Yes," Pitch gave her a smile. "You deserve this honour. You're practically my number two."

"Thanks sir," Jean said.

"Now go!"

Jean nodded and she turned around to exit the room. Now what was she going to do? She had wanted to be in this place for the last several centuries and now she was. Could she betray this man after all? She had no idea if she could. She had no ties to Elsa or the Werewolves but she did have one to Anton. Anton was a man she could trust – in fact he was one of the few she did trust. So what was she going to do?

Jean's footsteps ended up taking her back to the library. She was about to betray her leader and put all her faith in someone who was labelled as a traitor. She gave a look at Henri who nodded. Jean took that as a 'yes' to go ahead with their initial plan. Despite Jean looking up to Pitch, she needed a man who deserved that who would earn her trust. Pitch was an abuser of power. He needed to be stopped. She kept repeating those words to herself so it would reaffirm why she was doing what she was doing.

Jean then entered the library. She was doing the right thing.

* * *

There was a deadly silence that engulfed the group after Elsa finished speaking. It seemed to be too much for anyone. Elsa's brain was going haywire. Was her Vampirism really the cause of a virus? Elsa's brain filled her with memories of when she was first transformed into a Vampire. She remembered the pain, the blood pounding and the feeling of death coursing through her. Elsa's eyes closed and she attempted to push those memories to the back of her mind. She didn't want to be reminded of those moments.

Her eyes glanced to Jack. He seemed to be just in shock as she was. Jack looked up and stared at her. Blue met red and there was a moment as they looked into each's other's eyes. There was a small moment of silence.

"So when is your friend going to come back?" Bunnymund suddenly said which broke the awkward silence.

"Bunny!" Tooth hissed at him. "Way to ruin the moment."

"What? Are we still hanged up on the fact that a virus created us?"

Tooth shook her head. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Not really," Bunnymund said. "I don't know why."

Tooth once again shook her head. "You are one crazy dude."

"Well, I do admit that it is a bit of a let-down that we aren't these supernatural creatures of legends."

No one could help it; everyone cracked up at Bunnymund's words. When the laugher died, the same silence came through the air. It felt awkward to Elsa. After the brief interruption from Bunnymund, no one knew what else to say. They were still all processing what they had just discovered.

"My question still wasn't answered," Bunnymund said, once again interrupting them.

"What question?" Tooth snapped.

"When his," Bunnymund nodded at Anton, "friend is going to come back."

"How shall I know?" Tooth through her hands up in defeat.

"We can trust her right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Anton said.

More moments of silence. Elsa didn't know how much more of the silence she could take. A brief moment of relief when someone changed the subject but then the reality of everything came back. Elsa's mind kept racing. Did a virus really cause everything?

The door to the library opened and Elsa's hairs stood on end. She and the others hid behind bookcases. Elsa was sure that if that was one of Pitch's men then Jean betrayed them, told them where to find them. Well, Elsa was prepared. She was prepared to do anything that she needed to do. Footsteps were echoing down the corridor. Elsa closed her eyes and listened to these footsteps. She counted that there were two different people. Could that be Henri and Jean? Or were they others? Elsa's eyes snapped open. She turned to look at Jack who was standing right next to her. Their eyes met again and they both nodded.

They both jumped out, ready to ambush whoever was coming down the corridors.

"What are you doing?" shrieked a familiar voice.

Elsa stopped in her tracks. "Jean? Henri?"

Sure enough, the two people coming down the corridor was none other than Jean and Henri. They looked shocked to see what Elsa, Jack and the others were up to and they were shocked to see Jean and Henri.

"Guess we surprised you," Jean said.

"We thought you were one of Pitch's patrols," Jack said.

"Fair enough," Jean shrugged. "But they don't often come in here. I don't know why though."

"Maybe they're allergic to books?" suggested Bunnymund which earned him a slap from Tooth.

"So," Elsa said, dragging the word out, "is Pitch in his study?"

"He is," Jean nodded.

"Let's go," Elsa said looking at Jack.

* * *

Jean watched Elsa and her companions leave the library. Neither Jean nor Henri accompanied them. Neither of them had the desire to go face Pitch after Elsa had a go at him. Jean saw them disappear through the doors of the library. There was a loud thud as the doors shut. That was the only sound in the air.

"What now?" Henri whispered.

"We leave," Jean said. "I don't want to be around if Elsa's plan fails."

"You think she will fail?"

Jean shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. Pitch Black is a powerful Vampire. I don't know how well Elsa will stack up against him. She does have some companions but will they help? I don't know."

"Elsa is a powerful Vampire too Jean," Henri said. "Not all the best Vampires are in Pitch's Inner circle, although I am sure she was heading in that direction before Pitch discovered her little secret."

"True," Jean shrugged. "But if Pitch somehow gets the upper hand, I don't want to be around when that happens."

"Or what if Elsa needs us and we've deserted her?" Henri suggested.

Jean struggled with this for a moment. A guilty feeling was starting to creep up from her stomach.

"God damn you Henri," she said before they followed Elsa out the door.

* * *

Elsa snuck along the corridor towards Pitch's study. So far they hadn't encountered any Vampire. They were probably all outside fighting. Elsa decided to take a small peek out of a window. She could see the Werewolves crashing through the Vampire's defence. However the Vampires were putting up a good fight. She could see several groups of Vampires cornering Werewolves and managing to get one up on the Werewolves. Elsa looked up into the sky; the full moon had disappeared behind some clouds – for now anyway.

Elsa felt Jack's hand on her shoulder. He gestured with his hand, in a waving motion, for Elsa to continue. She nodded and followed him along the corridor. Finally they came to Pitch's study. Elsa took a deep breath in. This was it. She was finally going to get her revenge on the man who tried to kill her simply because she loved someone she wasn't supposed to – in his eyes anyway.

"Who are you?" Elsa turned around and saw several Vampires running towards them. They looked angry.  
"Uh-oh," Elsa said.

"Go," Jack said. "We'll deal with this."

Elsa opened the door to Pitch's study and stepped into it.

* * *

Jack braced himself for the attack. A number of Vampires, Jack didn't waste time in counting them, came charging at them. Jack threw up his arm to defend himself from a blow. He then pushed a Vampire against a wall before dodging an attack from another Vampire. Jack looked over and saw that the other Guardians were in the middle of a fight. He could see Anton and Ragnar in a double battle against two other Vampires.

Jack's moment of lack of concentration cost him. He was then slammed to the ground by another Vampire. A smarmy looking Vampire was grinning over him. His arm was pinning him to the ground, jabbing into his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply. Jack started to splutter as he tried to fight off his attacker but for some reason he couldn't. Suddenly he saw his attacker's eyes bulged. Jack saw a knife protruding out of his chest, blood started to pour out his chest. Two pairs of hands were on his neck and then his attacker's head went sideways with a loud crack. Jack felt the pressure lift as his attacker felt to his left. Blood dripped onto Jack's shirt. Jack looked up and saw Jean and Henri standing above him. Jean was panting and she held a bloody knife.

"Thanks," Jack said.

"You're welcome," Jean panted.

Jean extended his hand out to Jack and he took it. She helped him to his feet.

"Shall we?" Jean asked.

"We shall," Jack said.

Jack turned around and saw more Vampires approaching. Guess they were in the trenches now. Jack needed to give Elsa enough time to finish Pitch off. He didn't know how much time she would need. He knew of Pitch's reputation. He was a good fighter. Jack didn't how well Elsa would fair against her. He had heard Bunnymund's and Tooth's stories about 'an annoying blonde Vampire' that always seemed to get in their way. Well if Jack knew Elsa, he knew her probably better than anyone – well maybe apart from her sister, Anna.

A Vampire came at him. Jack kicked him in the chest and he went flying into a wall. His head smashed against a painting of a ship. The Vampire collapsed onto the floor. That was one down, only a dozen more to go. Jack saw more Vampires come at him. Two of them did this rugby tackle and pin him to the ground again. What was with them and pinning him to the ground? Bunnymund roared as he raced over. He pushed the two Vampires off Jack which gave Jack time to roll over and get to his feet. Jack and Bunnymund engaged in a fight with the two Vampires. A fist fight occurred. Jack felt a fist against his face and they felt a fist against their face. Both Jack and Bunnymund managed to break their necks in time. They both panted for a moment before they high-fived each other.

"Good job," Bunnymund said to him.

"Right back at you," Jack said.

They continued to fight. It seemed that someone had gotten the word out that a group of Werewolves and some traitorous Vampires had gotten inside the castle and were attacking Pitch Black as Vampires just kept coming. Jack didn't know how much he could take. He didn't realise just how many Vampires there were in Pitch's castle as their seemed to be enough Vampires to deal with the attacking force outside and enough to deal with their assault here.

A Vampire came at Jack, swiping at him with a knife that glistened; it was coated with silver nitrate – a substance that was poisonous to Werewolves. Jack eyed the knife very carefully. He did not want to hit by that knife. The knife swopped through the air. Jack dodged them all before he tackled the Vampire to the ground. His head hit the ground with a loud thud. Jack got to his feet before he felt a stinging sensation in his shoulder. His head twisted to its side and he saw a long cut with some blood pouring out of it. Jack's heart sank very deeply.

The knife had gotten him.

* * *

Elsa entered Pitch's study, trying to block out the noise of the fight behind her. She could see Pitch standing by the window with his hands held behind his back. Elsa tiptoed forward. She was readying herself for a battle that was going to come.

"Hello Elsa," Pitch said and Elsa froze. Pitch turned around to face her. "I wondered when you would return to see me. I gather you are here to grovel at my feet."

"I would never grovel at anyone's feet," Elsa said firmly. "Let alone yours."

Pitch smirked. "Well I guess then there's only one thing left to do." Pitch lunged, almost flew, at her. Elsa didn't even have time to react. Pitch pinned her against the wall. His hand was crushing her neck. Elsa couldn't breathe, she could only splutter. "How perfect is this?" he whispered into her neck. "That I am the one to end your miserable existence on this forsaken planet?"

Elsa felt the pressure tightened. Elsa was not going to go out like this. For centuries she would have wished this. For centuries she would have wished to be reunited with her family and with Jack but now she had found Jack, she had a chance at happiness. Pitch was not going to take that from her. That thought, gave her strength. She kicked at Pitch's chest with caused him to fly off her. He landed on the ground. Elsa took a few moments to catch her breathe.

Pitch got to his feet and flew at Elsa again but she was ready. She caught his punch in her fist. She punched him in the stomach. Pitch doubled over and Elsa did a spinning kick which hit into his face. Pitch grinned as he licked some blood that had started to drip off a cut in his lip. Elsa didn't like the grin he was giving her.

"Impressive," he said. "But I am better."

He flew at them again. He then had her in a headlock. Elsa felt like he was going to rip her head off. The pressure was enormous. Elsa was trying to fight it but she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Jack's face flashed into her brain. That gave her more strength; strength that she needed right now. Elsa somehow managed to throw Pitch off her using strength she didn't know she had. Pitch landed with a thud on the ground. Elsa rushed at him and placed her hands on his neck. This was the moment she was waiting for. Everything went in slow motion after that. Elsa didn't even know if she even registered everything that was going on around her. There was no sound suddenly in the air. Elsa allowed this moment to fill her; she trusted that she knew what to do next.

Elsa's hands twisted sideways. There was a loud cracking noise as Pitch's neck was snapped apart from his spine. Pitch fell down onto the floor.

He was dead.

 **A/N: So Pitch is finally dead! Yay! But what about Jack, eh? A bit of background into the virus as well. Not much further until this finished. Sorry I've been a bit AWOL, been procrastinating and to top it all of, I'm sick - so sorry if there are any mistakes. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **heartfulyumi: Okay, so basically it is a virus causes them to turn into a Vampire/Werewolf instead of them being a supernatural creature. It doesn't matter if you take out the leader or not as each of them is infected with it. That's not how a virus works. Think of the Black Plague, each person infected with the plague has the ability to pass on the plague. Same thing applies here. If Pitch/Manny dies, they're not all going to die.**

 **Lollipop3056: Thanks! I shall!**

 **firepokemonfox: Thanks!**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: Great minds do think alike =) Yeah, I'm with on you on Pitch. Haha, I do it, sometimes whenever I rattle off a million ideas whenever it comes to a story on FF so instead of my stories being like 20 chapters, they go to like 40. Hmm, Pitch didn't walk into the library, you may have read those signals wrong. But something else does happen...**

 **Tad12347: Thanks!**

 **Jaehaerya Targaryen: Well not a single virus as explained this chapter, but essentially, yeah. You're going to have to wait and see on what happens next.**


	27. The Final Battle

**Chapter 27: The Final Battle**

Jack let out a shout of pain. He felt a searing pain in his shoulder where the knife had struck him. Jack fell to the ground as he tried to stop the blood running down his t-shirt. Thankfully the wound wasn't very deep.

"Jack?" Bunnymund said as he noticed Jack was on the ground. Bunnymund rushed over to see how Jack was doing.

"I am okay," Jack said through winces of pain.

"You don't look okay," Bunnymund said. "What happened?"

"Stupid Vampire got me," Jack replied with a grunting noise. Jack investigated his arm. There was a nasty cut where the knife had managed to get him. There was some blood. Jack groaned. Just great, he thought. He had to be knifed by a knife that was laced with silver nitrate which was deadly to Werewolves.

"Easy mate," Bunnymund said as Jack got to his feet.

"I'm fine," Jack assured but Bunnymund raised an eyebrow when Jack swayed slightly due to dizziness.

"Sure," Bunnymund stretched out the word. "Mate, you know what silver poisoning does to people like us."

"I'm not an idiot," Jack glared at his friend.

"Look, all I'm saying is have Sandy take a look."

Jack rolled his eyes. Sandy was an expert on all Werewolf wounds. Whenever one of them got injured, Sandy would be the one to fix that Werewolf up although Sandy wasn't a proper doctor; he had medical training which would account for his medical knowledge.

"Fine," Jack said. "But what about Elsa? She's counting on my help!"

"I'll deal with that," Bunnymund said. He turned and saw Tooth coming towards them. "Oy! Tooth!"

"Is that how you're addressing me now Bunny?" Tooth said, not sounding amused.

"Take care of Jack while I go help his lassie," Bunnymund said.

"What happened to Jack?"

"Silver knife," explained Bunnymund.

Tooth examined the wound. "That's pretty serious."

"Tis merely a flesh wound," Jack said.

"Now's not the time to be quoting Monty Python," Tooth said.

"There's always a time to be quoting Monty Python," Bunnymund and Jack said together.

"Come on Jack," Tooth said.

She grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him down the corridor. Jack sighed. He couldn't believe that he had to be taken out of the battle due to a medical problem. It was just his luck too. The biggest battle of the war and he was being pulled out early. Jack could feel his frustration rise within him. Even his girlfriend was getting more action in the war that he was. She was probably facing Pitch Black himself at this very moment. He wanted to be in that fight. Pitch Black was the one who started this whole war by creating an army of Vampires. Without him, he and Elsa would have probably lived their life together. Elsa wouldn't have been turned into a Vampire, shut herself off to everyone, murdered her parents and then run off.

Jack's mind stopped there. He had just thought of something else; if Elsa hadn't ran off, Jack wouldn't have tried to find her and thus wouldn't have been attacked by that wolf in the woods all those years ago. The more he thought about it, the more he was starting to realise that Pitch Black was the reason for not only Elsa becoming a Vampire but for him becoming a Werewolf.

Jack's mind went into daydream mode as he thought about the life that he and Elsa would have together. They probably would have a household full of children – after all Anna's children would need lots of cousins to play with – who they would love very dearly, a few servants would probably come over to the house to help – Elsa would probably need some help with the children – and Jack would come home after working in his mum's shop. Yes, that would be a life he could gladly get used to. This is of course is working under the assumption that Elsa would have left Mikael at the altar.

"Jack?" Tooth's voice suddenly broke him from his daydream. "You okay?"

"Sorry," Jack laughed. "I always zone out when I'm thinking about Elsa."

Tooth smiled. "Love will do that to you."

"I guess Bunnymund has the same effect for you."

"When he's not being super annoying," Tooth and Jack both laughed. "Come on," she added, gesturing to the front door. "Sandy is just around the corner."

They walked through the front door and a hurried pace. Jack was just a little nervous that someone was about to come out and surprise them. In fact, he had been sure that the Vampires would have one last trick up their sleeve. He just hoped that he wasn't about to run into Pitch Black anytime soon. If he did, that would mean that Elsa had lost her battle and could be dead – lying in his office – at this very moment. The minute that thought entered his mind, he wanted to turn around and head right back. Elsa could be in danger and Jack always felt a strong urge to protect her although she didn't always need protecting. She was a powerful and dangerous Vampire now. She was more than capable of looking after herself but that didn't stop Jack from worrying about her.

They stepped out of Pitch's castle and hurried towards North's tent where they knew Sandy would be. Jack's shoulder was still stinging. The sensation had started to creep through his arm. Jack knew other Werewolves that had been assaulted by silver weapons and they needed to get amputations because they waited too long to get help. Jack just hoped that didn't happen to him. He needed his arm. He needed it to fight and defend himself. Well, they had raced down here straight away, however, if it had been up to him, he could have waited a long time before getting help. Maybe Bunnymund and Tooth had been right in getting him here so quickly.

"North," Tooth called out.

"I'm here," North appeared coming out of his tent. "Jack, Tooth," he sounded surprised. "What are you two doing here? Why aren't you two on the front lines? Jack, I would have thought you wouldn't be too far behind Elsa."

"Well normally I am," Jack said. "But's kind of an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" North looked concerned.

"The kind where need to speak to Sandy," Tooth said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's just in the medical tent," North pointed his finger in the direction of the tent. "If you need him, did someone get hurt?"

"Yeah," Tooth said. "Jack's here." She jabbed her thumb at Jack's shoulder.

North examined Jack's shoulder. Jack winced a bit when North touched it. North looked at the pair of them.

"Well to me, it doesn't look too bad," he said. "But I think we should let Sandy take a look at it."

Together they walked down to the medical tent. North pulled aside its opening and allowed Tooth and Jack to enter the tent before he did. North followed them inside only a few seconds after Jack and Tooth. Jack found Sandy washing up some instruments. He looked up when they entered the room.

"A patient for ya Sandy," North said. Sandy looked a little concerned that one of his friends could be in trouble. "Jack's shoulder looks a little damaged. Could you fix it?"

Sandy nodded and pointed at the hospital cot in the room. Jack hopped on it and took off his blue hoodie and his white t-shirt that he always wore underneath it.

"We'll just wait outside," Tooth said.

"Of course," Jack said.

Jack watched as Tooth and North exited the tent then he watched as Sandy washed his hands. Sandy then started to wash out the wound. This bit was quite painful. Jack was just glad that Elsa wasn't here to see him like this. She would probably be laughing about now.

* * *

Elsa started to pant very hard as she collapsed onto the ground. She lay on her back for a few moments. It took a while for the moment to sink in. Pitch Black had actually been defeated. His reign of terror was finally at an end. He could no longer continue the war that had terrorised Vampires and Werewolves for centuries. The war was over. Elsa sat straight up. She had just realised something; just because Pitch was dead, that didn't mean that the war was over. Well, hopefully with Pitch dead, a new and better leader would be elected. Maybe that someone should be Anton. He could certainly make decent changes that would be most welcome plus he could make peace with the Werewolves. North would be up for that. Elsa smiled at this when the thought entered her mind. She then collapsed once again onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

The door opened and Elsa looked up to see who it was. She noticed that it was Bunnymund who walked into the room. He grinned at Elsa and she grinned back at him. Bunnymund walked over to where Pitch Black was lying on the ground. He examined the body and saw that Pitch was indeed dead. His grin was so wide.

"So, you did it," Bunnymund helped her to her feet. He looked very impressed at this.

"Yeah I did," Elsa said. She grinned as well. "It was a tough battle but I managed to do it. I never thought I could have won but somehow I did."

"Pitch probably underestimated you and thus was probably his downfall," Bunnymund said. "He wasn't prepared for someone as powerful as you turning on you."

"Yeah, maybe," Elsa laughed. "Come on, let's find Jack and end this war. It's about time someone did."

They were about to leave the room when another person entered the room. Elsa stared at the man who had entered the room. It was Doctor Frasier. What was he doing here? Surely he should be out on the front lines trying to stop the Werewolf invasion? Well whatever the reason, he was here now and he looked like he was itching for a battle. He had noticed the dead body of Pitch Black on the ground. Elsa knew that Doctor Frasier would want to extract his revenge on whoever was responsible for Pitch's death. He idolised Pitch Black. He would do anything for him.

"So," snarled Doctor Frasier, "you have come back."

"Yes," Elsa said.

"With a Werewolf no doubt," Doctor Frasier said. "I should have known that you would be here with them."

"They're my friends," Elsa said.

"Werewolves never want to pal up with a Vampire," Doctor Frasier said. "All they do is lie, cheat and steal."

"Says who?" Bunnymund started to get angry. "Vampires are just as bad."

"Says who?" repeated Doctor Frasier.

"Okay children," Elsa said. "I think we're getting off track but this is what I'm talking about. Vampires and Werewolves have been fighting for generations. It is time for it to end."

"Never," Doctor Frasier yelled. "Werewolves are an abomination and need to be destroyed. I thought you understood that Elsa."

"I never did," Elsa sighed. "I always thought it was stupid thing for people to be fighting over something that nobody knew the reason for."

"Elsa," Doctor Frasier said. "It _I_ who was the one who found you. _I_ was the one who pulled you out of the depression you were in. _I_ saved you. _I_ taught you the way of the convent and the Vampire people. _I_ placed you in a safe, secure home away from the prying minds of the human race. It was _I_ , not anyone else. So when I ask for you to be loyal and follow the Vampire race, I expect you not betray us and fraternise with the enemy. _I_ took you in and this is how you repay me? You are an ungrateful bitch."

"I am not ungrateful," Elsa snapped. "I am thankful for what you have done for me."

"Yes you are, otherwise you wouldn't be prancing about with the enemy."

"That's just it," Elsa said. "They are not our enemy. You have been brainwashed into thinking that."

"I haven't been brainwashed. I have had my eyes open to the truth by my glorious leader Pitch Black." Elsa sighed, it was of no use. Doctor Frasier wasn't going to believe her anytime soon. "Who you have killed," Doctor Frasier continued. "You are going to pay for that." When he spoke, it was in a very dangerous tone, one that Elsa didn't care too much for but it didn't scare her.

"I'm ready for you Doc," Elsa got into a fighting stance.

"So am I," Bunnymund said.

"No," Elsa said firmly. "This is my battle Bunnymund, not yours. You need to stay out of it."

"What?" Bunnymund looked shocked at this. "No, I am joining you."

"Doctor Frasier was my mentor and now he's my enemy," Elsa said. "It's time for me to set him straight."

"Alright," Bunnymund seemed to have realised what Elsa was going on about. He nodded. "Fine, just don't get killed. Jack would never forgive me."

Elsa smiled. "I won't."

"So this Jack must be the Werewolf that you are fraternising with," Doctor Frasier then realised something. "Hang on," he said. "I remember you saying something about a Jack who you once were involved with."

"Jack and I were once in love but I became a Vampire and slipped away from him," Elsa explained. "He became a Werewolf and this allowed him to find me after all this time. Now that we're together, I am not going to let anything get in the way of that. I want my happy ending with Jack and I am going to get it."

"Not while I'm breathing," Doctor Frasier snarled.

"Then I'm just going to have to fix that," Elsa snarled back at him.

Doctor Frasier lunged at Elsa. His hand wrapped around her neck. The force of the attack was enough to send them backwards into the bookcase behind them. A few books fell on top of them due to the force of Elsa hitting it. Elsa struggled with Doctor Frasier for a few moments before he was flung off by Bunnymund yanking him off. Doctor Frasier slammed into the floor and Elsa managed to get to her feet; when Doctor Frasier had released her, she had collapsed onto the floor.

"So you need your little doggie to help you?" mocked Doctor Frasier.

"I need help from no one," Elsa said.

"Well maybe then tell your doggie to heel," Doctor Frasier said.

"Hey!" Bunnymund snapped. "If I want to help my friend I will."

"Enough Bunnymund," Elsa said sharply.

"What?" he said.

"I appreciate your help," Elsa said kindly, "but this is a battle that I need to fight – alone."

"He's trying to lure you into a fight which he thinks you cannot win," Bunnymund said.

"He may believe that but he is wrong."

"Fine," Bunnymund smiled at him. "Then kick his arse for me."

"I will," Elsa said, "and if he somehow wins, you rip him to shreds for me."

"Deal," Bunnymund said.

"Is playing time over?" Doctor Frasier said.

"I'm going to end this right here and now," Elsa snapped at her.

"Bring it," Doctor Frasier said.

"You guys could really use some better trash talk," Bunnymund muttered.

Doctor Frasier suddenly lunged at Elsa again but this time it didn't take Elsa by surprised. She ducked to the left and Doctor Frasier flew right over her. Elsa then took the opportunity to aim a hard kick into his back. Doctor Frasier was forced into the ground. Elsa jumped on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She attempted to twist his neck so that she could break it but Doctor Frasier struggled against her. Elsa had several good tries at breaking his neck but Doctor Frasier squashed all these attempts.

Eventually he managed to throw her off and Elsa smashed into floor instead of Doctor Frasier. Now it was Doctor Frasier turn to try and snap Elsa's neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around her neck. Elsa could barely breath – his grip was like iron and was severely cutting off her airway. Elsa continued to struggle with Doctor Frasier for several more minutes.

"This is what you get for being a traitor." Doctor Frasier said.

"Not today," Elsa managed to say.

She managed to throw him off her. Doctor Frasier fumbled for a few moments but he managed to get his footing correct. Elsa got to her feet and was panting quite hard. She rubbed her neck – she was sure there would be some bruising there.

"Not too bad," Doctor Frasier said.

"Right back at you," Elsa said.

Doctor Frasier pulled out a knife and sprung at Elsa. Elsa grabbed his hand with the knife and tried to force the knife away from her. It was hard. Doctor Frasier's strength was overwhelming. The knife slashed down and Elsa jumped out of the way to avoid it. Doctor Frasier tried to continue the onslaught but Elsa managed to dodge every one of the attacks. Elsa then took her turn to attack Doctor Frasier. She grabbed the knife again as it came down and managed to get Doctor Frasier to drop it to the floor by forcing his hand open. The knife clattered to the floor and they both looked at it.

Doctor Frasier watched this happen and when it stopped moving, he dove for it. Elsa stopped him. She grabbed him by the scuff of the neck. She pushed him backwards against the bookcase. More books fell to the ground but neither Elsa nor Doctor Frasier seemed to care or notice. Doctor Frasier tried to pull Elsa off his neck by grabbing her fingers with his. He tried to pry them off his shirt but Elsa clung on.

"You won't get the best of me," he snarled at her.

"You just try to stop me," replied Elsa.

Doctor Frasier kicked Elsa, hard, in the stomach and Elsa clutched her stomach as she doubled over in pain. Doctor Frasier went straight for the knife and then he went straight for Elsa. Elsa was rugby tackled to the ground and they both tumbled to the ground. Elsa's hand managed to grab his neck in the confusion and snap it just as Doctor Frasier's knife went straight into her stomach.

* * *

"All done?" Jack asked Sandy who nodded.

Jack hopped off the cot he was on and headed outside to meet up with Tooth and North. He found them outside, in deep conversation.

"What's happening?" Jack asked them.

"We got news from the front," North said.

"What news?" Jack asked. His heart started to hammer. Could it be news on Elsa? He half expected her to be here, waiting for him.

"Pitch Black hasn't been seen at all," Tooth said. "People are starting to think that he could have been killed."

"Well that would mean that Elsa won," Jack's heart leapt.

"That is true," North said. "But we still don't know. I think that maybe you should go to check on the situation. That is, if you're good to go."

"Yes," Jack said. "Sandy managed to get the silver out of my system without the need of taking my arm."

"That's good news," Tooth smiled. "But, yeah, I'm also concerned about the situation. Jack told Bunnymund to go check on Elsa. I'm anxious to figure out what has befallen him as well as Elsa."

"Then go," North said.

Jack and Tooth quickly left North's side and headed into the castle again.

* * *

Elsa pulled the knife out of her stomach and collapsed onto the floor with blood pouring out of her. The substance that all Vampires needed was pouring out of her and staining the floor around her. If Vampires lost too much blood, they could die due to thirst. Elsa looked down at the wound; it was rather large.

"Elsa," Bunnymund's voice came from her right. She tilted her head and saw Bunnymund was kneeling next to her.

"Looks like he got me good," Elsa laughed through her pain.

Bunnymund placed both his hands on the hole in Elsa and pressed hard. It sent a lot of pain signals through Elsa's body. She let out a long, low groan.

"Sorry," Bunnymund said. "But we have to stop the bleeding."

The door suddenly opened and Jack and Tooth both walked in. Jack took one look at the scene and instantly rushed to Elsa's side looking concerned.

"What happened?" he asked his friend.

"Knife wound," Bunnymund explained.

"I'm okay," Elsa said. "My Vampire healing should kick in."

"Not with a blade tainted with UV radiation," Tooth said as she examined the knife.

"How do you infect a blade with UV radiation?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea," Tooth said throwing the knife down.

"Let's get her to Sandy," Jack said. "He may know how to fix this."

Jack and Tooth carefully lifted Elsa while Bunnymund kept the bleeding under control. They quickly moved through the castle. The war was practically over; due to the loss of their leader and the quick assault by the Werewolves. The Vampires hadn't had enough time to gather a strong enough army to repel the force of the Werewolves. Nobody bothered to stop them; except of course Ragnar and Anton who looked at them with concerned looks.

"Elsa's injured," explained Jack. "No time for further explanation."

Ragnar and Anton quickly raced to catch up with them. They made it to Sandy's medical tent in little time. Sandy and North both looked surprise to see them there. Jack and Tooth rested Elsa on a cot. Elsa could feel the blood pouring out of her regardless of the effort that Bunnymund was providing. If something was going to happen, it had to happen soon. The more blood that she loss, the closer she was to death. Not to mention the UV radiation poisoning from the blade was also coursing through her veins.

"Help her," Jack begged Sandy. Sandy gave Jack a look. "Okay, I know you don't know how to fix Vampires but please!" Sandy gave him another look.

"Sandy may not be able to fix Vampires but I can," Anton said.

They all looked at him – even Elsa. Jack looked as if Christmas had come early for him.

"You can?" he croaked.

"Yeah," Anton nodded. "Sandy, Ragnar you help me. Jack, Tooth, Bunnymund – please leave."

"But I want to stay by her side," Jack said.

"Nothing is going to be accomplished while you stand over us playing the concerned boyfriend," Anton said.

Jack opened his mouth to argue but Elsa beat him to it.

"Go Jack," Elsa said wearily. "He's right."

Jack looked like he didn't want to argue with his girlfriend. "Alright," he said. He gave her a kiss on the lips before leaving.

* * *

Jack walked up and down the area outside the medical tent. He was nervous and anxious. He was sure that Elsa would live. She had survived so much. It wasn't about to be ended now. Jack then noticed another Werewolf racing towards them. He talked to North about something. North nodded and grinned.

"Excellent," he said. He turned to the others. "The Vampires have surrendered because Pitch Black is dead. Once they elect a new leader, a formal one will be in place."

"Do we want a surrender?" Tooth asked.

"Well kind of," North shrugged. "But once everything is sorted, we will live in peace at last." North grinned again. "Do you think Anton will take the place?"

"What place?" Jack asked.

"The leader of the Vampires," North explained. "I like him. I think he will make a great one."

"Me too," Jack nodded. "Maybe we should ask him later."

At that moment, the man himself stepped out of the medical tent. Jack gave him an anxious look and then Anton smiled. Jack felt relief flow through him.

"She's alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Anton nodded. "The damage wasn't as severe as we first thought but we stitched her up and she will be fine."

Jack didn't even bother to reply. He quickly entered the tent and found Elsa sitting up. They both grinned at each other. He rushed at her and gave her a long kiss.

"We won," Jack said cupping her chin with his hands, "and you're okay."

"We won and I'm okay," Elsa agreed.

"Now we can finally live out the rest of our lives the way we were supposed to," Jack said.

"Together," finished Elsa with a grin.

 **A/N: Okay guys, so sorry this took me forever to get out. But uni, exams and my other story (The Past Is In The Past) kept me away from this. Super sorry but now I'm on summer holiday (YAY!). So this story is nearly over; just the epilogue to go. I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Kat-IlluminatedPurity: I hope that your holiday was awesome (I'm now on summer holidays). Yeah that would have been a good idea except she got ambushed instead.**

 **MixyBell: Sorry for the late update but hoped you liked it. Don't worry about Jack, he doesn't die. You read my mind on that Anton bit. He's going to be the Kingsley of this story.**

 **kylabecky2003: Don't worry, Jack turned out to be fine. Agree with you on Pitch, he is very idk. Thankfully there is no more of him in this story. Sorry, no twist due to this is nearly the end.**

 **6abriell3: Agreed.**

 **SureSnowflake: Silver poisons them but yes, it will kill them over time. Yeah, I agree with you on that. These things change with what story it is.**

 **itsmorefuninthePhillipines: Don't worry, Jack doesn't die.**

 **wolf fan: Really? I've never heard of that show.**


	28. Epilogue: Where It All Began

**Chapter 28: Epilogue: Where It All Began**

 _Twenty Years Later_

Elsa woke up one night in Jack's arms with her head resting against his bare chest. She could feel the gentle rising and lowering of it while he inhaled and exhaled. Elsa snuggled into Jack's chest. She didn't want to move from this spot; it was far too comfy. She looked up and saw that Jack was awake. He gave her a warm smile and a small kiss on her forehead.

"Morning," he said.

"More like 'night'," Elsa corrected. "The sun has gone to sleep so the moon can play."

"True," Jack laughed.

"How long have you been awake?" Elsa asked him.

"Not long," Jack shrugged. "I've just enjoyed lying here."

"Me too."

The last twenty years for the pair of them showed them both what their lives would be like if they had gotten if the whole Vampire and Werewolf situation hadn't gotten in the way. After the war, Elsa and Jack headed back to Burgess but only for a short while – only so that they could rest and relax before they could go on one adventure after another. So far, they have practically reached all the parts of the world by now. Elsa was enjoying the ride. She didn't want it to ever reach its end. Luckily for her, she and Jack had eternity together.

At the moment they were in Norway. Elsa was feeling a lot of déjà vu at the moment. She often travelled around Norway when she was younger and briefly after she became a Vampire. It was odd to be back. So much had changed and yet, Elsa could still see the similarity. It was a seriously freaky feeling.

After the war, the Vampires and Werewolves managed, somehow, resolved their differences. Pitch's reign of terror came to an end when the other Vampires realised that they had been lied to and used to further Pitch's revenge scheme. North had also managed to spread the word to all the Werewolves. Some lasting bad feelings still remained but people were becoming a lot more tolerant of the others. As predicted by Elsa, Anton had been elected as the new leader of the Vampires. Anton and North worked along each other to stop any distain between their two races. Somehow, they had actually managed to succeed. Now Elsa and Jack could now live with and love each other; something that somehow always managed to escape them.

They had gotten married a year after the war. Jack had proposed to her the day after it ended and Elsa had accepted straight away. It was about time they got married. Tooth had served as her Maid of Honour while Bunnymund served as Jack's Best Man. North had officiated the wedding. The wedding was small and intimate which was what Elsa had wanted all along. Tooth and Bunnymund had decided to get married a decade ago. They had finally ended their long on and off relationship and to settle down. For Jack and Elsa, the only thing that was missing was a child which Elsa had always craved for. Unfortunately Vampires and Werewolves couldn't have children. Vampires couldn't because due to being dead. However, Elsa was happy in her perfect marriage to the man she had loved for over two hundred years. She had accepted that she wouldn't be able to have children. Jack had talked to Elsa about adopting a stray Vampire or Werewolf child which was something that Elsa was keen for. Elsa was sure that Jack was starting the process already. Vampire children were the results of bloodthirsty Vampire went out of control and attack a whole family whereas Werewolf children were a lot more common; they were more likely to run off into the woods where Werewolves were waiting. They stayed children as you don't age after you Turn.

"So," Jack said before he pressed his lips against hers, "I have organised a small surprise for you."

"For moi?" Elsa put on a fake French accent when she spoke.

"Of course!"

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"Nope," Jack shook his head. "Now get dressed, we have to get there before the sun comes up."

Elsa did as Jack instructed. She placed all her items that she had brought along with her in a backpack which she swung over her shoulder. She and Jack left their hotel room which they had been staying in for the past few weeks. Jack led Elsa down to the reception area where they checked out of their hotel room. Normally they wouldn't be allowed to do this but they had sweet talked the manager in allowing this. Elsa couldn't exactly do a morning check out after all. The sun would kill her in an instance and give away her little secret.

"You're not even going to give me a hint?" Elsa asked Jack as they left the hotel.

Thankfully when Elsa looked up to the moon in the sky, the moon that was lighting their way wasn't a full one. A crescent moon instead was lighting their journey.

"Nope," Jack repeated. He got this little smirk on his face. He was enjoying tormenting her this way. He always got a little kick out of this.

Elsa got a little annoyed. Jack often did this too her which was sweet but Elsa hated surprises. She liked to know what was going on as so to be fully prepared on what was happening. Anna said it was to do with control issues. Jack had agreed which only made Elsa scowl. That wasn't the answer she wanted. However, Elsa decided to go along with it. Jack wasn't going to give anything up and it wasn't as if she had mind control abilities. Besides, Jack's surprises always ended up being something really sweet and romantic like the time he took them for a moonlight boat ride or when they climbed up the Arendelle clock tower to get a really good look at the view. They didn't climb it the normal way – Elsa couldn't believe that they were climbing up the side of the clock tower (she had to keep telling herself not to look down) but at least they weren't breaking into the clock tower.

Jack started to run faster and faster. Elsa copied him. There was no one about so they didn't see them running at a superhuman pace. They left the city they were in and headed south. Elsa started to get serious déjà vu – even more than how she felt before. There was something about the area that they were running through. Elsa couldn't put her finger on what was so familiar. It was probably because they were only getting small glimpses of the area as they race past. Elsa kept wondering where they were going. She couldn't think of any reason for them to running into some woods late at night – wait a minute.

Elsa's train of thought suddenly stopped as she realised something important. She _knew_ these woods. They looked so familiar. Why did they? It didn't take a lot to realise why she knew these woods. These were the woods that she and Jack use to run around it. They were the woods that Elsa heard myths and legends about (including one about a man turning into a wolf at the full moon but that wasn't simply a legend). Why had they come to this area of all places? Why did Jack bring her here? Elsa didn't want to be here. She hadn't been here in a very long time. Elsa skidded to a stop right when exited the woods. Right in front of them, below a large cliff, was Arendelle.

Elsa hadn't set eyes on her home town in almost two hundred years. It sure had changed a lot since she knew it. The town was at least doubled in size, there was a huge harbour now added and Arendelle is now a modern city with much taller buildings rather than the 1840 themed one that Elsa knew back when she lived there. But there were still things that Elsa recognised like the landscapes and one particular area of Arendelle; the Winters' Mansion. Elsa stared at it. It hadn't changed in the nearly two hundred years that had passed – well from where she was standing. Maybe not if they got a close up shot.

"You haven't seen Arendelle since you left have you?" Jack's voice was a quite one. Elsa shook her head. Her own voice was failing her. "Thought so. I, myself, had a number of years ago but not anytime recent – in this century anyway."

"Why did you bring us here?" Elsa's voice was croaky. She never thought she would ever return to Arendelle. She didn't want to ever step foot back in the place that caused her life to change and not for the better.

"I thought it was important for you to come back to where it all began," Jack said. "Besides, Arendelle can't hold anything but bad memories for you."

"No," Elsa smiled at him. "It has a lot of good memories for me like being with and with my family but," Elsa's smile faded, "Arendelle is also the place where I was turned into a Vampire, the place where I murdered my parents and the place I have been running from for the last two hundred years."

"Running never solves anything," Jack grabbed her hand. "Come on Elsa!"

"Jack, wait! Woah!"

Elsa was pulled in the direction of Arendelle. Jack pulled Elsa down the cliff which caused their superhuman speed to be even faster. Jack came to a sudden halt just before they entered the city. Elsa crashed into him but unlike any human being that would have been sent flying, crashing into a titanium wall.

"Maybe some warning next time?" Elsa said as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry," Jack smiled at her. "Come on, the next bit is the best bit!"

"More surprises?" Elsa said but Jack didn't answer. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her into the city.

Elsa walked around the city. It sure had changed a lot. So much had that Elsa couldn't recognise parts but some parts she knew. There were streets that she recognised but the things on the streets she didn't.

"So much change," she muttered.

"I know," Jack said. "Things sure have changed since we lived here."

Elsa didn't bother to answer. Instead she gazed up the Arendelle clock tower. At least that hadn't changed since she knew it. She could almost see her past self climbing that thing along with a Past Jack. She smiled at the memory. Maybe Jack was right; maybe Arendelle wasn't so bad. That thought was wiped from her mind when they passed the Arendelle Theatre. She stopped dead in front of it. A simple night out with her sister changed her life forever. It was here that she was turned into a Vampire.

She sighed very deeply. Her eyes moved to the alley where she was attacked. Why had she gone down there? Why did she need to check out what she heard and seen down there? Why couldn't she have left it alone? She sighed again. Maybe she had been right about Arendelle all along; maybe it really was filled with too many bad memories. Well that could be the reason why Jack had brought her here; to get passed her demons.

Jack placed his hand on her shoulder and Elsa looked up at him. He was giving her a kind smile. He knew what was on preying on her mind.

"It all changed here," she said.

"I know," Jack said. "I had the same feeling back in the woods. That was where I was attacked. But I don't look as us being cursed when we were Turned."

"How did you come to that conclusion? I was turned into a blood sucking monster!"

"And I was turned into a vicious beast! But doing so, allowed us a second chance Elsa."

Elsa thought about this. "True," she said after some long minutes.

"If we had never been turned, you would have married Mikael and I would have been miserable. I would probably have ended up marrying some girl that I didn't even love."

"Maybe," Elsa sighed. Jack was probably right; she would like to think that she wouldn't have gone through with the wedding but marrying Mikael would be the best thing for her family and would have given her a good position in her marriage life.

"Come on," Jack said. "Let's continue this tour."

"Tour?" Elsa repeated. "I don't need a tour of my home time. I did live there for eighteen years after all."

"But you lived there in 1840," Jack said. "It's nearly two hundred years on from then."

"True," Elsa let out a small laugh. "Then let the tour continue."

Jack started walking down the street. They passed a few people on their way. Jack gave them a friendly wave as they passed and the passer-byes did the same. Elsa wondered if they were related to anyone she knew. Back when she lived in Arendelle, she knew quite a number of people. Well the population of Arendelle wasn't as vast as it is now. It looked like the population had tripled (based off the size of Arendelle now) since Elsa last set foot in Arendelle. It didn't take Elsa a long time to figure out where they were going. It may have been nearly two centuries - well more like one but she never told anyone that story - since she had walked these streets but it was like riding a bike for her. They were heading back home.

Elsa wondered why they were going to the Winters' Mansion. Could Jack have something there to show her? Or was this still part of facing her past thing that Jack was trying to do for her? She hated to admit it but she did need to face it. Like Jack had said; running never solved anything and she had been running for so long.

They soon turned a corner and there it was; the Winters' Mansion. Elsa wondered what had happened to it when she left. She, being the oldest, was set to inherit it which was quite a feat in the eighteen hundreds. The only reason she was able to inherit as Elsa's father didn't want his nephew inherit it as he was already had a huge fortune from his father coming his way anyway. Besides, Fredrik Winters didn't get along with Elsa or Anna and was often not very respectful to them and faked respect towards his aunt and uncle. He also found them both beneath him (simply because they were women) and not worth his time which meant that when their father died, they may be left with practically nothing (this also helped prompted their father to go out and make sure they got married to the right person just in case Fredrik ruined things for them once he took over his father's estate and part of the Winters' Corporation). Yes, Fredrik Winters was a stuck up and snobbish child which Adgar and Idun Winters knew. So they made sure that Elsa was set to inherit things and Anna after her and her children after her.

The estate probably went to Anna after Elsa raced off. Since everyone thought that she had died, Anna would be freely able to inherit their parents' family fortune. After that, it would have gone to her children. Elsa had been told that she married Kristoff – a man that Elsa knew reasonably well. He was the local ice harvester and deliverer. He always made special trips to the Winters' Mansion and Anna would always be there to receive it. Elsa didn't see any development of a crush as Anna was hooked on Hans at the time. Well, when Adgar withdrew both engagements could have opened the door for Kristoff. Elsa was glad that her sister married Kristoff instead of Hans. Hans wasn't exactly the best sort.

"Weird to see it again?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said. It was weird. It hadn't changed one little bit. Everything was exactly the way she had left it. However there was one difference that she had just noticed; there was a sign at the front that read 'Tours' followed by a list of opening times. Elsa looked at it closely. It looked like the mansion had been turned into one of those open homes complete with tours. That was interesting. There was some interesting stuff in her home after all like artefacts and old paintings.

"Come on," Jack said. He opened the gate which Elsa was surprised wasn't locked. Why wasn't there on a lock on the gate that was protecting a house full of valuable stuff? That didn't make sense to her. But that wasn't the only thing prying on her mind; the fact that Jack was practically breaking and entering was concerning her.

"Jack," she said looking around, "what are we doing? Why did we basically break and enter into my house?"

"How can we break into a house that is yours?" Jack laughed.

"It's not my house Jack," Elsa said. "It went to Anna. Jack, please explain. What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," Jack winked at her.

Elsa watched as Jack walk up to the front door and knocked. Why was Jack knocking? The place was closed. Nobody would be home. However, she was proven wrong on that account which was something she didn't expect. The door opened and a boy around Elsa's and Jack's age answered it. He was tall with broad shoulders. He had short cropped blonde hair and shining blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants that ended in stylish black shoes. He looked familiar to Elsa somehow but she couldn't place why.

"You Jack?" the boy said.

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"I'm Henrik," the boy said. "But you can call me Henry."

"Hi Henry," Jack said. "That's Elsa over there."

Henry shook Elsa's hand. Jack knew this guy? How though? Could he be someone that Jack met on his travels? Well if that was true, then he would have to be a fellow Werewolf although, him being a Vampire wouldn't be out of the question. Jack never did care about the war after all.

"So you two ready?" Henry asked.

"Ready for what, may I ask?" Elsa looked at her husband and the man she just met.

"Ah," Henry laughed. "Guess it was a surprise."

"I've arranged a tour of the house," Jack said.

"A tour?" Elsa sounded a little surprised. Why had Jack arranged a tour of her old house? She already knew every nook and cranny. Knowing Jack, there was something more to this plan of his.

"Yes," Henry said. "Come on in. We don't usually do night tours but Jack was pretty insistent and it's not like we haven't done them before."

Henry let out a laugh and opened the front door for them to enter. Elsa stepped into the main entrance way of her house. She looked around. It hadn't changed one bit except for some of the more modern furniture. Elsa looked at the familiar sights. It was bringing back major memories for her. She looked into the painting of a man by the front door. It was a man dressed in pre-Victorian era clothing. He had short strawberry blonde hair and a long moustache. His eyes were blue like hers.

"Oh that's –" Henry began.

"Olaf Winters," finished Elsa.

"Oh so you know him?" Henry sounded impressed. Of course Elsa knew who Olaf Winters was; he was her grandfather. He looked just like how she remembered he looked; tall, strong and intimidating. He was a good man and Elsa was sad that he, like everyone else she knew, no longer walked this planet. That was a sad thought. Elsa shook it out of her mind. "Let's continue onwards."

Henry showed them around the house. It was almost all the same except with modern things put in like electricity and plumbing. Elsa almost broke down when they entered her parents' old room. She forced herself not too as Henry would probably see and she didn't want that. So Elsa hid her tears. However, that wasn't the worst part. Henry introduced them into her parents' room when they entered.

"So you guys wanna know what happened to Adgar and Idun Winters?" Henry said.

"Something happened to them?" Elsa said pretending to sound like she didn't know what he was on about.

"They were viciously murdered," Henry said in a creepy voice that was obviously for effect. He probably did this bit a hundred times a day.

"Oh," Elsa pretended to be surprised by this.

"They were found in the old dudgeons," Henry explained. "They were brutishly assaulted. You know what I think happened to them?"

"What?" both Elsa and Jack said.

"They were killed by a Vampire!"

"What?" Elsa suddenly got a little nervous.

"You still harping on that ridiculous theory little brother?" a woman who had strawberry-blonde hair came into the room. Unlike Henry, she wasn't dressed to impress. She was wearing a scruffy white tee shirt that read 'I'm a bitch before noon' with a black hoodie thrown over the top of it. She had baggy jeans which had several rip holes on it. All her clothes had a lot of paint stains all over it. Her blonde hair – tied into messy bun – had some paint brushes stuffed into it.

"Dear sister," Henry said, "you insult me."

The girl laughed. "Oh, this is only the beginning."

"Jack, Elsa," Henry said. "This is my sister Annika. She doesn't have the same broad minds as the rest of us." Jack let out a snigger which caused Elsa to give him a glare.

"Get this," Annika said, "my brother thinks that instead of a psychotic serial killer killing Adgar and Idun Winters, he believes a Vampire broke into the house and sucked their blood dried. Oh and you can call me Nik if you want."

"It makes sense," Henry said. "They were found with very little blood left in their system and I know for a fact that on Idun Winters, there were two puncture wounds on her neck that suspiciously look like teeth marks."

"That is superstition," Annika said.

"No it's not!" Henry said,

"You believe what you want," Annika said. "I have other things I need to do."

Annika left the room leaving Henry with Jack and Elsa. Elsa turned back to Henry.

"Go on," she said to Henry. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear this but she was intrigued all the same.

"Well," Henry said as they moved out of the room, "I found some old police reports from the time of the crime and there were descriptions of how the bodies looked and one reported that on the neck of Idun Winters, there were two distinctive puncture rooms, that and the fact the cause of death was exsanguination, well I just put two and two together and got Vampire!"

"But Vampires don't exist," Elsa said, trying not to reveal too much.

"True," Henry said. "But I may have actual proof that one exists. Come on, I'll show you the actual murder sight!"

He sounded positively thrilled. Elsa was about to protest but Henry was already racing down the stairs. Elsa followed the familiar pathway into the dudgeons. It hadn't changed since she had lived down here. When she became a Vampire, this was the only safe place for her; there was no sunlight to get to her down here. Instead of the torches being lit, little lamps had been placed along the corridors and were on. Henry led them to a large open room that Elsa used to occupy.

"Here," Henry said.

Elsa looked into the room. She could practically see her parents' murdered bodies standing before her. A cold shivering feeling could be felt throughout her body. She wanted that nasty feeling to go away but it wasn't going to. This was the spot where she had murdered her parents, where she had stood over them, where she had drunken their blood and where Anna had watched her doing it.

"So this was the place?" Jack looked around. Elsa hadn't really filled him in on all the details surrounding her parents' murder. It wasn't a topic that she liked to discuss.

"Yep," Henry said. "This was the exact spot."

"What were they doing down in the dudgeons anyway?" Jack asked.

"Nobody knows," Henry shrugged. "There were rumours that they were visiting a top secret prisoner down and that's when the killer struck."

"Who was the top secret prisoner?" Jack asked.

"Well," Henry got a gleam in his eyes that Elsa didn't like, "some say that it was their daughter Elsa herself!"

Elsa nearly collapsed. Had it really been that obvious that she had been living down here?

"Why would their daughter be down here?" Elsa asked pretending to sound interested.

"Well some speculate that Adgar had his daughter locked up for having an affair with a neighbour's son," Henry said. "The boy's name is never mentioned but the daughter was supposed to marry Mikael Westergaard and then suddenly the marriage is called off. Very suspicious if you ask me."

"Yes," Jack said. "Very."

Elsa was surprised to know that so much truth actually got out but luckily it was protected by the lies.

"But I do think that's a little extreme. Who locks up their daughter for having affairs? I believe that Adgar kept super important things down here. Maybe like secret Winters' treasures. They were rich after all. Anyway, onwards with the tour!"

They left the dudgeons and walked back up the main staircase before heading down the corridors. They stopped outside a familiar doorway. Elsa braced herself for what was behind it. Henry placed his hand on the door handle and turned it so that the door opened. They entered Anna's room which looked a little different from how she remembered it. Then Elsa remembered that other people must have used this room after Anna was long gone. Well at least looking around the room, some things were still the same like the bed that Elsa and Anna used to sit on together and talk about books to the Westergaard brothers – Anna loved to talk about Hans. Elsa didn't listen to what Henry was talking about. It was Jack who pulled her out of her day dream as they were leaving the room. She didn't want to leave Anna's room but she did anyway.

After leaving the room, they continued down the corridor. She knew where they were heading. It was like she was on autopilot. Her feet were just taking her down the familar corridors. Then they entered her old bedroom. Unlike Anna's room, it was kept the same way.

"This was Elsa Winters' room," Henry said as he pushed open the door. "There's actually a strange tale about her too."  
"More to do with Vampires?" Jack asked.

"Potentially," Henry said. He paused to consider this but kept talking anyway. "But it is to do with the tale of her parents. On the same night that her parents were murdered, she disappeared."

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"Dunno," Henry said. He then stopped at looked at Elsa. "You have the same name as her. I just realised that. How cool is that?"

"I have Arendelle roots," Elsa said. "My ancestors lived here." She figured a small portion of the truth wouldn't hurt.

"Ah that is cool," Henry said. "Would I know them? I am a history buff and one of the best historians of Arendelle."

"Doubt it," Elsa lied. "They weren't really well known."

Henry looked a little put out but he didn't say anything more. He took them around the rest of the house. Elsa was in a bit of daze from seeing her old bedroom and the rest of her family's things. She didn't even hear the second half of Henry's tour. She just zoned out and just let her feet follow Jack and Henry. It took her a few seconds to realise that the tour had finished when they entered what Elsa called the Portrait Gallery. The paintings hadn't changed at all. The paintings were pictures of various family members and paintings that had been accumulated over the years by her family.

"So that's the end," Henry said. "If you have any questions, I will be at the main entrance. You have," Henry checked his watch, "two more hours to have a final look around the house before I have to close."

"Thank you," Jack said.

Elsa was going to say 'thank you' as well but she was distracted by something. She was in a daze again. She started to walk towards a painting as if she was in a trance while Jack and Henry stared. Henry shrugged and then left the room. Jack came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. They stared up at a painting of Elsa that was done in 1839. She was dressed in a long elegant blue dress with her mother's broach. Her blonde hair was done up in an elegant bun which was very different from the braid she now sported. She couldn't believe how different things were back there.

"Elsa," Jack said softly.

"I think I need a walk," Elsa said. She wrenched her eyes away from the painting of hers. She quickly headed for the exit.

"Elsa," Jack called after her but Elsa was already gone.

* * *

Jack watched his wife's retreating back. He sighed as he looked back at the old portrait of her. He had thought bringing her back here would show her that all those bad memories were in the past and nothing to be frightened of. Maybe he was wrong about that. Maybe he had underestimated the power that those bad memories had.

He walked down the halls and all over the familiar house. He remembered the many times he had to sneak in and out of this building to make sure that Elsa's parents wouldn't see. Sometimes Anna or Kristoff had noticed him but they let it slide as they knew that he loved Elsa and they wanted them to be together. Jack could see memory after memory installed into this house; the time they played hide and seek out in the gardens, the times he had been invited over for dinner or the times that he and Elsa studied hard under private tutorage that Adgar Winters had arranged for them.

He sighed before he looked at his watch. Nearly an hour had gone by and Elsa still wasn't back yet. He hoped that nothing had happened to her. Maybe she was caught up in some bad memories or, hopefully, some good ones. Well it didn't take a genius to know that being back in Arendelle was bothering Elsa. She hadn't seen the place in nearly two centuries. It was bound to carry some ghosts for her. Well, Jack was ready to face them with her. He knew that Elsa liked to tackle her own problems on her own without any assistance but this was part of Jack helping her out. He wanted her to face her problems and not run from them like she had since she left Arendelle. Who knows, the answer that she was looking for may just be right in front of her. Jack was too engrossed in his own thoughts to avoid ramming, head first, into someone.

He helped the girl to her feet and saw that it was that Annika girl.

"Sorry Nik," Jack said.

"It's okay," she said. "You lost?"

"No," Jack said. It was true. Jack knew this old place like the back of his hand. "I'm looking for my wife Elsa. You know where she is? She ran off to take a look around but I haven't seen her in almost an hour."

"Almost an hour eh?" Annika said. "Well I'm sure she won't have gone too far. I'll go help you look for her."

"Thanks," Jack said just before Annika raced off.

Where had Elsa gone?

* * *

Elsa wasn't even sure where she was going. Her feet were leading her somewhere that Elsa's brain didn't even know. Elsa soon found herself in her old room. She walked up to her wardrobe and opened it. Inside she found all her old dresses. They looked to be in pristine condition as if nobody had touched them since the days when Elsa wore them. She brushed her hand across them. The gowns fluttered as her hands brushed across. She closed the door of her wardrobe and walked over to her dresser and sat down at it. She looked at herself in the mirror. The last time she had looked into this mirror, things were vastly different. For one; she could actually see her reflection. Also, she wasn't in modern clothes but rather in Victorian era style dresses.

Elsa looked down at what was at her dresser. She picked up her old hair brushes before she went through her old makeup. Her hands then landed on her old music box that her father had given her when she was very little. She opened it and a little ballerina started to spin around to a soft, sweet sound that came out of it. She closed her eyes as she let the music consume her.

"I can't believe father punished us," Elsa looked around and saw Anna throw herself onto her bed.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered.

"I can't believe you thought you wouldn't get caught," Elsa then saw a second her dressed like in the painting Portrait Gallery.

" _You_ were supposed to keep watch," Anna sat up on Elsa's bed.

" _You_ were supposed to be only five minutes," the second Elsa said. "What were you thinking?"

"Well truth be told, I really wanted to see Hans again."

"And you thought dragging me down with you was the answer?"

Anna pouted. "I didn't ask you to come with me Elsa."

Elsa remembered this conversation. It happened not long after their father had arranged the meeting of the two Westergaard brothers and a few months before Elsa was Turned into a Vampire. Anna had been so infatuated with Hans that she had snuck out to meet him. Elsa had followed and little did she was also followed by Kai, their father's butler and loyal servant. Their father had not been impressed with their behaviour that night. He had told them that this was not how Winters behave before telling them to go to their rooms. At this point, they had no idea what their punishment was going to be. It turned to be their father's version of grounding; extra work, no leaving the house and no seeing any of their friends which Anna hated as she wanted to gush about Hans to all of her friends.

"I had no choice," the second Elsa said. "You can't run off by yourself. It's dangerous. Who knows what could happen to you?"

"I was fine Elsa."

"That was luck Anna, pure and simple luck. Anything could have happened."

"Like you not noticing Kai following you."

"Hey! He's sneaky okay!"

"Woah," Anna put her hands up in her defence. "Take it easy Elsa. I was just saying is how does someone not notice Kai?"

"He's a good butler Anna. They're trained not to be seen nor heard."

"Oh," Anna looked like she was thinking this over. "That's a good point you have there."

"Of course it's a good point. Now you better get to bed before father explodes."

"Elsa?" another completely voice suddenly snapped her out of her mind. Elsa's eyes suddenly realised that her little sister wasn't in front of her. It was a projected memory that she had saw, not real life. It had been a memory, just a memory; one that had occurred a long time ago. Elsa's eyes looked to her right and saw Annika standing next to her. Annika's didn't look too impressed that Elsa was touching her old stuff (well Annika didn't know that) but she didn't look too upset. Elsa quickly turned off the music box which had been playing the entire time.

"Sorry," she said. "I guess I got carried away."

"You're husband's been looking for you," Annika said. "He's been worried about you for nearly an hour."

 _Nearly an hour_? Elsa's brain repeated those words. Had she really been in her room for almost an hour?

"Oh," Elsa said after several seconds had gone by. "I guess I got to go down and find him then."

"I'll lead you to him," Annika said.

Elsa followed Annika down the hallway and down the main stairs. Elsa stopped and saw a painting that she had never seen before. The painting was of an older looking Anna dressed in a long elegant and flowing green dress. Her hair was done up in a bun with long green ribbons hanging down. Next to her was obviously an older looking Kristoff. He was dressed in a matching green military outfit. He was wearing a purple sash with some medals pinned to it. His long white pants ended in black boots. There were also three children in the picture; a boy and two girls. The boy was wearing a similar looking outfit to Kristoff but it was red and there was no sash plus he was wearing black shoes and not boots. His blonde hair was identical to Kristoff's. One of the two girls was wearing a red dress and the other was wearing a purple dress. Both of their feet were encased in black shoes like the boy but more feminine looking. Their hair was the same colour as Anna's and their hair was done in pigtails like how Anna used to do it. If Elsa had to guess, these were Anna's children that she never got to see. Anna was sitting on large elegant looking chair with Kristoff standing over her. His hands were on his shoulders. Their son was next to Kristoff while one of the daughters, the youngest, was sitting on Anna's lap. The other daughter was sitting down between her parents.

"Like the painting?" Annika asked pulling Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "It's beautiful."

"That," Annika pointed to girl on Anna's lap, "is my great-great-great grandmother, Heidi Lindström or back then she was a Bjorgman before she married by great-great-great grandfather, Willem Lindström."

Elsa gaped at Annika. "So you and your brother are related to the Winters' family?"

"Yup," Annika said. "Distantly, I know, but still blood is blood."

Elsa stared at her. This girl was her great-great-great niece or something along those lines. Well, she didn't know exactly how they were related but like she said, blood is blood. This girl and Henry were part of her family. They were Anna's descendants.

"Elsa!" Jack's voice came out of nowhere and brought Elsa back to earth.

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile that he returned.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Annika said. "Thanks for coming guys."

"Thanks for the tour," Elsa smiled at her and Annika smiled back before she left.

Elsa linked arms with Jack as the exited her old house. She was smiling like she never had before. Jack noticed this as he was chuckling slightly.

"Looks like something good came out of this," he said.

"All my life," Elsa said, "I wanted to know if Anna was alright. I wanted to know if she was happy and tonight I found out that she was. She had a family with a man she loved. She was happy. She looked like she had a great life."

"She did," Jack said. "Knowing Anna, and I do, I would say she had a fantastic life with Kristoff."

Elsa smiled. She knew that Anna would have had a great life. Many, many, years ago, she visited Anna on her last day on earth - it was the only time she went back to Arendelle. It was as if something was pulling her back. She never told anyone this as seeing Anna depart from this world was quite scaring. She had seen her parents die and now she had witnessed her sister doing the same thing. She had never met or rarely knew anything about Anna's family.

"Thanks for bringing me here Jack," Elsa said. "You were right. I needed to face my demons and tonight I did."

Jack turned to face her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Of course Jack was right. He was always right about these kinds of things. Elsa had been too focused on what was on the past to see what had happened had obviously happened for a reason. The past was in the past. She had to move on from all of that. It was time she did. She had been living there way too long. It was time she lived in the present instead of dwelling in the past.

"What do you want to do next?" he asked.

"Anything," she said. "We have the rest of eternity to figure that out."

"And we'll do it together," Jack added.

"Like always!" Elsa laughed.

She grabbed Jack's hand and together they walked into the moonlit streets of Arendelle.

 **A/N: So this is the final chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter (how I ended it) and the story overall. I have had a lot fun writing it as I hope you guys had fun reading it. It's been a fun ride, sad that it's over.**

 **ANNOUCEMENT: There will be a prequel to this story. It takes place in 1840 and resolves around Elsa's adventures as she starts out as a Vampire and Jack's adventures as he figures out how to be a Werewolf and then meets The Guardians. It will also show how they became a Vampire and a Werewolf too. Anna, Kristoff and Hans all feature! Look out for it! I'll start writing it after I finish the Past Is In The Past.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to say thanks to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed this story! Thanks so much! Until next time!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest (MixyBell): Updating as asked and no problem! Yes, on my summer holidays - not sure what you're asking but I assume you're asking where I live if I'm summer holiday? Well if so, the answer to that is New Zealand - I live in the Southern Hemisphere. Pity about it being winter for you.**

 **TheLoneWolf8: Wow, thanks so much! Here is the epilogue, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **JelsaLover3: Yes, everything can be like that!**

 **lollipop3056: Indeed. Happiness! Continuing as asked.**

 **firepokemonfox: Yay indeed! Also your name reminds me of Delphox.**


End file.
